


Hitched

by 5c4r13tt



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bachelorette Party, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 104,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5c4r13tt/pseuds/5c4r13tt
Summary: Carol’s best friends, Abby and Genevieve, are getting married, and ever since Carol and Abby were little they have been planning their weddings, and more importantly, their bachelorettes. Abby and Gen decide to have theirs in Las Vegas, staying in the classiest hotel and bringing all their closest friends along for the ride. Including Therese Belivet… Who does not get on with Carol Aird.However, all that’s about to change when they wake up together after one extremely drunken night…





	1. Chapter 1

**Present**

The sunlight filtered through the wavy curtains, the golden glow filling the room along with the constant chatter from outside. There were car horns and yells of ‘Vegas’ from hen parties like their own. Carol’s eyes fluttered open as a ray of light hit her closed eyes. She blinked slowly, opening her eyes to the harsh light, the aching in her head, begging her to put sunglasses on. She looked upon the wide clear windows and their beautiful view of the Vegas strip.

There was not a cloud in the sky, and the weather in May was delightful. The children were still at school so there were no family holidays going haywire, and the sun was hot enough to leave you sun kissed. The energy around was alive. In the night it was electric, but in the day it was a gentle energy filled with discovery and wonder.

Carol moved a hand into her hair, rustling the blonde ringlets. The smell of champagne lingered in the air, compliments of the Venetian, especially when your best friend and bride to be, Abby, had rented a Chairman three bedroom suite. Yes there were many compliments. _Too many compliments._ Carol’s head reminded her as it pounded against the hand that pressed against it, trying to massage it slightly.

She could feel the soft sheets caressing her bare skin which was a little odd because she usually slept in her silk slip, but she must have gotten too hot. Now she thought back, she couldn’t even remember last night. It was a black and white blur of laughs, drinking, applause, gambling and more drinking.

Even the mere thought of drinking made her stomach churn. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, thinking about how she let herself get into this state, before they landed upon bottled waters stacked neatly in pyramid formation on a small coffee table. She breathed a sigh of relief as her body yearned for the hydration it so desperately needed.

Slowly but surely, her brain forced her limbs to move so she could grab the liquid miracle that sat so close, yet so very far from her tired body. She started to lift her weary body from the bed only to feel her legs clash with another warm smooth pair and an arm tighten instinctively around her waist.

She looked down at the arm that draped across her naked body caressing her flat abdomen, making her skin break out in goose bumps, before it relaxed once more. Her mind was a little slow to catch up. _At least it’s a woman’s arm._ She could tell by its slender shape which looked so familiar and comfortable, yet she couldn’t connect the dots.

She slowly turned in the embrace, the soft fingertips of the stranger’s arm trailing along her skin as she did so, making her shiver as her head throbbed. When she was finally over and forced her eyes to open, her breath caught in her throat. Next to her lay, a very tired, and vey naked Therese Belivet, steadily breathing as she pulled Carol a little closer, aligning their bodies subconsciously. Her dark brown hair lay over her angelic face that rested upon her palm which was slightly pink from the weight of her head.

Carol froze, not knowing what to do as she felt small puffs of air leave the brunette and wash over her face. She blinked sporadically, trying to process just what the fuck was going on, scrunching her eyes and forcing her brain to think. She tried to force the memories out, but with the amount of alcohol she had consumed, it was like they were locked away. All she knew was that they were both naked, in a hotel bed, entwined with wandering limbs and very, very, hungover.

She reached a hand out, resting it on the silky skinned shoulder, shaking the sleeping woman lightly. Nothing happened at first apart from the flex of the brunette’s fingers on the small of her back and a little grunt. So Carol shook her a little harder, until the green eyes pried open, to tell whoever it was that disturbed her slumber to fuck off, only to catch in her mouth when she saw who had awoken her. Carol lay above her, shrouded in golden sunlight, her grey eyes a little clouded and confused, her thick lips that had the stain of last nights red lipstick still on them, whispering her name softly.

It was then her eyes snapped wide open as she saw Carol holding a sheet up to cover her bare body, and moved her leg only to find Carol’s trapped between them.  _What the fuck is going on?!_ \- Was the first thought to mind, shortly followed by – _Wait, why is she naked?_ She bolted upright, her head not matching the quick pace, making it slide around in her skull excruciatingly. It distracted her for a moment as she clutched at it, only to open her eyes once more and remember her situation, looking down at her own body which was equally as naked.

It was as if suddenly, the touch of Carol’s flawless skin burned her as she scrambled to get to the other side of the bed, ignoring Carol’s pleas to calm down, misjudging the bed’s size and falling off the edge, her back hitting the cool marble floors with a thud knocking the air out of her.

Carol’s eyes widened as she heard the thud of Therese falling, taking some of the bedding with her. She rushed over to Therese’s side of the bed, looking over the edge. “Therese! Fuck are you alright?” She asked quite concerned as she had hit her head, which was not good for the state they were already in.

“Fucking hell…” Therese wheezed as the air slowly began to filter into her lungs once more after being knocked out by the impact. She opened her eyes to see the blonde beauty staring down at her worriedly, her hair haloing around her concerned face, holding a white sheet to her chest to withhold some modesty that Therese clearly lacked as she lay naked on the floor, only getting her breath back.

“Here, take my hand, I’ll help you u-” Carol stopped mid-sentence as she outstretched her left hand to the naked brunette who was regaining her senses on the floor, reaching for the said outstretched hand, wondering what was wrong.

“Carol…?” She asked as the grey eyes were transfixed on her hand that was reaching to help Therese. She could see the soft silver and white reflection of something shiny cut along Carol’s face which was odd because there was nothing reflective in front of her. “Carol, are you going to help me or wha-Ow!” She yelped as the blonde grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bed roughly. “What the fuck are you doing, are you crazy…no…”

“No…” Carol repeated as she stared at their matching hands.

“You’re fucking with me.” Therese said pushing herself off the floor, not really caring that she was fully in the nude since they were both way more distracted. Carol let go of her hand and flumped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling a little sore between her thighs, knowing the reason but not quite believing it.

The blonde brought her hand to her head, before holding it out in front of her once more. “We’re married…” She said looking at the ring that matched Therese’s.

Therese flumped down on the bed next to the blonde, the sheets puffing out cool air around her. “Oh. My. Fucking.-“

///

“-GOD! Abby! You’re getting married?!” Carol squealed, as her best friend showed off her new engagement ring feigning ignorance as Gen had asked for her permission a couple days prior.

**16 Days before the wedding…**

“Yep! I woke got in last night from work and Genevieve was down on one knee surrounded by candles, our floor covered in rose petals, fairly lights hung from the ceiling. There was a white string quartet, and they played the song that was playing the night we met. I just dropped my bags and she told me I was the love of her life. And she asked me to marry her…”

“AND?!”

“And of course I said yes!” Abby said, shedding a tear of happiness on the memory.

“My best friend is getting married! YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Carol said bouncing from foot to foot.

“I KNOW!” Abby said joining Carol in her celebration, hugging her childhood friend close as they bounced in glee.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Carol said pulling back, not really caring that the customers the store were looking at them as if they were crazy. “When? When are you getting married?”

“The beginning of summer.”

“Abigail! It’s the end of April!”

“I know which is why you are going to have to pack your bags for a week. Gen has arranged everything using some of our contacts to hook us up, and obviously we own Waterloo so we are taking time off! We have a bachelorette to go to.”

“Your dream one…?” Carol asked, knowing her and Abby had planned the auburn’s wedding and built on the idea since they were 13 years old. At one point in their friendship, it could have been their wedding, but Carol had already had one with Harge, and by the time she had divorced him, what they felt between them had changed.

“MY dream one…” Abby confirmed, reminiscing on the big A4 folder that was filled to the brim with ideas.

“We’re going to Vegas?!” Carol asked excitedly, knowing that was the dream.

“WE’RE GOING TO VEGAS!!!”

///

**15 days before the wedding…**

“Yes I just couldn’t contain myself any longer…” Genevieve finished telling Carol the story of her proposal. Abby kissed her passionately, clearly head over heels in love.

“So Genevieve onto the important stuff. The bachelorette. When? Where? Who? What? I need answers.” She winked taking a sip of her bourbon on the rocks.

Gen chuckled. “Well, I know Abby has wanted a Vegas Bachelorette since she was little, so a Vegas bachelorette she will have. When? 12 days. Flights are booked. We are all staying in a three bedroom Chairman suite in the Venetian Casino and hotel. We thought we would have a joint bachelorette. I know I don’t want to spend any time looking at anyone else but her.” Gen smiled. Their lovesickness making Carol feel a little soppy too. “Hopefully there will be six of us. Small group, big times. So Abby and I, you obviously, and then my friends Phil, Dannie and Therese.”

Carol choked on her drink a little. Abby watched her fairly amused. “T-Therese?”

“Yes… that means cat claws away missy.” Abby warned. “Now I know you two don’t particularly get along-“

“Get along? Her boyfriend is the most discourteous insolent person I have ever met in my life and she is just down right rude.” Carol said, shifting a little uncomfortably, remembering the night they met and all the evenings they had been forced to share since.

“Yeah, well let’s be honest, the time Richard came was a rough night.” Gen chimed in, also reliving the disaster.

“Rough night? Richard clumsily broke a $700 pair of shoes, and Therese clearly thought I was some rich stuck up bitch and couldn’t even look me in the eye. Who am I kidding, she still does. I swear on our big nights out I am nothing but nice, but she’s so… so… infuriating.” She said, downing the drink in her hand.

“To be honest Carol, when you don’t have money and someone wears a pair of $700 heels to a seedy bar, you tend to think they are a rich stuck up bitch.” Abby admitted, deflecting the daggers from Carol’s gaze with a chuckle.

“Anyway! Its five or six days!” Genevieve said nonchalantly. “How bad could it be?”

///

**Present**

“Could this day get any worse?! We’ve only been up for three minutes!”

“Ok, Therese. We need to calm down…”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN! We are fucking married Carol!” She said raising her ring finger, the mere fact it was there was creeping her out. Therese was never one for marriage. Especially to someone she had known in total less than seven days and didn’t always get on with. She had only cut off all ties to someone else mere hours ago.

“We don’t know that yet.” Carol hoped, she prayed as the brunette stormed back and forth. “Plus, will you quieten down, Abby, Gen, Phil and Dannie could be out there.”

“We don’t _know_ that? We _don’t_ know that?! We have matching rings on our wedding fingers, Carol!”

“We could have bought them as a joke. I mean do you remember anything from last night? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

“Do I remember anything? Carol, I don’t think either of us have stopped drinking on this trip since I saw you on the fucking plane. I barely remember my last fucking name… Oh shit. Did I take your name?! Therese Ross?”

“Ok… we need to calm down. We also need to either find the marriage license or check the nearest chapels. That way we can see if we actually did get married and if so…” Carol said, looking about the room for the slip of paper, not spotting anything apart from their clothes, flung on the floor.

“How are we going to do that with our jam packed bachelorette itinerary?”

“We can slip out of lunch. Say we don’t feel well or we wanted to go sight seeing. We’ll check then.”

“But I’m really fucking hungry…” Therese whined.

“Is that what you’re thinking of right now?! Food?!”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that all I have consumed in the last 24 hours are varying types of alcohol so screw me if I’m starved… talking about screwing… did we…?” Therese gestured to the bed a little awkwardly.

“Darling, no offense but I don’t think I put the hickeys on the insides of my thighs, or you put the nail scratches on the length of your back.”

Therese snatched up her underwear and bra from the bed, sliding them on as she jogged over to a mirror, looking at her back and the ten angry red lines that ran down it. “Fucking hell, you wild cat, you didn’t have to tear me apart.”

“Calm down, Dracula. I didn’t ask for bite marks on my neck either. I mean how the fuck am I meant to cover those? It’s 35 degrees outside and I’m going to have to wear a fucking turtle neck jumper.” Therese turned around to the dishevelled blonde, clearly confused as it was scorching outside. The grey eyes rolled. “95 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“Yeah that’s more like it…” Therese frowned picking up a bottled water, throwing Carol one.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it _wifey_.” Therese said, making her way to the twin bathroom they reluctantly shared, hearing Carol splutter a little behind her making her smile a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Days before the wedding …**

“So who are we waiting for?” Therese asked as they settled into the first class lounge, she looked around in awe. She had never flown first class before. She and Phil looked rather out of place with all the finely dressed people and business men and women.

“Dannie and Carol.” Abby replied with a smile. Therese nodded, looking around once more, taking a bag of rice cakes that she had bought in duty free from her bag to snack on. She had made a promise to herself and Genevieve to keep the bickering to a minimum so she forced herself not to comment. “So Therese, how’s Richard?”

“You hate Richard why are you asking?” Therese said warily, arching a brow and narrowing her eyes. Abby shifted awkwardly under her scrutiny which was odd. _Very odd._

“Oh honey, we all do. And you know just small talk.” Gen rescued her fiancée.

“Well, if you must know, we broke up.” Her small audience gasped. “Yes, well, I just wasn’t happy. He wanted, marriage, kids, and a mortgage. And I don’t know if I could do all that just yet… I mean I love kids, and do really want them… I just don’t want them with him. Although he would make a great father… I guess I just couldn’t bring myself to say ‘I love you too’…But don’t worry, it was a few weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Phil asked rubbing his friend’s back.

“Well, Dannie found out last night because Richard turned up on my doorstep crying and wouldn’t leave. He had to come get him. And you know me. I can look after myself. Have been doing it for a long time, I guess I’m just used to it…”

“Yes, but Therese you were in a year long relationship. It has to take a toll. And you’re not alone anymore you have us.”

“Thanks guys…” She said, catching Phil’s hand on her shoulder, her dimples dep until her brow creased in realisation. “Wait, why you two acting are so shifty. What is up with you two?” Therese asked.

“Nothing.” The engaged pair answered in unison, blushing equally as hard.

“No. Something is up. Spill. Now.” Therese demanded.

“It’s nothing really.” Abby explained, not even believing herself. “It’s just the room arrangements for The Venetian.”

“What about them?” Asked Phil.

“Well, it’s a three bedroom apartment. Obviously Abby and I will have the master bedroom with a king bed. The second bedroom has two doubles, one for Phil and one for Dannie. So that left…”

“So that left what?!” Therese said through gritted teeth.

“That left the third bedroom, with one king bed… We were hoping, even though you really don’t have much choice, if you would share… with Carol?” Abby took over almost immediately regretting it, when Therese’s face turned cold.

“What?!”

“Well it’s not like we could put Dannie or Phil in with Carol, you’ve seen these guys when they’re pissed. They would roll on top of her and crush her!” She argued.

“And there’s no sofa bed I can pull out?” Therese said trying to wrack her brain.

Gen scoffed. “Therese. This is a five star hotel. And we are staying in one of the most expensive suites. No… there isn’t a pull out.”

“Are you fucking kidding m-“

“THERESE!” Dannie shouted from across the lounge, like his two partners in crime, he had never been in a first class lounge before, but didn’t give two shits as he clambered across it with his huge duffle bag. “I’m so excited!” He shrieked, missing the looks of disapproval from the other passengers. “How amazing is this?! Full paid trip to Las Vegas and we get to ride first class! Hey! What’s with the face like thunder? Don’t be annoyed you ungrateful bitch, I’m assuming they told you about the rooms…” He said playfully chucking down his bag.

“Dannie knows?! But I didn’t…”

“And Carol knows.” Gen added, taking a sip of her drink.

“She does? What did she say? How did she react?” Therese said a little too quickly to come across natural.

“Alright Poirot. Yes she knows. She said it was fine, that she didn’t mind and that it was only a few nights. She could slum it in one of the most beautiful suites in the country.” That was all a lie, but they rolled of Abby’s tongue like warm butter. In fact, Carol and freaked out, just like Therese, and they had told the blonde that Therese was fine with it. Later that day when Carol finally strolled into the waiting lounge, two minutes before boarding, Gen and Abby high fived when no one was looking.

“So sorry I’m late. Traffic was a bitch, and I had to swing by Harge’s to drop off Rindy’s taekwondo kit.” Rindy was a ball of energy, so taekwondo helped a lot. Harge and Carol had joint custody, and after an ugly battle they realised how frightfully mean they both could be, so shook on it to be civilised, as it was what was best for Rindy.

“Late as always but thankfully just in time, you nitwit. C’mon the gate has opened. Let’s board.”

They all queued up, two by two, subsequently leaving Therese and Carol stood next to each other. The air was thick with tension. “So…” Therese tried to make small talk. “Do you gamble?”

“No… no not really…” The silence stretched once more. “Do you?”

“Yes, I like it very much… You ever been to Vegas?” Therese tried.

“No… Well I’ve been outside of Vegas, a little west of it with Abby when we got away from a conference to lay in this park in Summerlin, still fully dressed. Beautiful stars. But you can’t really see them in the city…” Carol said, remembering it fondly.

“Oh. Nice…”

“So… sharing a room. Do you take left or right?” Carol tried this time, even awkward conversation was better than their thick silence.

“Right – usually – but I don’t mind I mean if you want the right then sure you can have it. I tend to sleep on bot-“

“I sleep on the left. It’s alright.” She lied. The queue moved forward and they gave their tickets, quickly boarding, a little thankful because their small talk wasn’t really going anywhere, unlike the plane which took off rapidly.

Therese and Carol were seated opposite each other. Carol was reading and Therese was on her laptop. Carol could tell the brunette hated flying, specifically when they hit a little turbulence and she clutched onto her seat like her life depended on it.

She couldn’t bear watching Therese sit there like a scared lamb, especially when she was forced into her eye line. She reached into her carry on, pulling out her phone and setting on her playlist. “Here.” She said, watching one green eye open. “ _Here_.” The green eyes looked at her sceptically. “I used to hate flying. Listening to music always helped. And now I do so often enough that I’m alright.” Turbulence hit again and Therese grabbed the phone, slotting the earphones in and turning it up high. Surprisingly enough it helped and she could feel her breathing slowing.

“Thank! You!” She said a little loudly over the music, recognising it as ‘Smoke Rings’ by Mary Ford and Les Paul. Carol nodded politely before burying her face back in her book. Unfortunately it fell from her hands and into her lap when she fell asleep on the second hour of their 6 hour flight.

When she woke as the tannoy announced their departure, Therese was packing something in her bag, blushing profusely. Carol gestured to the brunette to take her earphones out and she did. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Around four hours. We are going to descend soon.” Carol nodded a little awkwardly, she didn’t know what came over herself when around Therese but it somehow took away her ability to form a decent conversation. Therese buried herself back in her work saving it all quickly before turning it all off, letting her head lull as they began the descent.

They landed fairly smoothly, and Therese handed back Carol’s phone, as they all piled off the plane and into their limo. They sat at opposite ends sipping on champagne.

“So Therese,” Dannie whispered. “You managed to come off the plane alive.”

“Yes, no thanks to you.”

“She’s not that bad you know. I think you are just giving her a hard time.”

“…Well it’s not like she is giving me an easy one. We are civil. And if she is fine then I am fine.”

“Are you fine?” he asked.

“Of course I’m not!” Dannie chuckled, picking up the bottle of champagne by then neck and downing the rest.

“So Carol,” Phil asked. “You managed to come off the plane alive.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen Phil.” She replied, smirking a little when she saw Dannie down the rest of the champagne bottle.

“She isn’t that bad you know. I think you might be giving her a hard time.”

“Me giving her a hard time? Ok, the night we met, I saw her from across the room, from that moment she would barely even look at me. We made introductions, it was a little awkward. Richard… that buffoon of a man, was just annoyingly rude and obviously didn’t have a funny bone in his body and when he may a very inappropriate joke, she stood up to defend him… Then he broke my heel and she defended him again! I don’t know I guess we just don’t gel. We argue like cat and mouse but we are civil. And this trip isn’t about us. It’s about Gen and Abby.”

“You know they broke up right?”

“Richard and Therese?” Phil nodded. “Ok… Well. That’s fine.”

“Is it? Is it fine?” Phil prodded.

“You know what I think it’s time we made a toast! To the two most lovesick people I know. I love you both, plus I need a fucking drink. Cheers!”

“CHEERS!”

///

They had gotten to the [room](https://www.venetian.com/content/dam/venetian/suites/chairman/ven-chairman-3-bedroom-floorplan.png) and it was beautiful. The furnishings, most that Abby and Carol recognised, were divine and made the suite look effortlessly chic. The main foyer led to the living area, where a large fire place, TV, lounging chairs and baby grand piano sat.

“Hey! Therese you’re going to have to give us a tune later on.” Phil nudge the brunette.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.” She joked, pushing him back.

From there they went exploring west, finding a kitchen, small office, and Phil and Dannie room which had its own private bathroom and tub. Like big kids flumped on the beds and searched every inch of the fine room.

Next they headed west, finding two treadmills in a work out room, and Abby and Genevieve’s room adjacent to it. “So… er I guess your room is down the hall. Gen and I… have to unpack! Yeah!”

“Yeah! We have so much stuff! You know we’ll just meet you downstairs. Keep your phones on. Bye!” The doors slammed shut, as their attempt to leave to fuck was poorly masked.

“So…” Carol began. “I guess we are down here?”

“Hopefully. I mean I don’t know about you, but I certainly wouldn’t want to share a room with those catholic rabbits-”

“VEGAS! VEGAS! VEGAS! WHOOO!” * _slam_ *. The Dannie and Phil had already changed and left. So it was now just the two of them.

“-Or with those two hooligans. C’mon let’s see the room.” They carried on with their bags finding their open room and the king sized bed they would share. They put their bags down and Therese carried on around the corner, finding two toilets, a steam shower and a tub with jets and a shit ton of buttons she didn’t know what to do with. “Wow look at this place. It’s beautiful…”

Carol coughed awkwardly returning to their shared room with Therese in tow. Carol pulled her wash bag from her luggage. “You know I’m just going to wash off the day… You don’t need the shower do you?”

“No go ahead. Actually, I might go downstairs, do some light gambling, and see what there is to do around here.”

“Ok…” They both stood there a little while, uncomfortably, Therese snapped out of the bubble of awkward and moved aside, allowing Carol to swiftly go to the bathroom.

The blonde shut the door resting her head against it and sighing. _Is it always going to be this awkward?_

///

**Present**

“Right, let’s go over the plan again.” Therese said, behind Carol as she applied her make up for the day, trying to cover the hickeys on her neck as best as she could with foundation. “We go out to the living room. Have coffee, like every other day. Pick up some waters and leave with the rest of them for the pool. When they all settle, we’ll go to a museum or something so boring they won’t want to come. We go, find the chapel, and if all this shit is real we will file for an annulment.”

Carol sighed. “Ok.”

“What are you huffing and puffing over?”

“Nothing it’s just that this will be my second divorce. Jesus Christ what a fuck up…”

“Well you know we’ll deal with how to bury this and wipe it off of our records once we _actually_ get divorced Carol. Just hope and pray that we didn’t. Prayyy that we didn’t ok?”

“Ok…” They headed to the doors of their part of the apartment, taking a handle each. “Is it always going to be this awkward?”

“I don’t know.” Therese replied truthfully. “But if this doesn’t work we will have till death do us part to find out won’t we?”

///

**3 Days before the wedding…**

“Abby…?! Gen…?!” Carol called out checking if anyone was still in the suite. She had left the towels folded on the chair and forgotten to bring them in. She hopped out the shower which had been divine, unlocking the door and stepping into her room. She picked up a large white fluffy towel noticing Therese’s was missing, wrapping it around herself, turning back languidly only to freeze in her tracks when she heard the constant drone of a machine.

She followed the repetitive noise, wandering into the suite until she saw Therese on the treadmill, running with earphones in. _So she has her own…_ Therese’s back was to Carol, her shoulder blades arching between the sports bra she ran in, but she had reached the 30 minute mark, so began so slow to get off.

 _Shit._ Carol disappeared from the doorway as Therese began to get off the treadmill taking her towel to wipe off her sweat, wrapping up her earphones. She stepped into the hallway seeing the door close and the corner of a white towel trap in between the doors.

“Carol?” She could hear faint cursing along with the rattle of the door. “Car-“

“VEGAS! VEGAS! VEGAS!” The lads shouting bouncing through the door.

“Hey guys!” She greeted, her hand still on the door handle, noticing the empty yard ales in her friend’s hands and bikini Phil had on over his shirt. “What the fuck happened, it’s been an hour?” She asked, feeling the handle rattle in her hand, but holding it tightly, if behind that door was what she thought it was, she wasn’t going to embarrass Carol in front of the guys.

“Vegas baby!” Dannie replied. “Hey actually come to think of it, we haven’t seen your room Belivet! Are you hiding something from us? Did you get a chocolate fountain?” Dannie outed jokingly.

“Whaaaat? Nooooo. You know just the norm.” Therese said, weirdly high pitched.

“The _norm_? Ok… What the fuck have you done with Therese? Seriously what’s up Belivet?” Therese could feel Carol trying to tug her towel from the door but it wouldn’t un-wedge.

“Nothing. Guys. It’s nothing.” She tried to shrug off but they knew her too well.

“Phil? Get her.”

“Wait – What? – Argh!” She yelped being swept off her feet and over to Phil’s shoulder as Dannie opened the door. “Wait!”

“Oh… It literally is nothing.” Dannie said rather disappointingly, tapping Phil on the shoulder to let Therese down. “Sorry T.” Therese looked around, seeing nothing and no one, apart from the towel that was left on the floor by the door.

“Yeah! I told you it was nothing. Now if you two hooligans don’t mind I have to change…” They both stood still looking a little confused. “… LEAVE!”

“Oh right! Yeah! Bye T!” They hurried out of the room and as soon as they left Therese picked up the towel. It was still damp.

“Carol?” She whispered but there was no response. Only a little scuffle by the bathroom door. Therese smirked to herself, folding the towel before walking to the bathroom door knocking lightly. “Carol… I have your towel…” She said smugly.

Therese heard the door unlock, and the blonde’s head peep around it, her bare shoulders making the situation completely obvious. “You trapped me in the fucking door! I was pulling against that thing like crazy!”

“Seriously?! You’re mad that I didn’t open the door.” Therese scoffed. “Well I’m sorry that I kept it closed and didn’t let the lads witness you running to the room half naked!”

“Bullshit! If you had just opened the door a tad then I could have gotten back to the bathroom easily.”

“What were you even doing out here to get stuck in the door huh?” Carol opened her mouth but no sound came out. “Well?”

“I thought I’d heard someone…”

“You did? So you came out naked?”

“I was in a towel!”

“This towel?” Therese said holding it up, smiling arrogantly to have the blonde rip it from her hands. She laughed. For some reason Therese couldn’t bring herself to leave, nor Carol to shut the door.

“E-everything alright?” Carol asked nervously, bringing the towel to her chest, feeling a little vulnerable.

“Yes, I’m just suddenly starving.” Therese said, the sight of Carol’s collarbone adorned with droplets of glistening water which would ever now and then cascade down her chest, making her mouth as dry as a desert. “Any way I’m going to have to advise you, for the safety of the other guests of this hotel that you wear smarter attire, I mean, this is a five star hotel Carol.”

“You’re such a bitch.” Carol said rolling her eyes closing the bathroom door.

“At least I’m a clothed one!” Therese called through the door, to see it open a crack so Carol could flip her off.

///

Therese had showered and dressed, and by the time she had returned to the main living area, she had spotted a handwritten note from Abby to meet them all in the Casino. She slipped on a tight fitting black velvet body suit and matched with some form fitting jeans, black boots and her messy dark hair tied up.

She spotted them almost immediately, crowded round a table. “Hey what are we watc-“

“SHHH!” Phil hushed pressing a finger to her lips. He followed his line of sight to see Carol sat at the poker table, in what seemed to be a very intense game.

She looked upon the match and the cold poker face that gave nothing away to her opponents. “Fold.” The table subsequently folded, all pulling out before the stakes got too high, even though there were a good couple of thousand in the pot already.

“Call.” The wealthy man in the cowboy hat said. His wife squeezing his shoulder proudly as he chucked more chips to the centre.

It was only Carol and himself left. “Raise.” The blonde said sternly. The tone of Carol’s voice surprising Therese, as is was devoid of any emotion, just the thick smooth baritone washed over the match.

The man grunted looking at Carol and then all of us for any signs of bluffing. The air was tense until it quickly dissipated with the throw of his cards and the removal of his hat. “I fold. Show your cards.”

Carol laid them all down on the table smirking a little. “And I bluffed. Good game.” She collected all the chips, placing them in a small silk baggy that Abby was holding before patting her on the shoulder. “There. That should last you a day. Or a minute. Either way, Happy Bachelorette!” She said with little enthusiasm as her friend squealed.

“Thank you Carol! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Abby grabbed Gen’s hand running off into the crowded casino as Carol headed straight for the bar.

Turning back to her friends she quickly realised that they had all left, so she wandered over to the bar near Carol. “Not a gambler huh?” Therese said, ordering a whiskey on the rocks, swirling it in her hand.

“I never said I didn’t.”

“You never said you did.” Therese retorted, taking a sip from the ice cold glass.

Carol sighed looking down into her dry martini. “As arrogant as this sounds I hate gambling, because I always know I’m going to win. And if I don’t, I always win my money back. Knowing the maths and probability behind It took out the rush. The excitement. Now I just win Abby money to waste away. “

“Wow that _did_ sound arrogant.” Carol scoffed at Therese’s bluntness, downing her drink, ordering another. “Does it apply to roulette?”

“Roulette?”

“That’s my game.”

“Unfortunately for you. It’s mine too.” Therese rolled her eyes.

“Well c’mon. Let me show you how it’s done.” She said downing her drink walking over to the roulette’s Carol not too far behind.

///

Therese was pretty sure she had never lost so much money in her life. Carol now had enough chips to make a casino. Each new game, the blonde would challenge her with an eyebrow, so she just had to play. She lost, every single time, and it wasn’t just her Carol was draining dry but all the other players too.

Therese frowned at the blonde trying to study her in a way but not getting anything out of her. The game continued, and Therese continued to lose, again and again and again. “Ok! Everything I have left on Green 00.”

“Green 00?” Carol asked.

“Why not?” Therese whispered rather annoyed that she had been losing so badly.

Carol hummed staring down at the small brunette for a second before returning her attention to the dealer. “Red 32. All of it.” Therese stared wide eyed at the blonde who had just placed all of her spare chips

Therese could barely breathe as the ball circled bouncing from number to number until in her delight it landed on green 00. “Green 00. 35:1 for brunette.”

“What?” Therese whispered unbelievably.

“Congratulations.” Carol said, with indifference which made Therese’s eyes narrow.

The cogs turned in her head as the blonde finally conceded, heading to the bar. “You knew…”

“Excuse me?” Carol said, stopping in her tracks.

“You knew and you chose differently. Why?”

“Therese… you were losing. What am _I_ going to do with all those chips?”

“I don’t need your _pity_! Here! Have your fucking chips! Maybe you can buy yourself a towel or maybe a fucking butler to keep the doors closed this time!”

“Therese!” She called out after her but she had already been lost in the crowd. “Fuck…”

“CAROL!” She heard from across the room. It was Phil with Dannie speeding towards her. “There is a really fancy casino night gala thing a couple nights from now, but only the best players get to go. They get to invite guests. If you get on the poker table now you could win us all tickets for tomorrow night!”

“Well errr…” Carol looked round once more, but the only thing she saw was the bartender slipping her a drink on the house. “Sure. Why not?!”

///

“CAROL! CAROL! CAROL!” The group chanted, making their way back to the hotel room which Therese was catching up her sleep in.

“Guys stop! Stop it!” Carol yelped as they chased her down the corridor Abby and Gen laughing in tow. She ran into the suite and straight to her room but the lads followed her tackling down to the bed in which Therese was sleeping.

“Hey! Guys what the fuck I was just getting in a couple hours!”

“Carol won us all tickets to the fancy casino event. OPEN BAR BITCHES!” Gen squealed, shaking Carol on the bed.

“Guys! Guys! C’mon! I just want to get changed so we can go and eat.”

“AND CLUB!” Phil yelled.

“Excuse me?” Carol and Therese answered in unison, a little disbelieving.

“CLUBS! CLUBS! CLUBS! WHOOOO!” * _slam_ * the two women sat a little stunned.

“Did he say that we were off clubbing?” Therese asked, still staring at the door.

Carol closed her eyes exasperated, falling back into the sheets exhausted. “Fuckkk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> You know i have never gambled before, so maybe a fic set in Vegas in a really famous casino was probably not the best idea but too late now. Lol. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing all of this shenanigans. Like a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

“Morning guys!” The brides to be said as Therese and Carol entered the room. Carol could feel their wedding rings in her jean pocket, even the feel of them making her nervous.

“Hey… you…” Therese said a little awkwardly adjusting her sunglasses on her face, sitting next to Carol at the dinner table.

“Sooo?” Gen asked, looking at Carol and Therese expectantly. They looked at one another as if they were deer caught in headlights.

“Sooo?” Carol asked trying to brush off the question.

“What happened to you guys last night? We lost you two on the dancefloor and haven’t seen you since.” Abby said pouting.

“You haven’t?” Therese asked a little nervously.

“Nope!” Gen replied. “I mean we were all smashed from the casino and then we went to the clubs after and lost you guys. I swear when I got back I was nearly paralytic.”

“Yeah… yeah. Same. My head hurts so fucking bad.” Therese said, resting her head on her arms.

Gen scoffed at her best friend’s hangover. “So what did you two get up to because you weren’t in when we got in?”

“Oh, you know… gambled and… went shopping…” Carol answered a little vaguely, fixing herself a plate of food.

“Oh you gambled alright! Carol, I’m guessing the massive pile of money on top of the piano is some poor soul’s you drained dry. By the way, who closed that?” Abby asked confused to why the lid was closed now, getting up to inspect it further but Carol cut in.

“You know. I remember now! I had a lucky night! I was gonna use it to get out of the casino today. Maybe take a look around some museums.”

Therese saw her opening. “I’ll come with you. That seems… interesting.” She said not lifting her head from the table.

“We’ll pass. Well, you’ll have to sort the bunny money from the real first.” Abby said, picking up one of the pink notes.

“Bunny money?” Carol asked.

“You know. The money from the Bunny strip club?” Gen looked a little suspicious.

“Oh! Yeah! I think a dude on the street gave me all that when we went out… for a cigarette.” Therese hummed in affirmation, being just as clueless to where the bunny money came from, trying her best to verify Carol’s alibi but her head pounded. “Want me to fix you a plate, darling?” Carol asked, hearing Therese’s stomach rumble.

Therese sighed in relief. “ _Please_. I want-“

“Everything. I know. Coffee?”

“Yeah. Mil-“

“Milk two sugars. I know.” Carol said, fixing a plate before pouring them two mugs, ignorant to the way their best friends looked at them.

“Woah what the fuck was that?” Abby asked.

“What?!” The wives asked in unison.

Gen looked creeped out. “You two… You’re being… _friendly_. You make up after last night’s row in the casino and now you’re acting like an old married couple.”

“Old! Old married! Married couple!” Carol forced laughter which was joined by Therese. “Old married couple, that’s so stupid. That’s so stupid to be married. We couldn’t get married! I mean we could because it’s legal - YAY. But we wouldn’t because… We wouldn’t get married! Yeah! Old married couple Pah!”

“Alright… Weirdo… I know the divorce with Harge was rough but, ouch.” Their laughter died down a little awkwardly as Carol handed Therese her coffee, looking at each other over the rims of their mugs as they sipped at them.

 

**3 Days before the wedding…**

Carol was trying to apply her dark rouge lipstick in the mirror but she kept getting interrupted by an irregular grunting from the bedroom.

She focused on the task in hand but the grunting came once more. Sighing she capped her lipstick, straightening out her tight boned black dress, making sure her lips were neat before seeing where the noise was coming from.

“Therese. What an earth are you doing?” She asked watching the brunette trying to reach behind her back to pull up her zip.

“Trying to find Narnia. What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to get the zipper on this romper up.” She reached around hopelessly. It wasn’t going to go up at that angle.

“Well, would you like some help?” Carol offered, fixing in her earrings.

“No I can do it.” Carol let her be, finding her Steve Madden 4 inch stiletto heels with a web-like upper pattern, doing up the buckles. The disappointing efforts continued and the noises coming from Therese’s side of the room were putting Carol on edge.

“Please just let me do it. I can’t handle the grunting.” Carol snapped, running a hand through her blonde locks.

“Fine.” Therese gave in, turning round to the blonde. Carol walked up to Therese going for the zipper but stopping, noticing her dark hair would be in the way. She moved it softly, noticing goose bumps rippling over her skin. Carol took the zipper from low in Therese’s back pulling it up slowly, her thumb sometimes brushing the expanse of her back before it reached the top.

Therese rolled out her shoulders, the white lace brushing against her body delicately. “T-Thank you.”

“No problem.” Carol said, turning away feeling a little flushed, leaving Therese to put on her nude stilettos by herself.

///

The music blasted through the speakers at the night club as they all walked in. It was straight to the bar to get a round of tequila shots.

The night flew by. Gen and Therese having a whale of a time, dancing in the middle of the floor, getting free drinks, ridiculously jiving without a care in the world. The peak of the night was when a classic tune came on, and Abby and Carol had looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes.

Therese hadn’t understood at first, but when Gen had cleared a space in the middle of the floor and pushed them in it, it finally became clear. Abby and Carol had been friends their entire lives and had a choreographed dance to this particular song. It was amazing, and even funnier because they were both pissed out of their minds. Apparently that happens if you start drinking midday and don’t stop until the early hours of the morning.

It started off fairly strong, hitting the moves on the beat, only making small mistakes, but it ended in a fit of giggles, and Carol tripping over Abby’s misplaced foot, falling into the crowd, _well, by crowd I mean Therese._

“Carol… Carol be careful. Hey, watc-ARGH!” They fell to the floor with a thump, Therese cushioning Carol’s fall. “Fuck!”

Carol laughed drunkenly, looking behind her to smile widely at Therese. “Oh Hey, Beautiful.”

“Oh god, you’re pissed.” Therese scoffed, the scent of vodka from dirty martinis washing over her from Carol’s breath.

“I’m not. I mean when we speak I usually am… so I might be.” Carol said with candour, sitting up off of Therese and turning to her. “But I want to change that. I’m sorry for being a bitch to you Therese. I mean you were a bitch too! That came out wrong…” She shouted over the music. “I think, I just felt this weird tension when we first met.” Therese strained her ears to hear Carol but she didn’t have to for very long. “And it’s been a little awkward sin- HEY!” She yelped as someone knocked her, flying forwards, back on to the small brunette’s body.

“Woah! First time Therese has had any action in a year!” Phil shouted, to have Therese flip him off. Therese groaned under the sudden weight of the blonde on top of her. “Fucking hell-“

“Therese will you forgive me?” Carol was suddenly very serious. “I know I can be arrogant, and I can jump to conclusions. But deep down all I want is for you to like me.”

Therese looked up into the pleading and rather cloudy blue-grey that still managed to eerily pierce her tough exterior. She sighed, opening her mouth to reply but noticed the small crowd they were accumulating, pointing and looking, guys yelling kiss, but Carol saw no one but Therese.

“Carol-”

“Please Therese…” She said burying her drowsy head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. The crowd cheered and Therese couldn’t stop the rush of warmth that was coursing through her body. She was finally coming to her senses, the way Carol was straddling her body, pressing on her so intimately, her lips brushing her pulse point as she begged. And then she was brought into reality, at the jeering crowd.

Therese turned her head to talk into Carol’s ears through her blonde curly waves. “Carol, c’mon, we have to stand up. I’m taking you home.”

“I don’t want to go home…”

“Phil would you give me a hand?” Phil helped the drunken blonde up, allowing Therese to stand, but Carol soon collapsed into her grasp, flinging her arms around the brunette’s neck, forcing Therese to pull Carol closer, so they both didn’t fall once more. “I’m taking her home Phil.”

“Whoo! Knight Belivet! Rescuing Princess Aird are we?!”

“Princess Ross!” Carol shouted, lifting a pointing finger at Phil before falling into Therese’s support once more.

“Ok. Ok. I’ll tell Abby. I’ll see you in the morning.” Therese took Carol’s arm, wrapping it round her neck, guiding her to the door and into a cab, which was easier said than done, because of Carol’s extra height.

Once they were finally in, and Therese had given address to the driver, she turned to Carol, who was currently looking out the window. “You alright?”

“You hate me don’t you?” She asked quite soberly, even though the scenery in her head was spinning.

“No, how could I hate you?” Therese sighed, seeing Carol look down at her hands before meeting her eye line. “Was what you said in the club true?” The brunette asked out of nowhere.

Carol looked at her momentarily before replying. “All I want is for you to like me…”

“It’s ok… you weren’t the only one being a bitch.” Carol stared at her softly, trying to study her, but her blurring vision didn’t help. “The night we met, I’d had a fight with Richard. He said I never stood up for him. So I was doing my best to be the doting girlfriend. And was a dick to you in the process-”

Therese was cut off abruptly as Carol had removed her seatbelt that Therese had taken ten minutes fastening and laid her head in the brunette’s lap, sighing comfortably as the lap beneath her stiffened. “I forgive you. Will you forgive me?” She asked nuzzling in to Therese’s lap. “Are you ashamed of me, Therese?”

She could feel a small wet patch forming in the thigh, so she relaxed, looking down at the woman who was so vulnerable. She had never seen Carol this way, with all her walls down, silently crying into her lap, pleading for compassion, it made her relaxed and the most tense she had ever felt all at once. “Of course I’m not ashamed of you… It’s just it was very busy in the club and with everything happening I couldn’t quite get a hold of myself… I forgive you too…” Therese said quietly, seeing Carol relax in her lap, she didn’t know quite what to do with her hands, but she let one rest on the blonde hair that had haloed on her lap.

She didn’t realise she had begun to subconsciously brush through it with her fingers until the cab stopped. She paid the man shaking Carol’s shoulders, softly rousing her. They got out of the cab, stumbling into the lobby as Carol had gotten tired and Therese was supporting most of her weight.

They reached the elevator and Therese thanked her lucky stars that they had reached it without falling completely flat on her face. An elderly couple had also entered the elevator as it rose.

“You two are a cute couple. Carrying your girlfriend back after a night out.” One of the two elderly women said.

Therese turned to Carol, who was breathing evenly on her shoulder, her eyes closed looking rather angelic and tired. “Oh no… We aren’t a couple…”

“You aren’t? Being part of the LGBT community as long as we have, our gaydar is pretty spot on. I’m Florence and this is my girlfriend Ester.” Florence said quite proudly, as Therese noticed their joined hands.

“Oh, well-”

“Do you like her?” Ester asked, gesturing to Carol.

Therese blinked repeatedly from the onslaught of surprises. “Excuse me?”

“Does she know you like her?” Florence asked.

“What? No. No because I don’t like her. I mean, I do now because… well it’s complicated but not in that way. I barely know her.” She made a fuck up of her entire sentence but having years behind them, Ester and Florence understood completely.

“Oh… Let me guess. You bicker constantly, it’s always a little awkward. You feel oddly attracted to her, but you argue over everything and kind of want to kill her sometimes… am I getting warmer?” Florence was scorching, Therese was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. “It’s okay honey. You’ll get there eventually.” Ester winked.

The lift dinged, announcing the elderly couple’s arrival. “If it happens during your stay come and tell us! Room 645A. We mean it, you two are adorable.”

“Thank you?” Therese said a little stunned as the doors began to close but hand stopped between them. It was Florence’s.

“Oh, and by the way, don’t leave it too long. She’s a pretty girl…”

“O-Ok?” Florence nodded satisfied, joining Ester.

“Therese?” She heard a sleepy voice next to her say.

Therese could feel her palms sweating. “Yes Carol?”

“Who was that?”

///

**Present…**

“Carol… we’re never going to find it. There are over 10 chapels within a fifteen minute walk.” Therese said, turning off her phone. They had been sat at the pool for a while now, and had just managed to squirm their way out of the busy schedule and to Therese’s dismay, the all you can eat buffet near Madame Tussauds to visit the ‘museum’.

“Ok then we start with what we know.”

“Fine let’s go cash in our bunny money.” With a quick google search they followed the directions to the Bunny strip club. It was rather dead at this time of the day apart from the stragglers from last night that hadn’t yet recovered, and the few who liked the privacy in the day.

“CAROL!” They heard a booming voice from the corner of the bar, seeing a huge muscular man walk towards them with a bright smile, coming out from behind the bar and hugging the blonde tightly. “Back so soon. I told you, you’ve got that dancing gene. You had a taste huh and now back for more?”

“Excuse me?!” They said in unison.

“Hey, you want to go for a dance now. The pole is open. You know when you left I thought ‘Jack, you need to get some girls like Carol, pick up some tips from Terry huh?’ You know what I mean? Ha!” He said punching her arm jokingly, which hurt a lot more than she let on.

“J-Jack?” Carol asked a bit wary.

“Yes Carol, sweetie.”

“Wh-What happened last night? Here. At what time?”

“What do you mean? I don’t understand.” He said leaning on the bar

“Well last night Jack. Carol and I were a little drunk-“

He snorted heartily. “Drunk?! Off your tits more like.”

“Y-Yes… off our tits. And well we can’t really remember much but we are trying to piece things together from last night.”

“Piece things together? Why?”

“Well…” Therese looked to the blonde to finish the sentence for her. “ W-We got married last night.”

“No shit! I know I told you guys to get a room next to a chapel but I didn’t know you’d do it! Congrats you guys!”

“Congrats? No! Not congrats. We aren’t together.”

“Aren’t together? You two were certainly putting on a good show then. I think, I actually have it on the tape, you know the one for our girls’ safety? Let me get the reel from last night. You two are literally gonna die! Lemme get my boy! BABY?!”

///

**3 Days before the wedding…**

“Right okay, just sit there while I get your pyjamas.” Therese said, letting Carol fall on their bed, absolutely exhausted from hauling the amazon that Carol was up from the club. They had nearly fallen flat on their faces twice down the hallway alone.

“Therese I’m too hot.” The blonde whined as Therese left her to search through the blonde’s luggage, kicking off her heels in a random direction.

“Where the fuck do you keep your pyjamas?” She asked rifling through the stuffed suitcase, only finding dresses, swimsuits and underwear. Therese blushed bright red as she shoved the thin lacy underwear back where it came from.

“Therese.” Carol whined.

“Carol, how much shit do you have in this case?!”

“Hey! That so called _shit_ is my stuff! Expensive stuff.”

“I mean who the fuck needs three books over a couple of days?”

“Therese I’m stuck.”

“I mean look at all this shit. Kimonos, bikinis, a fucking suit but no pyjamas. Where the hell are y- wait what?” Therese spun around seeing Carol stumbling from side to side trying to get the dress over her elbows above her head, covering the eyes which failed to see the way the brunette shivered seeing her underwear clad body. But she didn’t have long to take the tone beautiful body in because the blonde had tripped over her own feet and was in trajectory with the floor.

Therese caught her just in time, trying to look anywhere apart from the body she held in her arms but it was difficult task as she felt magnetised to the woman, so she settled on a façade of anger. “What the fuck did you do?!”

Carol moaned like a puppy. “I’m too hot Therese.”

 _Yeah, tell me about it. Wait what? NO!_ “Ok stay still.” Carol writhed as Therese tried to help. “Carol… stay still!” Therese managed to tug the dress up over her head, Carol looking positively fucked, stood in her bra and heels smiling hazily.

Therese could barely breathe when Carol uttered her next words. “Thanks angel.” The crease of Carol’s cleavage was so close since Therese now lacked some serious height without her heels, and Carol had gained some. They stood there, just breathing one another until Therese managed to snap out of it.

“Pyjamas! Where are they?”

“I don’t want wear pyjamas. I’m too hot!” Carol whined flopping down on the bed, crawling over to her side but Therese grabbed her ankles pulling her backwards. “Hey!” She giggled as she face planted the sheets.

Therese grabbed each foot, trying her hardest to ignore the crease of the blonde’s peachy bum and to focus on taking off her heels. “I don’t care how fashionable Steve Maddens are you aren’t wearing them in bed, and why the fuck are the buckles so small?” She sighed.

“So they don’t hurt and you don’t trip.”

“But you ended up doing so anyway. Multiple times.” The buckles were finally undone. “There. All done now get int- Carol!” She chastised.

The blonde turned to her, resting her head on her arms, swinging her legs back and forth at the knee. “Yes, darling?”

“You’ve got a lipstick stain on the sheets!” Therese darted off to the bathroom, getting a soapy cloth and the make-up remover. She managed to scrub the stain off the sheets, tossing the dirty towel in the wash before mirroring Carol’s position on the bed, sitting crossed legged. “Come here.” She ordered and the blonde scooted tipsily towards her.

Therese took Carol’s chin in between her fingers, wiping off the lipstick softly, and proceeded to do the rest of her face. They sat in a comfortable silence as she made gentle paths on Carol’s face, throwing the cotton pads into the bin beside the bed before massaging in the blonde’s night cream that looked more expensive than Therese’s entire make up bag. “Thank you.” Carol smiled happily, closing her eyes in mirth, missing the way Therese mirrored her gesture, even tilting her head the way Carol did before rolling off the bed, picking an oversize shirt out of her own case, switching off the light.

“Goodnight Carol…” She said softly, before closing the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

///

It had been nearly two hours since Therese put Carol to bed. She had spent those two hours contemplating, playing the baby grand, and changing into her underwear and shirt… but mostly contemplating.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck happened tonight? I’ve made up with Carol, but will she even remember in the morning? It’s like the clouding hatred has gone and all I can see is her in her fucking underwear, or resting on my shoulder, lying on my lap. Fuck!_

She mulled with her thoughts for an hour and 45 minutes whilst the Lego movie played in the background. When the film finished she looked round the empty apartment, seeing the baby grand in the corner of her eye. She sat down, letting her fingers run along the keys, doing a couple scales, keeping her foot on the pedal to muffle the sound a little.

After practicing, she wondered what to play, when a song came to mind. She found the key notes before beginning, making a few mistakes at first, but smoothing them out. Easy Living. It was a flowing piece, the syncopated notes slotting into each other with easy. She hummed along at first before her lips found the words.

“ _Living for you is easy living, it’s easy to live when you're in love, and I'm so in love. There is nothing in life but you._ ” She scaled stepwise, not even hearing her bedroom door open, only realising when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders and the music stopped as she breathed in.

She knew who it was. It was the woman that had been stuck inside her head since the club. She felt one of the hands trail down her arm, rippling goose bumps over the surface of her skin, taking her hands from the keys and pulling her from the piano stool.

“What are you-“

“Shh.” She followed Carol, the moonlight lit goddess that pulled her towards their room. She couldn’t help but admire the contours in Carol’s bare back. They entered the room and the blonde closed the door behind them, pulling Therese in the bed after her. They laid facing each other in silence. “What are you thinking?” Carol whispered even though there was no one else in the room but them. She was only answered by silence, and in that silence wandered thousands of answers but none of them really fitting the situation quite right. “Go to sleep Therese…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> I have never played golf in my life. I went to Spain once when i was 12 and played Mini golf... i know it doesn't compare... But Golf is one of the biggest attractions of Las Vegas... Please don't put my head on a spike if it isn't entirely correct. I watched a 45 minute long beginners golf tutorial on Christmas eve when i was writing this chapter... I tried i promise :)

**2 Days before the wedding…**

“So what’s the agenda for today my dear Abigail?” Carol asked, sipping from her mug of coffee.

“Oh no. You aren’t getting out of last night that easy.” Carol sighed, she had managed to eat breakfast with Abby with no questions and a call to Rindy. She thought she was out of the woods. Until now. “What happened? We were dancing. Then you fell. And Therese took you home. You’re sat here in a robe and your underwear-”

“Ok. Nothing like that happened Abby. I was pissed and confused and honest. God I hate it when I’m drunk. I-I told her I was sorry and that I wanted to be forgiven for being a bitch. She said sorry and forgave me too. I was so drunk I couldn’t remove my dress, she helped me out of it, took off my shoes and my make-up and then put me to bed. About 2 hours later she came to bed. Nothing happened.”

“Did you want it to?” Abby grinned. “Oh don’t play dumb Carol. Did you want anything to happen? I mean you two looked pretty cosy on the floor of the club the other night. You went from hating each other, to her tucking you in.”

“I was pissed. I barely knew my own name. She was humane and brought me home unlike someone else I know!” Carol gave her friend the hard stare she had mastered.

“Ok! Ok.” She raised her hands in surrender. “I give in… Oh here she comes, act natural!” She whispered. “Hey Therese!”

“Hey Abby. Carol.” She said, taking a seat at the head of the table between them.

“Hi.” _Fuck this is awkward!_ “Sleep okay?”

“Like a dream.” _Does she remember last night?_

Abby felt like a child watching a movie, her eyes darting between the two protagonists. “Therese thanks for bringing Carol home last ni-“

“Yes thank you for bringing me home. I was a state.”

“Oh you weren’t too bad. I mean you still had the capability of speech. Walking not so much but I needed a thigh work out.” Therese winked. She had been sat in bed for a couple minutes, deciding how she was going to play this awkward situation. And she had decided on friendly and humorously. “So what’s on the bachelorette agenda today then Abby?”

“Oh! Me?! The agenda! Yep! We are going to the golf course. Play a few games, Gen and I have rented 3 karts. One of them is yours truly.” She said pointing to the two of them. “After golf, we are coming back here, Bellini’s on the balcony before the pool party.”

“Busy!” Carol exclaimed.

Therese piled her plate with a little bit of everything from the breakfast buffet. “I don’t know how to play golf.”

“Neither does Gen. But you’re paired with Carol, And Phil and Dannie are just coming for the golf karts and drinks. You know I’ve barely seen them. They are either pulling girls or so pissed they’re paralytic.” They all laughed, and for once, Carol and Therese had sat with friends, without the overbearing cloud of tension lingering above them. Ok maybe just a little bit.

///

**Present**

“He has a tape?! How the fuck does ‘Jack’ know our names?!”

“THERESE! Can we be more concerned over the fact that he is asking me to go and get BACK UP on the pole… How pissed were we?!” Carol said rubbing her head, taking a sip of her water.

“Well since neither of us can barely remember anything past last night’s drinks in the suite I’m not that surprised. Sh! He’s coming. Jack!”

“Here we go guys. There’s a TV set up in one of the private rooms. I set it up in the one you guys used. To President McKinley am I right?” He winked. They both look equally as mortified.

The brunette scrunched her hair between her fingers. “Oh my fucking god! So you hopped off the pole and dragged me into a private room?! Fucking hell Carol did you bring one of the girls with us too?!” Carol ignored Therese’s disbelief rolling her eyes.

“T-The one that w-we used?” Carol asked.

Jack smirked. “Honey, if I weren’t as straight as a roundabout I would have been jealous of Therese when she dragged you into the McKinley room.”

“When _Therese_ dragged _me_ into that room?” Jack nodded. “Angel…” She started rather annoyed. “You dragged _me_ into the McKinley. HA! Can I get a ‘Sorry, love of my life, sunshine in my world, the wife I always dreamed of,’ please?”

Therese gritted her teeth. “Seriously?”

Carol nodded “Yep and up there please, I want a real reception speech.” The blonde pointed to the mic on stage.

“No. No fucking way. Fuck that.”

///

“I’m sorry Carol.” Came through the speakers.

Carol shook her head. “And the rest of it!” She called up to where Therese was stood on the stage.

“I’m sorry to the love of my life. The sunshine of my world. The wife that I have always dreamed of. Carol. Happy?” Therese raised a brow, huffing.

“You could do it with a little more love and passion. I mean we are newlyweds after all. Pretend this is our reception. Our cringe worthy, perfect reception.”

“SPEECH!” Jack yelled. Therese flipped him off before turning to the mic once more.

She took a deep breath, focusing all her attention on the blonde, fiddling with the ring that matched hers. “Carol. My beautiful, magnificent Carol. When I first saw you I felt this electricity. This awkward tension that never really left. My eyes met yours, and I knew you were someone special. And I was a bitch, and you were a bitch, and it was hatred from first sight…” Carol chuckled.

“Anyway, we continued to hate each other until _very_ recently. You collapsed on me in a club, and apologised profusely. Told me that all you’ve been trying to do, all this time is to get me to like you. I took you home, and you laid on my lap. I brushed your perfect golden hair with my fingers as you slept. And as I carried you to our room, a couple in the elevator called you my girlfriend, and asked me if I liked you when I told them we weren’t together. I think that’s when I realised that the tension between us wasn’t normal. Although, you then stripping off did help me come to said conclusion… that there was something… something more there than just annoyance, even though I’ll admit, you can be a little shit sometimes.”

Carol laughed again, hanging on Therese’s every word, hearing there story from her point of view. “Anyway, we ended sleeping together after you pulled me to our bed we were forced to share, and after I had undressed you and help-”

“WHOO! GET SOME!” Jack interrupted, getting death glares from the few in the club that were engrossed with the tale. “Sorry…”

“Anyway, that was our first night together and let me tell you that I never sleep more soundly than I do when I’m lying next to you.  I found out more and more about you. We laughed, and bonded. Had a moment or two together. And then there was Richard… Which I’m still sorry about by the way... and from there it was a blur. A _literal_ blur. But we’re going to go on an adventure today. Just me and you. And I don’t know about you but I can’t wait. Because whatever I did last night. Wherever we went, whatever I said… I woke up this morning, and you had my ring on your finger, and my body around yours. And... Well… what a way to wake up!”

“Amen!” Clapped Jack with a murmur of the crowd.

“Carol, my new found friend, one of the family and now my _wife_. You are a ball of insufferable sunshine which makes each of my days more interesting than the last. Would you come into the private room that _I_ dragged _you_ in last night and watch you dancing on a stripper pole with me?”

“Yes. Yes I would.” Carol said, spurring the sporadic claps of the few men left in the club, and the tears from Jack’s eyes. Therese skipped down the steps.

“Cringe worthy enough or should I get on stage and declare more undying love for you?” Therese asked as she neared them.

“It was more than I could have dreamt for, angel.” Carol said, searching the green nervous eyes, which had been so strong moments ago, only pulled from their shared gaze by the shouts of the club members.

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!” They turned to the strippers that were now sat on the stage, some of them wiping the tears from their eyes as they chanted for a kiss.

“Oh, no. No maybe some other time.” Therese tried to brush off.

“Oh c’mon Therese, You had no problem pulling her off that pole and taking her for yourself last night! Where did that Terry go?!”

“I did? Well, you know I was a little… pissed and it was a pretty blurry night and-” She felt Carol use two finger take her chin to guide her to her awaiting lips. It was familiar and new at the same time. It was their first kiss and hundredth all at once, in front of a barren club with a cheering crowd of scantily dressed women and hungover men. Carol was warm and smelt like the alluring scent that had seeped into their bedsheets making them more heavenly.

She pulled Carol’s waist closer to her deepening their kiss to the pleasure of their crowd, as Carol let her hands slip into Therese’s hair, in love with the way their tongues collided so perfectly. They were lost in their own world, as the innocent kiss it had meant to be turned a little more lustful, the only thing breaking them apart was a hand on each of their shoulders.

“You know guys.” Jack started as Carol and Therese broke apart, rather guiltily, blushing, unable to make eye contact, their charade they had going from the moment Therese stepped up on stage was blurring the lines between reality and fantasy. “I have never seen a more perfect and beautiful quickie marriage in all my time in Las Vegas. And I’ve seen them all.” He pulled them both into a bear hug before letting them go to private room 2. “Ahhh!”

“What are you sighing over?” His husband asked him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Tommy, why don’t you ever do anything like that for me?” Jack sighed.

“God give me strength.” Tommy rolled his eyes, pecking Jack before going back to his accounting.

**2 Days before the wedding…**

“What are you wearing?” Therese asked as she exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist and another over her shoulders, draped over her breasts. Carol had to remember how to breathe, but she masked it with a cough.

“What do you mean, what am _I_ wearing? Why are you not wearing _anything_?” She asked looking Therese up and down, knowing it was rude but not really caring as Therese had never looked hotter.

“Because you beat me to the shower! When we get back after golf, dibs on the bathroom so I can go in the tub. Anyway as I was saying, what are you wearing?”

“A grey polo, a white skirt and my oxfo -“

Therese laughed, cutting her off. “You call that a skirt? Looks like a head band!”

“Don’t you think that’s just a little hypocritical, when you are stood with only a towel and last night you had on that _barely there_ lace romper?” Carol arched a brow.

Therese narrowed her eyes, stepping up to the challenge. “Oh, and when you stripped off last night into your underwear and pulled me into our bed, that wasn’t a bit racy either?”

Carol didn’t have a comeback, but she stood her ground. “You’re infuriating.”

“I know.” Therese said walking into the bathroom. “So… Golf. What’s that all about?”

“Did you seriously just say that? Darling you have so much to learn.”

“Don’t be arrogant towards my ignorance.” Therese huffed.

“Sorry.” Carol inwardly cursed. They just kept slipping from her mouth. “Are you dressed?” She asked, standing outside the bathroom.

“I’m decent yeah. You can come in.” The blonde opened the door, ready to explain the ins and outs of the joy that was golfing, only to halt in her tracks as Therese stood in her underwear and bralette. “Sit on the toilet while I do my make up.” Therese said leaning over the sink as she applied moisturiser.

“O-Ok…” She said, obeying, trying to direct her eyes anywhere else but the underwear clad figure that was leaning over the sink so seductively, and innocently arching her assets. Carol stumbled her way through the rules of golf as Therese went through her morning routine. “And that’s it really. Not too bad.”

“Ok… So I get the ball and we try make as few strokes as possible to get the ball into the hole, and we have to try and get crows?”

“Birdies.” Carol corrected. “When the score is under the par but since we are beginners and we are in a golf course mecca I highly doubt we will be getting anything but bogeys, it will all be down to the last score. And how many holes do we shoot?”

“18.” Therese answered looking at the blonde through the mirror.

“And how do we shoot?”

Therese rolled her eyes, turning around, finished with her make-up, sitting on the edge of the sink. “In an arc. Although wouldn’t it fly straighter if we hit it str-“

“Nope. In an arch so the ball flies on a tangent.”

“On a what?” There was a knock at the door.

Carol swore under her breath as she heard Dannie call for them. “Therese hurry and get some clothes on, Abby is already giving me enough shit.”

“For what?” Therese smirked as black top and shorts from the bed flew through the air and hit her straight in the face. “Nice shot.”

“You see how I got it to fly straight. It’s because I threw it by arching my arm and it travelled on a tangent.” Therese’s face was blank as the clothing slipped down it. The knocking intensified. “COMING! – Get dressed!”

///

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Gen said, looking over at Carol and Therese in their cart as they drove to their first hole. “It’s not just me being weirded out is it?”

“No… I feel it too. Something happened last night… they hated each until this morning. And now look. They’re having… _conversations_.” Abby shivered watching Therese and Carol speak freely. “I bet you they fucked.”

“No fucking way.” Gen said, shoving Abby’s shoulder, making the cart swerve a little. “Therese wouldn’t, Carol was too pissed. She wouldn’t take advantage and they annoy each other too much to fuck.”

“Hate sex…” Abby reminded her fiancée. “But is Therese even gay?”

“She’s been with girls before Richard… They’d make a cute couple. Shit I can’t believe I’ve never seen it before.” She said looking over at the parallel kart.

“Maybe because they aren’t at each other’s throats for once.”

There was a pregnant pause as they pulled up to the first hole. “Bet they’ll fuck by the end of this trip.”

“Oh totally.” Abby said, hopping out.

///

“So the yellow stakes around the lake thingy means a normal water hazard. The red stakes means a lateral water hazard.” Therese said as they passed a pond.

“Yes! And it is how many clubs away if the ball is unplayable?”

Therese wracked her brain. “2… You’re really competitive aren’t you?”

Carol pushed her aviators back to rest on her head, pushing back her wavy long bobbed curls. “Is it that obvious?”

“Don’t worry I am too. Hey look at that, another thing we have in common!” She said nudging Carol’s arm.

“Hey! Look a lateral water hazard, I might just drive into it!” She said, swerving the cart towards the water making Therese grab the steering wheel and pushing back to the green.

“CAROL! You’re going to flip this flimsy box on wheels over.” She chastised as Carol laughed at how nervous she was. “What would we tell Rindy?”

“That Mommy was driven to killing herself because her golfing partner was insufferable?”

“Yeah sounds about right…” They pulled up shortly after, getting the clubs out of the back, sliding the ice box and score sheets to Phil and Dannie who had drank way too much last night and just wanted to tan and enjoy the quiet. “Guys I put a couple Gatorades in there.” They pounced on the box like animals, making Therese laugh, snapping a few photos of them.

“Right. Carol.”

“Abby.” Carol mirrored her best friend’s steeled voice.

“We get 5 minutes practice time with Therese and Gen. Then we begin. Let the best golfer win.” They shook hands before Carol returned, picking out Therese a hybrid.

“Right.” She said placing a tee in the green and marking the golf ball. “Now you’re going to want to stand side on to the tee, perpendicular to the way we are hitting.” Therese nodded getting in place. “Ok, now straighten your arms, and the club should just be an extension of you.” Therese did as she was told and Carol made some minor adjustments.

“Like so?”

“Perfect. Now take a couple practice swings, and don’t hit the ball. Remember you want it to fly a-“

“At a tangent to my arc, I know. Okay.” Therese took her first swing, a little nervous and stiff.

“Right now, don’t raise the club too far behind you.” She tried again. “You won’t get it far if you put no turn in your hips Therese.” She tried once more. “Ok, now move your hands so that the club head moves with the swing… No… Move… if you bring that foot-“

“Oh for fucks sake just come here and show me!” Therese said, falling out of her swing to look exasperated at the blonde.

“Fine.” Carol conceded, grabbing her own club, doing a couple swings to try and show Therese what she meant. “Like so. See?”

“Carol I don’t understand. Come show me.”

“I AM showing you!”

“No! You’re demonstrating. Come hold me and show me what to do!” Carol threw her club in the caddie, walking up behind Therese in a huff, but all her frustration dissipated when she took the brunette’s hands in her own, pressing her front against the back of her body. They had never been closer, and both women found the sensation a little odd and warm. “S-So what do I do?”

“E-E-Erm. So make sure your grip is tight.” She felt Therese’s hands tense under hers. “Y-Yeah. Like that. And now we’re going to bring the club back. No not up. We want it to stay on the arc. Yeah like so. Bend this knee.”

“Which knee?” Therese felt Carol’s press into hers, pressing her body round and she was glad that Carol couldn’t see her face because it was blushing a scarlet red.

“Okay and now drive.” She said, pushing her hips into the brunette in front, both women not expecting the sudden rush of warmth. “A-And you see how we are staying on this circle. This way the ball will fly straight where we want it.” They did a few more swings together, Carol getting Therese to turn her hips and use her body and not just her arms.

“HEY CAROL!” Phil called over. “Could you teach me too? I don’t think I have the right hip angle. You know maybe we could get a private session.”

“Hey, ill drive that ice box into the lake if you aren’t careful.” The blonde flipped them off, releasing Therese from her hold

Dannie narrowed his gaze, putting a protective arm around the box. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Therese scoffed. “Try her. She already nearly drove us both in.” Carol shrugged innocently.

“Right you two ready to get your asses whooped?!” Gen said, exuberating confidence.

Therese responded with a classic eye roll. “C’mon you moron let’s play.” Abby and Carol were amazing at golf, which wasn’t a surprise, they went fairly often, and coming from money used to go a lot as kids. Gen and Therese however weren’t. Which meant that birdies, were not seen that day.

The points were being recorded, swings were made. Balls flew. Phil and Dannie took a few random shots and then spent another hour trying to find all their balls. Between the 15th and 16th hole, Gen had an amazing idea, to race to the next one.

Abby and Carol were down, being as competitive as they were, and it only grew when Abby suggested that Gen and Therese drive, knowing full well neither of them could. But the gauntlet had been thrown down, and the small electric motors were buzzing.

Gen sat on Abby’s lap so the auburn could control the pedals and Therese did the same, thankful for once Carol was a bit taller than she was because it gave them an advantage. “We have to win.” Carol said, settling in under Therese, trying to stabilise her breathing.

The brunette turned to the blonde. “Why?” She said, coughing a little after, her turning around causing their hips to grind.

“Because I bet Abby the ottoman in the store, and I really, _really_ want that ottoman.” Carol said, eyeing up Abby.

“Just get one from Ikea or something.”

“Therese this is a circa 1830, late George IV rosewood ottoman. It has Aubusson-style tapestry panels, above a gadrooned edge and square section feet with counter-sunk wooden castors.” None of the words that toppled from her mouth made any sense and Therese was pretty sure that half of them weren’t in English.

“So?”

“ _So_ it’s about 4 and a half grand now concentrate.” Carol said, holding the brunette’s hips, which if anything were distracting her even more.

“As in $4500!”

“Yep. We’ve been battling over it for ages, and I need it.”

“Why?!” Therese shook the steering wheel making the whole cart shake.

Carol placed her arms over Therese’s, calming her rapid breathing, lowering her voice so Abby wouldn’t hear her. “Because it’s her wedding present.”

“No I mean, why have you bet 4 AND A HALF GRAND on a GOLF KART RACE?! You see this is why we argue! Because you do stupid things like this! Do you know how guilty I will feel if I don’t win?! Could you just remove the silver spoon for a few minutes maybe?!”

Carol squeezed the brunette’s thighs. “Therese! You need to concentrate. Just steer. I’ve got the acceleration and the brake. Just shout stop if you need me to. Okay? So what if we don’t win… I mean I would prefer it if we did.” She said rubbing up and down soothingly. Therese rested her head on the steering wheel, nervous for a whole other reason now. She felt the blonde’s head rest into her back. “C’mon Therese. You can do this. You just need to calm down and relax. We can do this together… Alright?” Carol stopped brushing her hands up and down, allowing Therese to finally think clearly.

“I hate you so much…” She lifted her head, tightening her sweaty grip. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Therese nodded, so Carol looked to Dannie and did the same.

“Wait! Seatbelt!”

“Seatbelt?” Therese gave Carol a look which she took as ‘Just do it’ so she obeyed and clicked it around the both of them, releasing the handbrake.

“On your marks… get set… go!” Carol release the foot break, hitting the gas, sending them hurtling forward. While it felt like a high speed race, both carts were only travelling at around 12 mph, but that felt like 80 to the two inexperienced drivers.

“Go left!” Carol would shout. “Not too hard you’re going to flip us- Careful of this ridge. Therese, trees. Therese there’s trees. THERESE!” The cart swerved and they narrowly missed them, and the driver could feel Carol’s chest beating rapidly against her back, her arms around her waist as she neared the finish point.

Out of nowhere Abby and Gen glided into view, picking up speed. “Carol faster! They’re just behind us!”

“Are you sure?”

“GO!” Therese put her foot on Carol’s pressing her foot down hard, willing the last few mph out of the cart, speeding towards where Dannie stood. “BRAKE! CAROL BRAKE!” They skidded on the grass, only just stopping by Dannie’s feet, breathless and shocked as Gen pulled up two seconds later. “Carol… we won…” Therese said a little shaken.

“We won?”

“WE WON!” Therese popped the seat belt, climbing out, pulling Carol in tow to land in her arms, both women bouncing happily.

“You did it! You beat them! You drove!”

“I KNOW!!!” They giggled happily jumping from foot to foot in their rather long hug, ignoring the way Abby and Gen studied them.

“You know they might even end up fucking tonight.” Abby said, getting back in the cart to go pick up Phil, subjecting Gen to the torture of Therese and Carol’s joyful squeals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**

Carol and Therese walked into the McKinley room seeing the footage from last night already set up, the remote just begging to be pressed play. “This room ringing any bells?”

“Only that it didn’t have a TV in last time and that I wasn’t married.” Carol answered. “Do you think the couch is clean enough to sit on? God forbid they put a black light on this place.”

“Oh just sit down.” Therese said pushing Carol onto it, not leaving her much choice as she joined her. “You want to press play or shall I?”

“Have the pleasure. I just want to get this over and done with.” Therese pressed the button, sitting back next to Carol as it began to play. Everything was going fine until they stumbled into frame in each other’s arms, finding front row seats from the men that had moved for them.

 _“Now presenting Chastity!”_ Chastity walked out in baby pink lingerie to the middle of the stage. She began to dance seductively and Therese disappeared out of frame, only to return with a ton of bunny money.

“So that’s where it came from… But I swear there’s more there than we hav- Oh! So that’s where it went.” Therese said as she witnessed herself and Carol slipping it in Chastity’s panties and bra laughing like idiots when they had done so. “Oh my god… Ok this isn’t too bad.” Therese bargained. “It could be worse.”

She watched herself sit back in her seat only to have Carol straddle her, devouring her lips with her own, grinding down. “Oh my god…” They continued to make out for a while, and then a bit longer, it was like watching different people with your face and body. Carol was peeking through her fingers by the time Therese picked the remote up to fast forward, watching as she grabbed at Carol’s ass and waist, grinding her hips down harder and then attack her neck with love bites. “So that’s where they came from.” The blonde said touching the hidden bruises on her neck

They proceeded to skip through as Carol finally stood from Therese’s lap, dancing with the dancer who was on stage earlier. Jack came over talking to them both, getting them drinks while they slipped the girl more bunny money. Both Carol and Therese were trying to ignore the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other in the video, always pulling at one another for kisses, touching, caressing.

It starkly contrasted how they were now sat on either ends of the couch. That was until they both leaned closer to watch Carol come out from behind a curtain to get on the stripper pole. “No…” Therese said in disbelief, putting the video back into normal time, placing the remote down as they watched Carol walk on the stage with the stripper, Cherry’s help.

Carol then proceeded to dance for Therese, grinding and swinging round the pole seductively, nearly falling off a few times but pleasing the crowd immensely as they watch her. “THAT’S MY GIRL! THAT’S MY GIRL! WORK IT BABY!” Therese chanted as the crowd started to cheer for Carol.

The blonde teased her already tiny dress up and down her thighs, bending over in Therese’s direction as the brunette smiled, staying very still as all of her attention was now on the blonde that crawled along the stage, rippling her body before sitting on the edge of the it.

Therese jumped from her seat pulling Carol off of the stage, carrying her in her arms, stumbling about as they kissed, rather heatedly as Carol writhed against Therese’s body. They finally stumbled to a private room, the one they sat in now, making out against the door before opening it and tumbling in, just catching sight of them hitting the couch, clawing at each other’s clothes before the door shut.

“Fuck me…” Carol sighed holding her head in her hands as Therese sat back in shock, looking at the couch their drunken messes had fallen onto.

“I’m pretty sure I did… right here in fact...”

///

“So any help?” Jack asked as they exited the room. “Did you remember your thong this time Carol?”

Carol had never been more horrified in her life. “I-I just want to apologise. I am so sorry, if I broke any rules or items or-“

“Don’t be. The girls loved you. The guys loved you. We needed a change up in here. You were a breath of fresh air. Don’t be a stranger okay?” Jack winked cleaning down his bar.

“Oh and Jack?” Therese asked. “Do you know where we went to next by any chance? On the tape we came at 01:30 and left at 02:45.  Did we say anything?”

“No, I don’t think so… Actually, you guys were muttering something about seeing the High Roller Ferris wheel. I’d check out there on your travels.”

“Thanks Jack, and err. We’re going to keep this disc by the way.” Carol said, taping CD.

“Don’t worry I understand. Put it in the memoirs. Break it out when feeling a little… kinky. I get you boo. Have a nice honeymoon!” He shouted after them as they hurried from the joint.

///

**2 Days before the wedding…**

“Therese?” Dannie knocked on the door of their suite but Carol opened the door. “Hey Dannie. Therese is in the tub, don’t ask me why, we have already had that argument SINCE SHE IS ABOUT TO GET IN CHLORINE IN A MINUTE!” She shouted so Therese would hear her.

“Well if you left me any bathroom time I wouldn’t have to resort to dips between activities!” They heard muffled through the door.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You can come in if you like.” He followed Carol in as she brushed her hair.

“Wow this place is so neat. You should see mine and Phil’s. It’s a tip.” Dannie said, admiring the suite, brushing the pristine sheets before sitting on them.

“I bet it is. I see you’re all ready for the pool party.” She said, looking him up and down. Dannie wore his favourite mustard yellow swim trunks.

He put his hands in his pockets rather pleased with himself. “Hell yeah, on my third beer and Abby ordered us a couple vodka bottles.”

“That girl is going to die from alcohol poisoning, thank god Gen buys mixers.”

“So what have you two been getting up to? You seem to be finally getting along.” He said, his eyes following her as she moved and tidied Therese’s things from the room.

She shrugged. “Oh not much. We kind of, forgave one another for being a bitch and that’s it. I mean we still bicker a bit but, it’s nice…”

“Yeah?” He smiled at the new information. “So you ready for tonight? Are you dragging Therese back or is she dragging you?” He chuckled as Carol whipped his leg with Therese’s shirt she was folding.

“Hopefully it will be neither of those options.”

“Hey you two. I’m ready to go!” Therese stepped out of the bathroom with her black one piece low cut swimsuit on. Her back adorned in geometrical straps that kept the piece together and shorts over the top. “Carol don’t you need to put on your swim suit?”

“O-Oh… I have it on… under my kimono.” She said, tugging the white silk kimono with a cherry blossom pattern on. “Y-You look nice by the way. I like your… suit – swimsuit.”

“Thank you.” Therese said with a small smile, as Carol widened her eyes feeling moronic.

“Okayyyy. Let’s go!” Dannie said, ushering Carol to pick up her matte nude stilettos and hurry up.

“Did you really have to wear six inch heels?” Therese asked as they walked into the living room. “I mean you’re already a fucking amazon. This is just rubbing it in.” She said pulling a dress shirt over her head.

“I bought these the other day! I like them. Don’t you like them?” Carol asked showing Therese, pushing her aviators through her hair to rest on her head, one strand of blonde hair not obeying a falling just off centre from the middle of her forehead.

“I never said that it’s just I feel dwarfed.”

“Welcome to the crew.” Abby interjected. “Ok! Bachelorette, roll out!”

///

The pool was pretty calm as the party didn’t start for another hour or so, but they had come early to soak up some sun and maybe chill in the water. They had claimed sun beds, and were putting down all their belongings, Therese slipping into the pool when Carol had taken off her kimono. Their whole party stopped to stare at her, and nearly every pair of eyes that lounged by the pool did too.

Carol felt her hair stand on end and she looked around to her oglers. “What? Shit have I got a tag on or something.” She asked a little nervously.

“Holy shit Carol.” Gen said a little gobsmacked.

“What?!” Carol asked again.

“Where the fuck did that come from?!” Phil took over, gesturing to her entire body. Carol had a deep red halter neck bikini, and the bottoms accentuated every curve of her ass. Carol had been eating healthily since the divorce and now had more time to play sports and go to the gym. But being rather toned beforehand, she had obtained a gently muscular back, her figure filling the bikini perfectly, the muscles in her legs standing out from the heels and her hair was wavy and perfectly pushed back by her shades.

“Phil’s right Carol. Fucking hell you look hot!” Abby added, prodding her tight torso.

Carol flicked her away. “Hey! Stop that! With Rindy gone half the time I get bored and the gym is only a two minute walk. Plus there’s this great organic place that’s just opened up across th- WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME?!”

“It’s not our fault you’re sexy.” Dannie chuckled.

“God I feel dirty.” Carol said reaching for her kimono but Abby whipped it out of reach chucking it in the pool, hitting Therese’s gaping face.

“Nuh-uh. Embrace it. Carol, you have never looked hotter. Maybe scope the scene out tonight. I mean, when was the last time you got laid?” The blonde blushed as hard as red as her bikini. “A year ago? Longer? I mean you and Harge weren’t fucking before the divorce let alone after. How old is Rindy now Gen? Was it that long ago?”

“Abby! Stop it!”

“No, I refuse. You need to go out there and get yourself some pussy. Sorry, Phil, Dannie. You never had a chance along with the other men currently staring at Carol like prey.” The guys sighed.

“Wait you’re gay?” Therese asked. Her question coming out of nowhere as all of their friends turned to look to her, floating in the pool, holding Carol’s kimono. She threw it away nervously under their unfaltering stares.

Gen saw her shot. “Yep. Why? Do you know any hot girls that Carol can fuck the brains out of Therese?” She challenged, and the brunette crumbled under the pressure.

“No! I mean, I only know you guys here and girls. But you two are married and Carol can’t fuck herself… well she can but- you know I’m sure there are other girls that are interested here. I mean why wouldn’t they? You look gorgeous. But obviously they would need to want it in a girl on girl way to be attracted to you, or maybe not. Wait that doesn’t make sense - You look really hot - I don’t know any girls. I didn’t ask in a bad way. Being gay is great. I’ve hooked up with girls. I’m not saying we shou- you know there’s a pool bar over there I’m gonna get a round. Drinks?”

Gen smiled at Therese’s flustered state as she bobbed in the water, starting to swim away. “We already have drinks There-“

“Great, beers. Be right back.”

There were a few moments of stunned silence as Therese swam away before Gen broke it. “So Carol, back to the topic of you getting laid. See anything you like? What’s your type? Small? Cute? Hot? Brunette?”

“I don’t have a type! And I’m not fucking some girl I barely know.” Carol said, laying on her sun bed, sliding on her shades.

“So you’re saying you’d want to build a connection with someone. Have passion there. A mutual connection. Easy to fit into our social group. Hot. Someone you mesh well with.”

Her blonde brows furrowed while she thought. “Yeah. I guess.”

Abby looked at Gen rolling her eyes. “Ok. Phil, Dannie. Come here so I can put sun cream on you.”

“Oh We don’t ne-“

“Come here!” Phil and Dannie scurried over like scorned children, sitting between Gen and Abby’s legs while they rubbed sun cream on their backs. “It’s not just us that see this crazy sexual chemistry between Carol and Therese right?” Gen whispered so that Carol wouldn’t hear.

Dannie scoffed. “Are you kidding me? They already argue like an old married couple. I walked into their room today, and Carol was folding Therese’s luggage for her, packing away clothes she’d cleaned and items left around the room.”

Phil cut in. “No, yesterday when Therese was freaking out about driving Carol started to rub her thighs to calm her down and it worked… ish I mean Terry was kind of flustered. Plus the little outburst before Carol taught Therese how to hit. They were both tripping over words, and Therese kept shutting her eyes, moving their hips together. To be honest it was kind of hot.”

Abby was next to chime in. “I can up that. I was sat at the breakfast table with Carol this morning and she was in her underwear with a robe haphazardly thrown on over the top... She had her make up off, which she never takes off if she’s pissed and are we forgetting the fact that we put them in the same room and she actually stayed in the same bed with her?”

“No. I still can’t get over the fact that they’re talking civilly and not ripping each other’s heads off.” Gen said. They all turned to Carol suspiciously and when the blonde felt like she was being stared at once more they whipped back around before they got caught. “Hey, how about we make this interesting? Let’s make a bet.”

“Ooh. I’m in. I bet they hook up tonight!” Abby said loudly so Gen swatted her ear before hushing her.

“The bet is that Abby and I can get them to fuck by the end of this trip.” Gen whispered. “Four days. It has to happen.”

“No way.” The boys said in unison before Phil took over. “Therese wouldn’t touch anyone she hasn’t known for at least a month. Richard and Terry were together for 4 months before it happened. No way is she gonna bang Carol especially when she looks that hot, she will get all… all…”

“Tongue tied.” Dannie finished for him. “Even if it happens. How awkward is it going to be at the wedding for them?”

“I don’t even care anymore, but they both need to rid this sexual tension between them because it’s really distracting! Winner gets first class seats on the flight back. Deal?” Abby and Gen held their hands out for the boys to shake.

“Deal!” They all returned to their sun beds, Dannie and Phil picking up their beers from Therese on the way as she handed the rest out.

“Hey Therese!” Gen called out, and the brunette turned to her, passing over their drinks. “Dannie, Phil, Abby and I have already put on sun cream. You and Carol should do each other.” Carol choked on her drink. Sitting up abruptly, coughing a little to the amusement of the fiancées.

“Oh, you know it will probably come off in the pool-“

“It’s water proof. Here.” Abby said chucking her the bottle. “We’re just looking out for you. You look a little hot on your cheeks you know.” The auburn winked, laying back down next to Gen.

“It’s not waterproof is it?”

“Who knows? But this is gonna be a piece of cake. I’m pretty sure we could have them married by the end of the year.”

“Oh that’s just too far.”

**Present**

“So this is the High Roller Ferris wheel. I’ve always wanted to go on. Imagine the shots of this vibrant city you could take from way up there.” Therese said nearing the rotating wheel.

“Technically you have been on it.”

“Which is the most annoying thing because I can’t remember anything.”

“Well we can go on now, if you’d like. You can take some photos.”

“Are you sure? I have the feeling that we have a lot of stops to make, and we have to get back before they realise that we both _willingly_ went somewhere together. The museum really? Who visits a museum in Vegas?!”

“Don’t disrespect the museums in Vegas, you know I would really LOVE to go to The Mob museum and Wayne Newton’s Casa de Shenandoah. There’s more to Vegas than casinos, tourist attractions and endless drinking Therese. I would love to actually _see_ Vegas. _See_ the Red Rock Canyon and take a hike. Literally take a hike. But I’m a good friend, and I’m meant to be spending time being one and here I am, running around the strip, trying to find a chapel that I married you in.” Carol finally breathed and Therese stopped walking. “What? C’mon. You said it yourself. We have to be quick.”

Therese ignored her, turning from her to sit on a wall by a parking lot. “Sit.” She said gesturing the space beside her, and after a moment or two Carol complied reluctantly. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing. I just want to get back to the casino.”

“Wrong answer. I’ll try again. What are you thinking?”

“Nothing. I really just want to ask the ticket man if he knows anything and-“

“Wrong answer. I can sit here all day Carol… What are you thinking?”

“ABOUT YOU! Goddammit!” Therese stayed sat while Carol couldn’t physically bear to sit still anymore, so she got up and started pacing. Therese kept her mouth shut because she knew Carol needed to get some things off of her chest. “Fucking hell. Ever since I stepped on that plane, all my attention has been focused on you. Trying not to fight. Fighting. Apologising. Being your friend. Not being your friend. Marrying you. Now trying to find out where. All behind my best friend’s back. All I’ve been doing is focusing on me and you this whole trip. Here I am, lying my ass off trawling the strip when we should be with the rest of our friends, drinking a Bellini, and acting like I usually do. I feel like I’m suffocating every time you look at me… all this stress and tension. So here we are searching for my next divorce! My second! And I just feel like shit. I feel like a shitty person. What kind of person am I? Tell me Therese… because I don’t know… I really don’t…”

“You’re a good person.”

“AM I?! Does a good person ditch their friends because she spends all her time trying to breathe under someone else’s gaze? Does a good person lie to her friends? Does a good person make this trip all about herself? Does a good person MARRY someone on her best friend’s bachelorette when she has a child and a life in another state?!”

Therese couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. “Do I really make you feel that way?!”

“Yes!” Carol shouted without much thought.

“WHY?!” Therese demanded. “Do you think I want to make you feel this way Carol?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because every other time we speak it’s like this?!” She said gesturing violently between them.

“No. You know why, you’re just too scared to say it!” Carol looked at the brunette who was composing herself once more. “Follow me.”

“What?!”

“For once… please just trust me…” The brunette sighed looking just as tired and exasperated as herself. Carol could tell she needed this so she took Therese’s hand, and watched as the green eyes which had the ability to make her shiver, flutter open to their joined hands, their matching rings and then to her face.

“Ok… I trust you.” She stood under Therese’s gaze for a while, maybe trying to see if she was genuine in her words, before she squeezed Carol’s hand gently and pulled them over to a taxi.

“The Mob museum please.” Carol looked at Therese, surprised by their destination. She opened her mouth to protest, but the way that Therese just stared out the car window, the circling the back of her hand with her thumb told her to keep quiet.

They soon arrived, getting out the cab and they walked up the stairs hand in hand. Therese bought tickets, handing Carol a leaflet and they began to walk around, looking at the exhibits of the modern day mobsters, the mob’s biggest hits and the Kefauver hearings. They finally took a seat by the wall of infamy.

They sat there, holding hands as people walked by, studying the information just like they had been doing. “I’m sorry…” Therese began.

“What for?”

“I have never wanted to make you feel like that Carol. I feel the same sometimes… But know that I’ve never hated you.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.” Therese was quick to say. “Do you think I would have married someone I hated?”

“We were drunk-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Therese cut her off, looking straight into Carol’s grey, trying to express her candour. “I’m sorry for being insensitive. I’m sorry for dragging you through this. I never took your life or feelings into consideration. You are a good friend Carol. And a good person. What may or may not have happened last night, happened. There’s nothing more to it. Do you think a bad person would break down in the streets out of guilt? Only you would feel so distressed about her best friend’s feelings when she had married someone she barely knew in Vegas…” Carol chuckled, tilting her head down, hoping Therese wouldn’t see the tear that had rolled down her face, but she had. And she wiped it away with her thumb. “I know this is stressful, but we will get it annulled, it will be like it had never happened. No one has to know. It can be our secret. And you never know, shared trauma does tend to bring people closer. Even if it was us that created the trauma…”

“Therese-“

“No. I am sorry. You have a daughter and a good life. And I have been unconsciously toying with you. I’m sorry to have put you through all this shit. I should have talked to you on the plane. Put things aside. Cleared the pallet from there. And yes, maybe we still would be sitting here on a bench in a Mob museum with rings on our fingers, but you wouldn’t feel as awful as you do now… Don’t worry about Abby. She is having an amazing time here in Vegas. It’s her dream bachelorette. She has all of our friends. We aren’t fighting… well as much as we used to anyway.” Therese smiled, and Carol mulled over her words, happy to see the dimples in Therese’s cheeks.

“You’re right. Abby is ok… and I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I guess, I just haven’t really been this stressed since the last divorce and I don’t know why I’m so tense now. I guess I’m just anxious about how Rindy will react. I guess it’s just dredging up old feelings.”

“Well, you won’t lose me. So don’t worry. I’ll be here for you. Married or not.”

“Ah. How did I find myself such an understanding wife?” Carol joked making Therese’s dimples deepen.

“God knows.” Therese laughed.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Carol said leaning in then looking around. “I’m a bit of a fish out of water when it comes to this whole strip clubbing and quickie marriages kind of thing. I’d much rather sit in a museum talking to you.”

“You’re welcome. You know it may be Abby’s bachelorette, but you don’t have to hang on her every word. You’re allowed to take some time for yourself.” She said leaning into the blonde nudging her gently.

Carol sighed. “I know now. And I’m sorry that we didn’t get on the high roller. I know you wanted to take pictures up there.”

“Well technically I’ve been on it before so don’t worry too much. Carol?” Therese asked when she had seen that the blonde had frozen. “Carol what is it?”

“Pictures Therese. Pictures!”

“Our phones!” Their hands broke as they rummaged for their phones, unlocking them and swiping to their galleries.

“Shit I’ve only got photos of Gen and Phil in the club. Nothing past that. You?”

“Tonnes.” Therese swiped through the hundreds of photos. “Look.” She started from the casino. It was her drinking with the rest of them gambling.

“Ok. What’s next?”

“We went to the club… There look... And… is that the view from our suite?”

“Yes, look I think that’s my silhouette.

“Ok, there’s the outside of the strip club. Jack. Tommy. You. You. You. You.” Therese swiped through the photos of Carol in the fluorescent lights. “Look the high roller! I did take photos…” There were many photos from the skyline, the dancing fountains and buzzing life on the strip.

“Therese these actually aren’t half bad… for a drunk.”

“Shut up.” She then swiped to a photo of them, curled up in a pod, next to the skyline, kissing cuddling, being the definition of a relationship goal. “See I liked it, so I put a ring on it.”

Carol blushed profusely to Therese’s amusement as it was usually the other way around. “Shut up. What time was that at?”

“Just after three. This is it. The last video on my phone. Filmed at… 05:10 this morning…You ready to watch?”

“Just press play.” Therese did so, and turned it while the video moved. It was shifting in some bed sheets and then the person holding the camera tilted it up. Carol was laid sleeping in the bed sheets, wrapped up in white, looking angelic as she slept in her halo of hair. Therese’s hand also came into frame, caressing the side of Carol’s face and the blonde turned and kissed into her palm before looking straight into the camera.

“Don’t you have anything to tell your future self, Mrs Belivet?” Therese’s voice filtered through the speaker. “I mean this is your wedding night after all.” Therese chuckled gently and Carol smiled.

“I love you Mrs Belivet.” The blonde said, kissing each finger pad of the hand that admired her before leaning past the camera and kissing its holder.

The screen went black and there was a silence in the bustling museum. “Look at that.” Therese said as the blonde buried her hands in her hair. “You took my last name.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Spoilers for the book 'Anna Karenina' in this chapter. :)

**2 Days before the wedding…**

“Here, turn around. I’ll do your back.” Therese turned to the blonde as the bottle was taken from her hand. “Turn around then.” Carol said slipping off her heels. Therese did as she was told, turning to face the pool. She heard the click of the bottle and the tap of it being rested on the side, and then the cool cream trail down her spine. She shivered involuntarily. “Sorry, is it cold?”

“Yeah, just a bit.” Therese managed to breathe as she felt the blonde’s hands massaging the lotion into her. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on anything else than the fire that erupted wherever Carol touched her but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the hands travelled lower, gliding over her sides too before pooling in the small of her back.

She gasped, turning it into a cough before Carol slid her hands up, over her shoulders. “Could you move your hair Therese? So I can get your neck.”

Therese held her hair up, stressing the arch of her shoulder blades, the muscles in her back moving in a way that made Carol’s tense too. The blonde quickly did her neck, feeling how tight her neck was, brushing her pulse point which was thumping. _She can’t even bare to be touched by me._ Carol thought as she let her hands drop. “There all done… Do mine?” She asked, preparing herself for the blow when the brunette said no, but to her surprise she picked up the bottle and gestured her to turn around.

“I see you’ve taken your heels off.” Therese said as her hands met the blonde’s back, rubbing the cream into her shoulder blades.

“Yes… well, I wanted you to be able to reach of course.” She felt a pinch to her sides where Therese was applying lotion and she actually whimpered. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

“How very kind of you.” Therese dead panned massaging the last of the cream from Carol’s sides, where she felt the beginning of her abdominal v, to the small of her back, and Carol had to bite back a moan when the brunette reached her neck, it was a sweet point of hers, slipping on her shades in an effort to hide more of her blushed face. “There. You’re good to go.”

“Thanks.” Carol said taking the bottle, the tension between them being cut by Abby.

“Hey, look, I just found the sun cream aerosol in my bag. Ah well everyone is already done now right?” If looks could kill, Carol and Therese would be going to prison for a very long time.

///

They were lounging and splashing when Abby and Gen left not so subtly. To do what? We will never know, but apparently they had left something very important back in the hotel suite.

The rest of them just rolled their eyes and continued to doze. After a while, Carol swapped her sunbed for a floating one, flicking through one of the many books she adored. Phil floated up to her. “What you reading? You’ve nearly finished.”

“Anna Karenina. The wife of a Russian imperial minister, has an affair with a cavalry officer and is outed and is offered a damning choice of being exiled to live with the cavalry officer, or stay and be with her son, but live without love and be a doting house wife.” She said dramatically making him laugh.

“And are you enjoying it?” he asked, hanging on the edge of her inflatable bed.

“Very much so. I relate a little I guess. But for me it went a little more happily.” She shrugged, making Phil intrigued.

“What happens?”

“I don’t know because I’m near the end of the book. But at the moment, she is an outcast from society, and emotional wreck and addicted to morphine, so you know, I had those things going for me when I had my divorce. But I’m sure she can pull this back together. God she has to. Or I don’t know if I’d ever be able to look at this book again.”

“Interesting.” He said, knowing full well how it ended. He yanked the book from her grasp, throwing it on to her lounger ignoring her protest. “C’mon we’re gonna wrestle.”

She looked at him as if he were crazy. “Phil I’m not wrestling you.” She said as he took her by the waist, floating them through the water before sitting her on the edge of the pool.

“Not me. Get on my shoulders. Quick.” He said tapping them. She scoffed unbelievably. “Live a little.” He teased, so she rested each leg on his shoulders and he stood wading to the middle of the pool.

They laughed as they tried to keep their balance, tipping from side to side until they found it, nearly falling in a couple of times. “Don’t crack my head open on the edge!”

“The same goes for you too Dannie.” Therese said, getting the blondes attention as she waded over on Dannie’s shoulders.

“Oh… no way. I’m not wrestling you.” Carol said wriggling on Phil’s shoulders.

Therese narrowed her eyes, remembering how competitive Carol was. “Why? Scared you’ll lose?”

The blonde stopped writhing immediately, meeting the green gaze, challenging her in waves. “Fine. Phil. Let’s take this bitch down.”

“3…2…1… fight!” They neared as quickly as Dannie and Phil could run to each other in water, grasping each other’s shoulders immediately, laughing as they pushed each other one way than the other. They struggled to keep their balance as Dannie and Phil wrestled under them.

“Shit!” Carol called out nearly falling off, only making herself more determined. “Oh! You’ve got it coming now!” She said, fighting dirty, tickling Therese’s sides, making the brunette keel over with laughter before pushing her in, hearing both her and Dannie splash into the water.

They bobbed up seconds later, wiping their eyes to look at Carol towering over them.

“Oh it’s on. Dannie, let’s thrash them.” They continued to fight, pushing each other off, falling at the same times sometimes. Others, Dannie or Phil would slip and they would suddenly feel themselves sinking in bubbles of laughter.

Therese was about to land her last push on Carol when they heard someone yell from the pool edge. Therese turned to be shoved by Abby, who rested on Gen’s shoulders, straight into the water. “Yes Abby!” Carol said going for a high five when her best friend pushed her off to land in Therese’s arms underwater.

It felt like they were under for an eternity as they plummeted deeper into the blue, Therese’s hands catching the blonde’s thigh and back, meeting the stormy grey eyes under the water. She shook her head a little, tightening her grasp as the brown hair moved slowly around her before pushing them off the pool floor.

Therese brought her above the surface and they both laughed, floating in the water, wiping their eyes, giggling manically. “Though whooping you four’s puny asses was pretty fun, we came to say the pool party is about to start over at Azure. C’mon!”

They swam over to the ladder, Carol climbing up first and Therese had to take a minute to remember what she was doing as she lifted out of the water, Carol’s shoulders arching as she pushed herself through the ladder rails at the top.

“You next Therese.” Dannie reminded from behind. She jumped into action, climbing next. They rinsed off under the pool side showers, well Carol did, the rest were watching in awe. “Carol, are you 100% gay?” Dannie joked with Therese, only to feel incredibly small when the blonde begun to walk towards him seductively. He could barely breathe the nearer she got and but the time they were centimetres apart Carol’s foot behind his own and swipe one them from under him, pushing him back into the water, to the pleasure of their gang.

///

They had arrived at the Azure pool party and there were tonnes of people, drinking splashing walking around in bikinis that resembled string. They had managed to claim a double bed by the pool. All six of them jumping onto it before another party could.

They lounged and danced as the DJ’s music reverberated through the air, making the liquid in their glasses vibrate. Therese had watched Carol and Gen tackle Dannie into the pool and away from some girl called Louise he was talking to. He had complained at the time but the next time he saw Louise she had taken his face without a word and enveloped his lips in hers. Gen and Carol high fived as she saw poor Dannie get dragged into the hotel.

“Hey.” Abby said flopping down on the bed, scaring the shit out of Therese. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No.” Therese said getting her breath back. “I was day dreaming.”

“Day dreaming huh? Why, see someone you like?” Abby winked, praying that she would say something along the lines of ‘Oh yeah, you see that ridiculously hot blonde dancing with your fiancée? She’s the girl of my wet dreams.’ But then again Abby was known for her hyperactive imagination.

“What? No.” Therese said shaking her head.

“C’mon! Tell me what you look for. Guy, girl?”

“No one!” She protested, trying to break eye contact, but finding that she couldn’t help but return Abby’s investigative gaze.

“Guy or girl? At least tell me that.”

“Fine.” Therese gave in, fiddling with her towel. “Girl.”

“Yes, welcome to the dark side, otherwise known as the sexiest mother fucking side I have ever played for and unlike your bisexual booty, only played for. So what about her? Or her?” Abby said, pointing out a few that she had caught looking Therese’s way.

“I told you Abby, I’m not looking! I just want to have fun.” She said, turning onto her back to soak up some sun.

“And getting high on orgasms from some girl doesn’t count as fun?”

“Oh it does.” Therese reassured. “Just with none of these.”

Abby’s brain clicked. “Ahhh. You don’t want some fling, do you?”

“No not really. I’ve never been a one night stand kind of person.” She said getting comfortable, folding a towel underneath her head.

“So you want someone that you know, but not too well that they are friend zoned. Someone hot. Understanding. Sensible. Balances you out. Someone that would fit into the friendship group without it being awkward.”

“Exactly!” Therese said, for once Abby was hitting the nail straight onto the head.

“You’re an idiot.” She said, and Therese regarded her oddly. “… For not wanting any of these girls I mean… obviously. Drink?”

“I would die for an ice cold beer.”

“Consider it done.” Abby winked getting off the bed, leaving Therese alone to lay in the sun.

“Hey darling.” Said a strange southern accent.

“Hey Phil. You know your Forrest Gump accent is getting better, but it’s still shit.” She smirked, not even bothering to open her eyes.

“Thanks. I’ll tell that to Phil if I see him. And I’ll tell my English teacher in Alabama that my diction hasn’t gotten any clearer.” Therese opened her eyes to see a guy stood by the bed, chiselled and tanned, holding a beer, looking her up and down, noticeably biting his lip. He looked like a Ken Doll. “May I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the space next to her and before she had time to say anything he had already taken his seat.

She sat up, sliding herself to the edge of the bed. “So.” The Ken Doll began. “Where you from with that Midwestern accent of yours?”

“You know. New York.” She shrugged off, knowing she would be here for a while as he settled into the bed.

“New York? Tell me all about it.” He said, sipping from his sex on the beach cocktail which Therese presumed he was trying to make seductive.

“Oh well. It’s cold in the winter. Warm in summer. Expensi-“

“So who you here with?” He interrupted, not really caring or noticing Therese’s shock from his rudeness as he put his sweaty sandals on the bed.

“I’m on a friend’s bachelorette.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Oh yeah? Just you girls having a wild time out here in Vegas. Bet you its wild isn’t it. All you girls frolicking. Wild.”

“Yeah… Wild.” She deadpanned. He was rather entertaining.

“You know this is a nice bed you got here.” He said stroking it softly. “It’s a shame you’re just sat here all on your lonesome. I guess I was your knight in shining armour hey?”

“My hero.”

“So errm…” He said scooting closer.

“Therese.” She filled in for him finding his advances rather amusing.

“Therese.” He said taking his shades off. “Ooh, you’ve got a bit of sun cream right there that you haven’t rubbed in yet.” He said taking her legs and rubbing the none existent sun cream in and just casually leaving it there. “Got it.” He said smiling his ridiculously white smile.

She crossed her legs rolling her eyes, his seduction had been rather entertaining she must admit, until now. “Thanks… You know I thin-”

“Chad.” The silence hadn’t been for him to fill his name in but he had done so anyway. It was time to get out of the path it was clearly going.

“Anyway, my girlfriend should be back any minute.” She smiled, hoping he would finally get the hint.

“Your girl friends?” _One word moron_. “Oh yeah, your girl friends like to party?” He smiled clearly tensing every muscle in his body.

“Well my guy friends do. But my girlfriend and I we just tend to keep to ourselves.”

“And your girl friends…” He just wasn’t getting it. “Are they close by? I mean, I’m a charming guy Therese. I’m sure they all would like to get up and dance when they meet me.”

“Look Chad. You seem like a nice guy but I’m just not intere- WoAH!” Therese yelled as she felt two hands wrap around her arms and pull her backwards off of the bed and into the pool. She sunk underwater, seeing a flash of red before rising to the surface again. “What the fuck was that-“

“Hey darling, I saw you up there and I just couldn’t resist.” Carol said, putting her arms over Therese’s shoulders.

“Theresa!” Chad yelled looking over the edge of the bed rather melodramatically, ready to jump in when he saw them bobbing in the pool. “Oh, hey. Theresa, is this one of your fellow bachelorettes? He said, smouldering as hard as he could.

“Sorry do we know you?” Carol narrowed her eyes, looking to Therese playfully whose mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

“Chad. Theresa’s friend.” He said holding out his fake tanned hand and blinding smile.

“Carol, Therese’s girlfriend.” She said determinedly, making the brunette blush in her hold, feeling the whole of Carol’s body move against her as she reached to shake Chad’s hand.

“Oh I know. She’s been telling me all about you.” He said looking Carol up and down.

The blonde’s confidence faltered. “S-She has?” She had not been expecting that response.

“Yeah, about her and all her girl-friends that were on a bachelorette.”

“Oh!” Carol said, turning to Therese who was softly giggling under her arm. She could feel her shoulders moving with suppressed laughter. She couldn’t help but smile too. Carol took Therese’s hand, leading her to the edge of the pool, pushing herself out of it.

Chad and Therese both felt they were watching in slow motion and it annoyed the hell out of Therese when he stared at the blonde’s ass as she gave Therese a hand out of the water, climbing onto the bed and pulling Therese next to her, similar to the way she had done last night, but this time she didn’t let go of Therese’s hand.

“So Carol.” He started. “You got your eye on anyone?”

“Yeah. One special person.” Carol admitted, facing Therese before returning to the conversation

“Oh yeah? I think that one special person might want to dance with you.” He said downing his colourful cocktail, preparing himself to stand up.

“Oh really?” Carol said, lowering her voice sounding so sexy that Therese had had to tear her eyes away from Carol’s thick lips.

“Hmm. And they would say yes if you asked them.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows, proving to Therese that yes, men could get even more cringe worthy than Richard.

“They would?” Carol asked quiet sceptically before letting go of Therese’s hand, standing by the side of the bed, ignoring the fact Chad had stood too, to reach her hand out to the brunette. “Therese, my darling _girlfriend_. Would you care to dance with me?” She said, smiling devilishly.

Therese couldn’t help but smile, playing along with their big charade. “I would love to… _baby_.”

“You were right. She did want to dance. See you later Chad.” Carol winked his way as he stood there astonished and confused as they walked away from him to the pool side people were dancing on.

He sat on the bed, trying to study the conversation in his head. Gen soon walked over with Abby. “Who the fuck are you?” Abby asked the stranger that was sat on their bed.

“You two must be the bachelorette girls that Theresa and Carol were talking about.”

Gen was about to kick him off their bed but stopped out of intrigue. “Therese and Carol? What did they say?”

“Theresa said she was here with her girl-friends. And then Carol pulled her in the pool. I asked them to dance and now they are grinding up on each other over there. But enough about them. I’m Chad.” He said holding out his hand.

Abby gladly took it. “Really nice to meet you Chad. We’re gay.”

The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. “Oh! And Carol and Theresa-“

“Also bat for our team.” Gen finished for him. “Happy to clean that up for you. Goodbye now.” Chad stood slowly, looking from Abby and Gen to Therese and Carol, his brain unable to comprehend.

“Gay?” He kept saying to himself as he walked away, missing the way Abby and Gen were not so quietly pissing themselves on the bed.

“Abby look!” She swatted her fiancée. “I’m not dreaming am I?” She stared at Carol and Therese dancing in the crowd, laughing and smiling, joining Phil.

“No, you aren’t.” Abby smiled, watching the trio shake it out to the music.

“We’re gonna win this bet.”

///

“ESTER! FLORENCE!” Therese yelled from across the lobby, grabbing Carol’s hand and pulling her from her conversation with Abby, leaving the group to head up as they ran to the elderly couple.

“Oh look Flo, it’s the girls from last night!” Ester said, pointing to Therese, trying to run towards them but tripping a few times, nearly sending her and Carol to the ground.

“Hey you guys! I forgot to tell you our names. I’m Therese Belivet and this is…. This is Carol!”

“Oh hello dear.” Ester said warmly. “I’m Ester and this is my girlfriend Flo.”

“Hi.” Carol said quickly as she darted to stop Therese from falling to the marble floor. “Careful Therese.”

“Oh hey beautiful.” Therese said hazily. “Guys, you were right Carol is sooo hot! Babe, show them your bikini. Show them.”

“Therese!” She said embarrassed, trying to stop Therese’s hands that were opening her kimono.

“Ah! So you two got together then!” Florence said happily.

“No! No!” Carol was quick to correct, balancing her own and Therese’s weight. “We’re… we’re just friends.”

“My, my. She is soaked.” Ester said, looking at the small puddle Therese were making and currently slipping in.

Carol chuckled, letting Therese rest most of her weight on her. “Oh well, I tried to wrap her in a towel but she wouldn’t stop dancing.”

“Fuck Chad!” Therese shouted, startling the giggling couple.

“Yes angel. I’m sorry, but I should probably get her to bed. I mean, she did the same for me yesterday.” Florence and Ester nodded understandingly.

“Carol take me to bed.” She smiled and the blonde tried to laugh it off. “Florence, Florence.” Therese whispered gesturing for the women to lean closer. “Last night, I took Carol to bed and she dragged me in after her.”

“OK!” Carol said as Therese’s whisper was probably heard by the entire lobby especially with all the roman marble around. “I think that’s our cue to leave. It was lovely meeting you both.”

“Yes, lovely seeing you awake this time dear. We’ll see you around.” Ester said giggling.

“BYE GUYS!” Therese called out, as Carol ushered her to an elevator. They finally got in and the doors shut behind them before lifting slowly to their floor. Therese began to chuckle lightly to herself.

“What are you laughing about?”

Therese walked over to Carol, prodding her cheeks. “You’re cheeks are red.”

///

“Ooh! Piano! Want me to play you something?” Therese said running to it, but everyone else had gone to bed. Carol managed to catch her by the waist, thankful Abby had put her stilettos in her bag, so she could lift the small brunette off her feet with ease and walk them to the door. “Oh you’re no fun.”

Therese pouted as Carol put her down by the door. “Maybe tomorrow.” She said walking into their room picking through Therese’s luggage to find her some pyjamas. “Go wash up ok?” Therese gasped. “What?” Carol asked worriedly, as she stopped ruffling through the clothes.

“You’re going to let me go in the bathroom first. What have you done with Carol?!” Therese said pointing a finger at the blonde.

“Go shower you nitwit.” She said rolling her grey eyes as Therese disappeared into the bathroom. About twenty minutes later she came out, wrapped in a towel. “Your pyjamas are folded and on the bed alright?” Therese nodded as Carol passed her, taking her turn in the bathroom, washing off the chlorine of the day. She quickly dried off and dressed before coming back out after taking a deep breath behind the door. She flicked off the switch, making her way into the room to find Therese already asleep and curled up in their bed.

Her body relaxed and she flittered round the room, picking up Therese’s swimsuit and putting it in the bathtub, folding their towels and hanging them on the rack. After everything was clean she flicked off the lamp, sliding under the sheets, facing away from the brunette, settling in.

She was on the brink of sleep when she felt Therese shift from her side to the bed to Carol’s, pressing her forehead against the skin of the blonde’s back, moving her legs into the space behind Carol’s nuzzling her nose between her shoulder blades before falling asleep.

Carol froze, her eyes wide open and after about ten minutes when she realised that the brunette wouldn’t be moving away any time soon, she relaxed into it, and found sleep claiming her a lot quicker than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Present**

Carol and Therese had looked round the museum a little more, not holding hands but both trying to break the awkwardness between them by discussing mob hits and Vegas. They had left the Mob museum and taken a rather leisurely and silent walk back to the Venetian to meet Abby and the crew.

“Hey you two! How was the museum?!”

“It was really good thanks.” Carol said. “We went to the Mob museum, and took a trip on the High Roller Ferris Wheel.” The second part was a lie. Or was it? Technically they had been on the Ferris wheel. Just not on that particular outing.

“Wow! You two have been busy. Well while you guys were away, we all went to Madame Tussaud’s, and guess who I got my photo with. Leonardo De-fucking-Caprio. You know I’m gay through and through but I do occasionally dream of dancing with him on a seedy boat deck to Irish music and saying ‘oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo’ plus he looks like Ruby Rose...” The auburn said sighing.

“Abby, I’m pretty sure you’re mixing up movies.”

“Therese, was Leo, or was he not in both Romeo & Juliet and Titanic?”

Therese looked to Carol as if to say ‘she’s crazy’ and then back to the bride to be. “He wa-“

“HE WAS! Anyway. On to more pressing matters. We decided that tonight we are just going to stay in, order cheap dodgy takeaway and watch films. Sound good?”

“Perfect. I’m so tired.” Carol said, relieved that she wasn’t going to be dragged out to a nightclub.

“This way, we can be up bright and early. While you guys were in that museum Therese sent me a photo of this hiking trail up by the Red Rock Canyon. It looks amazing. The rock formations are just beautiful, so Gen and I have rented a people carrier and we’re going on a hike tomorrow. Maybe buy three of those $10 tents, rent some gear on a cheap family pack. Spend a night under the stars?”

“That sounds amazing Abby…” Carol said looking at Therese who was trying seriously hard to look at the takeout menus on the table. “I think that’s an amazing idea.”

“Right! Pyjamas on everyone!” Gen called out to the suite. “We’re gonna binge our night away and not even feel guilty about it!”

“When do we ever?” Dannie said, before getting hit in the head with a piece of popcorn. “Good shot Gen.”

///

**1 Day before the Wedding…**

Therese woke up to a scream of frustration and then a loud bang. She got up out of bed, noticing that she was alone, the other side made neatly and the room pristine. She slowly opened the door, wrapped in her duvet, to see Phil and Gen sat at the dining table looking rather amused at a very angry Carol.

“What the fuck is going on?” Therese asked rubbing her head as it thumped harder thanks to the light from the panoramic windows.

“Carol finished Anna Karenina.” Phil smirked.

“SHE DIES! SHE FUCKING DIES!” Carol said storming over to the book picking it up before opening their front door and throwing it down the hallway with a strangled grunt.

“Who dies?” Therese asked not really following, sitting down at the table.

“Anna! 864 pages. 864! And after all that she throws herself under a train. Society is a mess. Life is a bitch, and the only way to survive in this world as a woman who doesn’t conform to the doting housewife standard and find true love is to throw yourself under a fucking train because in finding love you have driven yourself fucking CRAZY!” Carol shouted, pointing to the door which he book now lay behind.

Therese was still a bit slow. “Anna k-what?” Gen turned her head to giggle.

“ANNA! KA-REN-NIN-A!” The blonde phonically spelt out.

“Wow. Whatever was in that book hit close to home?” Gen asked. “Although even if it didn’t, I guess this reaction isn’t surprising, she does have a degree in English literature.”

“No what is surprising is the fact she has a degree in English literature and you didn’t know what happened at the end of Anna Karenina.” Phil said trying to suppress his laughter. “Now come have some breakfast you crazy book worm. You’ve had your head in that book ever since you got up.”

They sat round the table. Each of the hungover friends slowly joining until they were all sat round the table sharing stories.

“Guys I think I met someone.”

Phil choked on his tea. “What?”

“Louise. I said I’d meet her today. I think I’m in love guys. She’s so interesting and hot and sexy. She also lives in New York and we’ve planned a date for when we get back. We’re going to the cinema.” Dannie finished looking as if he was on cloud nine.

“Hey. Told you. You just needed two hot girls fawning over you to get her jealous.” Gen winked, gesturing between her and Carol cockily.

“Yeah, when I told her we were just friends she blushed as red as Carol bikini and said she felt stupid. So thanks guys, you’re also responsible for our first kiss.”

“Dannie you dawg.” Therese pushed his arm. “When I first met Dannie, he could barely say a word to me, and now, what? You’re setting up dates all the way out here in Nevada for when we get back.”

“How did you and Dannie first meet?” Carol asked.

“We were… four years old I think. We went to the same school we didn’t really talk much until high school. We were sat next to each other maths. We were both equally as shit at it, but together we managed to scrape a pass. We became good friends. Discovered a passion for Photography, film, and journalism. I used to lie to the social workers at the home, say I was staying with his sisters and stay at his, watching movies till dawn. We both got intern jobs at the Times. Then Dannie went to college, we didn’t really speak for a while. But then we met up again, as I had raised through the ranks. We’ve been partner in crime ever since.”

“I introduced her to Phil who was my roomie in college. She introduced us to Gen. Gen met Abby. Abby introduced us to you, and now here we all are in Las Vegas on a bachelorette. Did I miss anything?” Dannie asked.

Phil scoffed. “How about Therese and Carol wanting to kill each other the first time they met?”

Everyone laughed, apart from Carol and Therese. “Well I wouldn’t say I wanted to kill Therese…”

“Carol. You finishing Anna Karenina was less violent than the second time you two met.” Gen said amused.

“Hey do you remember when Therese downed that pint and you looked mortified?” Gen laughed, ignoring the punch Carol gave her to the arm.

“Ok, that was just a waste of beer.” Carol tried to defend herself. “She only drank like half of it, and the rest was splashing on the table! It was disgusting.”

Dannie piped up. “Or on movie night, whenever Carol would open her mouth to say anything Therese would smirk or scoff.”

“She wouldn’t stop talking! I swear she doesn’t know how to sit through a film without being a running commentary and I didn’t laugh at everything she said… only the stupid stuff.” Therese said smiling knowing it would get a raise out of Carol.

Carol scoffed. “Like what?!”

“Here we go again.” Abby said, sipping her coffee

“Not here we go again! What was I saying that was just soooo hilarious?” Carol said, crossing her arms.

Therese cleared her throat to imitate Carol. “Oh, they didn’t wear that sort of style dress in the 1500’s, and obviously I know because who doesn’t have extensive knowledge on British history?”

“Ok, if they were going to make a period film then they should at least get the costumes right for the fucking era. I was sat through the entirety of that movie with it gnawing in the back of my mind.”

“Well thanks to you, your voice was gnawing at the back of mine for the whole film.” Therese suddenly gasped changing back into her imitation of Carol. “The time we all went to that pottery class - My nails are ruined, and I refuse to have clear nails. That’s just barbaric!”

“I think you’re being a little melodramatic. And even though you still don’t admit it, I know it was you who dropped that wet clay water in my hair and my trip to the hairdresser cost me an arm and a leg.” Carol narrowed her eyes as the brunette continued.

“The time we went to that cute bistro. ‘Do you have this wine with the fancy French name that no one else can pronounce that tastes exactly the same as any $5 wine?’”

“Ok! First of all I was ordering a great bottle of wine to complement our dinner. And for your information I speak French and it’s ten times more pleasant than ‘oh my fucking god, the bartender who serves beer any warmer than ice cold should be shot dead’”

Therese sat forward in her chair closing in on Carol. “1. They should! Warm beer is vile! 2. I do not sound anything like that and 3. Of course you speak French.”

The blonde brows furrowed. “What’s that meant to mean?!”

Therese brushed it off. “Nothing.”

“Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je veux déchirer ce sourire béat hors de son visage?” Therese blushed and crossed her legs under Carol’s fierce gaze.

“OK!” Abby cut in before Carol actually put words into actions. “What happened to you two? You were getting on fine!”

“We are… Just, old habits.” Therese said, picking up a bread roll, winking at the blonde.

Carol rolled her eyes. “They die hard.”

///

Abby and Gen had organised a day at a spa at the Canyon Ranch. They had all not really known what to expect, but when the secretary had given the directions through the fitness centre, they began to question exactly what treatment they were receiving.

“Abby… I thought this was a spa day?” Therese asked, asked as they passed rooms of yoga classes.

“No. I said we were spending a day at the spa.”

“So I’m not getting a deep tissue massage?” Phil whined but Genevieve turned to him with excitement.

“Nope, better. We are going…” She flung open the door. “Rock climbing!”

Three hours later they walked into their suite, knackered, sweaty and tired. “I’m off for a nap.” Abby said, dragging her feet along to her room, along with her fiancée.

“Same here.” Said Dannie and Phil. Leaving Carol and Therese alone in the living room.

Carol began to walk to their room. “What are you doing?” Therese asked, looking around the empty suite.

“I’m going to bed so that I have some energy for the casino tonight. I just want to rest after Gen let my harness slip.” She said arching her back, rubbing the bruise that was forming, remembering the way she smacked her back at speed and tried to brush it off.

“I saw that. It looked painful. Are you alright?” Therese asked as the blonde hissed as she worked the muscle out, sighing when it loosened.

“Yeah. Nothing to worry about anyway. So are you coming?” Carol asked gesturing to the door.

Therese looked side to side. “Where?”

“To bed?”

“You… err. I…don’t-“

“Suit yourself, but I’m wrecked.” The blonde said, slipping through the double doors. Therese stood there not quite knowing what to do as she saw Carol pass the open door, once with just her sports bra and shorts on, then another with a baggy top thrown on over the top.

She stared around once more, observing the silence before giving in, closing the door behind her as she entered.  Carol pressed a button on the remote, closing the blackout curtains, while Therese changed, rummaging around in the dark for something to wear, not knowing where everything was because Carol had been tidying away.  She settled on a baggy top she found and shorts.

She slid into the bed next to the blonde who she could already hear, evenly breathing. She felt a little awkward, whenever they had slept together, one of them had been drunk, or fallen asleep before the other. Therese couldn’t help but toss and turn as Carol kept perfectly still, the blonde’s easiness about the whole situation putting her on edge. She tried for about half an hour and still nothing. She was wide awake, even though her body was telling her she was exhausted.

“Carol?” She whispered into the ether. “Carol I can’t sleep.” The blonde was still and Therese sighed, subjecting herself to the slow paced time that was becoming more and more agony filled as it ticked on.

Suddenly the blonde turned to face her, huffing. “Neither can I…” Therese suppressed her urge to smile but failed as they both giggled at their ridiculousness. “What now?” Carol asked, not wanting to lay in silence.

“Now… Tell me something.”

“Like what?” Carol whispered.

“Anything. Tell me something about yourself. How’s Rindy?”

“Rindy?” Therese could hear the grin in her voice. “She’s great. That little fur ball is a sophomore. She’s growing so fast. I feel like it was only yesterday she was tugging on my hand asking to be picked up. And now before I know it, she’ll be in college.”

“Does she have any idea what she wants to do? Does she want to go into the furniture business like her mom and bet $4000 ottomans on golf cart races?” Therese said smiling, Carol still seeing those dimples even though it was near pitch black.

The blonde chuckled. “I’m sorry about that again. I really didn’t mind if you had lost it’s-“

“Oh shut up. You totally would have!”

“Therese Belivet what are you trying to say?” Carol gasped in mock horror.

“That you are so competitive it’s adorable.” Therese giggled.

“I’m not the only competitive one darling. You nearly took me out when we got out of the cart.” She said prodding the brunette’s arm.

“I was just excited.” Therese tried to justify herself, turning off her back and onto her side, to face Carol, not realising that the blonde was doing the same.

“Yeah sure!” Carol said as the laughter died down. “No, Rindy wants to be like her father. She wants a chauffeur a home in the countryside and a finger in everyone’s pies. She’s a little devil. Loves maths and economics. She comes to me with her homework and I feel like a moron. But it doesn’t really matter, because even though we are quite different, we get on like a house on fire. I was so scared when I nearly lost her.”

“Nearly lost her?” Therese asked. She head Carol sigh, and the bed dipped slightly as the blonde reached to flick on a bedside lamp, washing them in a warm glow.

“When Harge and I divorced it was messy. Really, messy. We spent about a year in the courts, and I nearly lost her, as Harge was hell bent, angry about his nuclear family falling apart, and flushed tonnes of money into the best attorneys. The only reason I didn’t lose that fight was because Rindy stood up. Came to my defence, said she wanted 50/50 time or she would leave her father all together if he continued to keep this charade up. She came to my rescue so grown up at only 12 years old. And I’ve never been happier.”

“I’m glad. It’s sounds exhausting.”

“It was… Tell me something. About yourself.”

“Like what…?” Therese whispered, even though there was no reason to.

Carol searched Therese’s face that lay on the pillow next to her. “Like your childhood. Or Richard. I don’t know, something close to you.”

“Oh god, please don’t say Richard is close to me, I’ve been going through hell with him.”

“What do you mean?” The blonde frowned, she said, flicking on the bedside lamp.

“Richard and I broke up about a month ago.” Therese left time for Carol to react but she didn’t. “Which I’m guessing you already knew…” the blonde looked a little guilty but waited for her to continue. Therese rolled on her back before resuming, knowing she couldn’t look at Carol when she said this. “I’ve… I couldn’t do it anymore. I didn’t love him. I always thought love was something that grew. But it doesn’t no matter how hard you try. You either love someone or you don’t. And I just didn’t. I called it off because I’d started noticing other… people, and it was only right. I couldn’t string him along… I… I thought it was over. I thought that was it.”

Therese covered her face with her forearm, taking a few deep breaths. “What do you mean, you thought it was over?” There was only silence and controlled breaths to answer her, so the blonde sat up on her elbows, tentatively removing Therese’s arm from her eyes, seeing tears running down the sides of her face. “Therese…” She said, not really knowing what to say, refraining herself from wiping those tears away.

“God, Carol… I don’t want to go back…” Therese whimpered, still not opening her eyes.

The blonde shifted closer. “Go back where…? New York?” The brunette nodded. “Why… Therese what happened?”

“He just won’t leave me alone. I’m scared that when I go back he’ll be there again… waiting for me…”

“What do you mean? Therese, are you in danger?” Carol was worried, she had been with Therese for days and not noticed a thing.

“I-I don’t know…” She finally opened her eyes to see Carol looking down at her rather worriedly. “He… He’s been turning up at my apartment, telling me he’d never leave me. He’s been banging on my door at night in the early hours of the morning begging and screaming to be let in. He says… he said he wouldn’t stop until I took him back…”

Carol’s hand covered her gasp as the brunette cried vulnerably beneath her. “Therese-“

“And the worst thing is I actually thought about it. Opening the door. Giving in to him. Going back to the way things were. It doesn’t stop. The texts, calls, voicemails.” Therese passed her phone to Carol, letting her scroll through the messages.

_Therese you can’t leave me – this isn’t over – I love you – I won’t let you leave me – Stop ignoring me Therese – open the door I’m outside – I know you’re inside open the door Therese – Why are you being so cruel just talk to me Terry – I love you – Therese open the fucking door! – You should be ashamed, I have been nothing but nice to you – Fuck you Terry I loved you and this is how you repay me?! – Terry open the door I’m outside – I love you – REPLY GODDAMMIT!_

“He turned up on Phil’s doorstep sobbing.” Therese said as Carol scrolled through. “I had to get Dannie to come get him from my doorstep. He’s been threatening… Threatening to kill himself… I just, I’ve just been trying to ignore it but… But it’s been gnawing at the back of my mind ever since I’ve been here and… God I just feel so guilty.” She said, trying to cover her face with her arms once more but Carol stopped them in mid-air, wrapping them around her neck and leaning down to hug her.

Therese sobbed in her arms, pulling the blonde’s back closer as Carol’s soothing shushing sounds met her ears. “It’s alright. It’s going to be okay Therese.” They rocked for a little longer until Therese loosened her grasp. Carol laid back down on the bed but shuffle closer, lying knee to knee. This time she didn’t hesitate to take Therese’s face in her hands, wiping her tears with her thumbs and stroking the dark hair out of her face. “Therese have you told anyone. Have you called the police?”

Therese shook her head in Carol’s hands, sniffling as she met the grey once more. “No… I’ve been trying to deal with it. I’ve always been able to look after myself. I have since I was four years old. I thought… I thought I could make it go away but I can’t.” She said, trying to look down, her voice breaking into a whisper at the end of her sentence, but Carol pulled her face back up to eye level.

“We can.”

“No we can’t… I don’t want his blood on my hands Carol. I can’t do that, to him or his family. They were my family, they treated me like a daughter…” Therese tried to shake out of Carol’s grasp but she didn’t let her.

“We can. What he’s doing to you Therese... It’s … it’s blackmail and it’s abusive.” She said, making the green eyes look at her grey.

“No he’s not. He’s never laid a finger on me. He doesn’t have a violent bone in his body. He was so good, waiting for me to come around loving me even though I didn’t love him.”

“He doesn’t have to touch you to be abusive Therese. If he truly loved you he would let you go, he wouldn’t be trying to knock your door down in the dead of night, and threatening to kill himself if you didn’t take him back… We have to tell someone Therese.”

“NO! No…” Therese said, getting up, sitting on the edge of the bed, getting her breath back, and wiping her eyes and nose.

Carol sat behind her, placing a hand on Therese’s back, rubbing gently, but the brunette shivered under her touch. She went to remove her hand when Therese caught it, keeping it under her own on her shoulder. “We have to tell someone Therese. If not Gen and Abby then at least Phil and Dannie.”

“No! No we can’t, Phil and Richard are best friends. Fuck I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have just left it! I’m being weak.” She said getting up but Carol caught her hand, pulling her to turn and face her.

“No, you were right to tell me Therese. You were right to. But this won’t go away unless we tell Phil and Dannie. That way they can try knock some sense into him. And… and I think you should cut the cord, block his number, all social media, and change your locks just in case. You can do it Therese. We’re your family. And we all will protect you. Phil and Dannie are like your brothers. They love you… We all do. You just have to trust us…”

“I can’t…”

“You can… I know it must be hard, growing up all by yourself. Defending yourself your entire life, but you don’t have to any more. You have us…” It was as if the rest bite in speech slapped Carol back into reality, making her aware of how tightly she was holding Therese’s hand. She let it go, crawling back into the bed as Therese watched her.

They stayed like that for a while, Carol nervously fidgeting under Therese’s gaze. It unnerved her as she searched the room for anything else to look at. “Ok.” Therese said, getting back in, crossing her legs, facing the blonde.

“Ok?” Carol said unbelievingly.

“Yes… Alright. I trust you. Oh god I _trust_ you. What has happened to us?” Therese said with a smile, which made the blonde laugh, at how she could turn from melancholy to joking and witty in seconds.

“I don’t know… Is this what we are now? _Friends_ that comfort each other? Bleh!”

Therese flopped down on the bed, looking up at the blonde who did the same shortly after. “Yes… Bleh… Tell me something.” She said watching the blonde fall to the bed.

“Like what?” Carol asked, keeping up their new tradition.

“Something happy.” Therese said, turning her head to the person that lay beside her.

Carol thought to herself, wracking her brain. “Ooh! I know. We will never be able to show are faces to Florence and Ester again.”

“Oh no! Last night! It wasn’t that bad was it?” Therese said wincing.

“Well, you made your own puddle because you were dripping wet, tried to strip me in the lobby, told me to ‘take you to bed’, and then told them last night I dragged you into bed.” Carol couldn’t help but laugh at how shocked the brunette looked.

Therese held her hands up in surrender. “I believe the puddle one but the rest? You’re just screwing with me.”

“I’m not!”

“I tried to strip you?” She said, turning on her front, resting on elbows to look down at the blonde. “Oh god!”

“Apparently Chad wasn’t the only one who liked my bikini.” Carol teased laughing heartily before feeling Therese’s palm hold over her mouth.

“Ok, stop talking. And the last one is true too.”

She wriggled off Therese’s palm. “It is not!”

“One minute I’m playing piano, the next you’re pulling me behind you to bed.”

“You make it sound so scandalous. And as good as you are at piano, I really needed to fucking sleep. And so did you. I’m pretty sure I did us both a favour.”

“Like you did when you pulled me into the water away from Chad?”

“Jeez. He was so oblivious. I don’t think he could comprehend that not one but _two_ girls would rather get with other girls than him.”

“Four. Abby and Gen turned him down too.”

“No way.” The chuckled to themselves, muffled by the blankets, feeling sleepier by the minute. “Tell me something.”

“Like what?” Therese whispered.

“Something nice.” Carol asked, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Therese’s ear.

Therese contemplated what she was going to tell Carol, but decided it was now or never. “I think I misjudged you. I think I jumped the gun. And I’m sorry.”

“You _think_?” Carol joked making the green eyes roll.

“Don’t make me change my mind!”

“Ok! Ok… I _think_ I misjudged you too… And I’m sorry… We have a habit of doing shitty things and then having to apologise for them after wards.”

“Old habits…”

“Die hard…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Suicide.

**18:00, 10 hours before the Wedding…**

“HEY LOVE BIRDS!” Gen shouted as Abby kicked the end of the king bed. Carol woke with a jolt, as their friend opened the remote controlled curtains, letting the dying sun stream in. Carol’s vision blurred in to find Therese sound asleep on her shoulder and her best friend’s smirking at the end of the bed.

“Get up sleeping beauty. We’ve got that gambling night to go to. And we’re leaving in an hour.” Abby and Gen scuttled out the room, squealing with delight to wake Phil and Dannie. “Hey boys? Get ready to receive lots of pictures of our first class experience.”

Back in their room, Carol was gently shaking Therese awake. “Darling… angel.” She said, shaking the brunette’s shoulder with her free hand. The deep sleeper slowly roused looking up to the blonde.

“What’s up Carol…?” Sleep accenting every word she said.

“Angel we have to wake up. We need to shower and dress.”

“Whyyyy?” Therese groaned, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Because we have to be out in the casino in an hour.” Therese nuzzled her nose in Carol’s shoulder, causing the blonde to hold her breath. Carol heard a faint ‘I don’t want to’ vibrate into her arm, allowing her to breathe once more, not evenly, but at least oxygen was reaching her brain. “How about, I hop in the shower and you can grab some food, and then you can shower? C’mon you must be hungry…” Therese grunted. “I know you are.” She felt the brunette exhale, warming her shoulder.

“Fine.” Therese gave in, getting up and taking the blanket with her. Both of them missed each other’s warmth desperately but they had to reluctantly part. “Go on then.” Therese said rubbing her eyes, heading out to the living area, leaving the blonde to shower. She walked out into the living area where the butler was bringing in a small buffet to the great pleasure of Gen and Dannie. “Smells good. What we got?”

“Everything. What do you want?” Gen asked, handing Therese a plate.

“Everything. Will you pass me another plate? I’ll fix one for Carol.” Therese held her hand out for the next plate but Gen just stared at her. “What?”

“You’re sleeping curled up with her, wearing her shirt, fixing her a plate. Got something to tell us Terry?” Gen asked eyeing Dannie who was willing Therese to say ‘no’ with his own stare. Meanwhile, Therese was looking down at herself.

“Oh I must have picked it up instead of mine by accident, she had closed the curtains to nap, we made up and then I fell asleep. And as for the plate I’m just being friendly.”

Gen looked her up and down sceptically. “You just… _made_ _up_?”

“Yeah - we have a habit of doing so - can you pass me two of those bread rolls? They look French.” Therese said chuckling to herself, knowing that if Carol was here she would roll her eyes and call her ‘a little shit’ in said language.

“Jeez, stop interrogating her Genevieve. Here’s your bread rolls.” Dannie said placing one on each plate.

Gen could see what he was doing so decided to up the ante. “Here, take some tomato soup, Carol loves tomato soup. Oh and here some cream spinach with poached eggs. I’m pretty sure she said she likes that or something.” She said with a smirk.

Therese just happily stood there while Gen loaded their plates with lots of food. When she was done she took the plates with a smile, thanking her friends before returning to their room.

“Back off Dannie boy. Face it. You’re gonna lose.”

“You heard the girl. Nothing happened. I believe her.”

“She’s walking around in booty shorts and Carol’s shirt and you’re telling me that it’s not gonna happen? You’re delusional.”

“We’ll see.” Dannie said biting into an apple. “We’ll see.”

///

“Carol?” Therese called out, placing the loaded tray on the bed, crossing her legs before tucking into her plate.

The blonde came jogging from the bathroom in the clothes she napped in, towel drying the ends of her hair. “I’m coming! I’m coming. Here, the shower’s your-” Carol stopped in her tracks once she saw Therese on the bed, blowing on a spoonful of soup.

“I fixed you a plate.” Therese said, taking the spoon into her mouth.

“Oh… T-Thanks…”

“Well… don’t just stand there. It’s getting cold.” Carol jumped into action, putting the towel on a radiator before climbing on the bed, looking at what Therese had brought her.

“Cream spinach with poached eggs. How did you know that was my favourite?” Carol asked tearing off some bread.

Therese grinned, sipping a water off the side table. “Because it’s my favourite too.”

“Really?”

“No, Gen told me. But it really is delicious.” She said cutting open a yolk, eating a little bit from everything smiling at Carol’s eye roll.

“Wow you really do eat ev-“

“Everything!” Therese said with her mouth full. They ate over small talk about what games they would play in the casino that evening. Therese finished first, getting up to take her turn in the shower.

///

Carol was finishing up with her makeup when she saw Therese in the reflection of her mirror come out the bathroom. She wore a deep purple [dress](https://thenypost.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/rooney_mara-300x4502.jpg?quality=90&strip=all&w=300&h=410&crop=1) with a plunging neck line, all hardly hidden under a suit jacket, with ¾ length sleeves. Carol had to clench her jaw to stop it from falling.

Therese stood behind her and cleared her throat, fixing her hair into a slick bun. “You ready?” She asked when Carol turned. She wasn’t expecting what the blonde was wearing. Her whole [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/f6/69/43f6692cfbe22500780fa7ad2ad314f8.jpg) was black, contrasting against her smooth milky skin. She wore palazzo bottoms which stopped around her ankles and a princess vest which crisscrossed over her chest to run over her shoulder, leaving a glimpse of her toned stomach exposed. Carol ran a hand through her swept back blonde hair.

“H-hey… you’re ready.” Carol managed to stutter.

“So are you I see…” Carol smiled looking down at herself before looking back to Therese.

“Well, big night. Got to look the part… you look nice.” Carol said taking a step forward.

Therese blushed. “Thank you. So do you… Shall we go then?”

“Lead the way.”

 

**Present**

“Dannie stop chucking popcorn at me or I swear I will take that bowl off you!” Gen snapped, taking the popcorn from her hair and throwing it back at him.

“It wasn’t me! I swear! I was watching the movie!” Dannie defended himself just as Abby began to snigger.

“You bitch!” Gen said pouncing on the auburn, pinning her to the couch, kissing her passionately. Feeling a little awkward, Carol slipped off the couch, and sat next to Therese on the floor, taking Gen’s space.

“Have you been following this film?” Therese whispered, trying not to disturb any of the others, but Dannie was engrossed, Phil asleep, and Abby and Gen making out like teenagers.

Carol chuckled. “No I was hoping you had.” They sat there a while longer, watching the film that neither of them really understood. Carol was trying to figure out how exactly how the girl had gotten from a kitchen in Vienna into an underground lab in Japan, when she felt fingertips in her palm, spread out like tendrils across her hand and lace with hers.

She looked down to see Therese holding her hand tightly, and then she followed it up to her face, fully expecting for the brunette to act as if it hadn’t happened, that she was just watching the movie, but she saw the jade eyes looking straight back at her.

She felt Therese squeeze her hand lightly, and she squeezed back, feeling the brunette running her finger over the space Carol’s ring was missing. The blonde didn’t exactly know what Therese meant by this gesture, but she knew it put the tension between them at ease. They had been a bit on edge since watching the video in The Mob Museum, but this small movement made it all ok.

Dannie put on another. And then another. Each time he would, Therese and Carol would let go of each other, and reunite when they were out of view once more. It was exciting and simple at the same time, just slowly brushing palms, tracing each line on their palms with their fingers.

Two movies turned into three, and night turned into the early hours of the morning out on the rug. Dannie had fallen asleep on his couch. Therese had fallen asleep on Carol’s shoulder, and when Carol started to doze off too, they sleepily made their way to the hard floor, the blonde wrapping Therese in her arms, pulling her into her foetal position, flinging a blanket over their cold bodies.

Carol began to slip into slumber when she felt Therese take her hand once more, lace their fingers again and hold it to her chest. They both slept peacefully.

 

**19:00, 9 hours before the wedding…**

They were all on the casino floor, the drinks were rolling, and foreheads were sweating in anticipation. Dannie had pulled Therese over to the slots halfway through, with a bunch of change.

“Dannie! I don’t want to lose my money on these monsters!” Therese said, letting Dannie pull her into the machine next to her and hand her some coins.

Dannie pulled the lever, watching the cartoons whirl round. “They aren’t monsters Therese! And c’mon I’m feeling lucky.”

“Have you ever won anything on one of these things?” Therese said, pulling her own lever.

“When I was 7, I won $9.70 on a kid’s one in the local arcade.” Dannie smiled happily, reminiscing.

“I don’t think that counts.”

“C’mon. Don’t be such a spoil sport.”

“Fine! Fine… So how are you? How’s Louise?”

“Louise is good, while you all slept we had a nice lunch – So how are you?” He said changing the topic rather noticeably. “I see you and Carol are getting closer, Gen told me that you were curled into her side like a cub this morning.” Therese eyed him suspiciously. She tried to brush it off but Dannie saw straight through her. “Terry, don’t bullshit me. I’ve known you too long. Spill… Now!”

Therese sighed resting her forehead on the machine. “She’s in my fucking head…”

“In a good way?” Dannie urged, hearing the constant thud of his friend hitting her head on the machine.

“I don’t know… Like it’s awkward and we bicker, but we talk and it’s wonderful. I don’t know I guess we just have a weird relationship. A weird friendship… like I said I don’t know. There’s just something about her though that gets under my skin. It either makes me euphoric and pissed off, I just can’t decide which one I usually feel.”

Dannie patted her back. “Got it bad huh?”

She sat up sharply. “What?! No!”

“Oh c’mon Therese, are you still not seeing things clearly?” He said, tiredly, losing once more on his machine. “You’re always on edge around her… you like to curl up but there’s this ‘tension’.” He said in air quotes. “Always tripping on words… c’mon Therese this is attraction 1-0-1.”

“Attraction 1-0-what?” She frowned.

“Seriously? Still denying it? Ok! I get it. Can’t admit it to me if you can’t admit it to yourself!” He said getting up, walking over to the bar and ordering 6 tequila shots. “Drink.”

“Denying it?! That’s preposterous! Don’t be stupid Dannie.” He downed a shot, gesturing for her to do the same. “I mean, I’ve never said I liked her. We’re just friends.” She said, taking another back, wincing as she tried to say it with more conviction. “I’m trying to be her friend.”

“Fine.” Dannie was quite nonchalant, shooting back another.

“Even if I did, she doesn’t like me in that way. I mean look at her! Then look at me! She doesn’t like me like that.” She shook her head, trying to shake off the burning from her second shot.

“Yeah sure.” Dannie’s passiveness was pissing the brunette off as all he could focus on was getting through his drinks one after the other.

“Well what’s that meant to mean?” She slammed the glass on the bar.

“Saving you from tragic men. Teaching you to golf. Tidying your things like an old married couple. Biting her lip when you were putting sun lotion on her back. Not taking her eyes off you when rock climbing. Christ sakes, why do you think she fell?!”

“She bit her lip?”

“Yeah. I swear I’m the glue of this group, to think I’m losing first class service over this.” Dannie ordered two wines next.

“You really think she likes me?” Therese swirled her glass. “But we figh-“

“SEXUAL TENSION!” Dannie yelled, turning a few heads. Therese tried to hush his woozy state but he ignored her.  “Think about this Therese…” He said with a hiccup. “Do you ever think about ripping her clothes off?”

“What?! No!” Even Therese didn’t believe herself.

“Ok, now I know you like her, because her strutting round in that bikini or that outfit she has on now… anyone would want to… let alone when you’re sleeping next to her when she’s only got underwear on.”

“How do you know about tha-” Therese’s face lost all colour, the blood draining from it as she blinked slowly. “… No…”

“Yes!” Dannie protested.

“No… What are you doing here?” She said, getting up from her stool.

Dannie stood, tired of this conversation. “Trying to get you to see what’s right in front of you.”

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” She shouted, her voice trembling and hoarse.

“Jesus! Therese! I’m telling you things you already know.”

“Because I love you!” Dannie’s ears twitched as a voice came out from behind him that he recognised instantly. “Because I’m trying to show you how much I love you. I flew across the country for you babe! You have to take me back!”

He turned in his seat, only just catching the sight of Richard, before he whooshed past him, chasing after Therese.

///

“Carol?! Carol?!” Therese shouted as she looked throughout the casino, looking for the blonde in the masses of heads.

“Therese! Wait!” Richard shouted after her. “I flew across the country for you goddammit! Wait!”  He grabbed her arm, whipping her around to feel hands land hard on his chest, pushing him away forcefully.

“Don’t touch me Richard. Carol?!” She called out but she couldn’t see her anywhere as she dashed about the casino, Richard hot on her tail.

“Therese! I love you baby. I love you so much. I can’t live without you.” He pled, rushing after his ex.

She swatted his reaching hands. “Stop it Richard!”

“No, baby. I know you feel it too. I promise, I won’t make you say it back. You can learn to love me too, we just need more time. C’mon you’re my everything.”

She turned around on her heels, Richard nearly crashing into her. “You won’t make me say it back?!”

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to!”

He grabbed both of her shoulders, making promises he couldn’t keep but she rolled him off. “Like get back together with you?”

“Oh c’mon you don’t mean that.” He rolled his eyes, so she turned hurrying off once more.

“CAROL!”

“Stop shouting Therese!” he grabbed her wrist pulling her behind a pillar. “Just listen to me. I want you to come away with me.”

“What?!”

“Europe. I booked two tickets last night. I know you’ve always wanted to go. We can get away from all the stress, and restart fresh. Like we are two new people-“

“You’re crazy! You’re in a trance, one where I love you too, but I don’t Richard. I can’t just make myself!” Therese concluded, speeding away but he caught her once more.

“Terry, I can’t live without you… I can’t, I won’t! I refuse to. Are you really gonna let me die?! ” He said, getting closer and closer, his lines reducing to the desperate ones. “This is my shot! I even broke into this damn function thing! I am one more rejection away from giving up in life.” In his mind, he would turn up, profess his love and she would jump into his arms, remembering how much she missed his kiss, but the way she looked at him now… he confused her disgust for misunderstanding.

“Richard that isn’t fai-” And then he kissed her, grabbing her chiselled face in his cumbersome hands, ignoring the way she shouted out against his protruding tongue, and how she pulled at his unwilling arms. She did the only thing she could think of and bit on his lip, hard, tasting the red metallic liquid in her mouth, sinking between her teeth before he yelped out, letting her go as he cared for his bloody lip.

“You bit me?!” He said, looking at Therese as if he didn’t even recognise her. “Look at the person you’re changing into without me.”

Therese wiped her mouth and then her eyes. “Carol!”

“Therese?!” She thought she imagined it at first. The deep worried voice calling back for her, but then she saw her, pushing through the tables and crowds, rushing to her sides, noticing how wide and panicked her grey eyes were as she neared, taking her trembling body in her strong arms.

“Carol Aird?!” Richard scoffed. “Seriously?! You two are best buddies now? That is low Therese. That is low. Just to get back at me huh?”

“Mr Semco, I think you need to leave.” Carol said sternly, holding Therese’s shoulders tightly in her grasp.

“Not without my girlfriend!”

Carol stepped away from his pointing finger, taking the brunette with her. “She’s not your girlfriend. Get the hint. She doesn’t want you.”

He clawed his hair in his hands getting more and more frustrated from the growing gap between expectation and reality. “She doesn’t _know_ what she wants.”

“Do you think she would be calling my name, asking for help, _running_ from you if she _loved_ you? She isn’t interested.”

“Oh so who is she interested in?! You?!” Carol’s face hardened. “You’re just grooming her. Being her knight in shining armour, she’ll get bored with you…” He took a moment to lift the suspense and then paired it with a condescending tone. “Do -… Do you think she will fuck you because of this?”

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Therese intervened, standing between the two, her gaze flicking from Richard clenching his fists and Carol tensing her jaw.

“Therese, can’t you see she’s trying to keep us apart!” he said, his attitude turning on a pinpoint, becoming benevolent and pleading once more.

“You’re a psycho who can’t even live with himself because his girlfriend didn’t love him back. If your dick is as big as your independence I can see why nobody else would want you.”

Carol’s words acted like a fatal blow to his ego, causing him to lash out before being caught by Therese. “Stop it! Stop it! We’re going to get kicked out!” She looked at the security eyeing their situation from the corners like eagles. “Carol… could you just leave us, for a second…” The blonde looked towards Therese as if the brunette had just slapped her. “Please?”

Therese could see the grey eyes water, but not one tear fall as the blonde steeled herself. “Are you really going to crawl back to him Therese? After all we talked about?”

She didn’t know what to do. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, all she could do was sort one situation at a time. “Carol please.”

“Are you seriously going to make me argue with you here and now? I thought we were past this. Can’t you see I’m here for you? Can’t you see that-”

“I’m not trying to argue. I’m sorry I am. I don’t even know what I’m thinking right now. I…I can do this.”

“She doesn’t need you. She’s only ever needed me, so back off bitch.” Richard snarled but he quickly cowered when Carol began to storm towards him, but Therese caught the blonde mid way, spinning her round.

“Caro-“

“No. When are you going to understand that you don’t have to go through this life with one eye open - With no one else to protect you…? When will you realise that we are _all_ here for you and you _never_ have to face anything like this alone? When… When will you ever start choosing _me_ over _him_ …?” Finally the droplet fell, dropping to the carpeted floors as Carol’s lips quivered. Carol looked to the floor, wiping her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Carol…” Therese reached out, taking the blonde’s hand but she felt like a bullet had hit her in the chest when Carol flinched, pulling away from the woman she had been trying to protect, shaking her head.

“Just… Leave it, Therese.” She said, and with that she left for the bar, leaving the brunette looking after her desperately.

“You see.” Richard said to Therese’s back. “She will just leave you. I will never leave you Therese. Ever. I promise.” He said, taking her shoulders in his palms, massaging them. “I will never leave you…” He whispered into her neck. “…ever.”

“Over my dead body, Richard.” He stopped his lips just before they pressed against the skin of her neck. “Never speak to me… ever again. I have been harassed by you for too long. I have put up with it all, hoping we could come out of this as friends, but even your presence is ruining my life…”

His confidence faltered. “Theres-“

“NO!” She whipped around making him let go of her immediately as her body screamed hatred. “I will never speak to you again. You will not approach me. You will not even look at me passing in the street, or I will slap you with a restraining order so hard that you won’t even be allowed to walk the streets of New York City.”

“I won’t live without you baby.” He said timidly, his eyes tearing up.

“I can’t stop you. All I can say is that if you _really_ _are_ suicidal then you need to get help. You need professional help and support which I can’t give. You can live without me, you just refuse to. Well I refuse to even _acknowledge_ you. Blame me all you like but the only people you will hurt is the family that love you. The friends that care for you. Your employees that look up to you. Throw everything you have made in this life away, but don’t blame me for it… I don’t love you Richard. I never have. And you don’t love me either. You’re in love with the idea of me. A girl who will submit at your every whim, give you a nuclear family, fuck you every Tuesday and have dinner on the table when you get home… I’m not her and I never will be…”

His tears fell freely, feeling smaller by the minute as every tie he had on her was cut off instantaneously. “Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?! Blatantly honest?!” She exclaimed. “Because you left me no choice… Have a great life Richard.” And for the last time, she turned her back on Richard, missing the way he fell to his knees, and the way Phil looked down upon him in disgust before moving on to the next game.

///

“Carol?” Therese called out, looking down all the bars, but Abby stopped her in her tracks.

“C’mon Therese we’re going to the clubs!” She said a little tipsy not noticing how distressed Therese was.

“Abby’s where’s Carol?”

“She left with the rest of them, and God is she pissed. I’ve been searching for you nitwit. C’mon, all of them are already there.” Therese let herself be pulled along by the auburn, almost stumbling down the strip, accepting the bottle of vodka Abby had handed her, drinking most of it on the walk that must have taken around 10 minutes but felt like forever. They finally arrived, only to wait in the queue. And once they toppled into the club dance floor, Therese could only be certain on one thing.

“Carol…” She searched the spinning dance floor with her eyes, until Abby spotted them all by the bar, downing shot after shot, as if their aim was to rack up the biggest tab affordable.

Therese’s eyes locked on as she was pushed around the club, slowly making her way closer and closer to the blonde who was swaying from side to side. She reached out for Carol’s hand, chucking her coat on a chair, not even waiting for her reaction before she pulled her to the centre of the dancefloor, out of sight of their paralytic friends and when she turned round to face the blonde, a little cloudy, she barely heard Carol’s words.

“Fuck you, Therese.” Carol slurred, the effects of the drinks she had downed to try and extinguish the hurt inside impending her speech. “Why are you doing this to m-” And then Therese let go. Doing the unexpected, taking Carol’s neck in her hand, pulling her head down so she could crush their lips together. Carol tipped into her a little before steadying herself on the brunette’s hips, pulling at them when Therese deepened their kiss, pulling her closer, wrapping her hands around the blonde’s neck, finally feeling free from the constant tension that seemed to linger.

She pulled away pressing light kisses on the blonde’s swollen lips from their passionate kiss, before pulling away slowly, finding the blonde’s grey eyes in the dancing lights. The music pulsed as they studied one another, not letting their hands or limbs move from their intimate positions, until Therese said the words Carol didn’t know she needed to hear.

“I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Talk to me


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been clawing for, Gawd!
> 
> Oh, By the way! Before I forget --- NSFW ;)

They made out in the club amongst the bustling people, the alcohol in their blood vibrating along the frequency of the music. Carol was lost in Therese, pulling at her dress before letting a hand trail up to her cheek, pulling her impossibly closer, and taking everything she possibly could. Her breath, her tongue, her warmth, her passion. Everything. She could feel fingers slip into her hair, short nails running along her scalp, tousling it out of its neat quiff, pleading for more.

When they finally pulled back for air, Carol couldn’t help but claim her again, not quite satisfied after denying herself for so long. Only stopping when she needed another breath. “Let’s get out of here…” She said, unable to stay in the bouncing joint a moment longer. Therese nodded and she pulled her to grab her jacket, stealing Abby’s vodka bottle, not that she would notice in the state she was in before leaving.

They didn’t really know what they were doing as she headed back to the suite, holding hands the entire way, the feel of each other’s hand finally and freely holding on to its mate making them giddy with excitement, although they did split the remnants of bottle of vodka, so it also helped for balance. They nearly fell flat on their faces at least twice. It was when they had reached the elevator that Therese couldn’t contain herself any longer, pressing the blonde up against the side as it rose, accidently pressing the button for the top floor in their hurried lust.

“I’ve been wanting to do this… since I carried you home… the first day.” Therese said between kisses up Carol’s jaw, taking her wrists in her own before pressing them up above her head, not caring if the elevator stopped for anyone else.

“Why didn’t you?” Carol breathed, as she writhed on the wall.

“I don’t fucking know.” Therese said, claiming her mouth once more, teasing Carol’s lips between her own. Soon the elevator opened and they stumbled into the corridor, noticing it wasn’t their own before running back into the elevator, and pressing their floor, giggling as they slid and tumbled to the floor.

They crawled from the lift like toddlers, before Therese stumbled to her feet, running from Carol, making her chase her down the hall, not catching her until they were in the suite, crashing against the baby grand which clamped shut loudly before falling into the sofa. The brunette giggled before turning over, letting Carol slip a leg between hers, groaning as she rubbed up against her panties.

“Fucking hell, you’re beautiful…” Carol breathed against the crook of the brunette’s neck before nibbling, the alcohol in her system pulling away all her worries, leaving her lustful and wanting. Needing. “Too many layers.”

“Agreed.” Therese added hastily. She wrapped her hands around the blonde’s back, searching for a zipper or something, laughing into the blonde’s mouth when she couldn’t find anything. “Carol, were you sowed into this?!”

The blonde chuckled into their kiss. “No, but the clasp is in the shoulder.” She said quickly, before cutting off their dialogue to take Therese once more, her tongue plunging past her lover’s lips to dance with its mate.

“The whaa is in the where?” The brunette couldn’t help but ask with a couple more minutes or searching. Carol finally broke off sitting up, bringing Therese with her, pushing off her suit jacket before taking her dress straps down her shoulders, releasing her chest.

“We’ll figure it out later, but right now I need you…” She said fairly hushed, just before she kissed Therese’s neck, trailing down with similar open mouthed kisses until she reached the first pebbled nipple. She heard Therese gasp, arching her back so hard that Carol lost the little balance she had, falling off the couch bringing Therese with her. The soft carpet broke their fall, and after Carol had opened her eyes that had been closed with laughter, she couldn’t help but pause her movements, as the way Therese looked down at her pulled her soul into a trance. Maybe it was the way her green eyes tinkled in the neon glow of the city or the way they devoured her body with such passion and adoration, the only thing Carol knew is she wanted those eyes to look at her like that forever.

She was gently dragged from her day dream when the brunette kissed and nibbled the angular jaw, which seemed to tighten whenever she was around, as she felt Carol’s hands sliding up her thigh, taking the bottom of her dress, and sliding it up. Therese took the hint, lifting her arms so that the blonde could peel off her dress and throw away the offensive material, latching on to the rosy peak that taunted her.

“Fuck…” Therese breathed into the air, opening her eyes and looking down to the magnificent sight, the blonde hair tousling between her fingers as Carol swiped her tongue over her nipple. Carol nibbled on the hard peak when she made eye contact with her lover, revelling in the small yelp she elicited. All the while her hands were massaging the brunette’s thighs, caressing them up and down.

“By the end of this, I’m going to have these thighs, wrapped around my head.”

Therese’s breath hitched at the words that escaped the beautifully thick lips, brushing against the swell of her breast making their way over to its twin. “Is that a promise?”

“It is now.” She said with a squeeze of the firm flesh in her hands, pulling Therese down to grind on her harder. The brunette groaned her name as Carol’s hands left her thighs, instead lightly trailing down her back to squeeze her firm behind.

Therese couldn’t take it anymore, pulling Carol’s head up from her chest to meet her hungry lips, catching the sweet nothings with a swipe of her tongue. She could feel the blonde’s wandering hands claw at her hips then travel down further, cupping her mound. She moaned into Carol’s mouth that was erotically and expertly fucking her, nodding her head slightly as she couldn’t bring their lips to part. She felt the manicured nails dance over her soft skin as they slipped inside her panties, and even the gasp that Carol had pulled back to take in surprise of how soaked Therese’s glistening folds were, was consumed by her.

She felt Carol’s hand slip out and she made her disagreement known by whimpering into the lips she adored so much. But then she felt the material of her panties being tugged at and she knew that she would have to let go of the heaven that was Carol’s lips to take their desire further, so to make up for their parting she finally found the clasp in the blonde’s top, pulling off the heavenly lips to fling open her shirt, rewarded by the sight that was Carol, her hair messy, nipples hard and panting with want for the girl who straddled her.

Carol pounced, pushing Therese on to her back, the friction of the floor making the brunette feel even hotter as Carol flung away her shirt followed by her trousers, crawling up Therese’s body, stopping at her hips to grasp the pant line with her teeth and drag it down Therese’s leg.

Therese could hardly breathe as the occasional clash between Carol’s perfect teeth and her leg sent jolts of anticipation through her body, she was pretty sure that she had never seen anything more erotic in her life.

The blonde tossed the panties away in the ever-growing pile of clothes, seizing Therese’s body, playfully biting her jaw as she thrust a toned thigh against her wet groin. “Carol… please.” Her lover panted, and she didn’t need anything more than those two words to snake her way down the brunette’s body, stopping slightly to suck a pebbled nipple into her mouth, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyes because of the sweet taste of Therese, as she placed open mouthed kisses working lower and lower.

She continued to treasure Therese’s body until her silky lips met her damp mound, feeling the brunette writhe under her. She settled between the shivering legs, pushing one leg out, using her other arm to keep the squirming hips still so she could lean down and taste this magnificent mouth-watering buffet that was trembling for her to engorge herself in it. She slowly swiped her tongue through the pink swollen folds once, twice, ignoring the pleas of her lover as she couldn’t help but indulge herself in Therese’s addictive essence, before she wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves that was pulsing for attention.

She heard Therese cry out above her, before whimpering at her own sensitivity, until Carol began to increase the pressure and the forcefulness of her suckles, feeling the need to bring Therese to the precipice and treat herself, tipping the balancing scales in Therese’s favour, as her moans of pleasure were even more addictive.

“Oh Carol… Please. Please fuck me…” Therese sighed as the assault on her clit made tremors reverberate through her body, making the fire between her legs intensify.

“Angel, you taste so good…” Carol replied, humming against the bud of pleasure, causing a scream to rip through the air, followed by Therese’s needy hands pulling Carol’s head back up her body to claim her mouth lustfully.

When Therese finally came up for air she was out of breath, and panted as her kisses trailed up to Carol’s ear to whisper breathily. “Please… Carol, please…”

Carol’s lack of restraint for the green eyed beauty below her was made evident by the way she plunged two fingers into Therese’s warm centre. Her eyes darkened as the brunette cried out beneath her. “How do you want me to fuck you angel?” Carol asked, her voice low and dripping like honey.

“Slow… hard.” Therese gasped as she felt Carol’s fingers arch up into her, just to see her squirm in her control, and then there was a deep thrust, which shook Therese to the core ”Carol!” She called out. “Don’t stop.”

“Never.” The blonde breathed before silencing the brunette, feeling the coy smile on her lips before it turned into another gasp of pleasure. Carol fucked Therese’s mouth with her tongue like she did with her fingers, passionately hard and sensual, creating them their own small world of moans and cries of lust and reckless abandon, a bubble so thick that they didn’t even realise Phil silently entering across the apartment with a random girl, making extra effort to hold the door softly so it didn’t make a sound when it shut.

He looked over their way, wondering where the grunts and ‘fucking hell’s were coming from. He tip toed over expecting to see Dannie and Louise but turned away quickly at the sight of Therese groaning out with her eyes closed under Carol’s thrusting body, an image he wanted wiped from his brain immediately. Their cries of pleasure masked his already silent footsteps as he gestured to his girl to be quiet, creeping to his room to leave the two women on the floor of the living room to grind away.

Therese’s moans climbed higher and higher, as her walls began to tremble around the blonde’s fingers, the deep thrusts fucking her to the edge, the feel of Carol’s body rubbing into her own and the small kisses and bites on her shoulder sending her in overdrive and as Carol thrusted one last time, her palm hitting Therese’s clit square on, she cried out, cumming hard, releasing a rush of liquid on the slowing hand, the fingers inside of her arching to prolong her pleasure.

She finally came down from her high, dazed and drugged with awe, pulling Carol back down to meet her lips once more when they heard a door close. Carol’s head snapped up to the front door but saw nothing. “Fuck… I think someone might be coming.”

“Where the fuck are our clothes?” Therese whispered as her eyes darted round. Carol withdrew her fingers to get up and Therese groaned out, only to have said fingers press against her lips, silencing her. The brunette couldn’t help but take them into her mouth, sucking on them seductively. It pulled the blonde straight out of her concern and right on to her lips, kissing her lustfully before they heard another bang, pulling them apart once more, not unaware of Phil rolling about on his bed with girl he had brought back moments ago. “Quick, get the clothes. Our bedroom.”

“Why do I have to get the clothes?”

“Seriously? Are you seriously gonna argue with me? The answer is _because I can’t feel my fucking legs_ , that’s why!” Carol darted off of her spent lover, collecting their items from off the floor before running after Therese, she caught up with her quickly because the brunette’s legs were like jelly and she was still regaining her ability to walk.

The brunette disappeared through the door and Carol closed it behind them, chucking the clothes down. She turned to Therese but couldn’t find her in the neon lit room. The lights from the skyline making it glow. Carol heard a shutter go off, and then another before seeing Therese’s phone land on the bed just before she did, as the brunette pounced on her.

She made quick work of Carol’s soaked panties, kissing up Carol’s leg, but the anticipation was too much to stay quiet. Carol kept calling out and Therese would stop, to her frustration, and tell her to be quiet wary that the others may be home soon. It was the last straw when the brunette was placing mind numbing love bites all around the insides of Carol’s thighs. Even the arm she was biting down upon was doing nothing to muffle her cries so Therese climbed off of her, running over to their suitcases, rifling through them.

“Therese, please, I’m so worked up.” Carol said sitting up disgruntled, swaying to one side a bit watching Therese slip on some underwear and a bra.

“I know baby, which is why we are getting out of here.” Therese said coming over to the bed, taking Carol’s pouting face in her hands, kissing her softly. “We are gonna get you out of here and I promise, I will make you cum so hard you’ll forget we ever left here. This is torture for me to because… fuck… you are the most beautiful person in every room.”

The blonde stole one more passionate lip lock before flopping back on the bed. A moment later she was softly giggling as Therese, who was now changed into black shorts and an oversized rugged black denim jacket which swam over the white shirt she wore underneath, was slipping her fresh underwear up her legs. She pulled up the tipsy blonde. “Aren’t you meant to be undressing me?” She smirked as Therese lifted her arms up to pull a dark red dress over her head, which ended a few inches below her ass.

“Fuck…” She sighed looking Carol up and down, biting her bottom lip to restrain herself from following them straight to the blonde’s pussy. “T-Trust me, I am denying every fibre in my veins…” Therese laughed as she made sure the string straps of the dress criss crossed perfectly at the back. She slipped on some white brogues before strapping Carol on some nude gladiators, which took longer than it should have because she could help but kiss up the older women’s leg, searching for the hickeys from earlier when Carol stopped her.

“Don’t tease.” She said, narrowing her eyes. With that they snuck out of the room, seriously on guard. And by ‘on guard’ it meant stumbling to the door, hoping they didn’t make much sound, even though Therese had been screaming bloody murder over her orgasm a couple minutes earlier.  Just as they reached the door, Carol ran off in another direction, coming back with 2 bottles of champagne, which they uncorked in the lift, drinking straight from the bottle.

///

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! GO!” Carol said pulling Therese out the front exit of the Venetian, not stopping their quick mix between a drunken stumble and sprint until they were safely out of sight.

“Do you… think… they minded?” Therese asked out of breath, her shoulder length hair covering parts of her face.

“Well…” Carol said letting go of her hand and slipping the bobble off her wrist. “You did just spill an entire bottle of Moet, on their marble floors.” She giggled, only swaying slightly as she gathered half of Therese’s hair and tied it half up half down.

“What do you mean an entire bottle – ” Therese hiccupped as she turned around to the blonde that was happy with her work. “ – You watched me down that whole thing! Told you I could properly down a drink.”

“Eh bien, je suis heureux de dire que j'ai eu tort à votre sujet.” Carol watched Therese’s eyes darken as they locked on her lips just before she nearly swallowed Carol whole, drawing a few looks and wolf whistles from the drunken crowds also looking for a good time.

Therese pulled back slowly, leaving the blonde craving more as she whispered upon her lips. “Do you know, it’s the biggest turn on when you speak French…?”

“Je suis pleinement conscient de ce fait.”

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Carol had to steady herself at the force of the champagne kisses.

///

Once they had managed to pull themselves out of their French fantasy, they had walked hand in hand down the strip, getting lost in the bright lights and people roaming the streets, which were yelling out of cars, just as pissed as they were. They were just another couple, stumbling past the iconic scene, having the time of their lives, occasionally pressing each other up against walls to make out, and grope. They were stumbling about when they decided they wanted to stop for a drink, after finishing Carol’s bottle of champagne too.

“Carol! Look a strip club!” Therese pointed out, pulling Carol across the road, dodging a few swerving cars as she did. Carol looked up to the flashing lights of the silhouette of a woman in a bunny costume, glowing pink.

“You want to go to a strip club?! I tho-thought we were getting drinks?” The lights blurred a bit in Carol’s vision, but the soft pink soothed her intoxicated mind.

“We can get them inside! C’mon this is a bachelorette and we haven’t been to a strip club!” Therese could see Carol still looked a bit dazed, maybe it was the amount of alcohol the blonde had consumed, or the throbbing between her legs. “C’mon! Hot women. Drinks. Seductive dancing! Er…Drinks!”

“I already have a hot woman.” Carol smiled dopily. Therese kissed her softly, turning her as the blonde was distracted be her lips, pulling her towards the entrance.

When she broke off they were walking into the joint, Therese stumbling forwards with Carol not far behind. “Let’s get a front row seat!” They bustled through the majority of men and women securing seats at the front as two men moved to go and sit at the bar, looking them up and down hungrily as they fell to the chairs giggling at their own absurdity. “I’ve never been to a strip club before!”

“WHAT?!” Carol shouted over the music as the club owner’s voice boomed over the mic.

“I SAID I’VE NEVER BEEN TO A STRIP CLUB BEFORE!” She watched Carol laughed in her seat, her melodic laughter drowned out by the melodramatic opening of ‘Chastity’. Therese scooted closer so that Carol could hear her. “Why is she called Chastity if she’s a stripper?” It was then Chastity walked out to the hoots of the crowd, her scant clothing leaving little to imagination.

“I’m pretty sure those DD’s have something to do with it.” Therese giggle into Carol’s neck, only to be intoxicated by the smell of her, kissing it softly, before becoming more engrossed. The blonde turned to her, capturing her lips, more or less feeling the stares from others burning into their skin, although the wolf whistles didn’t make it overly hard for it to go unnoticed, not that they gave a fuck.

Therese broke the kiss off whispering on Carol’s lips. “I’m going to join that queue over there and get us some bunny money.”

“Bunny money?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is either, but I’m not going to slip my hotel key into her g string am I?” Carol laughed before pushing Therese’s face away with her hand. Therese soon came back and flumped down next to Carol, handing her a dirty martini and a wad of pink slips. Carol nearly choked.

“Therese how much did you get?!”

“Enough.” She replied simply downing her martini before winking at the bartender, Jack, confirming his bet that it would be the best martini she had ever downed. “C’mon. Let’s put it to use.” They both stood, Therese swaying a little, but Carol pulled her back by the elbow as Chastity slut dropped to their level before crawling over.

There was a type of exhilaration slipping money so close over this woman’s skin. “You’re gorgeous. I love your nails!” Carol shouted making Chastity smile at her honesty, it wasn’t the type of comments she got often. “You must work so hard to keep in this ridiculous shape. You’re ripped!” That one had Therese laughing too, as Chastity was momentarily distracted out of her routine, giving a sincere thank you before wrapping her legs round the pole, throwing herself backwards and letting gravity do the work for her assets at the pleasure of the crowd. “Therese, how the fuck does she do that in 8 inch heels?!”

Carol was too drunk to notice that Therese had sat down on the chair behind her, watching as one of Carol’s favourite songs came on and began to dance. She danced like she didn’t have a care in the world, singing along, only half of the words being coherent. Therese could do nothing but watch upon the beauty as she danced so freely, not trying to please anyone but herself. She smiled to herself, taking it all in, until the song changed and the blonde turned around shocked but the darkness of Therese’s lust filled eyes. “You’re the only thing I can seem to see.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW chapter... wow you guys are having quite a jam packed week huh? :)

“You’re the only thing I can seem to see.”

Carol was shocked as she had Therese’s unwavering attention, clawing over her body, snaking its way into her soul. She dropped the pink dollars onto their table before straddling the brunette to Therese’s and her own surprise, looking down at her lover who only looked at her with awe and adoration before claiming her mouth, grinding down, trying to satisfy some of the aching between her legs.

Therese felt paralyzed as a woman, so gorgeous as Carol, wanted her badly enough, to climb upon her lap and release herself with little restraint. She thought she was dreaming the feel of Carol’s waist in her hands that were grating down on her as they necked on in the middle of the neon atmosphere. She wouldn’t be surprised if she was dreaming.

The need to breathe became more of a luxury than a necessity as Carol became her life force. The way her muscles in her thighs would move in Therese’s hand. The way the tendons in her neck would stretch to allow her to nibble as she pleased before contracting so Carol could kiss her like her body compelled her to. The way the blonde would whisper (although with their alcohol concentration it was more of a mumble).

“You are the most beautiful thing when you’re dancing.” Therese whispered between the kisses.

Carol brushed her hands up to the back of Therese’s neck. “I hate dancing, especially alone.”

“Well I love it when you do…” She said kissing her delicately. “You look free. You look peaceful… happy.”

“Do I not usually?” Carol’s eyes narrowed.

“You do, but it’s all guarded, each move calculated… you’re a goddess when you dance.” Therese said, the buzzing in her system letting her speak freely.

Carol looked into the green sparkling eyes that looked back at her with such worship. “A goddess? And what if I danced for you?” Carol said, getting to her feet walking backwards slowly, but Therese caught her hand, standing up, pulling the blonde back.

“Well I would die a happy woman – actually I would die a completed woman.” Therese leaned in for another kiss but Carol pushed her back down into the chair, something in her eyes telling Therese to stay put as she walked over to the woman now bringing them their drinks, an interval filler before the next performers.

“Hey.” Carol looked up to the girl with the scarlet red wig on, that immediately met her gaze, moving fluidly towards her.

“Are you looking for a dance?” The girl asked, the name ‘Cherry’ glowing on her badge. Carol held up a bunny note, making the woman lean for it before she teased it out of reach, but she was now close enough to talk to her without anyone else hearing.

“Don’t dance _for_ me. Dance _with_ me?” She pulled back, holding her hand out for the woman who looked a bit sceptical.

“But the drinks.” Cherry said, looking at the two on her tray. Carol took one and handed it to Therese before downing the other, wiping her mouth and holding out her hand again. “Dance with me.” Cherry put down the tray, intrigued, for once a customer wasn’t asking for a drink, of slapping her ass as they walked, they were asking for her hand to dance. Carol pulled her into space, in direct eye line of Therese and began to dance with her. It was seductive but not sexual. They were just having a nice time.

Therese felt jealous, even though she knew Carol wasn’t the slightest bit interested in Cherry as she would lock eyes with the brunette when touching the red head, winking at her, driving her crazy. Therese nursed her drink as Carol twirled Cherry around, the red head doing the same to her moments later. She relished the wide smile that Carol brought to people naturally.

The music changed and Carol bowed. Thanking Cherry who replied. “No problem.” The red head picked up her tray, before turning to Carol, whispering something in her ear that made the blue eyes widen before she nodded. Cherry grabbed her by the hand, pulling her over to Jack where they had a lengthy conversation, and then they disappeared behind the wings.

Therese looked for the blonde, a little worried and jealous all at the same time, regretting not pulling Carol back down with her and having her all to herself again. Well that was until Jack came and sat next to her, winking before bringing the mic to his lips. “Ladies and Gentlemen. We have something very special for you tonight. A first timer. A new duo act.” The audience Oohed. “All the way from New York City!” They ahhed. “Pick your jaws up off the floor please for Cherry and Carol.” Jack slapped Therese on the back as she choked on her olive, laughing heartily rubbing her shoulders. “Don’t want to die before your girl dances for you. Do you? We usually have open pole night on Wednesday but, she’s hilarious.”

“I-I Know.” Therese said, her eyes a little watery, but when she looked up, they were watery for a whole other reason. They had made carefully placed rips in her dress to show a bit more leg and chest. Her sandals were gone and now replaced with 6 inch platform heels, and the silvery eyeshadow seemed to pierce every soul in the audience. It was only the roar of the audience and a blown kiss from Carol that snapped her out of the haze as the music began to play.

Cherry backed up into Carol smiling over her shoulder, gasping and winking at men who were pleading for her, throwing their money. The blonde buried her face in the woman’s neck, making Therese cross her legs, before pulling away, the only evidence that it happened was the red lipstick stain on the red head’s neck. The brunette could barely breathe out of jealousy and desire, shifting about in her seat. Jack quickly noticed. “Hey. She’s dancing for you. That’s your girl. Don’t be afraid to say it. Watch.”

He said as Carol closed in on the pole closest to them, stumbling a little in the height of her shoes, but laughing at herself as she landed on the pole. It wasn’t long before she was steadied on her feet. Cherry quickly demonstrated an easy one, and she followed. They had talked about what to do backstage and it had all sounded confusing. But Cherry had been right. You just go with the beat of the music. Find your sensuality. Listen to what they like and use every asset at your disposal.

Carol wrapped a leg around the pole swinging around it, letting herself go, not worrying about her image outside of this club, knowing that there was a strict no cameras policy here. She had gotten so caught up with it all, the grinding and swinging, just enjoying herself, stretching muscles she never knew she had, flinging her hair back, using her toned legs to the max, she had almost forgotten about the brunette squirming in her chair.

Almost.

In her peripheral vision she could she the blush darker than Cherry’s wig. She let the crowd have a break from unblinking staring as she slowed on the pole, facing her lover, gesturing her to ‘come here’ seductively with her index finger. She saw the green eyes widen. Therese stood a little awkwardly, before receiving an earnest push from Jack to propel her forwards to the edge of the stage. Carol knelt by the edge, tracing the brunette’s face with her finger. “Who’s your girl?” She asked, tilting Therese’s chin up seeing traces of green envy.

Therese could smell tequila lingering on Carol’s breath, and she guessed it must have been a shot of courage before dancing. She didn’t have much time to think about it though because the low octave of Carol’s voice made Therese close her eyes, inhaling deeply. “You’re my girl.”

“Again.”

“You’re my girl.” She said, more solidly.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Carol asked, for a moment, Therese thought she saw a flicker of doubt and fear take over the lusty grey eyes but it was gone as soon as she noticed.

She reassured to the blonde’s delight. “Immensely.”

“Then tell me.” She said standing after brushing Therese’s bottom lip with her thumb. She returned to the pole and the crowd cheered, clapping her on, screaming their approval. Therese stole a drink from a passing waiter, downing it for liquid courage before raising the empty glass to the grey eyes that were trained on her.

“THAT’S MY GIRL!” She shouted with abandon and a wide smile grew over Carol’s face. The words felt freeing and she would scream them to the world if Carol would smile like that every time she did so. “THAT’S MY GIRL! WORK IT BABY!” Carol played with the material of her dress, what had started out as a tease was now a full on seduction as Therese yelled that she was hers.

She needed Therese. Her body couldn’t deny it any longer. But she wanted the brunette to need her too. So she taunted them by trailing the dress up her long thighs, stopping just before her ass. She would bend over in Therese’s direction, move her body to the music without a care in the world and when she found green once more they were almost entirely black.

Carol dropped to her knees with a roar of the crowd, running her hands through her hair and over her own body, imagining it was Therese. Jack turned to Therese handing her a key. “Room two. The McKinley. You’ll need it if she keeps up this.” He said dropping the key in her hand. Even Cherry stopped her magic on the pole for a second to watch. She dropped onto all fours, crawling to the edge of the stage, swinging her hips as she did so as the crowd went wild, contrasting vastly against Therese’s still shocked figure that could do nothing but watch the blonde beauty close in on her like prey.

Carol reached the edge of the stage, swinging her legs over it and throwing back her body, arching her back off the shining black floor before she felt a hand grab hers pulling her up abruptly and a hand at the back of her neck, guiding her to the lips that devoured her immediately. Carol tried to keep up but Therese had been on edge for the past three songs and she couldn’t physically wait one minute longer.

She slipped her hands under the blonde’s thighs lifting her from the stage, away from the hoots and howls of excited men and women. They stumbled their way to the private rooms, not even coming up for air until Carol gasped, her back hitting a door before it flung open and she hit a couch. Therese locked the door before pouncing on her, unable to hold back now that it was just the two of them.

“You’re evil.” Therese breathed as she pulled off Carol’s heels, biting her ankle bone.

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Carol asked feigning innocence, which faded very quickly when Therese pulled off her drenched thong and tossed it aside, tackling her once more, bringing her thigh into contact with her pussy. “Fuck!” Carol gasped as Therese pressed into her repeatedly.

“You’re so wet… I can feel it on my thigh… you were so fucking hot on that stage… and all those men and women – I bet they’re jealous, knowing that I’m going to fuck your brains out right here in this room, and they can’t.” Therese said hastily, cutting off Carol’s response with a heated kiss, giving her a taste of what was to come. “Yes I enjoyed it.”

“Therese – Please – I’m burning.”

“Oh you’re burning? I’ve just been teased by this for the past, god knows how long and _you’re_ burning?”

“Pleas-AH! Yes!” Carol cried as Therese entered her with two fingers pumping fast. The brunette took advantage of the fact Carol’s mouth was agape with pleasure and claimed it for herself. She felt the blonde’s hands move from her neck, down her back and under her shirt to claw at the skin underneath as she tried to hold on to something as her orgasm built. She scratched harder, as if trying to ground herself, but it was to no avail as she lost control of her body.

She unrelentingly pushed herself down on to Therese’s fingers meeting her thrust for thrust, moaning out when the brunette broke their kiss to nibble on her neck. “Holy shit Therese… I can’t think straight!” Carol breathed, finally managing to say something.

“Thank god.” She said, earning a smile from the blonde which she quickly replaced with a moan by curling her fingers towards herself.

As Carol was lost in her desire, she barely felt Therese turning her body so her legs hung over the edge of the leather couch. It was only when the brunette retracted her fingers did she open her eyes and look down frustrated. “Therese, as much as I have been enjoying our teasing this is not the time. Not when I’m so close.” She said, holding the smirking face in her hands.

Therese kissed Carol’s palm delicately before pushing them to rest on the couch. “As much as I love to see you writhe. I can’t help myself either. But…” Therese said, licking her fingers clean in one fluid motion before roughly parting the blonde’s thighs. “I need to taste you. This way… we both get what we want.” She said kissing up the insides of Carol’s thighs. “And a lot quicker too.”

She flattened her tongue and dragged it up Carol’s glistening slit, hearing her cry out as she did. The hands sped off the couch and into the brunette’s hair to pull her closer as Therese wasted no time on latching on to the pulsating clit in front of her. The blonde’s hips pushed against the brunette’s face, anything to satisfy the throbbing that was becoming unbearable. Therese slapped Carol’s ass in response and the sharp sting did wonders, eliciting a high pitched wail before a gasp when the brunette pushed down her dress straps, freeing her breasts, pinching a nipple.

Therese was in heaven, Carol’s essence was addictive and she was getting lost in her. So lost in fact that she gave no warning before plunging into the blonde with her tongue. She’d never heard anything like it, the guttural scream that vibrated through the room, and the need in her voice as she sang Therese’s name into the air, losing her seductively low voice as it climbed higher and higher, grabbing Therese’s head and pulling her harder.

Carol’s hips were getting erratic as her orgasm drew closer so Therese released her breast to cage them in place using her other hand to take one of the ones that were clawing at her scalp. “Touch yourself baby.” Therese whispered against Carol’s slick centre, making the blonde shiver before obeying, massaging her breast in one hand, and Therese’s head in the other, the sensations becoming too much. She didn’t think she could take much more of this pleasurable assault.

But she was wrong as Therese used her free hand to attack her sensitive bundle of nerves, pushing Carol to the edge a lot quicker than anticipated. “Holy shit, Therese! I’m gonna cum!” She warned but the brunette did nothing but hum, driving her tongue in further, picking up the pace of her hand. The vibrations making the muscles in her stomach begin to twitch.

Carol had barely been able to open her eyes the entire time. She had whipped them shut because every time she had seen Therese worshiping her, fucking her earnestly, a gush of anticipation would be released from her centre. But she felt Therese’s tongue slow and then ask her to open them. To watch her magnificent body crumble in the brunette’s hand, and she complied, looking down just as Therese entered her, faster than before, staring back at her with such intensity that her whole body tensed. “Fuck! Therese!” Her thighs clamped around the brunette’s head as she couldn’t help it, the tongue that unmercifully fucked her never slowing as it rode her from one trembling high to the next.

She thought she was going to pass out from the angle her back had arched and the wild screams that had resounded around them, the heels of her feet digging into Therese’s back as the brunette lapped every single piece of evidence of Carol’s hardest orgasm, into her mouth greedily. The brunette kissed her centre tenderly, adoring the way Carol trembled in aftershocks with each one, before her devotion was stopped by hands clawing at her back to return into Carol’s eye line.

She crawled up the blonde’s quivering body kissing any bare skin she could find, before Carol pulled her up to kiss her passionately, rolling them off of the sofa to the floor so she could tell Therese how good that felt through the heat of their joined mouths. When Carol finally pulled back, dazed and thoroughly fucked she fell to the brunette’s side, out of breath and still twitching. “Holy mother of God. Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?!”

“I don’t know. There’s something about you which makes me lose all control. It’s all your fault you know. You shouldn’t be so fucking hot.” She said tweaking the blonde’s nipple making her tremble.

“No, what we just did. _That_ was hot. Oh my god that was _so_ hot. I swear I’ve never cummed so hard in my life.” Therese laughed, rolling onto the blonde, slipping a leg between hers but Carol groaned.

“Sensitive?” She said into the thick lips she couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Just a bit. You certainly kept your promised.” She said with a chaste kiss.

“Oh I did?” Therese teased earning a nod from Carol who looked up at her, fingers running through the dark locks as she bit her lip. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Carol smiled.

“Don’t bite your lip.” Therese said, nipping it with her teeth.

Carol couldn’t help but ask. “Why?”

“Because it turns me on so much, and I don’t know about you, but I’m a little scared about how many people came before us in this room.”

Carol laughed heartily at the brunette’s candour and Therese couldn’t help but kiss her. “Is there anything else I should steer clear of?”

“French. Bikini’s. Heels.”

“Heels?” The blonde eyebrows shot up.

“Heels.” Therese reinforced, the day at the pool making her hot already. “Stripper poles. Smiling. Being angry - You’re actually unbearably hot when you’re angry - Running your hands through your hair. Stretching your neck to scratch it. Touching me _anywhere_.”

“Anywhere? Even here?” She asked kissing her delicately.

“Especially there.” Carol knew her cheeks would be sore by the end of this night if she kept smiling but she couldn’t help herself.

“Well consider it all duly noted, I’ll try and steer clear of them. Although, I may use them to my advantage.” She said, running her hands through her hair before stretching her neck to scratch at the back of it. She flipped them over as Therese watched in a trance before biting her lip, making sure the brunette was watching. “Ma chérie, embrasse-moi.” Carol said smiling as Therese leant up to kiss the eagerly awaiting lips, following Carol’s instructions to a T, but there was a knock on the door.

“Hey guys.” It was Jack. “Are you done with the room?” Therese cursed under her breath. “I mean I tried to wait until the sex stopped. Not my fault if you two are catholic rabbits!”

This time it was Carol who cursed under her breath, embarrassed about how loud she had been and god knows who had heard it. “We’ll be out in a minute.” She called out, looking back to the brunette on the floor.

“Will we?”

“Yes. C’mon it’s only…” Carol checked her watch. “02:40 this is Vegas… Let’s go exploring.” She said pulling up her dress straps at Therese’s dismay. Carol stood forgetting how much she had had to drink, falling on the couch giggling.

Therese pulled the blonde up. “Fine… But only because there is actually something I would like to see. The Big fer-fer-that big thing that spins.” She said making the motion with her hand.

Carol laughed, finishing her sentence. “The High Roller Ferris Wheel?”

“Bingo.”

///

Therese unlocked and opened the door with Carol just behind her. They headed straight to the bar to collect their bags and in doing so managed to get into an argument about who could hold their drink better.

When Jack walked up to the bar and found them both downing tequila shots with reckless abandon, trying to out drink each other before laughing at their drunkenness, and pushing one another up against it to make out. “Hey love birds. I think one of you left these in the McKinley.” He said holding up a red thong dangling off the end of his finger.

Carol blushed as red as the undergarment before snatching it from his grasp, making him snort as stumbled into it. “Well it was l-lovely to see – meet you Jacky boy. But we must terribly going sorry leaving… But we must get going and we’re leaving terribly sorry. Fuck!” Carol groaned, the words making sense in her head.

“It’s my pleasure, the pole is yours anytime. Where are you two off to next then? Hotel room? Motel? Chapel? Side of the road? Dingy alley, they all work.” He smirked as they tried to tidy themselves up a bit.

“High wheel of Fer-Fer-FUCK!” Therese tried and failed. “We’ll see you round Jack attack!”

“In a bit, queens.” He said, waving them from the club.

They stumbled out onto the strip and straight into a taxi. “High Wheel of Ferris roller please.” Carol threw her head back and laughed as if it was the funniest thing on the planet and to Therese it was. When they finally pulled up, and given the driver quite the eyeful and glimpse in how to please a woman beyond words.

They dug in their purses. “Ooh!” Therese gasped as she pulled a wad of bunny money from Carol’s chest. “Do you accept this currency?” Therese said, wafting it in front of his face. Carol swatted down Therese’s hand and put the Bunny money in her purse giving him real cash instead before falling out of the door. Therese got out her side and rushed round to scrape her lover off of the floor before shutting the door, letting the cab whizz off.

It took a while, and a bit of a queue, which had flown by in a bout of PDA but they finally made it to the ticket office, smiling drunkenly feigning sobriety. “Two tickets for the highest pod please!” Therese smiled, rather proud of herself from managing to form a sentence.

“Ma’am, the pods are on a Ferris wheel. They all go to the same height, it’s a continuous loop. I can fit you two on the next on up though if we are quick. These will get booked so-“

“Listen here!” Carol cut her off, looking at the name tag. “Lorraine. If she wants the highest pod. She will get it. What’s your price?!”

“There’s only one price Ma’am, it’s an adult ticket. $34.95.”

“Well why didn’t you just say?!” Whipping out a hundred dollar bill smacking it down. “You’re highest pod please Lorraine.”

“Of course.” Lorraine rolled her eyes. Getting their change and their tickets, asking someone to escort them to the pod. She looked back to her booth desk to serve the next customer when Therese appeared once more.

“Here. For all of your hard work.” She said with a wink, slipping her 50 bunny dollars.

Lorraine blinked once, then twice at the girl who smiled at her happily, before the blonde pulled her away to run towards the almost departing pod. Lorraine sighed closing her eyes. “I love my job. My job loves me. I love my job. My job loves me.” She took a deep breath before welcoming the next in line. “Hello how can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW! I know! A breather from all the smut ;)

They were the last people to step on and the doors closed just behind them. Carol caught Therese through the door. There were around 25 other people in there which wasn’t many as a cabin could easily hold 40.

For the first part of the ascent Carol just held Therese, let the alcohol settle in their systems a bit, taking a break from the lust that had taken them both over since the nightclub. She buried her nose in the soft brown hair, kissing her softly as they slowly rose. After about 10 minutes they began to see the city from a bit higher up so the ventured to the window, a glass of wine in hand from the on-board bar. Therese like a big kid had pressed her hands upon it, marvelling at the city lights, the bustling night life and hopeful people.

Carol in the meantime had watched Therese. It wasn’t long before the girl had her camera out, ditching their empty glasses, settling into Carol who had her hands wrapped around her from behind, as she snapped photos of their ascent. Therese would move around for better angles and lighting and Carol would move with her. The blonde pointed out a few landmarks as they rose further whereas Therese’s knowledge extended to spotting their hotel.

“Look how alive it is Carol.” Therese said turning in her arms. Carol hummed in affirmation as they slowly swayed, partly because they wanted to, partly because their balance was quite intact. Slow jazz was playing through the speakers as the world literally passed by them as the wheel continued its rotation. “It’s so beautiful up here.” Therese said, pulling back in Carol’s arms to snap photos, taking a few of the two of them as well. Kissing cuddling, dancing.

“Hey, listen it’s your song.” Billie Holiday filtered through the surround sound.

“My song? You remembered. The night-“

“The night I passed out on you and you put me to bed and then I dragged you to bed. Yeah. I know you remind me a lot more than you would think.” Carol rolled her eyes, but they turned soft as she watched Therese smile in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be… Hey… stand right there.” She said pushing Therese to the edge of the pod, in front of the beautiful view. “Give me your camera…” She more or less had to pry it from her hands. “I won’t drop it, I promise.” She said, sealing it with a kiss. “Ok… now… I don’t know, what do cheesy beginner photographers usually say to people when they are having their photos taken?”

“Act natural.”

“Well then… Therese Belivet. Act natural.” The brunette giggled and Carol caught it on film. She was nowhere near Therese’s standard of photography, but if the model was already perfect from all angles there was little you could fuck up. “You look like an angel…”

“Oh really?” She said pushing herself off the side, putting the camera away before flinging her arms around the blonde’s neck, letting her hands dangle over her shoulders, while Carol let hers rest in the small of her back.

“My angel… Flung out of space…” She said, searching the green eyes. Therese wasn’t quite sure what to respond with.

“That’s beautiful.” She decided on. It was the truth.

“You’re beautiful.” Carol said immediately.

Therese scrunched her nose. “You _are_ a cheesy photographer.” She said, her weight distribution swaying slightly but Carol was evening her out.

“Only a little bit.” Carol smiled as she leant in for another kiss. It was slow, and it was loving, it wasn’t needed but it was wanted. It glowed brighter than every light in that city and that was saying something as they were in Sin City. They would have stayed there forever, descending the night sky, falling from space in each other’s arms, spending their last five minutes away from reality kissing softy, but then again, destiny always has a way of knocking you off course.

“Carol? Therese?”

They broke off their kiss, a little dazed and hazy but still alert enough to know that it might be one of their friends that had caught them, but to their relief it wasn’t. And to Therese’s buzzed brain, it was miraculous. “FLORENCE! ESTER!” She yelled flinging out her arms, not caring about the others in the cabin, pulling the women into her embrace.

“It is you Therese! Well you know we thought it was you, but you two were so adamant that you weren’t together last night and the night before! We thought it couldn’t possibly be, but we see that you worked it out finally.” Ester said gesturing between the two of them as Carol put an arm round Therese’s waist and the brunette leaned into her.

“Yes. It, well, I guess it did, in a very quick outburst.” Therese tried to think.

“Please don’t tell me you’re friends with benefits.”

“We’re not friends with benefits…” Carol then thought for a moment. “Therese we aren’t friends with benefits, right?”

The green eyes widened. “No-“

“You two really should sort that out.” Florence interrupted, leaving Carol and Therese internally screaming. They hadn’t even thought about what they would be to each other after this night. Would they continue to fuck and stay friends? Would they be girlfriends? Would they even like each other in the morning? Would they pretend it never happened? There were so many questions. “Oh look we’re stopping. We’re going to go get a couple vodkas from that bar. Well two vodkas a gin and then a tequila, it is tradition. And then we are going to get pizza. Would you like to join us? Maybe we could all be pissed this time instead of one of us.”

Therese turned to Carol, silently asking her if she wanted to and the blonde replied with a quick quirk of her eyebrow that she understood as ‘I wouldn’t mind. It’s up to you.’ “Sure that sounds great. We could errr…. Both do with a drink.”

“Perfect!” It wasn’t long before they were all hanging off the bar with laughter. “So then Ester picks up this massive rainbow banner and wraps it around this protester’s head. And when he finally gets it off he chased us through the crowds trying to arrest us for assaulting him. And the whole parade chose then to let off the colour cannons.” Florence tried to go on but just couldn’t as she was wiping away her tears of laughter, guffawing into her gin and tonic.

“Let’s just say…” Ester carried on. “That our colour cannon had a _mishap_ and splattered him in rainbow paint. I don’t think he has had so many gays grind up on him in his life, that paint made him a magnet. It was hilarious.”

“Oh my god!” Carol cried. “You know, I’ve never been to one.”

“You haven’t?!” Therese nearly spat out her drink. “Even I have been to one.”

“I’ve always wanted to but… Rindy and Harge and work. If Harge saw any evidence I was there he would think less of me, and employees at the company wouldn’t take me as seriously. Harge doesn’t mind that I’m gay only that I’m ‘turning my daughter gay’ because that’s a thing that straight people think is true… apparently. Although, it just shows how close him and Rindy are because she’s had this massive crush on a _boy_ in her class since the 2 nd grade so.”

Florence scoffed. “Sounds like an ass to me. To the deluded! Cheers.” They clinked their glasses with a chorus of ‘Cheers’.

“So what exactly are you two doing in Vegas? What is the story behind this?” Therese asked getting another beer.

“Well… Ester and I met… how many years ago was it now, honey?” Florence said, laughing to herself.

“Oh… she’s being silly. It was 45 years ago today we met. I worked behind a shop floor sales girl in a store that used to be very popular in the 50’s called Frankenberg’s but it was dying out a little in the 70’s when I worked there. I was on toy sales when in walks this magnificent woman. Elegant. Decadent. Perfection. I was infatuated. Love at first sight. Obviously gay people weren’t unheard of but it was still frowned upon and I never thought she would ever feel anything like that for me. That was until she ordered something from my desk and left her gloves behind on the counter.”

“She brought me back my gloves, we shared lunch as a ‘thank you’ when I was actually in awe of her beauty and kindness. We continued to have lunches. Even went on trips cross country. Not a word was spoken about our feelings for five very short years. In the seventies, time flew. Goodness they were good years. And then one day I couldn’t live with myself any longer. We were celebrating New Year’s Eve together here in Las Vegas. We had beer from champagne glasses.” Florence said smiling at their empty glasses.

“And then she kissed me. And I kissed her back and I said-“

“What took you so long?” Florence smiled at her lover who mirrored it.

“We’ve been happy ever since. You know it’s pretty lucky we bumped into you two-Oh!” They were surprised to turn back to Carol and Therese who were holding hands rather tightly crying silently wiping their tears shakily. “Dearest are you alright?”

“I’m sorry. We’re sorry. That was just such a beautiful story. You were saying.” Carol said, blinking back the tears.

“That it was lucky to see you two. We come back to Vegas every year. Now we come in spring because the New Year is too expensive. But Ester proposed. And I said ‘Yes’. We are getting married tonight and we were wondering, whether or not you would be our witnesses?”

Therese had to blink a few times to process the information but as soon as she had, her mind gave her an answer. “Yes, of course! Carol?”

“Yes! Absolutely! Don’t even ask! Congratulations you guys.” The blonde squealed hugging the couple close.

“That means the world thank you. We just have two stops to make first. A Chicago Pizza. The marriage license bureau and then we head to the Chapel where our time slot is booked.”

“Well then let’s go! Let’s get you two married! It’s been way too fucking long!”

///

They stood outside the marriage bureau, which was a fairly bland building, guzzling pizzas. Carol and Therese had a minor spat over which pizza to get as Therese wanted a Hawaiian with extra pineapple whereas Carol wanted just ham. It had been ludicrous and ridiculous, but it was only after Carol’s suggestion of giving Therese all the pineapple on her slices did the come to a mutual that worked rather well.

“This is it.” Ester said, lacing her fingers with Florence.

“Yep. This is it sugar. Are you ready?”

Ester giggled “Nope.” She said a little teary.

“Me either. Let’s do it.” Florence said squeezing her fiancée’s hand. They all walked in together, joining the declining queue as it was nearly 4 am. “Thank god we picked one of those 24 hour days. Ester and I have always been night owls.” They shuffled forward in the queue bit by bit until it was nearly Ester and Florence’s turn. “I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Ester agreed.

“Wait what?! Guys you have to do this. It’s been 45 years. You don’t have to hide anymore.” Therese whined.

“I know, I guess it’s just been so long I’m nervous. No one expects women our age to marry. Especially other women.” Ester and Florence looked around the bureau embarrassed.

“This is the 21st century, the century of hopefully one day true equality and ripping down social conformities. Fuck them all and get this marriage license and if you still feel you can’t get married by the time we are all stood by the alter then say ‘I don’t’.” Carol reassured.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should leave it until next year.”

“No. You can’t.” Carol sighed, trying to wrack her brain. “Look. Therese and I will get a marriage license.”

Florence looked shocked. “You will?”

“We will?” Therese asked squeezing Carol’s hand.

“Yes. We will. Look if two people who only stopped truly hating each other about 12 hours ago can get a marriage license then so can you. C’mon Therese.” She said determinedly pulling her over to the booth.

“Carol what are we doing?” Therese asked as they neared the woman sitting behind the glass.

“What does it look like we are doing? We are getting a marriage license and showing them how easy it is. Don’t worry. At the end of the day they will be the ones saying ‘I do’ we won’t. They just need a little shove is all. Hi, we would like a marriage license please.” She asked the clerk.

“OK. That’s great. Congratulations. We need a government issued ID such as a driver’s license or passport.” They got out their passports and slid them to the woman. “I see you’re both over 18. I have to ask if you two are related.”

“After what we have done I would hope not.” The woman looked at them unsmiling. “We aren’t related, no.”

“Are you two sober?”

“Of course.” Carol lied, hoping that the lady was swaying independently, but she knew they weren’t actually getting married so who cared if they were sober or not.

“High?”

“No.” Therese replied.

“And both consent and admit that you are US citizens.”

“Yes.” They answered in unison.

“Ok, stay here I’m going to go and run this through the system.” The woman left and Carol turned round to the elderly couple.

“See. Easy.” She said, even though she could feel the slipperiness between her palm and Therese’s.

“E-Easy.” The brunette managed to cough out.

///

They walked out the bureau 20 minutes later with two marriage licenses in hand and down a total of $158 between them.

“Abby would have a fit if she saw this.” Carol said, holding out their license with both of their names on it.

Therese scoffed. “Gen would die”

“Well we can’t have that. There would be no wedding, we are on a bachelorette after all.” Carol winked. “You two alright? You seem nervous.” She asked looking worriedly at the women checking their watches and frowning.

“Oh it’s just with all our dilly dallying I think we might miss our wedding slot.” Ester sighed. “I don’t know why we are nervous. I’ve wanted to marry Florence from the moment I saw her.”

“What? No! What do you need? Carol and I can pick it up and meet you at the chapel.” Therese offered.

“Really?” Florence gasped.

“Of course.”

“Well, we need two rings. Any will do. We already have enough promise bands and such. That’s it. The chapel is ‘The I Do Boutique’.”

“On it.” Carol said, hailing some cabs. Therese and Carol slipped into one, Florence and Ester into the other. Carol and Therese sat in silence for a while, a tension that they hadn’t felt in so long began to creep back. “Therese I’m too sober for this.”

“Me too. I can feel it. I’m sorry sir but could we pull over just here.” Therese ran into a shop and she was soon back in the car with drinks. “Better?”

///

“Better.” Carol breathed, as they stumbled into a taxi, two gold bands in a bag, swinging off Carol’s wrist.

“Carol you’re so bad. I’m pretty sure the attendant could see you palming my ass the entire time.” Therese breathed as she straddled the blonde’s lap, the taxi driver blinking slowly in boredom as it was nothing he had never seen before.

“He kept staring at it, not that I blame him. I just wanted to tell him that this ass is mine. Plus, watching you stutter through that conversation was entertaining.” Carol winked nipping at Therese’s jaw.

The brunette leaned back, nearly losing her balance and falling off but Carol clumsily caught her. “Is my ass yours?”

“Oh, I’m not done with it yet.” She said closing in on Therese’s mouth claiming her once more.

“You aren’t?” She said between kisses. “I guess we have come quite far.” Therese said sliding down the straps of the blonde’s dress straps to kiss her shoulders.

“One minute the thought of fucking you was a dream and now the possibility of not being able to, it seems like a nightmare.” Carol admitted arching her neck for Therese to travel its length.

“I feel the same way.” Therese panted. “What did I even do with my life before this, before you?”

The brunette felt a chuckle vibrate through Carol’s vocal chords. “Stared from afar.” She said feeling the kisses stop as Therese pulled back to look her in the eye.

“You saw that huh?” She said narrowing them.

Carol beamed, her thumbs brushing over the dimples that welcomed her. “Maybe but I was never entirely sure.” She had noticed once or twice out of the corner of her eye at the pool and in their bathroom.

“Well know that I think you’re hot. And I have for a long time.” Therese said getting back to her desire, journeying to the blonde’s ear.

“How long?” She groaned as Therese’s wandering hand reached the back of her neck, it was a weakness of hers.

“Well you know I said I broke up with Richard because I had stated noticing… other people?”

Carol managed to pull herself from her lust at the mention of Richard but her worry was replaced with intrigue when she had taken in the brunette’s words. “Go on.”

“Well, I may or may not have had a particularly detailed dream about… someone…” She said lunging forward to hide her shame but Carol’s caught her lips with her fingers, pushing her back, her eyes lit with fire.

“Wait.” She said her grin growing. “Wait. You thought about _me_? Seriously?” She said brushing the brunette’s lips in the moving lights of the city.

“Carol…” Therese said kissing over her hand, moving to her jaw up to her ear. “I did a lot more than think.” She whispered before nibbling it.

She was suddenly thrown from the blonde’s lap, onto the seat with Carol in quick succession. “Fucking hell.” Being the last words heard before they were muffle with a flurry of deep breaths and groans.

 

///

 

Carol and Therese burst into the chapel. “There you two are! Look, here are our witnesses. We would like to go in now.” The receptionist nodded letting them go through, eyeing Carol and Therese suspiciously as they ditched the empty champagne bottle in a bush and couldn’t seem to walk in a straight line.

They met the officiant who looked over their marriage license before nodding. He stood under a white arch and they took their seats at the front, flashing the fiancées a thumbs up. “Thank you all for coming.” The officiant started. “I stand before this couple today to join them in the bonds of matrimony. Do the happy couple have any vows?”

They both nodded. “Ester, I have loved you from the second I saw you. I don’t have much to say because I’m pretty sure I tell you every day. All I can say is that I will love you more than anything in this wide world until my dying breath. I can’t believe I found you. In this world, so full of choices and mine just so happened to lead to you. How I feel about you, when you’re around… It was meant to be.”

“Florence. In life you just have to take a leap… if It was legal I would have kissed you right there and then, over the toy shop counter. I would have professed my love and we would have been married by the end of the day. We would have fought and it would have been stupid and reckless. But I don’t care. When you feel this…” Therese felt Carol’s fingers slip between her own. “… With someone. That inarticulate desire…” She squeezed the blonde’s hand. “That equilibrium between hate and love. Understanding and annoying. That feeling you get when you look at me just so.” Therese turned to Carol, only to see the grey eyes already staring at her. “You know that they are the one even at times when you _really_ didn’t want them to be. And though I probably wouldn’t have dared to do so, if it was legal back then, I hope I would have married you. And never let you go. From that day forward.” Carol leant forward and kissed Therese gently, it was short and soft, a kiss meant to be nothing more than a light kiss, but it spoke volumes as it screamed emotion. “I can’t believe it took me so long to figure out that this thing, this tension… it was love.”

They signed the documents before finalising.

“Ester, do you take Florence as your wife?” Carol began to stand to bring them the rings, but Ester simply took off one of hers. One that had a lot of meaning to the couple Therese guessed as Florence gasped, shedding a tear.

“I do.” Ester said slipping the ring on to Florence’s finger.

“And Florence, do you take Ester as your wife?” Florence did the same, taking off one of her own before slipping it on Ester’s finger.

“I do.”

“If there are any objections to this matrimony please speak now or forever hold their peace.” Therese and Carol couldn’t even object if they wanted to as the words of the vows had hit them hard. They just smiled at the happy couple. “Well, by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your spouse.”

Ester and Florence kissed lovingly, hugging each other close before burying themselves in their wife’s neck. Carol wiped a tear, not wanting to run her make-up. “Wasn’t that beautiful? Therese… Therese?” Carol looked towards the brunette only to find her staring at her intensely, as if wondering before she leant forward, ghosting her lips with Carol’s, opening her mouth to kiss her, but she pulled back at the last minute looking into the grey eyes that were clouding with confusion.

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Therese proposed ;)
> 
> One last chapter, after this, of past and then we will be zooming back into the present!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who went to Soho for some BBQ chicken and three hours later found herself stood in Trafalgar square watching the Trump baby blimp go by?

“Marry me.” Therese said, as easily as one would say ‘would you like a drink?’ or ‘I’m going to the toilet.’

Carol frowned not quite sure if she heard Therese right as everything right now was a little hazy. “What?” She smiled.

“Marry me.” She said again with just as much ease.

Carol blinked disbelievingly. “Therese we can’t. Are you crazy?” She scoffed.

“Why not?” Therese could find no reason but apparently Carol could.

The alcohol made finding reasons harder but they eventually came to her. “Because I’m a divorcee with a child and you are… young!” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You’re divorced. Who cares? You have a child. I hear the way you talk about her and know that she must come first in your life and know that she will need time and affection and total acceptance which I am more than willing to give because anything you love that much I will love also. I’m young? But I know what I want. I want you. Marry me.”

Carol smirked. “You hated me three days ago.”

“I’ve never hated you Carol. When you walked in that bar that day I felt that tension. I felt threatened. My stable boring relationship was getting me by. And all that frustration caught in that tension just turned into petty arguments. But when we talk to one another. When we actually _see_ each other for who we really are, I feel on top of the world. I want to feel this way… always. Marry me.”

“Therese. I… I can’t. I have Rindy to think about. What if you can’t handle it?” She said removing her hands from the brunette’s but she caught them and brought them back.

“I grew up in a care home, with other orphans whose parents abandoned them, I won’t abandon you. Even when you were dancing with Cherry I knew for sure I wanted you…” She smirked a little as a smile wriggled across Carol’s face. Therese took this opportunity to shakily get down on one knee. She nearly fell into her chair but wasn’t going to let her intoxication get the better of her in this moment. “I’m not going anywhere. Marry me.” Therese implored.

Carol thought about it, and even though it was only a slight chance, the look that Therese gave her made her think it was possible. But she shot the thought down quickly. “Three days...”

“Marry me.”

“You don’t even know what I am to you!” Carol stressed, chuckling slightly at the absurdity of it all, running out of reasons why she shouldn’t do this as they all dissipated into nothing and the altar beckoned.

“You’d hopefully be my wife. Marry me.”

“Angel…” She said, the word beginning strongly and ending with a slight crack in her voice as a tear escaped Carol’s eye, rolling down her face, but Therese caught it. “Please don’t make me answer…” She said shaking her head, trying to clear it, somehow.

“Carol… Marry me.” Therese had mentally prepared herself for the rejection. She should have just left it but something in her needed an answer. She needed it. She would regret it her whole life if she didn’t. She was ready for the life Carol could bring, ready for a life she could spend making Carol happy. She knew she was, but for rejection also, and for the walls she would have to build around her heart.

But Carol’s whispered answer, stopped any doubts she had. “Ok.”

“Yes? Is that a yes?” Therese asked unbelievingly.

Carol nodded slowly, her answer even surprising herself. She didn’t want to answer Therese because there was no way she could physically bring herself to say no. Something in every cell of her body wouldn’t allow it. She couldn’t deny herself, and maybe it was just the bliss from a perfect night, or the alcohol concentration in her blood but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything but, “Yes. Yes I’ll marry you. But I’m going to need another drink to come to terms with the fact that I’ve just said ye-”

Carol’s speech was cut off by a kiss, a mind bending - world altering - time defying kiss, that seemed to be needing and lustful, but passionate and caring at the same time. She pulled back kissing every inch of Carol’s face before running to a nearby table, uncorking a bottle of champagne before handing it to her now fiancée who drank it readily, still not quite coming to terms with what she had agreed to. 

“We did it. We’re married. We’re sorry for making you go out to get rings, but when we were sat in the waiting room we thought we may as well just keep the ones with meaning. I hope you can return them.” Flo said looking oddly between the couple as the blonde was throwing back champagne and Therese couldn’t seem to keep still.

“Don’t worry guys. We kind of need them anyway.” The looks on the newly-wed’s faces clearly showed that they didn’t quite comprehend why. “I asked Carol to marry me.” They looked to the blonde whose mouth hadn’t left the green glass bottle yet.

“And?” They urged as Carol gave the bottle some mercy.

“And I said yes.” She said before returning to the bottle.

“Congratulations! That’s wonderful!”

“It was your speech. I just knew from the get go that I needed to do this. I can’t let her get away… I just can’t.” Carol finally put the bottle down, walking over to her fiancée.

“Do you mean that? I need to know. Because I think I’m going to do this Therese. I can’t believe we are doing this - Fuck I can’t believe it’s only been three days…”

“I mean it Carol… This has been here between us since the moment our eyes met. It’s just taken this long to figure it out.”

“Are you sure?” Carol asked closing her eyes. This was her last question, but she felt Therese’s breath wash over her skin just before she kissed her. She felt Therese take her hand and place it on her neck. She could feel the slow and reassuring heartbeat rhythmically thumping beneath her fingers, and with the connection of their kiss, Carol’s slowed to, and even skipped a beat on its deceleration.

“Of course I am.” Therese whispered against her lips before quickly pecking them once more.

Carol exhaled shakily. “Alright then…”

“Excuse me! Mr Presley!” Ester said, speed walking over to the Officiant who was packing away, just about to take off his Elvis wig.

“I’m sorry gals, I really would love to stay for photos and celebrations but you aren’t my first wedding today and I would really love to go home to my wife and kids.”

“I know. And I’m sorry, but do you think you could slip in one more?” Ester said, pointing over her shoulder to where Therese and Carol stood hand in hand. “That’s Carol and that’s Therese… please. If there is anything else me and Florence can do before we leave this magical place, it is to help them find themselves on our way.”

He sighed, his hand sliding off the doorknob he had turned to leave. “How long are the vows?”

“Short!” Carol blurted. “Really short. I promise it won’t take long. And we have the license…” She said hurrying Therese for it before holding it up. “Right here!”

The officiant eyed the pleading couple, who were swaying into each other slightly, smiling hopefully and using each other’s unstable bodies to support themselves. “Are they sober?” He asked turning back to Ester.

“Do you really care?” She said rolling her eyes, watching the man debate.

“You’re right. I don’t! Let’s do this thing. Please step up.” He said, rushing back to the arch, clicking his fingers for Carol and Therese to hurry up, swiping a certificate up and hurriedly signing. Ester and Florence straightened them out quickly, straightening the blonde’s dress and ruffling the brunette’s hair into a beach wave messy, pushing it forward to lay in front of her shoulders, tucking strands into place. “Thank you – Thank you very much. I stand before this couple today to join them in the bonds of matrimony. Do the happy couple have any vows?” He said, in his very well-rehearsed Elvis impersonation.

“Yes!” Carol cut in, beating Therese to the pip. She took the brunette’s hands in her own. “…” The silence was killing Therese as Carol struggled with what she was trying to say. She didn’t know if it was because of the champagne that would be hitting her system sometime in the next five minutes or something else. But she didn’t have to wonder long. “… I think…I’m falling in love with you.”

“You are?” Therese asked, watching Carol sigh in relief. “Well, I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” It was as if anything that lingered between them, it had been smashed with their vows. Both women could feel their hearts literally on the verge of exploding, and they wanted nothing more than to kiss the other.

Therese felt kind of stupid, having not identified this common feeling for so long. _Maybe there is such a thing as love at first sight. I just didn’t want to see it yet. So I gave it a different name._ She thought, a thought that Carol had had, just seconds before she had uttered the words that had warmed Therese’s soul.

“Therese, do you take Carol to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He asked turning to the brunette who’s mascara was now threatening to roll down her face with abandon.

“I do.” She said, nearly unbelievingly, as she took the ring from the box in the blonde’s hand removing a ring and slipping it onto her fiancée’s ring finger, kissing it gently before meeting the watery grey once more.  

“Carol, do you take Therese to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He repeated for the blonde.

“I do.” She said, scoffing at herself a little as the tears flooded their banks, cascading down her cheeks. She placed the ring on Therese’s finger and it was like something inside of her, something she didn’t know was missing was now complete. Full. As if it was meant to be. They were eternally locked to one another. And it scared her, that she wasn’t scared in the slightest.

“Now, I know there won’t be any objections.” He said, looking to the excited elderly couple, clinging onto each other as they signed the certificate along with Therese and Carol. “So, by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you married Mrs and Mrs…” He paused not knowing either of their last names. Carol and Therese looked to one another, not quite sure of what to say, they hadn’t gotten this far in their poorly thought out plan.

“BELIVET!” Florence called out, as she didn’t know Carol’s last name, but could tell that the officiant needed an answer.

“Mrs and Mrs Belivet!” Therese looked at Carol, knowing that it didn’t legally change her name but it was a big step, but she only saw acceptance and adoration staring back. “You may kiss your bride.”

Carol didn’t waste any time pulling Therese up for a kiss. A kiss made of pure light, crackling through them both like electricity, living off of one another as they had finally found what they needed to live. They didn’t know how long they stood there for, devouring each other as this newly found desire overcoming their very nature had plagued them, but when they broke apart to the screams of their friends and spray of Champagne, Elvis had left the building and the lights were closing down.

“TO THE HONEY MOON!” Florence yelled, swiping a few more bottles of champagne. She was a married woman now, and she felt on top of the world. She quickly located the camera in the corner which had recorded everything and stole the disc, slipping it into her purse with other things she had swiped before following the exit signs out.

///

They all stumbled out of a cab at the Venetian, happily managing to divide and conquer the champagne bottles on the way, the elevator ascent a blur as all Carol could comprehend was the feeling of the ring on her finger and Therese on her lips. They had taken a brief brake to hug and kiss Florence and Ester goodbye, quite tearfully in fact, drunkenly sobbing as if they would never see each other again, but as soon as the doors closed they were pulled back together once more, stumbling through their floor, tiptoeing through the suite, Carol throwing her purse on top of the piano, before running to roll about in the bed.

They loved one another, cherished, worshiped. Their love was smooth, intimate, slow and everlasting, driving each other to new heights again and again, silently breathing each other, whispering their spouses name upon bare silky skin and into the sex scented air as their back would arch and eyes clamp shut. It was the kind of sex that made you see stars, and infinitesimal nothingness compared to the person you shared it with.

They wrapped themselves in the white sheets, sated and sweaty. A heated mess, fucked to perfection. And Therese couldn’t help but pick up her phone, flicking it onto record. The alcohol and exhaustion in her system making it a little more difficult to raise it out of the sheets, pointing it at Carol’s face, her messy blonde locks dispersed perfectly over her closed eyes as she bathed in the flawless moment.

Therese couldn’t help but reach out and caress the side of her face, tracing over it with her smooth fingertips, dancing along her cheekbones and jaw, mapping her lips to memory, not that they already weren’t. Carol’s stormy eyes flickered open, looking at Therese with such intensity that it passed straight through the camera, making her tremble.

“Don’t you have anything to tell your future self, Mrs Belivet? I mean this is your wedding night after all.” She said as the blonde turned her head to kiss Therese’s palm, taking it in her own hand afterwards to hold it close.

“I love you, Mrs Belivet.” The blonde said, kissing each finger pad of the hand that admired her before leaning past the camera and kissing its holder, inadvertently finishing the video.

“I love you too, Carol.” Therese whispered pulling the blonde in close to her. The night they had shared already difficult to look back upon, the memories, fuzzing into confusion, but as she looked down at the blonde head, tucked into the crook of her neck, she knew it wasn’t possible to forget what she felt for Carol. It had struck her the first time their eyes made contact, and it would continue to, every time she saw the blonde.

 

///

 

**Present**

Phil woke with a snore. It had been a pretty powerful one. Powerful enough to jolt him awake. He cleared his nose, sniffing once and then twice. He rummaged around the sofa for his phone, and when he found it the time read 04:31. He squinted at it as the curtains had been drawn and the room was still I darkness. It was silent apart from the hum of the television and light snores of those around him.

He rubbed his eyes, withdrawing the sleep in them with a yawn before sitting up. It had been the first goodnight’s sleep he had gotten since hitting the tarmac here in Las Vegas. Since then it had been parties and gambling. Both accompanied by ridiculous levels of alcohol and a revolving door of women looking for a good time. But last night he actually got some shut eye, with not a drop of alcohol in his body, and with his five best friends laid round him. Just how he liked it.

He shone his dim phone light over the room. Abby and Gen were curled up on the couch, a messy ball of limbs entwined awkwardly but both looked oddly comfortable. Dannie was drooling onto his pillow on his couch and Therese and Carol. He stopped over them for a moment. There Therese was, curled up in the arms of Carol fucking Aird.

“So it wasn’t just fucking.” He thought aloud. Sure yesterday had been a pretty big wakeup call and when he had told Dannie about it by the pool this morning, his best friend, like an over protective father, took 9 laps around the pool to clear his head, before graciously pulling Phil aside to scream at him until he was drained of every detail.

He never thought he would see the day Carol would spoon Therese, one of her arms under the brunette’s head as a pillow, the other wrapped around her torso. And Therese? Her fingers laced with the hand that protruded from beneath her and her lips grazing the hand wrapped around her as she had pulled it closer during the night.

Yesterday had been an eventful day for Phil. He’d grabbed coffee for Darcy in the morning before showing her out. He’d eaten with Abby and Gen who told him that Therese and Carol had gone to some sort of museum. And it was then his eyes widened. He looked over to the place beside the sofa, thinking it may have been a weird dream but the sofa was still a little out of place.

He had stuffed his breakfast quickly, dressed and then met them all out by the pool. It was then he had slipped into the Jacuzzi with Dannie to tell him what he had seen. And after his best friend had taken his laps, he was grilled like a fine steak in a 5 star restaurant by the coast, they had decided to keep it to themselves. If this was just a drunken fuck then there was no need to embarrass Carol and Therese any more than they must feel after having to spend another two nights together sharing a bed. Plus, there were first class plane tickets on the line. Alpha Airways were the finest of the fine. Private cabins, comfy chairs, champagne, meals, movie selection, Wi-Fi you name it. There were even massagers in the chairs. A one night stand could be revealed when they liked, when it was less fresh in the mind.

But seeing them laying together made him question their decision. Phil quietly rose from the couch prodding Dannie awake, clamping a hand over his mouth to shush him as he was a loud riser and not a morning person.  Dannie’s eyes were huge until Phil quietly pointed out Therese and Carol on the floor. Dannie stood. Studying them carefully, he would look like a creepy stalker to anyone without any context. He stayed for a few moments before walking over to their shared bedroom, with Phil close behind. They shut the door quietly, before whispering to each other.

“So… What do we do?” Phil asked gesturing to the door.

Dannie wracked his brain. “Uh… uh I don’t know Phil.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” He stressed. “You always know Dannie! You’re the brains of this group!”

“I know Phil… Just give me a second…” He said pacing, opening the curtains to shed light on the bomb site of a room. “Ok… let’s just go through this. Are you sure it was just fucking?”

“I thought it was, I mean we were all super pissed that night! And they were going at it like dogs just in front of the sofa where they are laying now…” Dannie still looked unsure. “Do you believe me yet?!”

“Yes, I believe you Phil! I just… didn’t think Therese would have the balls to do it.” Dannie said scoffing a little.

“What do you mean?” Phil frowned. “Dannie what aren’t you telling me?” He said, squinting a little.

“I told Therese that Carol liked her – Because it’s obvious she does!” He said quickly seeing Phil’s softly shocked face.

“Ok, and after you told her, they banged and then disappeared all day yesterday. What the fuck were they doing?” He queried.

“I don’t know. Maybe they got a different hotel? Maybe they were talking things out? Screaming at each other? It could be anything Phil! Why does it matter?” It all just came apparent to Dannie that none of this conversation mattered. They weren’t involved. Therese and Carol didn’t even know that they knew.

“I don’t know! I guess… I just don’t want either of them to get hurt.” Phil said dejectedly, his hands dropping from his hips. “I mean they bicker like cat and mouse. There was that night at the pub. The dinner table. The casino. Movie night. Wine tasting.” He said, listing off all of the disaster events.

“I know. I know. But… you know, maybe they are giving it a try. We can’t help it if they get hurt. We just have to pick up the pieces.” He said, a resounding philosophical tone dancing on his voice like it usually did.

“What do we tell Abby and Gen?”

“We don’t tell them anything. This is Carol’s and Therese’s alone. We don’t interfere anymore.” He said simply.

“And what if Therese and Carol don’t tell any of us that anything is happening?” Phil asked, for keeping this secret was eating away at him inside. He just wanted to talk to them about it. See how they were, what they were feeling.

“Well then… first class Alpha for us.” Dannie winked, making Phil smirk as they headed back to bed, because they both knew that they would give up those seats in an instant to be sure that neither Therese or Carol were hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming back to the present y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

**Present**

Therese woke with a start that morning. Looking at her unusual surroundings, her eyes darting to each of their sleeping friends, but then she felt a hand untwine from hers and a hand splay across her chest, as if physically touching her heart to calm it.

She heard a gentle shushing sound which she recognised immediately. “Don’t worry, we are the first ones up…” Carol said. The brunette turned in her grasp and Carol, using the lazy morning as an excuse, left her hand draped over her waist but Therese seemed to not mind, especially since she left her head resting on the blonde’s arm.

“Of course you’re awake. You always seem to be up before I am.” Therese whispered, slipping back into their easy comfortability that they had been dosing in since their walk back from the museum.

“Well, I have a furniture business to run and a child whom I text each day, apart from yesterday. I couldn’t really face time her with a new ring on and a white sheet covering the little modesty I had yesterday, now could I?” There was a new found easiness while talking to about their situation.

Therese smiled, her dimples popping, the action making Carol smile too. “The little modesty _you_ had? I’m pretty sure I fell off the bed and straight onto my bare butt. I had to search for my underwear. And by the way you may have to apply a bit more make up to your neck.” Therese said, reaching out, caressing the love bites that were beginning to fade through the make up on her neck.

Carol did everything in her power not to shiver. “Are they showing?” She asked and Therese nodded, biting her lower lip. “You little leech.” Carol said smiling smugly.

“I am not a leech!” Therese defended, her eyes widening as Carol watched her react in horror.

“You are.” She teased. “I have proof.” The blonde arched her neck for the brunette’s perusal.

“Most of them are bite marks.” Therese said looking a bit more closely, feeling a little ashamed but as Carol relaxed her neck to face her once more, a smirk played across her face which put her worries at ease. “Leeches suck more than they bite.” She said playfully, sticking out her tongue, which made the corners of the blonde’s eyes crinkle as she smiled at Therese’s adorableness.

“Fine, Dracula then.” Carol said defeated, rolling her eyes.

“Thank you!” Their hushed conversation died down. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Therese raised an eyebrow. “Ok. I’m starved.” Carol admitted feeling the ache of her stomach growing.

“I’ll order the breakfast service, you go call Rindy before everyone gets up and before you know it, we’re being carted off to a hot canyon to get eaten by the wild things.”

Carol chuckled. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you from the _wild_ _things_ … but in all seriousness, thank you Therese. For telling Abby, you didn’t have to do that.” She said sincerely, looking into the green which seemed to study her grey.

“Well we couldn’t spend all our time drinking and gambling everything away. And you were right there is more to Vegas… plus maybe a new experience will do me good. I’ve never been to a canyon before. I can’t wait to take some photos. And luckily I just so happen to have five models with me.”

Carol was curious. “What will you do? With the photos.”

“If some are any good, I will put them in my portfolio.” Carol’s silence urged her on. “As much as I adore my job at The Times, and how far I’ve climbed, I can’t be restricted on what I can shoot anymore. Believe it or not politicians aren’t the most photogenic and interesting people.”

Carol scoffed at the last remark. ‘Aren’t the most photogenic’ was putting it lightly. “So what would you like to do? Freelance.”

“The dream is to own my own studio. But when I grow the balls to quit my job, I’ll probably work for a photography studio Dannie has some links with. Maybe do a few weddings and freelance on the side to save some money. NYU wants to display some of my work at an art exhibition.”

The information poured from her as if they were what she did every other Saturday, but an exhibition by NYU was big news. “Therese that’s amazing!”

“Thank you. They liked my last portfolio, which is why I’m trying to build more to add into it. Keep it fresh you know. They might give me some more space. And then maybe… maybe… after all that, I’ll get my own studio. One with a gallery downstairs, to exhibit my work and other’s. Give other’s opportunities just like myself…” Therese looked away, a little embarrassed, she usually kept these kind of things to herself.  “I know I dream way too big. Especially for an orphan that lives in New York. But I just can’t help myself. Dreams have gotten me this far.” She said, barely audible but when she looked up to the grey once more, the blonde’s face was unreadable. It was as if she were in deep thought, staring straight into her mind and soul.

“Never let them go, Angel. Ever…” She said, bending her arm that lay under Therese’s head at the elbow to stroke her dark strands through her fingers.

“I won’t… I promise.” They laid there a little longer, in complete silence apart from the soft breaths coming from their sleeping friends. Well that was until Carol’s stomach growled. “Ah! Your body speaks for itself.” Therese smiled as the blonde blushed. “Go call your daughter. I’m sure she misses you.” Carol agreed, not moving for a little while longer until she forced herself up, her back cracking in different places from their night on the floor, as she stretched walking to their room, not noticing the green eyes that followed every movement until she closed the bedroom door behind her.

The blonde collapsed into the bed, picking up her phone off of charge, tapping a few times before holding the camera in front of her. It rang a few times before a sniffing blonde appeared on her screen. “Hey Mom!”

“Hello sweetie! How are you this morning?! Up early I see!” Carol said rubbing her eyes, before smiling as her bed head and how her daughter’s matched.

“Yeah, I have a cold so Dad says I need a lot of fluids.” She said sniffing between her words, sitting crossed legged in front of her laptop, her maths and note books sprawled out over her bed, sticky notes piling up on all of them.

Carol’s brows creased with worry. “A cold? How are you feeling?” She asked, her daughters rosy cheeks and little red nose making her long for her.

“Not too bad. I’m just drinking a lot of orange juice and water. And Dad makes me toast with those burnt smiley faces on them.” Rindy said feeling like a little girl again.

The smile on Rindy’s face soothed her a little and she couldn’t help but smile back. She had nothing to worry about. Harge was good at two things. His job, and being a father to Rindy. “He has? Well someone’s been good. Are you sure you’re ok sweetie?”

“Mmmm Hmmm. I’ll be fine, it just means I won’t be able to get out to taekwondo today. Dad’s gone to get ice cream, he loves it when I’m sick, and he can pamper me. How are you anyway, are you enjoying Vegas? Are the lights all glittery?”

“I’m loving Vegas Darling. Yes, they shimmer and glow and dance. You’d love it. I mean there’s all the things you see in the movies. It’s loud. There’s pulsating music everywhere, people stumbling into strip clubs, getting… quickie marriages.” Carol joked, hoping it came across as one.

“Stop it!” Rindy giggled before picking up some toast. “You know I hate all that wild stuff. I’d much rather just grab a pizza and binge Netflix with you. Like always.” Carol booked a day for them to sit and binge away. “Perfect. God I don’t know how you’re doing it. All those paralytic people in clubs, sore losers in casinos, couples throwing bouquets after knowing each other for what? Three hours?” Carol was going to physically burst. “Although I guess I’m just being stereotypical. Knowing you, you have probably found something better to do with your time then throwing money at strippers I hope.”

Carol nearly choked on air, the memory of her swinging round the stripper pole with bunny money in her bra on the tape coming to mind. “Well… I’m going on a hike today. Yesterday I went to a museum. I’ve done a bit of swimming. I’m missing you lots though sweetie.” She said hurriedly, wanting to get this conversation moving in a different direction.

“I miss you too Mom. Ms Robichek gave me the postcard you sent the other day.” Rindy said holding it up to the camera. Smiling past it. Ms Robichek was the house keeper.

“Oh she did?! I’m glad you got it so soon.” There was a knock at the door just before Therese’s head popped round.

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt.” She said nervously. “But breakfast is here now. Do you want me to grab you a plate?” Carol opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by her daughter.

“Mom who is that?” Rindy asked curiously, the camera not quite getting Therese in view.

Therese froze but Carol couldn’t lie to her daughter. “That’s my…” What was Therese to Carol? Her friend? Her roomie? Her wife? The person she couldn’t quite put her finger on? “…Therese.”

The girl frowned trying to recall the name. “Therese? Have I met her before?”

“No darling you haven’t.” Carol smiled as she could see Therese in her peripheral vision, stood as still as a statue.

“HI THERESE!!!!!!” Rindy shouted through the phone before coughing.

Therese mouthed to Carol. ‘What do I do?’ and the blonde simply beckoned her with a hand gesture. Therese walked over with her mug of tea, sitting on the bed next to Carol crossed legged, sliding into view. “Hi, Rindy. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice too…” Rindy coughed a little, wiping her mouth with a tissue. “Too meet you too Therese.”

“Oh no, are you sick?” Therese asked concerned as the cough didn’t sound too good.

Rindy cleared her throat. “It’s ok. I have a cold. Ms Robichek is running me a bath. I’ve had hot chocolate and toast and last night ice cream, but I’m excited for my bath because I smell all minty like my vapour rub.”

“Ah! You know, when you get out of the bath you should put that vapour rub on your feet.” Therese said, even though the mother and daughter looked at her as if she were crazy.

“My feet?” “Her feet?” They said in unison.

Therese rolled her eyes at Carol. “Yup. Works for my cough every time. Just remember to wear a pair of socks over them to keep your sheets and feet clean.”

Rindy narrowed her eyes. “Ok. I’ll try it. But if I just end up with minty feet then… well actually they will probably smell better than they do now. That reminds me, Dad says I need new trainers, and that you need to buy them because I complain when he does.”

“That man has dreadful fashion sense. Just pay for them with your Saturday job money and I’ll pay you back.” Rindy agreed as Carol pried Therese’s tea from her hands taking a sip. “When I get back we can have a meal. Ok? I know your father likes to spoil you when you’re ill but no indulging yourself in chocolate, you little chocoholic. So keep off them so that our meal is a treat.” She said raising her eyebrows to show she meant it.

“Fine Mom.” Rindy said reluctantly. “Therese, mom says that dancing round the stripper poles in Vegas has been the most highlighted part of her trip.” Rindy joked, watching her mother’s eyes widened, trying to bring the mug down from her lips as quickly as possible but she had a mouthful of tea.

“She did?” Therese asked looking at Carol before turning back to the screen. “Well to be honest she was pretty good at it. Better than Cherry in my opinion. She couldn’t really climb it but, the audience seemed to love her.”

“MOM! YOU DANCED ON A STRIPPER POLE?!”

Carol swallowed, coughing a little. “Shit, did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Therese asked rubbing the blonde’s back.

“She was joking Therese…”

“Oh…” The brunette said, her green eyes darting between the grey in front of her and the matching pair on the phone screen. “Damnit I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be tell me more. Did she by any chance have dollar bills thrown at her?” Therese kept quiet this time, but the way Carol did too, taking another sip of the hot tea, answered the unanswered question. “Oh my god! MOM!”

“Ok Nerinda that’s enough!” Carol tried to say sternly, but it was hard not to smile when Therese was giggling away next to her.

“Oh! No stopping now. Therese, has she touched a drink?”

Therese shrugged missing the way Carol opened her mouth to say ‘Don’t answer that’. “Well it is Vegas.” She said, hearing Rindy cough violently as she laughed. Therese felt Carol pinch her with her free hand, but Therese had both her hands free and raised her eyebrows challengingly, instantly knowing that Carol was most sensitive on her thighs, having fragments of their sex filled adventure come back to her as she slept, so she ticked one out of view of the camera, making the woman laugh with delight, uncontrollably, only stopping when the tea was threatening to spill onto the sheets.

“Oh jeez! Way to go Mom.” They heard come through the speakers of the phone that lay propped up on the bed as Carol wiped a tear from her eye. “You know, Therese, she never lets herself go. Never enjoys herself. It’s work, Aunt Abby and me. That’s all. You need to get her out there.”

“Really? I think your mom is one of the most ‘out there’ people I know. You know I had to carry her home the other night… Then the day after that we had a golf cart race.”

Carol interrupted. “And you nearly drove us into a tree!” If all was coming out she wasn’t going to go down alone.

“You bet that stupid ottoman on it and I can’t drive!” Therese reminded her.

Carol turned to her daughter who was finding the whole interaction amusing. “We nearly died.” Carol said bringing the mug once more to her lips but Therese stole it before she could take a drink.

“No we didn’t! We nearly died when I let you take the wheel. She nearly drove us into a lake. Wait! Sorry. A lateral water hazard.”

“God you’re so annoying.” Carol said snatching the mug back sticking out her tongue and Therese just pushed her face away, laughing at their goofiness. “Get out of here and get us breakfast. And I’m keeping this tea by the way.”

Therese smiled as Carol ruffled her hair, in-between her fingers before gently pushing her head away. “Well that’s my cue to go. I swear I’m used for tea and food!”

“Welcome to my life Therese.” Rindy winked as her mother gasped.

Therese giggled waving to the younger looking version of Carol. “Bye Rindy.”

“Bye Therese speak soon. I need to hear more of these stories.” She said pointing through the screen.

“Trust me. There are plenty.” Therese said just as she slid out of frame climbing off the bed and closing the door behind her.

“She’s hilarious.” Rindy said, snapping back her mother’s attention after focusing on the space the brunette had just occupied.

“I know… she really is.” She said sipping Therese’s tea with milk and two sugars. Just the way Therese liked it.

Rindy studied her mother, the hazy attitude she hadn’t seen in a very long time overcoming the blonde. It connected all the dots for the girl. “Have you told her that you like her?”

The words hit Carol like a bucket of cold water making her stiffen. “Excuse me?!”

“Oh c’mon mom. I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time. I know you like girls, aunt Abby told me years ago. Therese seems nice.” Rindy said nonchalantly, but it was Carol who was freaking out.

“I do not like Therese.” Even she could tell that it was a lie.

“Ok, sure... I don’t know what’s happening there – ” _Neither do i…_ “But I think she likes you too.”

“You do? I mean... It doesn’t matter and when did you start becoming all match makery?!” Carol asked like a mother always worrying.

“Since you ruffled her hair, and looked at her like you _tried_ to look at dad.” Carol smiled a little, not really able to keep it up so she looked down into the cooling mug. Rindy sensed the change in tone “Look. My bath’s run. But mom, if you like her, tell her. If she makes you happy, tell her.”

“Rindy,” Carol scoffed. “I’m an adult, an adult with a child, with you, I can’t just make whimsical decisions.” She said knowing full well her wedding ring was sat on the bed side table. “We knew of each other but let’s say we didn’t…” Carol didn’t know how to say ‘clawed at each other’s throats relentlessly’ in a nice way. “Talk much.” She decided to go with.

“You never know. I saw the way she looked at you to. Especially when you were talking to me. Just see how it goes. It doesn’t have to be serious right away.” Rindy was growing fast and so was her knowledge. “You looked happier is all. It was nice.” She said honestly liking the way her mother smiled at her shyly.

“Ok… I’ll think about it. Now go sit in your bath. Jeez you’re 16 turning 60.” Carol said rolling her eyes watching her daughter chuckle.

“You know it. Bye I love you Mom.”

“I love you too sweet pea.”

///

“Hey, where’s Phil and Dannie?” Carol said walking from their bedroom as she only saw Abby sat at the table and Gen still drooling on the couch.

The butler stood leaving their breakfast buffet laid out on in a magnificent array. “Dannie and Phil washed and dressed quickly then left to find camping gear since none of us just so happened to bring along a six man tent.”

“We are sleeping in a six man tent?” Carol asked raising her brows, not really comfortable with the idea, she had rather gotten used to sharing a bed with the brunette.

“God no. I know we are all close Carol but we aren’t that close. We’re getting three two mans.” Abby cut in sniffing her coffee, humming in delight. “The coffee here makes my coffee machine maker seem lousy.”

Therese ignored her friend. “Want to bunk with me?” She asked Carol, trying to shrug it off.

Carol pretended to think over it. “Sure, as long as you don’t hog the bed.” The blonde winked.

Therese gasped, throwing her a bread roll as Carol laughed. “I do not!”

“Children please. Mommy and Mommy want to eat without an argument.” The auburn, not used to the playful banter chastised, thinking this was the beginnings of a fight. “Fuck I’m gonna lose this bet.” Abby sighed sinking into her chair.

“What bet?” Therese frowned.

“GEN! FOOD IS READY!” Abby said, the sleepy haze leaving her instantaneously as she jogged over to wake her fiancée. “C’mon babe. Wake up. Breakfast is here.” Gen more or less slid out of the bed and onto the floor, snaking across it before slithering up onto a chair. She clicked her fingers drowsily and Carol handed her friend a coffee which woke Gen up after a few sips.

“Thanks Carol, I’m not human in the morning without coffee.”

“Yeah Gen we gathered that from the way you wormed along the floor. At least you aren’t hungover too.” Carol said loading herself and Therese a plate as the brunette poured drinks.

“Yay for me I guess. Anyway how was the museum yesterday?”

“It was good. We walked around saw the whole place. It was so interesting.” Carol said still feeling a little twinge in her neck.

“And Therese?”

“Yeah, my favourite part was probably the museum too.” Therese answered as Carol handed her a plate and their fingers brushed underneath it. “Thanks.” A jolt of arousal rushed through them both and Carol arched her neck away from the brunette. It was good that she did so. Therese looked upon her neck ready to chastise herself for doing so when she saw a hickey, as clear as day, taunting her on the porcelain skin. _FUCK!_ “C-Carol…” Therese said, not exactly knowing where she was going with it.

Carol turned her head to look at her and then she remembered how she had spent equal time worshipping both sides of Carol’s neck. “Yes.”

“GEN! ABBY!”

Abby asked as Gen could barely raise her brows. “What?”

“I have something I’d like to play for the two of you. On the piano. Now.”

“Now? Therese-“

“Now. Let’s go. C’mon it won’t take a minute but it has to be now before I forget.”

“Ok weirdo.” They all got up heading to the piano.

Therese waited till Abby and Gen were in front of them before turning around and pushing Carol away hard. She looked confused. ‘GO!’ Therese mouthed. ‘BEDROOM NOW!’ She said silently. Carol obeyed, not really knowing why. She loved to hear Therese play. As she sat in the bedroom wondering what on earth she must have done wrong.

 _What did I do? Does she want to talk or does she want me in the bedroom for a different reason? Fuck am I even ready for the other reason? Do I want the other reason? JESUS!_ Carol heard the playing come to a quick end with Therese mumbling something along the lines of ‘Oh shit I forgot it never mind. I need to go to the toilet. Back in a minute.’ She burst through the door a moment later, making the blonde jump.

“What’s the matter?” Carol asked nervously as the brunette neared hastily.

“You have love bites peppering every inch of your neck.”

“Fuck! Thank you!” Carol said disappearing into the bathroom, grabbing her concealer and foundation, and set to work on the first bruise. “That was close I was so confused. Quick thinking by the way… Therese?” She turned slowly to see the brunette’s head drooped as she sat on top of the toilet behind the blonde. “Therese is everything alright?”

The brunette snapped out of her bout of sadness, putting on a happy face. “Yes, of course I am. I’m just glad, you know…? - That we managed to get out of there.” It didn’t convince the blonde in the slightest.

She dropped her products immediately kneeling in front of the brunette, trying to find what was behind the green eyes. “Therese, angel what’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Carol said sternly. “Don’t.”

“… What are we going to do Carol…?” Therese asked, it was the first time she had ever doubted their whole situation.

“It’s ok, it only needs a little makeup.” Carol said trying to lighten Therese’s mood.

“No not that. What are we going to tell Abby, and Gen? What happens if they find out? And if they do, how much do we want them to find out? Everything? Do you even like me in this way or was this all a mistake to you?” Therese asked. It had been weighing on her mind heavily. She wished that she had met Carol like Ester had met Florence. Where even if it was taboo, they had all the time in the world. They were doing this whole relationship thing in the wrong order. That was if they were in a relationship. It could be friendship for all Therese knew.

Carol could see Therese warring with herself. “Therese-“

“What do you want from me?” She let the words fly, knowing the answer wouldn’t come as easily as the question.

“Excuse me?”

“What do you want from me Carol? D-Do you want a friend? A rival? Do you want me to be your ex-wife? Your wife? Your little secret? The girl you have a holiday adventure with? What do we do when we leave Vegas, Carol? What do you want from me? Who do you want me to be because I really don’t know…?”

The bombardment of questions left Carol not knowing where to start. “I… I want… I want anything you’ll give me willingly, Therese.”

“I want to hold your hand but I don’t know how you’re feeling when you hold mine. I want to curl up with you and go to sleep, but I don’t know if you’re just doing this out of comfort and friendship. I want…” The tears threatened to fall. “I want to kiss you and keep those bites exactly where they are but I’m too scared to say so in case you look at me in disgust. I don’t know what you want from me and I have been scared to say what I have wanted from you from the moment you kissed me yesterday in the strip club. And I’m scared to say all of this to my _wife_ for Christ sake. The person that _normal_ people confide everything in…”

“Therese-“

“CAROL?!” Abby said bursting into the bathroom. The blonde grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her neck quickly, it was only when the action was done she looked at the brunette’s face. She knew that she had vaguely answered her question without even meaning to. “Shit did I walk in on something?” Carol wanted to tell Therese that she wanted that too. That she was just as confused, but was willing to talk over it and work it all out. But Therese had brought her legs in close to her, shutting herself off. Feeling vulnerable and rejected. She couldn’t even meet Carol’s eyes.

“No.” Therese said distantly. “I just have really bad cramps and Carol was giving me some pain relief tablets. You can speak to her. I’m feeling better.” Therese said walking out the bathroom and back to the breakfast table.

“Wow, her mood changes on the wind.” Abby joked.

“Shut up Abby.” Carol said looking after the path Therese had just walked.

The brown eyes widened. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” She said her voice sincere, all joking aside and it hit Carol like a second bullet.

“No I am.” Carol said, shaking her head trying to clear it for Abby, hoping the whatever it was, was important because she had just seriously fucked up. “What is it that you wanted?”

“I was just wondering if you had a pair of socks.”

Carol scoffed. “A pair of socks…” _Of course it would be something as mundane as a pair of socks._ “Yeah, I have some you can borrow, I’ll bring them out to the table in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news - We are back in the Present
> 
> Bad news - We've already fallen out lol


	14. Chapter 14

Therese hadn’t said a word to Carol since the incident in the bathroom. She had been avoiding her wife like the plague, when Carol had re-entered from the bedroom, her neck was one shade of porcelain. Therese had taken that time to go for a run on the treadmill to clear her mind. All she had known for sure is that Carol obviously didn’t know what they were to each other. She didn’t want her friends finding out and that Therese’s outburst had answered nothing.

When she finished her run Carol was coming out of the bathroom, so she took her turn. They barely made eye contact as Therese dressed and Gen rambled on, and their morning seemed to carry on like. They sat in the living room, waiting for Phil to book the cars as they all sat with their back packs ready.

“OK!” Dannie said, as he pulled up his carefully drafted plan on his tablet. “We’ll put things in the tents when we are there. They are currently waiting on the front desk. What trail are we walking on today?” He was met with indifference. “Carol, Therese?”

“Why us?” Therese asked crossing her legs on her chair.

“Because it was you two who suggested it. Which trail?”

“I don’t care.” Carol said rather coldly. She had become quite bitter over their situation. She had tried to approach Therese a number of times, but each time she was shrugged off like a stranger, not even given the chance to explain herself.

“You don’t care?!” Therese asked whirling around.

Carol’s face was blank and unreadable but it didn’t mean she couldn’t read Therese’s. It was infuriated. A face she was familiar with, but this had something she hadn’t seen before. Hurt. “No.” She said anyway. “I don’t.”

“Well that’s no surprise.” Therese spat.

“What’s that meant to mean?!”

“Of course you don’t care.” Therese huffed, not caring about the sighs of their friends. “I mean it’s not like I went out of my way to get this trip for you and you just decided to not give two shits. I got this day for _you_ Carol, to try and make _you_ happy. But why should I be surprised that you couldn’t care less? It’s not like you care for anything I say or do for you. I don’t know why I expect you to either.”

“That isn’t true!” Carol gritted but Therese barked back.

“It isn’t? Really! I mean one minute you’re thankful and the next you couldn’t give a flying fuck. But that’s what you do. You toy with people’s emotions! Sending different signals constantly! You may speak many languages but you don’t speak one that I can understand clearly!”

“I am thankful! I never said I wasn’t! And I do care! It may not be about our fucking trail but you are blowing things way out of proportion. You don’t even give me a chance. What happened to not jumping the gun?!”

“Well old habits.”

“ANCIENT HABITS THERESE! If you let me fucking speak or try to explain myself maybe I wouldn’t have the urge to scream your fucking name off every single pillar of this hotel - but I don’t even get time to do that. Even if I did, I doubt you would hear it since you would be running away from me faster than the speed of sound.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to run if you actually said what you were thinking. I know I’m a culprit of keeping things in but I have been nothing but open with you - As open as I can be about our… _Hiking_ … _trail_ … but there’s a point where a girl needs a response to actually make an informed decision and not make an arse of herself. You’re a coward.”

“A coward?! I’m a coward?! I’m sorry but I don’t see me running from anything!”

“HEY!” Phil shouted coming off of the phone. “Quit it. If you haven’t notice you to are going to spend the next day in a canyon together in a tent! Tent walls are very thin! And I for one am sick of all this bickering.” Therese and Carol stood there like scolded children. “So, you two, go get the tents that have been delivered to the front desk. And while you’re at it, sort out whatever crazy shit you’re going through so we can enjoy our hike together!” Everyone stood in silence. Phil rarely snapped. “NOW!”

Carol and Therese stood rather reluctantly, picking up their hotel keys before leaving. They walked down the corridor they had once crawled across, begging for each other’s bodies. They now walked so far apart that Therese’s elbow would occasionally hit a door handle. Once in the elevator they pressed for the ground floor but the tension was thick.

“We went too far.” Carol said rather quietly as she watched the numbers descend.

“Yeah, just a bit… We are ruining their bachelorette.”

The blonde sighed. “Which is the only thing I didn’t want to do…”

“Do you want to just leave this? Until we get back to New York at least? Then we can sit down like two mature adults and talk this out.”

 _That sounds like a terrible idea._ “That sounds like a good idea… and until then we are just… friends?” Carol asked, she knew she shouldn’t have asked it as a question but she could give the ‘what are we to each other?’ question another go.

“Friends...” The brunette scoffed. “Carol are we ever going to be _just_ _friends_?”

“Theres-” The elevator doors dinged open.

“CAROL! THERESE!” They whipped around to the door to see a very happy and ecstatic Florence and Ester pulling them into large hugs. “We were wondering where you guys were! Just couldn’t get out of bed huh? I don’t blame you! Hey we have something for you. It’s in our room. C’mon.”

Before either could reply they were being dragged down the corridor that had a lot more rooms than their floor did. Carol reached into her back pocket, before grabbing Therese’s hand and slipping a ring into it, sliding her own one on as Therese did the same.

Before they knew it they would both sat on Flo and Ester’s bed as the two women searched around their hotel room. “Got it!” Ester called, trotting into the room rather excitedly. Turns out it had been the remote they were searching for. They clicked on the TV. “We were watching through it yesterday and turns out it managed to catch both of us.”

“What did?” Carol asked, as Therese looked equally confused. Ester sped through the tape and it wasn’t long before they realised it must have been their wedding. Carol watched herself stand and then sit down, and then kiss Therese quite softly.

And when Florence and Ester had their wedding kiss Therese and Carol got lost in deep conversation, but it was fast forwarded through until Carol more or less stumbled over to the table to drink directly from a champagne bottle.

“Classy.” Therese whispered in the blonde’s ear, only to receive a soft shove and brusque eye roll.

“Wow, I remember thinking ‘God that woman can drink!’ To be honest, I would drink just like that if someone had asked me to marry them spontaneously.”

Carol choked on nothing. “T-Therese asked _me_ to marry _her_?”

“Of course dear, do you not remember? I know you were in a bit of a state but surely you remember how she almost begged. It was the sweetest thing.” Florence said dabbing a tear.

Carol’s eyes widened at the information. “She _begged_?”

“Ok! I did not beg!” Therese said defensively but the cat was out of the bag.

“Quiet, look here it is!” Ester said pausing it before putting the video onto real time.

They watched the whole thing which was only around two minutes long as they stumbled up to the altar. This time Carol thought that she would be bold as she took Therese’s hand in her own, maybe it was for comfort, or for having something to support, but it was really just because she wanted to as she prepared herself for their vows which were very short and very powerful.

It made both women divert their attention from the screen until they said I do and the video quickly came to an end. Carol went to let go of the brunette’s hand but Therese squeezed it a little keeping it in place. “Oh, Ester go and get the license.”

The woman trotted off before returning with the wedding license handing it to Therese’s free hand. “Look at that… we actually tied the knot.”

“Yes, well those are our signatures…” Carol said taking the license. “T-Thank you. Ever so much. But we have to get going. But we should all meet soon. We are a little busy, but perhaps the morning before we jet off?” Carol said standing, pulling Therese up with her as they stood hand in hand in front of their witnesses.

“Yes, that would be lovely. Maybe a little less drink this time.” Florence winked making Therese chuckle. They settled into silence, Ester and Florence rewinding the video to watch over the footage once more, Carol and Therese’s minds reeling as they tried to take everything, but the fact neither of them had let go of each other yet was wiping everything out, and the fact they were kissing on screen wasn’t helping either. “Oh, it was so beautiful. Anyway, where were you two headed?”

“Headed?” Carol asked rather confused, she had been sucked into her own world. “Oh! We were going to get the tents!”

“The tents?”

“Oh shit! Our bachelorette group is going on a hike in the Red Rock Canyon today.”

“Oh? Which trail?” Carol opened her mouth to reply and realised she didn’t really have one. She turned to Therese but the brunette was looking anywhere but her. She felt a pang of guilt. Therese had suggested this trip for her, and out of pettiness she had ruined the sentiment in it. “Because the White Rock – Willow Springs trail is really beautiful. Although if you’re needing to drive there and pitch up tents I would suggest a shorter more beautiful trail you can just have some light dinner on. The Kraft boulders are really quite something. The colours… They’re stunning.” Ester said, coming to Carol’s rescue.

Therese smiled politely. “Those sound great thank you… I’m going to grab our tents, Carol you can stay here. I’ll come and get you on my way back.” She said rather resolutely, letting go of the blonde’s hand, her cool ring brushing it as she pulled away. Therese looked back to the enticing grey blue eyes, but this time they weren’t enthralling, they were confused and a little forlorn. “I-I’ll be back in a minute or so.” She said turning away before she got sucked into their pull, closing the door softly behind her, leaving Carol to look after her.

“Well. That’s that.” The blonde sighed, turning back to the bed, feeling a little surprised even though she knew that Ester and Florence were going to be there when she turned back.

“What’s wrong?” Florence asked, reading her like a book. “And don’t say nothing. It’s obvious.” Carol was once again speechless, it was becoming a recurring event the longer she stayed in Therese’s presence. She really had nothing to say and was stuck in a temporary goldfish state, opening and closing her mouth in a search for words. “Let it out, Carol.”

The blonde broke down. She didn’t even know she was going to. She didn’t even realise she was holding anything, but the wise looks in front of her and soothing words they uttered seemed to tear down these hidden barriers within her. “I don’t know what I am doing… I never have. Not around her. Not around Therese.”

“Was it the marriage? The wedding? We thought it was a little rushed.” Florence said watching Carol find the nearest chair and bury her face in her hands.

“I don’t know. Fuck! I don’t know anything. She looks at me and I can’t even form a sentence. She asks me what we are to each other and I’m such a coward that I’ve hidden my feelings from myself. I feel like I’m stranded in the desert and she is the water, but I’m too scared to go up to it in case she is a mirage.”

Ester watched the blonde calm her breathing, waiting for a quiet moment for her question. “Do you love her?”

Her head shot up. “Love her?! I’ve known her for four days.”

Florence shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. Love works in funny ways darling.” She said entwining her fingers with her one true love.

“I have a daughter. A-And…” And what else? Carol couldn’t really think of any of the other reasons that seemed to be piled up in her head. Each one she looked at read blank. Her daughter had even given her consent. She was hanging onto nothing, and with that realisation, she began falling. Falling into her true feelings and the pit she was scared wouldn’t break her fall. “Jesus Christ I’m just so scared.”

“Scared of what? Admitting that you do love her?” Carol clutched at her chest as her breathing became more laboured so Florence fetched her a water, and as Carol guzzled it down she rubbed her back. “It’s ok. I know it’s scary. When I realised I loved Florence I was terrified and I had known her a lot longer than four days. It’s ok to be confused. And it’s ok to be scared. You don’t have to throw everything away out of fear. You just have to stand up and tell her how you feel.”

“Take her out on a date.” Ester cut in. “Start from the beginning. Don’t think about pleasing anyone else. All you need is each other.”

She managed to put the bottle down and suck in deep breaths, wiping her tearing eyes. “I can barely look at her. She doesn’t even want to look at me. How am I meant to tell her I…” _I what?_ “H-How can I tell her how I feel?”

“You tell her when you think the moment is right. When you have those few minutes of silence when all you can do is stare into one another’s eyes and know you’re on the same plane of understanding. You tell her when you just can’t hold it in anymore. That’s when it has the most power.”

Carol chuckled a little, wiping her eyes, shaking her head, wondering why she was being so melodramatic over something so wonderful. “How did you two get to become so wise?”

“Time, dear. Time and lots and lots of mistakes.” There was a knock at the door but none of them hurried to get it. Florence and Ester sat beside each other, holding hands. It was time for Carol to take everything into her own hands. Hold the weight of her new found freedom in her hands.

She stood a little shakily, looking to the two women who she so desperately needed, feeling sill about how she hadn’t come to the same conclusions herself. There was another knock, a couple grunts and then a clang.

The three women chuckled a little as Carol neared the door, opening it to see Therese surrounded by tents, scattered on the floor. “Sorry, they lost their balance, and I was worried I had gotten the wrong hotel room.” Therese said a little embarrassed, looking up at Carol as she reached for the first tent.

The blonde looked back to her two wise women who smiled and waved supportively as Carol steadied herself and closed the door.

Carol knelt next to her, picking up the other and as they both reached for the third she took Therese’s hand from its objective and waited for Therese’s green eyes to meet her own. She watched and felt them travel from their joined hands up Carol’s arm and to her face. “I want you to know… That I am extremely grateful for this trip that we are going to go on. And I really do want to enjoy this trip with you. We only have a few days here left in Vegas and well… I want to make the most of it with you.”

“Ca-”

“I also want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for acting the way I did in the bathroom. It was a reflex I swear. I didn’t want to rebuff what you were offering… and I will take anything you will willingly give me, Therese.”

“I d-”

“Please, let me finish or I don’t think I’ll be able to cope…” Therese closed her wavering mouth, her focus locking onto the blonde impenetrably. “I want to hold your hand.” She said squeezing their hands together, feeling Therese’s gold band press into her. “I want to curl up with you. I want to kiss you…” She watched the brunette for any type of reaction, but she was only met with a concentrating unreadable face. She had no choice but to carry on. “I’m sorry I lashed out. I felt as if I was being punished without being heard… Know that I never meant to hurt you. But I think I know what I want.”

“What do you want from me, Carol?”

“I want _you,_ Therese. I want all of you. I’m sorry I’m a coward. But don’t you think you could come to understand why? I think earlier in the elevator you were right. We should leave labelling… whatever _this_ is when we get back to New York. We can sit and talk it all out. But until then I want this to be ours. And ours alone. If that’s what you want… What do you want from me, Therese?” This time Therese was the one speechless. “Please say something…” the blonde breathed, the silence killing her.

Therese was running the blonde’s words over and over in her head. In journey to the lobby, she had broken down – tucked herself into the corner of the lift, embracing herself in her arms. Her head was reeling. Fate had twisted them off their path of silence and dragged them to sit down and watch their wedding. To reach out to one another like a life line. She felt like she was slipping into quicksand. The more she struggled to pull herself back to safety, the more she sank. But here Carol was, professing her feelings to her, and she couldn’t have said it any better and couldn’t have felt any more relieved, because she didn’t think that they would survive a night in a tent together.  “I… I want what you want…. I want this.” She said moving her fingers to lace them, witnessing Carol breathe out in a sigh of relief.

“Then kiss me. Kiss me please.” Carol begged, closing her eyes as a tear rolled out of one of them, trickling down her face, but it didn’t get far as Therese’s thumb caught it. Carol didn’t open them even when the brunette let go of her hand to hold her face in her hands or when she cupped her face as caressed it softly.

It felt like an eternity, waiting for something, anything to happen. Carol was sure she was going to pull back, be a coward and run from Therese as the tension was getting too much for her, but then she felt Therese’s warm breath on her face.

She audibly swallowed her nerves, awaiting the girl whose face hovered just in front of her own. She wondered what would happen if she opened her eyes. Would they stare at each other until they were removed from the hallways? But she knew she couldn’t. This was Therese’s move. Therese’s choice, she could do nothing but sit and wait.

She nearly jumped when she felt the pad of Therese’s thumb lightly brush over her bottom lip, and she refrained herself from kissing it, determined that the only thing she would kiss right now, was Therese’s lips.

As Carol’s mind played in slow motion, Therese was unravelling her own ball of nerves. But she was calmed by Carol’s beauty and how struck she was by it. For a moment she wished for her camera, but then banished the thought as this moment was way to intimate and precious for film, the world didn’t deserve to see it.

She brushed the perfect thick lip and felt Carol’s breath wash over her thumb, like hot silk and she had a sudden flashback to a night she couldn’t recall, looking up the beautiful curves of Carol’s naked body as she writhed on the sheets, stroking her face and brushing over her lips and the blonde had taken her thumb into her mouth. She was so beautiful. She was so effortlessly perfect in every single way. And now she was vulnerable, laying her trust in Therese’s hand.

She studied the blonde for one moment longer, knowing that after her last movement the spell would be broken and they would have to wake up. But she couldn’t help herself any longer.

She leant forward, her shaky breath dancing over Carol’s mouth as she moved closer and closer, pausing just before they met for a regretful moment of doubt – Then she took the leap.

If Carol wasn’t waiting for it reverently she wouldn’t have felt it. But it exploded all of her senses. As much as it pained her she relinquished all control to the brunette and their light kiss pulled apart, only to come together again just as softly moving slightly against each other. Carol dropped the tent in her hands and raised them to Therese’s face, ready to support her and urge her closer, deeper. And as she reached up, dying to touch the girl that had been dragging her emotions through a whirlwind –

“AHEM!” They broke apart guiltily, looking up to see a small nuclear family looking their way, the parents shielding their children’s eyes, even though the teenage girl was clawing at her mother’s hand to see.

“S-sorr- I mean… Fuck! Shit I didn’t mean to swear I promise.” Therese couldn’t form a coherent sentence so Carol tried.

“We’re sorry, please go through.” She said, moving out of the way, picking up two of the tents and giving the third to Therese. They family scuttled between the two of them rather hurriedly, scrambling to their room and darting inside.

The newlyweds stood hesitantly, the air between them thick with tension. They had been so close. _So fucking close._ “W-We should probably go back. H-Have you got everything?” Therese said forcing herself to look at the blonde.

Carol met her eye line to reply. “Yes, the license is in my back pocket.” She said quickly so she could look anywhere else but the green orbs that were burning into her skin.

“Ok…Well let’s go then…” Therese said, forcing her legs to move beneath her, heading for the elevator. They stepped in once it arrived back at their floor, which seemed to be an eternity later. It slowly rose through the floors. Carol couldn’t bear the awkward silence, so she simply locked her gaze on the increasing numbers of the lift.

But suddenly the number stopped increasing, a bell began to ring and the lift jolted to a halt, and by the time she had turned around to Therese to ask what the fuck was going on, she saw the brunette’s hand release the emergency stop button on the lift, throwing a jacket over the security camera and press her up against the side of the lift, not even leaving her time to breathe in before their lips crashed together like cymbals, creating a climax in a symphony.

 Carol released the tents in her grip to clatter onto the floor as every sense was filled with Therese. The way the brunette clawed at her waist before slipping her hands down the back of her yoga pants. The way she grabbed two handfuls of her ass and squeezed it tightly and grind her down onto the thigh she had placed precariously between her legs. The way she kissed down her neck over the love bites that were carefully concealed underneath. The way she nibbled and bit her ear before whispering in it ‘I want you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry i couldn't reply to all of your lovely comments last chapter. I've been so busy i nearly forgot to post! So in hope you would all forgive me and talk to me this chapter too i've made this a lil bit longer and definitely smuttier. 
> 
> Enjoy :) And if you haven't guessed by now this is totally NSFW

“Where the fuck have you two been? We’re barely going to get any hiking time!” Gen chastised to an ashamed looking Carol and Therese. “We sent you to get the tents and you turn up a whole hour later?!” She yelled voicing the group’s questions. “Well?! These are not rhetorical questions! We want answers!”

Carol looked to Therese, then to Gen and then back to the floor trying to conceal her smile as the brunette had mirrored her actions before clearing her throat. “Ahem… Well…”

///

Therese slipped her hand down the front of Carol’s leggings, by passing the hem of her panties and journeyed straight for the wet warmth that coated her folds. “Fuck you’re so wet…”

“Therese we don’t have a lot of time… Plus there’s a camera.” Carol gasped as the brunette circled her clit slowly. Therese looked over her shoulder to the camera she had haphazardly thrown her jacket over.

“I took care of it.” But Therese stopped her movements to Carol’s disappointment and pulled back to their eyes could lock. “I’m sorry I should have asked before I leapt on you… Are you sure?” She said looking at her questioningly, her lust haze had cleared a little for her to see sense.

“Therese. Darling…” Carol said sweetly taking the brunette’s face in her hands, pulling her closer and closer until their lips met and brushed along one another’s fluidly, but before either of them could deepen it she pulled back, microscopically, lingering millimetres away from those addictive lips before grinding down into the hand that cupped her so intimately. “Fuck me.”

She saw the brunette’s pupils dilate as the words hit her ears and then darken ever further after she had plunged two fingers straight into the blonde’s centre admiring the shocked but pleasured face she breathed against and then claimed with anything at her disposal. Her lips, her tongue, her teeth. Nipping, kissing, adoring as she kept a hard and fast pace making sure her palm came directly into contact with her clit each time.  “Sorry baby, but this is going to have to be quick.” She said picking up her pace, as the ringing bell reminded them that they were on a timer.

“Fuck! That’s ok, just d-don’t stop… Oh God!” She said groaning into the brunette’s shoulder, the sounds coming from inside her pants getting louder as she got wetter. Everything was such a rush, the way Therese’s body leant into her to keep her on the wall, the danger of being caught any minute. It was all a turn on and Carol’s legs began to shake as her orgasm neared.

Therese rubbed herself on Carol’s thigh, her panties beginning to soak as the friction stimulated her throbbing clit beneath the layers of clothing. But what was even more stimulating was the clawing at her shoulders. The whispers of ‘ _Oh fuck!’ ‘Faster’_ and “Jesus fucking Christ, Therese. I’m gonna cum.”

“Yes, c’mon baby.” Therese moaned out as the blonde threaded her fingers through her dark locks, pulling them hard to pull Therese’s head back and bite her jaw.

“Harder…” She whispered, so Therese pushed her into the wall harder, and judging by the amount of fluid currently flowing down her hands she decided to add another finger, watching the blonde’s head throwback as she was stretched further, the digits striking up into her inner walls which were beginning to clench and relax. “Therese!”

“Shhh. There might be someone outside.” She said picking up the pace, not wanting to leave Carol unsatisfied.

“Oh Fuck! Ther-” Therese swallowed her name with a kiss as Carol came in her hand sending vibrations reverberating through her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance but Carol won, showing Therese just how much she wanted her through the dance of tongues.

They pulled apart and Therese removed her fingers slowly, she wanted to bring them up to her mouth and taste Carol since the scent was driving her crazy with familiarity, but unlike their hot trysts a few nights before, Carol turned their lust into an after glowing warmth when she pulled Therese into a tight hug, her chest heaving as she caught her breath back.

Therese was stunned for a moment, but it came as quickly as it went and before she knew it she was embracing Carol just as tightly holding her and running her hand up and down her back. She could hear Carol’s breathing become more even and her nose nuzzle into her neck, only lifting momentarily to whisper “Tell me… this isn’t just fucking to you Therese.…” She buried her nose back in the brunette’s neck, holding even tight, scared of what the she would say.

But Therese just sighed with relief. Even after a few days, she understood Carol. A thought like this would only come to the blonde once she wasn’t able to see Therese. Or when it had been stewing in her brain for so long it had erupted into a fight.

“It’s not… it never has been.” And then the doors opened.

///

“WELL?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

Therese was just going to spill the lie they had told the hotel staff. ‘ _You see Carol was on the beginnings of a panic attack and the camera was freaking her out. She just felt so claustrophobic so I covered the camera and calmed her through it. - Thank goodness you found us when you did. - We should probably get back to our room now. Thank you ever so much. C’mon Carol._ ’

But then she realised, there was no fucking way any of their friends would believe that.

“Well.” Carol began. “Therese and I were still bickering and we were on the way back up in the elevator when it broke down. It came to a complete stop. And we were forced to sort out our differences. And… well… yeah I think we’re ok now. Right Therese?”

“More than ok.” The brunette smiled. “Although all that time in that humid elevator has made me all sticky and stuff. Why don’t Carol and I wash up and by the time you guys have packed the cars we’ll be ready?”

The group was looking at the wives exasperatedly. It was Abby who spoke first. “Keeping up with you two is like sitting on a fucking rollercoaster. And when it does finally stop it goes backwards.”

“Agreed.” Said the rest of them in unison.

“We know and we’re sorry. But seriously. We can still go and have a great hike. The sun doesn’t set till late today.” Carol tried to compromise witnessing the way there was a collective eye roll.

“Fine.” Phil piped up, taking the tents off them. “You guys have 20 minutes to shower and change. We’ll take your packs down and meet you by the cars. Don’t be late!”

“Got it!”

///

“GUYS!” Abby was on the verge of clawing her hair out. “It’s been 30 minutes. What happened to twenty minutes and we’re out of here?!”

Carol thought on the spot. “Well… Therese was-“

But Therese had something else in mind. “You know how Carol takes a year and a half in the shower, well she set a world record today by spending 19 minutes in the shower.” Therese smirked turning to the blonde who she knew would be stood their ready to call her out.

She was right. “That is so much bullshit!”

“Really I swear you spent none of that time actually washing either.”

“You have some nerve you know. Jesus fucking-“

///

“CHRIST!” Therese called out as she held onto the glass shower door hearing it rock with the thrust from the blonde behind her.

Carol was thankful they had tied their hair up before getting in the shower because it gave her free reign to kiss Therese’s neck, sucking on the water droplets that dripped down it to be caught by her tongue. She was drinking her in quite literally

Carol reached round to catch one of Therese’s violently swaying breast, grabbing it in her palm, massaging before pinching its peak, feeling its nipple harden between her finger tips. Therese’s moans bounced off the shower walls and along into the bathroom, using the acoustics to their full potential.

She let go of her breast as Carol’s gaze was fixated on something else entirely. Therese’s back. Never had Carol found a back so sexy. She knew how much Therese appreciated hers, she had the love bites peppering up it to prove it. But she had never fully admired how perfect it was. And it was now blatantly apparent and enhanced by the position Therese was in – white knuckled and clutching to the shower door as she was pounded into from behind.

Her shoulder blades were arching just so and long contours snake down the rest of it, the muscles visibly sliding underneath her skin. She raked her nails down it, straight over the faded lines she had put there before.

“Carol…” Therese gasped, straightening up a little as her legs began to quiver and walls contract. Carol grabbed her wife’s top knot pulling it towards herself, arching Therese’s neck back so she could bite a sensitive spot on her jaw.

“Cum for me Therese.” And as if on cue Therese did and Carol’s hand dropped from the dark locks to around the brunette’s waist to support her as her body trembled with a powerful orgasm.

When she was sure Therese was down from her quivering high she withdrew her fingers, spinning the girl around. “Carol, it’s-” She began but the blonde had pulled her into a searing kiss and she couldn’t help but kiss back.

“Sorry.” Carol panted. “Were you saying something?”

“Just that… We’ve only got one minute left.” She said with a smile, pushing the blonde’s perfectly sudsy body into the spray of the rain shower.

“Noooo.” She protested but Therese was already stepping out and drying.

“Well the only reason we showered together was because I was finishing up and you promised to behave. It’s not my fault you fucked me up against the door.”

“And you didn’t enjoy it?” Carol asked, washing herself down, watching Therese like a hawk as she dried.

“Oh I did. But I guess this is karma.” She said, dropping the towel, now relatively dry. She smirked at Carol who had stopped washing because she was enraptured by the sight of being so free with her nakedness.

“Ohhh… That is definitely karma.”

“Now hurry up and dry. I’ll set clothes out for you. We’re going to be late.” And they ran out the suite, with Therese rather happy knowing Carol was wearing scant red lace underneath her shorts and sports top. The blonde had protested it wasn’t exactly practical as they made out in the lift, but Therese defended herself saying it was the first pair she picked up and if Carol wanted to choose then she shouldn’t have taken so long in the shower.

They both knew it was bullshit. But neither cared.

///

“Alright! Just get in the goddamn car. Carol you’re with Gen and Phil. Therese you’re with Dannie and me since Carol and I are the only ones who can drive manual cars and these were the only ones they had left at the rental. Now. No if’s or but’s. Get in the goddamn cars.”

Carol and Therese didn’t even have time to protest and reluctantly parted, climbing into their respective cars before pulling out into the road. Now the interrogation began.

“So Carol…” Gen began, looking over to the blonde in the driver seat, back to Phil who sat in between them in the back middle before to wink, and then over to the road. “See anyone you like around the hotel?”

Carol choked on air. “E-Excuse me?”

Phil frowned. Technically he knew more than anybody. More than Gen or Abby. He could also play this to his advantage. But he reminded himself of the talk Dannie had given him that morning, knowing he would have to be careful. _Shit, so not only am I pretending not to know about Therese and Carol’s one night stand, but now pretending to believe and want they haven’t gotten together for Gen, and pretending that there was no such bet for Carol… I better get a fucking Oscar for this. Scratch that. I want two._

“Yeah… see anyone you like? I mean its Vegas baby! I’ve seen so many girls that I’ve just stopped and thought ‘ _Damn… I would like to screw them on our living room floor.’”_

“What?” Carol said quite alarmed, her mind flashing with fuzzy memories of Therese moaning out her name as she fucked her on the floor next to the sofa.

“Carol! The road!” Gen said grabbing the steering wheel, swerving the car back into place.

“Shit! I’m sorry Gen. I thought… I don’t know what I thought.” She said taking control of the wheel again, trying to cool her blush.

“It’s ok. You know you don’t have to hook up on this trip. Not when there is such a close bond between in our group. On a completely different topic, how’s you and Therese? Sharing a room getting a little hot?” Carol’s knuckles went white around the gear stick.

“Oh you know. We speak, we fight, we make up again. If that’s your definition of hot then sureeee.” Carol nodded. Technically it was true.

“So nothing else. You looked pretty tight the other night, and when we saw Richard you were the first person she ran to.” Phil pried, before looking at Gen’s wary gaze. “Or not. I mean…” _Ok, I’m not that good of an actor._

“Yeah, well. You know. We were in bed, taking a nap –”

“Taking a nap?!” Gen said quite excitedly. _This is it, I can feel it._

Carol looked at her strangely. _What the fuck is wrong with these two?_ “Yes. We came back from rock climbing exhausted. I took a shower for my side because SOMEONE wasn’t holding the rope properly!”

“Sorry.” Whispered Phil.

“Anyway. We showered and napped because we were exhausted and got onto the topic of Richard… She told me about his harassment, so when he turned up at the casino she came looking for me. And last night I more or less got shoved off the sofa by Gen when she spontaneously decided to devour Abby’s face off. You know there’s a honeymoon for that shit.  I mean seriously, who takes a bachelorette with their spouse?”

“Spouses who don’t see the need of a week of ‘freedom’. I feel the most free when I am with her.” Carol was happy to have found a topic that distracted Gen.

“So tell me everything about the wedding!” Carol said excitedly, hearing Phil groan behind them.

“Oh my God! Abby and I forgot to tell you we are throwing out the lilies.”

“You’re not!”

“We are!”

Phil sat back in his seat, looking between the two gossiping women. _Well played Ross… Well played._

///

“So Therese.” Abby began, looking over to her passenger seat where Therese sat. “See anything you like here in Vegas.”

“Oh I’ve seen tonnes.” Therese said honestly.

Dannie’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never been golfing before but the green is so peaceful, especially as its such a huge contrast to all the dessert around here. And you know that museum Carol took me to the other day wasn’t the worst thing in the world. You see it in all the movies but the mob actually worked on these streets it’s actually really interesting-“

“Carol? You think Carol’s interesting?” Abby interrupted, knowing Therese would talk forever if she didn’t and she didn’t want to go back to her fiancée with no information.

“Errrm… Yeah, she’s alright I guess.” She could literally hear the blonde whispering in her ear ‘ _Giving you the best sex you’ve ever had is… alright I guess.’_ Therese cleared her throat, crossing her legs and it didn’t go unnoticed. “I mean I met Rindy earlier this morning. She seems like a cool kid. She looks so much like Carol-“

“I know the resemblance is crazy, they look so much alike blah blah blah – So what happened when you guys were out? You keep managing to work over these tiffs. Know that Gen and I really do appreciate it.”

“Oh, well it’s nothing. The least we can do is be civil and… and we don’t fight _that_ much.” Dannie and Abby burst into laughter and it actually made the brunette jump at its abruptness. “What?”

“You and Carol don’t fight that much?” Dannie wiped a tear from his eye. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.”

“That isn’t true we aren’t that bad!”

“Not that bad? C’mon Therese you’ve gotta admit, she gets under your skin.”

“I mean… yeah, but she’s ok… I mean.” Therese thought her words through. “When we do argue, it’s about petty things-“

“You call what just happened in the hotel room petty?” Aby said raising her signature eyebrow.

“Yes. Well maybe there were some underlying messages but apart from that… We get on quite well. I iron her clothes, she folds and picks up mine. I’m a walking mess, but she’s so neat. She’s warm at night when I’m cold and doesn’t hog the duvet. She lets me borrow her shower gel.” Therese felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of the shower gel, and Carol all bubbly. “But what I’m trying to say is that sharing a room with her hasn’t been that bad. I mean I’d like for her to cut her bathroom time down but… I could live with that.”

“So you wouldn’t mind seeing each other when we are back in New York?” Abby asked pushing a little further.

Therese and Carol had silently agreed not to talk about New York. Not just yet. But she couldn’t tell Abby that. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind. I mean I’ve had a lot of fun on this trip.”

“And what about in France?”

“In France?”

“Well, my brother owns a Ski chalet out there in the alps. Carol and I used to go skiing all the time. Not so much since we have been so busy with the furniture company, but we were thinking of going in the summer. I redecorated that entire chalet for him. Decked it out with some great furniture. Plus Carol’s parents have a lot of air miles on them… You know since they have shares in Virgin Media-“

Therese blinking pattern stumbled as she took in all the new information. “Just how rich _are_ you and Carol?”

“Anyway, all you’ll have to pay for is ski gear and we can rent that out if you’d like.” Abby continued, as if Therese had never even spoken.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Only problem is there are only four bedrooms. And one of them is stayed in by the house keeper… so…”

“Carol and I would stay in the same room…” Therese finished. It was the first time she had really thought about her future with Carol. They were both tied into this social group, no matter if they were tied to each other. _Are we tied to each other?_ _What if we stayed a secret, could we still hide it into summer. What will happen when we get back to New York? Will she still want a divorce? Do I want a divorce? Will I meet Rindy? What if we broke it off, how awkward would that be, stuck in the French Alps for week-_

“Therese…?”

“Sorry what?” She said, her train of through interrupted by the auburn. “I said, is that ok?”

“Y-Yes sure.”

“Great because I’ve already booked the chalet. Gen and I will go for a week, then on the second week, you guys will join us.”

“P-Perfect.”

///

They had hopped out of the cars at the campsite, and met with the camp host who just wouldn’t stop talking, so Dannie being the group mum stayed with the very nice woman and chatted while the rest of them set up camp. For $15 they had literally got a square of land, a toilet and a water spigot. But hey it was $15 and there wasn’t much out there in the desert. There were a few left over fire logs next to the fire pit and a nice picnic table to have breakfast at so what more could they ask for.

Therese hadn’t realised how rich Abby and Carol were. They were both consultants for a furniture design company in the largest branch in New York. There were times you knew they were rich. Carol’s luggage was plastered with the Louis Vuitton logo and almost everything in her luggage bag was how much Therese made in a year. But there were other times when you really wouldn’t know.

Like how right now as Carol got sandy and dirty as she hit the pegs into the hard ground with a mallet. _Damn why the fuck did I pick out those shorts… She looks like a blonde Lara Croft, just paler and blonder and… hotter…_

“Therese do you want to start hooking the strings onto these pegs? Therese…?” Carol peaked over her shoulder and smiled before looking back to the task at hand. “Regretting picking my outfit for the day darling?” She said reading Therese’s mind.

“Yes… No… I don’t know.”

“Well whilst you figure that out, fancy helping me out?” Therese snapped out of it, picking up the ropes, beginning to clip them to the tent and pegs. “There… perfect… Now we just put the roll mats down and our sleeping bags in. Shove in our stuff and pack a small bag for the day. We’ll go for a water run just before we leave. Do you need some sunscreen? I don’t want you to burn – Don’t worry I have sunscreen.” She simply watched Carol as she ran through her thought process, fishing her sunscreen from her pack. “Turn around.”

Therese did as she was told and soon she felt the soothing cream slip underneath the straps of her string top and over her shoulders. “So did you get the interrogation in the car too or was it just me?”

“No. you’re not alone. I think they are just suspicious. But anyone would be. One minute we’re screaming at one another, and the next we’re so dazed from fucking that we look so dopey and happy.” They chuckled together but it soon died down as Carol’s hands came to a stop. She turned Therese around, doing her cheeks, using the action to conceal her caressing the brunette’s face.

Therese was still unsure if that morning had happened. Had she really made this goddess cry out in an elevator, had she really pushed her up against a wall? “Do you think it will always be like this?” Therese asked, looking up into the clear grey eyes.

“Depends on what ‘it’ is.” Answered Carol truthfully, she was also quite surprised by the speed at which they had gotten into each other’s pants, although when it was happening it had felt like the first time and the millionth. “In one respect… god, I hope so… in another… I don’t know.” The silence lingered between them for a minute as the cream had soaked into Therese’s skin and her excuse began to fade.

The brunette took the bottle from Carol’s hand and gestured for the blonde to turn around so she could cover her shoulders. “Well… either way I’ll be getting my first camping experience tonight. That’s gonna be fun.”

“Really? You’ve never been camping before?”

“Believe it or not, the orphanage didn’t have many holidays to go camping…” She saw the blonde head bow a little, and a stuttered apology begin to come out from her mouth. “N-No it’s alright. I’m not ashamed of where I come from. They made me who I am today and I wouldn’t want to be anyone else… You don’t have to apologise. I’m certainly not sorry…” She felt Carol’s shoulders relax as the last of the cream soaked in.

Carol turned around as Therese got a drop of cream and smeared it on Carol’s face. “Thank you.”

“No problem…” Therese said, trying to focus on the job at hand, not to linger for too long but it was harder than it seemed so she decided to distract herself. “You know I have made a tent though.”

“Really?”

“Yep. It was in my bedroom that I shared with a couple other kids. I had the top bunk. I built it for the little girl who was new at the time. She cried most nights. Her name was Alicia. So I built her a tent, to keep all the bad out. We used to curl up in that fort with a big torch that had these huge power packs for batteries…” Therese chuckled at the memory putting the cap on the cream taking the bed roll out of Carol’s hands, kneeling to roll them in the tent. “She was adopted a few months later and now she is an environmental lawyer.”

“You still talk to her?” Carol asked, handing her the sleeping bags.

“Every now and again.” Therese grunted, rolling out the bags. “If I see something on Facebook, I’ll comment and we will get nattering like two old ladies on a porch watching the world go by. We have this connection that goes back to childhood. It makes talking to her very easy even if there are long periods in where we don’t.”

Carol could feel this jealousy bubbling up inside her. It was odd. And she shifted in her spot crossing her arms, trying to look anywhere that wasn’t the brunette getting up and grabbing there water bottles. “That sounds nice.” Carol said rather coolly, but Therese saw straight through it, straight through the stand offish body language and blank face as they settled into a steady walk to the water spigot.

“It is…” Therese said calmly, staying quiet to urge Carol on. _Is she jealous?_

“And…” The blonde cleared her throat. “Do you like this … Alicia?”

The blonde wouldn’t even meet her eye line. She was looking around the campsite, anywhere but the peering green eyes that seemed to pry her open no matter how hard she tried to give off this cool collected persona. “Yes very much so.”

It felt like a cool calculated blow to the gut. Carol wanted to storm into her tent, straight to her back pack, grab their rings and throw them out into the canyon. But she didn’t she just clenched her jaw and watched herself put one foot in front of the other. “Well… that’s that.”

Therese couldn’t take it anymore. It was like watching an animal wriggle in a trap, she had to put Carol out of her misery. “If you mean would I have sex with her? Then no. I don’t like anyone in that way…” She heard Carol stifle a sigh of relief but still keep up that same boundary. “Actually…” She continued. “Maybe one person.”

Carol inhaled sharply, looking to the brunette a little too quickly for her own liking so decided to turn away once more. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Therese said looking around quickly, nearing the tap next to the toilet block. “I’ll tell you if I see her – AH!” Therese said grabbing Carol’s wrist, pulling her behind the toilet block and pushing her up against the brick. “Found her.”

“God you’re so cheesy.” Carol smiled before Therese’s lips landed upon her own, claiming them, dancing with them, smiling upon them because she just couldn’t help herself.

“Yeah, well you married me after three days in Vegas. _That’s_ cheesy.”

Carol squinted cocking her head to the side. “Well apparently because someone _begged_ me.”

“Oh like you don’t beg me for anything. _‘Therese… fuck me’_ ” She imitated slipping her leg between the blonde’s making her gasp as she grinded up into her.

“You know, I think those words sound rather poetic.” Carol whispered against Therese’s neck nibbling against her jaw before kissing further down.

Therese arched her neck to give urge Carol on and then tilted her head down to meet her lips with her own. “Yes, you should definitely recite them more often, you know for literature purposes.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we all still here? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

“Every part of my body aches…”

“I’m so hungry I could eat Carol.”

“Gen the only person you’re allowed to eat is me.”

“Do you think we could get takeaway out here?”

“Even if you could I’m pretty sure it would be stone cold and a car couldn’t haul my order let alone all of yours.”

“ALRIGHT!” The group shut up. “As always it’s Dannie to the rescue. I have so many sandwiches and shit in my ten. Just got sit around the fire, we will eat and then we will sleep. That sound good to y’all?” Abby opened her mouth but Dannie cut her off. “That was a rhetorical question. Nod and go sit down by the fire.”

There was a collective nod.

“Wait? Where’s our fire?” Carol asked as they began to make their way over.

“Yeah, I mean we bought so much firewood are we just fuelling other people?” Abby chimed in.

Therese and Gen stopped ahead of their respective spouses. “Are you serious?”

“What?!” Abby and Carol asked in unison.

“We share a fire with others. You never know climbing down from your high tower dearest might do you some good.” Gen winked, knowing how much it got under her fiancée’s skin.

“I do not live in a high tower!”

“Oh I beg to differ.” Therese sniggered to Gen. “Now both of you stop sulking and come sit down on one of these logs with us. Meet some new people. C’mon it will be fun!” The women stayed where they were. “Abigail Gehard. Carolyn Ross. Get your asses over her now, put some logs in the pit and eat your damn sandwiches.”

Abby was reluctant to share her bachelorette. “I mean we could just build our ow-”

“No.” Gen interrupted Abby. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself and sit down or I’m going to change the wedding cake flavour from red velvet to carrot cake.”

Abby’s eyes widened and Therese couldn’t help but chuckle at how dramatic she was being. “You wouldn’t dare. You know how much I hate carrot cake.”

“Well then move it.” Gen knew she had Abby whipped.

“So Carol isn’t threatened with anything for acting like a baby too?” The auburn whined like a child. She may be a powerful business woman, but that was business, at the moment she was sore, tired and itchy with sweat and there wasn’t a shower in sight.

Gen tilted her head, wondering what to threaten Carol with. “Oh no, she is…”

“What could _you_ threaten _me_ with?” Carol chuckled quite incredulously but she was silenced as soon as Therese began to walk over to her. She didn’t stop until they were centimetres apart and when she did finally halt she crooked her finger so Carol leant in.

“If you don’t get your hot ass over there in the next ten seconds, either I will withhold sex… or I’ll fuck you so good that when you’re about to cum, I’ll stop.” She whispered in the shell of the blonde’s ear, lingering close enough to nip it with her teeth. The rush that waved through Carol felt like a tidal wave, especially since their unsuspecting friends stood just there. “Or you could stay here… 10 seconds.” She said pulling back, walking to where Genevieve was stood.

Carol shook her head squinting. “You’re evil.” She challenged.

“5,4,3…” Carol was indecisive but she didn’t want to take such a risky bet, especially since the brunette looked like she meant it.

She held her hands up in surrender. “I’m going! I’m going!” She said heading over to the fire, missing the way Phil and Therese’s eyes were glued to her ass in those shorts, not unlike the way they had been in the duration of the hike.

Therese snapped out of her haze when she heard Abby smacking Phil in the stomach, thankful that she hadn’t been caught. “Hey, don’t forget these.” She shouted to Carol, who turned to find a bag of logs thrown at her feet. Her eyes narrowed, turning back around and bending at the hip to pick it up, not needing to see Therese to know that she was blushing profusely.

Therese was trying to look anywhere but the blonde when Gen approached her. “What did you say to her?”

She stared at her boots in the dirt, kicking up a little sand. “Oh nothing really…”

Abby slid into their conversation. “No seriously I want to know.”

“I told her…” _Shit_ “I told her… That I would steal her roll mat.” It was a pathetic excuse but the only one she could think of.

“Why? So she’d just have to snuggle really close and share yours?” Abby winked and the brunette blushed under the playful banter.

“What?! No?! You guys have dirty minds!” _Shit why didn’t I think of that, maybe I should steal her roll mat… and her sleeping bag… maybe just all of her clothes…_ “You know what?! I think I Phil called me, I’m gonna go sit down.” Therese scuttled from the tense conversation, sitting in between Carol and Phil on a log who were laughing uncontrollably. “Hey, what did I miss? Something funny?”

Therese couldn’t get anything out of Carol so she turned to Phil. She had never seen the blonde laugh this hard in her life. “Oh, jeez, no, Alexis was just telling this really funny story! It wasn’t much though. Sorry let me introduce you guys.” Phil said calling over Dannie with their food, Abby and Gen. “Everyone, this is Alexis.”

Therese turned to who he was pointing at, and she had to keep her jaw from dropping. _You know when you look in magazines, and there’s those women who are just perfect and you tell yourself they must be photo shopped because no one in real life looks like that? Yeah well, turns out there are people who look like that. Tall girls with taut stomach, perfectly place freckles, bright blue eyes, ridiculous bone structure and black voluptuous hair, with a thigh gap bigger than Texas but not overtly thin with perky racks and an ass that you know didn’t come from binging chocolate but hard muscle training._

_I MEAN WHO HAS THE FUCKING TIME TO LOOK LIKE THAT? HER SWEAT LOOKS LIKE FLAWLESSLY PLACED HIGHLIGHTER! I hate her._

And Therese had reason to hate her as well, because as Carol looked to Phil for name announcements, Alexis had her perfectly spherical big blue eyes on Carol. Therese couldn’t blame her, because Carol was one of those women like Alexis. Only she had this air of naturalness about her, which made her even more irresistible.

“Then this is Daisy and Jackson. These guys are also staying here tonight.” Daisy and Jackson waved. “I’m Phil. This is Therese, Gen, Abby, Dannie and Carol.”

“Carol?” Alexis said immediately taking interest. “That’s a beautiful name, it suits you.”

“Thank you. As is yours. You don’t really hear it very often.”

“It’s Greek.” _Of course she’s Greek._ “It means helper, and defender.” Carol smiled politely, only urging Alexis on with her eye fucking. “As we were just telling Carol and Phil.” Alexis said putting a hand on Carol’s knee. Therese was pretty sure she would do time for Alexis. “We’ve been out hiking all day.” She removed her hand as if it was some friendly gesture to motion to the canyon around them. “We’re on a mission to do all the trails and then it’s back to California. We are rock climbers.”

“Well you’ve certainly come to the right place!” Phil joked nudging Therese’s shoulder but she didn’t budge.

“So why are you guys here?” Alexis asked, looking to them, but mainly at Carol. Therese was seriously regretting choosing Carol’s outfit for the day.

“Oh, well…” Therese began. “We are all on a bachelorette. Abby and Gen are getting married and since we are all so tight we came along with. You know Carol was saying that she really wanted to go and explore Vegas so I suggested this over night trip. Plus I’ve never bee-“

“So the hiking was your idea. I knew it. You certainly have the physique of a hiker.” Therese wondered that if she did murder Alexis that maybe she could stash her perfect body somewhere out here in the canyon, so if it was ever found it would be to degraded for an accurate crime scene investigation. “And you know it’s nice to bump into members of the LGBT+ community. Daisy, Jackson and I have been on the road for so long meeting new people, most of them straight. It’s nice to be back in the presence of gays.” She winked and Gen and Abby chuckled.

“No worries. Carol and I work with straight men day in day out. We understand.”

“So… another member of the LGBT+ huh?” Alexis asked Carol, leaving little to one’s imagination with the way she stared at the blonde. But neither did Therese’s facial expression as it screamed pure hatred.

“Sandwiches! Dannie. I’m starved.” Therese blurted, accepting hers from Dannie.

“Same.” Carol said reaching out for her own but it was swatted away by her best friend.

“You know Carol? I think Gen and I had trouble with the tent earlier. Could you come and help me for a second?” Abby asked already walking grabbing her best friend along the way.

Carol was more or less dragged from the log and tripped into a walk, giving Therese a quick smile as she was dragged away.

///

“So what’s wrong?” Carol asked inspecting the tent which seemed to be standing fine.

Abby rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s wrong with the tent, it was just a stupid excuse. So what do you think?” Abby asked excitedly, wiggling her legs to stop her from jumping up and down out of excitement for her friend.

“What?” Carol said rather vaguely.

“I _know_ Carol! Stop trying to hide it!”

Carol’s eyes widened in fear. _She knows about us?! Well… we haven’t been very discreet._  “How do you know?! Did she tell you?”

“She didn’t have to tell me I could see it written all over her face. So are you going to go for her I mean it would only be a one night thing.” Abby said, gesturing violently towards the fire.

 _Wait a second, she doesn’t think Therese and I would work for more than one night?_ “A one night what?”

“These aren’t too common in the lesbian world my friend. But she’s obviously interested, plus we are off back to Vegas tomorrow morning.” The auburn prodded.

“Say I was attracted to her in this way.” Carol sighed. “Would it have to be for one night? I mean, could you not see us going any further? I’d… I’d like to see where it went - Shit I’m such an idiot to think you wouldn’t notice.” _Of course Abby would notice! She’s my best friend. I’ve been having sex with Therese behind her back, I had hickeys all the way down my neck this morning! God I’m such an idiot!_

And as if to answer Carol’s thought’s Abby replied. “I know. Plus Carol, I seriously don’t see it going much further. I mean she lives in California!”

I know but - Wait…” Abby’s words sunk in. _California?_ “What the fuck are you on about?”

Abby frowned. “Alexis, what the fuck are _you_ on about?”

 _Oh my fucking god she doesn’t know about Therese._ “… A-Alexis. Obviously. Wait. I’m sorry I’m just processing, Alexis?!”

“You know the Greek goddess over there that’s obviously trying to get into your pants. You’re going to try get into hers right?”

 _Alexis and I?! Myself and Alexis?!_ “NO!”

“Why not? You need to get laid Carol, I mean can you even remember what it feels like?!” Carol thought back to literal hours ago to when she reaching out for something to hold onto in the elevator while Therese fucked her like her life depended on it.

“Of course I know what it feels like Abby! I’m just not interested.”

“Not interested? Carol has your virginity grown back or something?” Again the blonde’s mind flashed back to fucking Therese in the shower drinking the droplets that ran down her back. “Well, I won’t tell you what to do. Fuck her, don’t fuck her. But you’re single Carol, have fun with it!” _Well technically I’m married._ “Now, c’mon, I’m starved and you and I are both going to need some energy, no matter what our night time activities may be.” Abby said wiggling her eye brows pulling the blonde, who was rolling her eyes, back to the fire.

When they arrived their group was halfway through the packed lunches and having relaxed conversations with the other group who were toasting marshmallows. “Hey!” Abby said kissing Gen quickly before picking up her packed food. “What are we talking about?”

“Oh, Daisy was talking about a rock climb they did that took them literal days. They had to sleep in tents hundreds of metres off the floor I mean could you imagine?”

The night went on rather similarly, Therese being rather quiet as the group swatted stories back and forth. She only really paid attention when Carol was speaking about some crazy escapade she had taken Abby on when they were younger. She wished she hadn’t tuned in because Alexis was laughing at anything the blonde said. But she couldn’t blame Alexis anymore. She had in fact given consent.

///

Carol was dragged off by Abby flashing Therese a small smile before disappearing into the distance. “So Therese. What do you do?” Asked Jackson, rustling around for his bag of marshmallows.

“Oh not much really. I work for the New York Times in the photography department. Although I’ve been thinking of opening my own studio for a while now.”

“Oh that’s so cool.” Daisy said, and Therese thought that the name suited the girl because her voice was so soft, it could calm anyone. Daisy continued on a different veering topic for an article she once wrote but Therese was more interested in her sandwich.

“Sorry, Therese I have to ask.” Alexis interrupted her mid bite, pulling Therese away from the larger conversation a little. “Do you think Carol could like… like me in any way?”

All the blood drained from Therese’s face. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not stepping on anyone’s territory here am I? Because… she’s hot.” Alexis said looking back to the blonde who was stood with Abby by her tent.

Therese’s jaw clenched. She looked to Dannie, Phil and Gen, who watching their conversation. “No. Why ask me? She could like you. She could not. Ask Carol.” She said flippantly.

“I only say something because… you know I was picking up on this angry-jealous kind of vibe and I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.” Alexis said looking to Therese for an answer.

“You know what yeah! She’s my wife! And if you touch her, or even look at her I swear I will plant raw meat in your tent and call for coyotes!” Therese wished she had said that. She wished, but Carol and Therese hadn’t really talked about labels. It wasn’t just fucking, but it wasn’t anything more _yet_. And yes they may have been married but no one else knew that. Everything was just waiting back for them in New York. But she really had little choice in her answer with so many eyes on them. “No toes stepped on. Don’t worry.”

“Good. I’m sorry it’s just that I think she’s beautiful. Not every day you see a girl like her.” Alexis grinned taking her marshmallow on a stick from Daisy.

“You know she’s smart too. And funny. And is really organised. She’s powerful and… and head strong. She’s comforting… She’s more than just a pretty face is what I’m trying to say.” Therese said, turning back to her sub, looking at her naked ring finger and feeling a little odd.

“And… I know this is kind of weird but… have you heard what she’s like… you know.” Alexis winked, nudging her shoulder. Therese was perplexed. “You know… in the sheets. Or in this case in the sleeping bag?”

Therese was going to slap her. She was going to hit her so hard that the sound would reverberate off the walls of the canyon, so hard that her handprint would forever scar the face of Alexis the Greek. And just as she was about to lunge at the perfectly proportioned deity, Carol sat down between them.

“Hey! What are we talking about?” Abby said passing Carol her sandwich.

“Thanks Abby, I’m starved.” Carol said unwrapping it quickly.

“Same.” Alexis grinned, and before Therese had the chance to see the slightly awkward smiled out of politeness from Carol just nodding to the seductive words, she had turned away because it was too painful to watch let alone hear. The blonde noticed Therese’s lack of conversation, and wondered if it had anything to do with Alexis.

But she felt as though she had her hands tied as Abby and Gen whispered about them from across the fire. _Fuck._

///

 When they had all finished their respective foods the drink had been busted out. There was nothing Therese liked more than shitty beers and ciders when she was in a bad mood. She was on her fourth of the evening when Carol leaned down to where Therese had slid off the log to sit. “Hey, darling. Are you alright? You’ve been rather quiet.”

Therese swallowed the bitter ale, picking at edge of the can. “I’m tired.” She said quiet coldly.

“Well we can go to bed if you like. It’s all set up” She said squeezing her shoulder.

“Hey c’mon guys we are going to play a game!” Jackson shouted over to Carol and Therese.

“Therese?” Carol asked, kind of hoping she would say yes to her offer of an early night so that they could curl up in their tent and whisper about their day, keeping each other warm from the cold canyon.

“No. It’s fine. Let’s just play the game. I’m sure they would be disappointed if we didn’t.” She said taking another swig of beer, moving away from Carol to join the group, plastering on a smile that the blonde knew was forced.

She reluctantly came back over and sat in her seat. “Ok.” Dannie began. “We’ll do a couple rounds of truths and then a couple of dares. And after each successful truth or dare you have to take a drink. Refuse to tell the truth or complete a dare then you get a forfeit. Are we ready?!”

“Sure!” Gen said, leaning back into her human pillow aka Abby.

Alexis resembled a ferocious lion, looking at her next meal as she eyed up Carol. “Then let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little MIA ladies, I'm going camping.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who managed to find a spot of free wifi in the wilderness?

“Abby – What is the most expensive thing you have ever stolen?”

Abby thought for a moment or two, knowing Carol was just there but she thought she may as well start with a bang. “When Carol and I were about 17 years old… I stole her mustard patterned mini skirt and matching crop top and then accidently got a cigarette burn mark on them and chucked them.” She winced waiting for the wrath.

“Oh. Abigail, you are so going to regret this trip… We will be having words. Many words.”

Therese was a collective ‘Ooh’ from the group, Alexis squeezing Carol’s knee as she did, but the blonde kind of laughed it off crossing her legs away from the raven haired Greek.

“Dannie – Have you ever been in love?” Jackson asked, reading the questions off of his phone as they skipped round the circle. “I-I have.” Dannie smiled a little awkwardly. “Well?” Gen asked prodding him. He simply smiled at the ground, laughing to himself a little as if he couldn’t believe he was going to say this but gained some courage from somewhere. “I was in love with Therese for… God knows how long.”

Therese spat out her beer choking a little as she took the news in looking to her best friend of so long. “Y-You were?” She coughed.

“Yeah. Ever since we were four years old. I used to always stare at you from afar in like… all the lessons we shared until high school when we were sat together in maths. And all those sleepovers when we slept in my old twin bed top to tail. I was head over heels. Literally.”

“Dannie! Why did you never say anything?!”

“Because, you were my best friend, and I was yours. I didn’t want to lose that. I loved you too much to lose you and I’m glad I didn’t. Otherwise I’m sure we would have broken up at some point and it would have been weird. Plus you know that kiss.”

“Oh my god the one before you left for college.”

“YOU GUYS KISSED?!” Phil said shocked smacking Dannie’s arm.

“Oh give him a break. He was leaving for college and we were sat in his room just before he was about to go. He kissed me. I kissed him back. It was… ok. And then he left.”

“By ok you mean awkward and weird as fuck.” Dannie laughed reminiscing calling Therese over, she went and sat between his legs and used his body like a pillow as Gen had done with Abby. “But I’m glad we are friends. God could you imagine if we were together?”

Therese didn’t want to imagine it. It was so alien. “Eugh I know.”

“Like dating my sister.”

“Dannie!” Therese laughed, smacking him on the arm. He kissed her forehead as he chuckled.

Carol watched Dannie and Therese, so comfortable with each other. And she did for a while longer as everyone went through their truths, just wishing that she was the one that Therese was that comfortable with. But here she was, being ogled by Alexis, wishing she was in the arms of another. She felt no jealously towards Dannie as she knew that they were firm friends and this only solidified that friendship further.

But it did allow doubt to creep in. Doubt that the only thing holding her to Therese was a marital contract and sex. “Carol.” She was snapped out of her revive. “Describe your most recent sexual encounter.”

Therese knew Alexis had planted this one, but at the moment she didn’t care, all she hoped was that the firelight hid her blush because she had no idea what Carol would say.

But neither did the blonde. “Rindy’s conception!” Phil shouted poorly hidden with a cough, which was answered with laughter from their group apart from Therese and Carol.

“Well… it- it wasn’t that long ago.”

“So it wasn’t Rindy? Thank god!” Gen winked. “C’mon it’s only friends, you can spill. Anyway I’m curious too.”

Carol cleared her throat sitting a little straighter. “T-The last time…” She cleared her throat once more. “The last time I had sex, it was in the shower.” _About twelve hours ago…_

“Hot, wet, steamy. I can see the appeal.” It was clear that everyone wanted Alexis to shut up so that they could hear Carol’s story by the collective ‘Shh!’ that silenced her.

“And were you the initiator?” Abby prodded.

Carol didn’t know where to look and she was pretty sure she was sweating under Therese’s intense gaze. “Yes.”

“And?! We need details!” Daisy spoke everyone else’s minds, apart from Therese’s which was just an inexplicable mess.

“Well. I don’t know! She was showering and looked… amazing. Hotter than hell, I could barely stand just watching her, I wanted to be in there with her.” Everyone was enraptured. “And I asked to join and after some light teasing protest she said yes… and it just went off from there.”

“And did she receive the Carol treatment or did you manage to worm your way into an orgasm as well? Did you enjoy it?” Abby asked unabashedly like always.

“She received… And… well I’m judging by the noises she made she enjoyed it.” Therese crossed her legs. She was burning. Not from the fire.

“Are you sure that was the last time?” Phil asked his mind flashing back to Therese and Carol on the floor, naked hot and sweaty only days ago. “You’ve not managed to bag anyone else while we were here in Vegas. I mean, you and Therese did disappear for a night.”

Carol took a longer swig of her beer before answering the odd question. “No. I’m pretty sure I would remember picking up a girl here in Vegas Phil, let alone sleeping with her.” Phil looked a little perplexed and actually began to question what her thought he saw that night.

“Plus I’d know about it by now wouldn’t I Carol?” Abby said passing the blonde another beer.

“O-Of course!” She lied. _Jesus Christ what the hell am I doing?!_

“Well I don’t know about anyone else but that was hot!” Alexis said placing a hand on Carol’s back.

“You know I don’t want a beer. I think I’m going to grab a cider.” She said standing up, and as they continued their game her eyes met with Therese’s as she searched through the ice box. The brunette could sense the blonde’s turmoil. But before they could silently communicate a plan of getting the fuck out of there, it was Alexis’ turn.

“Alexis – who do you think is the hottest person here?” Jackson asked, knowing the answer but asking anyway, per Alexis’ request. She pretended to look round to Dannie and Phil who were both jokingly tensing. She sniggered. She looked to Abby and Gen who weren’t even paying attention as they made out like teenagers. Next was Therese who wasn’t paying her a sliver of attention but showing her beer and the fire lots and she comfortably sat with Dannie. And last but least was the blonde sitting back down, “Carol.”

“Seriously?” Carol asked and Therese rolled her eyes, so far that even Dannie saw and he was sat behind the brunette.

Alexis threw an arm around Carol’s shoulders in a friendly manner, but the squeeze and slight pull towards her screamed flirtatious. “Of course. You’re smoking.”

“She isn’t wrong Carol.” Phil chuckled, reaching for his cider only to feel Carol’s bread end hit him in the side of the head. “Ow, jeez, you try to appreciate beauty.”

“Appreciate beauty, my ass Phil!”

He chuckled. “Your ass isn’t too bad either.” Carol nearly got up out of her seat. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

“I say we start dares!” Gen said, finally pulling up for air.

Daisy’s hand shot up, as if she needed permission to speak. She was so sweet. “Oh I have one! Does anyone play any instruments?”

“Therese plays a bit of everything.” Dannie chimed in and Therese elbowed him in the ribs. “What?! You do! Don’t get shy now!”

“You do?” Carol asked out of the blue as Daisy ran off to her tent.

Therese looked over to the blonde who was now out of Alexis’ grasp but still rather close. “Yeah.”

“I thought you only played piano.” She said but before being replied with an even colder response Daisy came squealing back.

“Here, I dare you to play something!” She said holding out a guitar but Therese looked sceptical. “Go on!” The brunette sighed in defeat before reaching up for it, placing it horizontally in her lap before testing some of the strings.

“Well I can only play a few things on the guitar, since all the music books they had at the orphanage were from the 40’s and 50’s. So I’ll be impressed if anyone knows it,” She said, her eyes darting to Carol’s but they blinked away just as quickly. “But here goes.” She began the first chord. Getting it wrong and then beginning it again. It was an unknown melody to most but Abby and Carol recognised it. So did Dannie, but he couldn’t remember the words. That was until Carol started to sing along.

“Why do they seem to picture a dream of love? Why do they fade my phantom parade of love?”

Carol and Therese were so enamoured in their own world that they didn’t realise the reactions of their group. Alexis was watching on quite peacefully swaying to the beat, as were Jackson and Daisy. But for Abby, Gen, Phil and Dannie, it was like the small song was an epiphany.

_They’re in love._

They could see it in the way they melded together so well, the way they looked at each other as Therese strummed out the chords and Carol sang to no one bar the brunette. For Dannie the lightbulb a clicked the moment Carol and Therese had met, the chemistry was electric and he knew from the first argument that Therese had finally met her match.

Phil was next, although his lightbulb moment was largely down to proof, this morning once he had found them curled up in the living room together sleeping so easily and happily like they had been like that for years, he suspected that there might be something more than sex.

Gen was third. She watched how Therese was barely looking at what she was strumming, instead she was caught up in the melody of Carol’s voice, like she was listening to a nightingale. She had seen the chemistry between them and how at home they looked wrapped up in each other’s arms once she had walked in on their ‘nap’. But now she felt honoured to be able to witness this gorgeous moment between the two. She knew. But she wasn’t sure if they did yet.

Lastly was Abby, although she was only seconds after her fiancée. And it was simply because, she knew Carol hated singing. The blonde wouldn’t even sing in the shower. Her mind flashed back to a memory of them on a school stage, and Carol being the angel Gabriel, too terrified to sing. But she realised that there must be something about Therese. Something special. Because Carol sang with abandon, cocooned in the safety of Therese’s gaze.

“Blow, blow them through the air silky little rings, those little smoke rings I love please take me above. Take me with you.” Therese played the chords for the outro and she let them echo into the warm air.

“That was beautiful guys.” Daisy said wiping a tear from her eye. “I didn’t realise how good you were Therese. I mean those small instrumentals. Wow. I would say that was a pretty good dare.”

“Yes…” Therese said handing the ginger back her guitar that was decorated with vining cherry blossom. “I agree.” She said, her eyes never leaving Carol’s. “It’s one of my favourites. It’s also the first thing Carol and I had in common, which I found out when she loaned me her earphones to listen to her playlist on the plane.”

“I completely forgot.” The blonde said, her eyes still not diverting.

“Yeah well… I didn’t.” Therese was a short thick silence, filled with angst and realisation until Daisy broke it.

“Ok. Who’s next?!” The game carried on and Gen felt like a high schooler again as Phil was dared to kiss Jackson, which he did very exaggeratedly using a lot more tongue that was necessary. He was applauded for his outstanding performance.

 Gen had to do four cartwheels in a row. The only problem was she was drunk and didn’t even know what a cartwheel was. Dannie got up to show her and they did it together, crashing into each other on the third and landing in a fit of giggles.

Daisy was dared to curse like a sailor for 20 seconds straight but it just wasn’t in her nature so instead of giving her a forfeit Abby slipped her swear words under her breath, this being her area of expertise.

Jackson was dared to play a song by slapping his butt cheeks till someone guessed it. The poor man’s arse was as red as a tomato before they finally got it. That may have been the funniest one yet, since everyone’s faces were as red as his butt cheeks were at the end after crying with laughter, which Alexis took full advantage of placing hands of support on Carol’s knee or thigh but withdrawing before it became too inappropriate.

Therese pretended not too care but her blood was boiling. Thanks to the constant winks from Abby at the beginning of the night Therese had guessed what their private conversation had been about.

She knew Carol would have put a stop to this if she was as uninterested as she looked if it wasn’t for the fact she was trying to pull a façade over everyone’s eyes to protect Therese but the more the brunette thought about it the less the façade they had decided on made sense.

The brunette turned to the fire to ponder on what to do the next dare was read out. “Alexis” _Fuck, please be something unsexy._ “Put your number into anyone’s phone.” Of course it was Carol, but the dare could have been worse and she was lucky that it hadn’t been too severe. “Well that was easy. Next! Abby – kiss a person of your choosi-” Jackson didn’t even have to finish as Gen had been teasing up and down Abby’s thigh, thinking that she was being subtle, so a release even in the form of a way too graphic kiss was better than nothing until they could get back to the tent.

“Dare done!” Gen clapped as she returned back to her seated position against Abby, her hair a little ruffled and her friends a little scarred.

Jackson cleared his throat swiping to the next one. “Carol!” Jackson said and Therese’s attention was piqued. “Lap dance the last person you had an argument with.” The bachelorette group ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’. “Why who was the last person you had an argument with?” Jackson asked.

“Who is the only person Carol has arguments with? Their last one was less than 24hrs ago. Actually less than 12!” Dannie snickered, getting up from behind Therese, going to the ice box to get a drink. His beer was full but he just wanted to get away to watch this happen and see if the pair would break. “Therese.” The group answered collectively. “Well what are you waiting for Miss Ross? Seduce away.”

“F-F-For how long?” Carol asked Jackson squirming in her seat, watching him pick up his guitar to give them some accompanying riffs.

He pondered for a moment. “Hmmm. No longer than a minute, otherwise that is going to be awkward for us to watch isn’t it?” He said looking directly at Alexis.

“Yeah.” Alexis agreed. “No more than a minute.” She said reluctantly, trying to hide her jealously, but Therese could almost see her radiating green envy. She would have revelled in it but she was too anxious.

Carol stood nervously, and it was only then it occurred to Therese what they were about to do. She scrambled off the floor and sat on a log. “Carol, it’s ok, you don’t have to do this.” She said trying to ignore the whistles of their group, but when she looked up to tell them all to fuck off, Carol was stood in front of her, looking at her with such heat, Therese felt like melting.

“No, don’t worry angel. It’s a dare after all.” She said letting her fingers run into the strands of Therese’s hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. Therese loved it when Carol played with her hair. She had done so when falling asleep on movie night and it became something so soothing and calm. That was until the blonde placed either of her legs either side of Therese’s kneeling on the log she sat on before perching herself on the brunette’s knees.

Everyone was cheering around them except Alexis who could barely watch. Their moves were reminiscent of the night in the strip club and the small faint familiarity made them both a tad more comfortable. Carol was exuberating cool but Therese could tell she was telling every bone in her body to be brave.

Therese reached for the hands that were caressing the baby hairs at the back of her neck like they usually did. She brought them in front of her, trying to be supportive, showing Carol with her eyes that everything was fine and it would all be alright.

With that extra boost of encouragement the blonde took Therese’s fingers and kissed the prints on each of them before guiding the brunette’s hands onto her waist under her shirt. She did this for support but also because she didn’t know how much longer she could go without Therese touching her somewhere. She felt as if the entire night Therese had been touching other people while she had to sit and watch while being touched by someone else. Someone else whose touch had nothing on the brunette’s that she craved.

She used this extra support to lean back, whipping the bobble out of her hair letting it flow freely, her blonde locks falling perfectly into place but having a natural ruffled sense to them. Therese wanted nothing more than to lace her fingers through it and pull the blonde down for a kiss but her hands were glued to her waist.

Carol saw straight through the brunette, looking down at her lips which she desired to kiss so much, but instead she reached out to them, tracing them with her fingertips, biting her own lip as she did so. Therese wished that she was the one biting that lip, and in her want she clutched at the blonde’s waist harder, unconsciously rocking Carol into her in a way that made the blonde withhold a gasp.

Carol lowered onto Therese’s lips but just before they made contact she swooped away, biting the taunting jawline that made the brunette arch her neck up, begging for more and making its daring contours even more desirable and the hoots of their crowd turn into wolf whistles.

The blonde flipped her hair raising on her knees, looking straight into the depths of the green irises, only looking away briefly to watch Therese’s lips get closer to her own. They came close enough to make contact, to swallow each other’s feelings and raging desire entirely, but they just hung there in a state of suspension on the cusp of a kiss, living and thriving in the hat and passion of the lead up to such a powerful moment. Taking the raw energy without using it as fuel.

And then the timer went off. Therese’s eyes flung open and so did Carol’s they locked instantly and just like that the bubble was popped. The blonde dismounted Therese, feeling instantly colder as Therese’s hands slipped from her waist, bowing to her audience a little awkwardly trying to do something with the tense moment she wasn’t happy in revelling in.

“Jesus Christ Carol! Can I be next?!” Phil said fanning himself.

Abby looked at her best friend smugly. “The girl still has game.”

“I learnt from the best.” Carol said innocently, rolling her eyes at Abby, trying to ignore the two burning holes that were sizzling into her neck from Therese’s stare.

“Jackson who’s next?” Alexis said rather abruptly as Carol sat down, noticing how Therese was incapable of keeping her eyes off the blonde now.

“Dannie – I dare you to dare yourself.” Dannie thought about it for a moment and then a moment more.

“Honestly? I mean I would dare myself to get the Carol treatment sometime…” The blonde blushed under the laughter and attention. “But… I’m just way too tired to appreciate it right now. So I dare myself to dare all of you to go to bed. I’m so tired. I don’t know about you, but all I can think of right now is my cold hard sleeping bag.”

Therese nearly cried. She had never loved Dannie more. “I couldn’t think of anything better. We have quite a few climbs tomorrow.” Said Daisy. Abby and Gen were already on their feet getting ready to go and Phil yawned indicating his approval.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight.” Alexis said to everyone, but she looked at Carol.

The blonde turned to the raven haired beauty next to her. “Goodnight Alexis.” And before the Greek goddess could utter one word more Therese had caught the pair together, repeating the blonde’s words, affectively pussy blocking her.

The walk to the tent was silent, and when they got there they both sat in the doorway of it, watching everyone else get in theirs whilst they took off their walking boots. The boots were off and the door was zipped up, and now they were alone they could think of no words.

But they didn’t have to, because as soon as their eyes connected under the dim light of the torch, Carol was lunging forward to claim Therese’s lips with her own. The brunette didn’t stand a chance. Therese’s hand were back under Carol’s shirt and the blonde’s were rifling through the dark hair she adored.

Their lips danced with such fluidity, and they were locked in this small part of space-time where nothing else mattered. It was just the alignment of their celestial bodies, beautiful enough to make the stars envious as the energy their passionate kiss radiated was powerful enough to give off solar flares of heat, in the form of squeezes and caresses.

Carol pulled back panting, not far enough to see Therese clearly but she didn’t want to. She wanted to be so close to Therese that it was simply impossible to put anything between them. She embraced the brunette’s every feature, tracing over them with her nose and closed lips, gasps of air and warm exhales.

“We need to get ready for bed.” Therese sighed, knowing this beautiful moment could last for forever, and that they would both stay there until the point of exhaustion. Carol huffed into the brunette’s neck, kissing delicately as Therese ran trails and dotted lines up and down her back with the peaks of her fingers, tracing down every contour, every muscle she could find, massaging them.

The blonde pulled back looking at her wife. “This isn’t the most comfortable honeymoon, is it?”

Therese rolled them over so she was on top and chuckled into Carol’s neck. “I’m going to have to take you on a proper honeymoon.”

“Where will we go?” Carol said brushing through Therese’s hair with her fingers, gently taking it down from its bobble. “What will we see?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to go to Bali. All the colours and history. Walking round discovering, swimming in clear seas. The scenery and landscape, staying in a nice hotel. Making good use of it too.”

“You’d really want to do all that with me?”

“Yes… and just you.” Therese said pulling back. “Do you know something else I’d like to do with just you?”

“What?” Carol said, enraptured by the brunette who lay smiling on top of her. For some reason, talks of the future made her incredibly happy but a little uncertain too.

“Sleep.”

They burst into a fit of giggles which turned into yawns for the both of them. “You’re right. I’m going to go to the toilet. Do you want to change and then meet me there, you know since I always take sooooo long in the bathroom apparently?”

“Yes, that sounds perfect. Meet you out there.”

Carol started to get up loosely putting on her boots. “And wrap up angel, the temperature will drop during the night.”

“But I’ll have you.”

Carol winked zipping up the tent. Therese heard her wife’s footsteps walking away on the dry dirt as she removed most of her clothing, diving into her backpack to put on some comfortable yoga pants and woolly socks before grabbing her thermal fleece, rolling up the sleeves.

She was particularly excited to watch Carol try and dress in this tiny tent because she was having a hard time and she was a few inches shorter than the blonde. She finally slipped on her boots grabbing her toothbrush and left the tent, taking her drinking water because she knew Carol had forgotten hers.

She concentrated on dowsing her toothbrush as she walked before clipping the cap back on, looking up as she neared the block, only to want to stop in her tracks frozen like a deer when she saw Carol. Usually she would be relieved but seeing Alexis’ lips with the blonde’s made her want to throw up.

She just stood and did nothing for what felt like eternity as the Greek clawed at her wife’s waist and in that moment she felt so small. Because not only did she want to run to the blonde for comfort, but run away from her out of sheer heartbreak. In the end she didn’t have to make that choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do know that i am reading all your comments with the very little reception i have out here and that i love them all! Again sorry for the delay. We should be back on track by the end of next week :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back Again. 5c4r13tt is back. Tell your friends.

“Stop!” Carol said pushing Alexis away. The Greek looked confused.

Alexis’ hands froze in the air, her eyes wide. “What’s wrong, what did I do?”

“I’m married for Christ sake!” Carol whisper shouted.

“Married? I thought you were interested, Therese said-“

“I’m married to Therese!” Carol sighed, it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she felt as light as the breeze that blew against the back of her legs.

Alexis’ confusion turned into a frown. “Look if you don’t like me like that, that’s fine, but don’t go making up bullshit excuses-”

“I’m not making up excuses!” She said, searching her pockets nervously until she found her ring and slipped it on. “I’ve been subtly trying to brush you off all night and I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear enough, but my hands were tied… I… Therese and I only got married a few days ago. We were drunk and… It just happened, it’s hard to explain. Anyway we haven’t told anyone. We haven’t even told anyone that we _like_ each other let alone are married. We’ve known each other for a really short time… And- and I’m sorry but I love her.”

“…” Alexis was silent as she looked down at the floor, trying to process all of this.

“I love her. And… It has been slowly killing me all night to see her so comfortable with everyone else and her looking at me with such annoyance because I wouldn’t brush you off, it’s all so complicated but at the end of the day I love her. And I know it’s _stupid_ and _reckless_ since I’ve properly known her for less than a week, and that, we have to go back to our normal lives married or divorced but either way… I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

Alexis crossed her arms, looking at the floor before smirking. She looked up to the apologetic blonde before looking just to the left of her. “You know you’re a lucky girl right?”

Carol frowned, not quite understanding but everything was made clear when she heard a familiar voice answer “Yes.” From just behind her. It was her turn to freeze as she heard Therese’s footstep gravitate closer until they stopped next to her. “And I’m sorry too.”

“It’s ok… I’m going to call it a night anyway. I’ll see you guys in the morning. And don’t worry. I’ll keep my lips sealed.” Alexis said smiling sadly before awkwardly turning back to her tent and leaving the scene of the crime.

Carol could do nothing but look at the floor where a small rock lay, internally beating herself up and preparing herself for the emotional tsunami that would be Therese’s reaction. But the wave didn’t come. _I should have pushed her away sooner, did she hear all of this? How much does she know? Is she angry with me?_

“Did you get a chance to brush your teeth?” Therese asked, shifting her feet a little awkwardly.

“N-No.” Carol stuttered unable to make eye contact. “I forgot my water bottle.”

Therese held hers up for Carol to take. “I know. I brought mine so don’t worry-“

Carol grabbed the bottle pulling Therese to look at her. “Are we ok?”

“Yes…” Therese said simply. “I mean. As long as you didn’t enjoy –”

“I didn’t. I pushed her off as soon as my brain caught up…” Carol said, she prayed that Therese knew she hadn’t initiated the kiss. She wanted no part in it. “The only person I want to kiss is you.”

Therese let go of the bottle after witnessing the honesty flowing in waves from the blonde. She held out her toothbrush. “Hold these would you? Just while I freshen up?”

It took Carol a moment to comprehend exactly what Therese had asked for her but she agreed and let the brunette slip into the toilet block. The blonde was left to simmer in her own thoughts as the air between them had become thick and heavy. _She didn’t say it back…_

Therese came back out, and they brushed their teeth together while walking back to their tent. After removing their boots they slipped inside and Therese snuggled down into her sleeping bag, moving to the side as much as possible to allow Carol to change. Her eyes didn’t divert for a second as Carol slipped off her shorts and changed into some thermals. The blonde felt as if she was almost under scrutiny as she shivered under the intense gaze.

Therese was so distracted by Carol’s beauty but also by how she managed to make changing in such an awkward space look so effortless, sometimes catching Therese’s eye line, sometimes not, almost as if she didn’t care, almost as if she didn’t feel this strain between them.

She laid down, getting into her sleeping bag, all in silence and turned to face her wife who had already been facing her the entire time. “Unzip your bag.” Carol said, peaking Therese’s interest.

“Why?” She said, her stare so intense.

“Because I want to hold you.” She said simply. Therese easily unzipped her sleeping bag, and then Carol’s before re-joining her own with the blonde’s to form a double sized sleeping bag. She pulled the blonde into her arms, settling her on her chest before reaching up to the top of their tent and opening a small hatch allowing them to gaze at the stars.

It really was beautiful. Dauntingly so. The rip through the constellations, a glimpse at the galaxy that spun so fast yet so relatively slowly making them feel so small. This realisation also calming them. They were merely two in 7 billion. What made them special? Why would the universe care about them? And with this realisation came peace, and freedom.

“Better?” Therese whispered and her wife hummed in affirmation, lacing their legs together. “I say we sort this out. Right here, right now.”

Carol played with the hem on Therese’s fleece, looking at her ring before looking up to the sky. “Sort what ou-“

“You know Carol.” Therese interrupted, her hand never stilling from swimming through Carol’s golden locks. “So we are going to take it in turns.” She decided. “Asking a question and getting an honest answer. How does that sound?” Her eyes never deviated from the sky even though she could feel the blonde looking to her.

The blonde took her hand in her own bringing it up to her lips and kissing over the knuckles before resting their entwined fingers on Therese’s chest. “It sounds perfect Darling.” Therese noticed the glint off of Carol’s ring and her wearing it made this situation 10 times easier and harder at the same time.

“Good, and I’m going to begin with an answer. I love you too.” Carol closed her eyes at the words as they fluttered through the air to greet her eardrum in a beautiful and controlled explosion. “Now you ask a question and I reply honestly.” She swallowed audibly, nervous at her confession.

“Do you mean that?” Carol asked not missing a beat. She slid her body on top of Therese’s, straddling the brunette’s waist, giving her stormy eyes and beautiful pale skin a backdrop of stars. “Do you really love me?”

“I do. I really do love you Carol Belivet.” Therese said bringing a hand up to Carol’s cheek, stroking across it with her thumb as the blonde smiled at the name. “I know… how fucked up are we? I have to reassure my wife I love her?” She said watching Carol chuckle and shake her head, but Therese couldn’t help but trace the perfect thick lips with the tip of her thumb, the moist inner lip sometimes causing friction with her dry fingerprint. “I want to keep seeing you, away from Vegas. Would you like to keep seeing me when we go back to New York? When we go back to the real world?”

Carol bit her bottom lip but Therese teased it back out from her straight white teeth. “Yes. Yes I do. Honestly? I want to see you away from our friends and with them. I want to explore this more when we go back to New York. I don’t see you as a holiday fling Therese. You are so much more than that to me.” The brunette took a deep breath. It would be so easy for her to lean up and capture those lips in an instant, the ones that beautiful words flew out of. So easy to create their own language accentuated with gasps and staccato breaths, but she knew that this had to be done first. “Do you hate me, Therese?” Carol asked, genuinely nervous for Therese’s response.

The brunette trailed her hands up the blonde’s thighs, up to her waist and over her back urging her to lay down upon her chest. Carol complied laying her head up on her chest, rising and falling with each of her lover’s inhales and exhales. “No. How could I? You did what you had to out there by the fire, and I was being childish. I was taking it out on you when you were only following protocol. And Alexis kissed you. You can’t help that. You pulled away. I’m not mad. I’m sorry actually. For going all silent and being so cold, it’s just hard watching someone you love be loved by someone else and there’s nothing you can do about it… I could never hate you.”

“I felt it too you know? I wanted to be with you just as much. I can’t tell you how many times I wished I was Dannie, the person you leaned on.”

“Do we tell our friends? About us I mean?” Carol rested her head over Therese’s heart for a moment as she thought, the rhythmic beating calming her.

“I think we should…” She said finally. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up, sitting so close but not being able to touch you. Feeling cautious and deceiving. I want to tell them about us… But I want to ask my question before you ask about the wedding.”

“Which is?” Therese asked looking down to the big blues that were looking up to her.

“When we go back to New York… D-Do you want…Fuck…” Carol swore shaking her head, trying to build courage. “Do you want to get a divorce or would you want to see what happens?”

“Truthfully?” The brunette said and Carol nodded. “Promise you won’t run from me?” Carol promised, holding up her pinky and hooking it with Therese’s. “I want to stay married…” The blonde’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes there are a million things that could go wrong. And if they do I think that we could file for annulment. Florence or Ester could testify. That way it would be like it never happened. But if it went right, then… God I don’t know.” Therese blushed. “We could start off slow. Go on a few dates without the rest of them, see how things go from there.”

“That sounds perfect… And um.” Carol said looking into Therese’s chest, trying to focus on anything else as the next words took flight. “Am I going to have to abide a _three dates before sex rule_ or… do I get a free pass on that since I’m your wife?”

The brunette giggled, she was surprised how the Carol could even keep it fairly light even when talking about serious matters. “I think I can give you a free pass on that one.” Carol sat up, leaning to give Therese a kiss but the brunette put a finger on the nearing lips. “Not until we’re finished. Otherwise we’ll never get this all out of the way.” The blonde pouted so Therese lifted her neck momentarily to peck it away but pushed Carol away before it could go any further. “Do we tell the others about the Wedding? Rindy?”

Carol thought over this. “No… No I don’t think so. Not yet anyway. I mean what kind of friends are we if we beat Abby and Gen to their own wedding?” Therese rolled her eyes but carried on listening. “I think if the time ever comes and we are both serious we should just leave the certificate lying around somewhere, or just start wearing our rings or something. It would be one heck of a story don’t you think?”

“You have all the best ideas.” Therese said nuzzling her nose along the blonde’s.

“I know.” Carol winked. “But you brought up a valid point. Rindy.”

“She’s non-negotiable and I understand that. I will let you take the lead on all things Rindy based. I will happily go along with anything you suggest.” Therese said honestly. She hadn’t grown up with a parent, and she felt no need to get between a parent and a daughter.

“I think we should tell her.” Carol said hearing Therese’s heartbeat increase in pace.

Therese was shocked. “Seriously? I was not expecting you to say that.”

“She’s so smart, she knew we were an item before I knew. I’ll tell her whenever we facetime tomorrow.” The blonde took a deep breath, it was a call she had mixed emotions about. Things were going at warp speed, but what scared her was that she felt absolutely fine. But that didn’t mean that others outside their relationship could cope with the pace.

“Ok… Wow. So, when do we tell the rest? About us?” Therese asked kissing the top of the blonde’s head.

“Tomorrow? No time like the present. Plus, I really don’t want to give his time to fuck up.”

That made them both chuckle. “Tomorrow it is.” The brunette agreed, this was it, it was happening.

“Now are we done? Because I don’t think I can go another second without you.” Carol said, grinding her hips as she kissed down Therese’s jaw.

Therese hummed with satisfaction as her hands gravitated to the blonde’s thighs. “I don’t know. Depends on how much you love me.” Therese smiled as Carol’s lips descended on her own.

“Oh…” Carol sighed rolling off to the side. “More than I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am back from my weeks in the wilderness. It was lovely to get away from technology for a while but exhausting. I know this was a short chapter but an important one none the less. I hope you enjoyed and thankfully i can get back to replying to all of your comments which is a relief because my inbox is beginning to hate me lol ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (Not safe for work)  
> NSFP (Not safe for public)  
> NSIS (Not safe if standing)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Morning Angel.” It was 5am.

“Morning Wifey… How long have you been up?” Therese asked rubbing her eyes obviously not in the mood to be woken just yet.

“Not long.” Carol lied. “I didn’t want to wake you but I can’t seem to get out.” She chuckled looking at their entwined bodies in the sleeping bag. Therese pulled her closer and kissed Carol gently before letting the blonde go. “Thank you darling” She said planting a kiss in Therese’s hair before getting up and leaving the tent.

Once outside she stretched, it was early and the sun was just rising. It was beautiful. Some of the ash from the fire was flittering into the wind and the breeze was calm on her skin.

She looked about the tents seeing three unrecognised ones in the distance but she quickly turned her back on those and began to walk to Phil and Dannie’s tent in search of breakfast. It was a short walk but she was glad there was quite a bit of distance between each one thanks to her night time activities with Therese the night before.

She followed the path that was defined by jagged pebbles to the tent when she heard some rustling and whispering voices. But one of them was female. And then another. She froze. Listening for a moment but realising she wasn’t in earshot. So she made note of where the sun was and crept round to the side of the tent she knew wouldn’t make a shadow before kneeling to listen.

///

“Right… so just because you know now that Gen and I are going to win the bet you want to call it off. Nice try McElroy but just admit you lost and we can leave it at that.”

“No way.” Dannie said. “I’m not admitting that we lost. I mean we still don’t know if they’ve banged yet.” He lied through his teeth.

“I’m sorry, did you, or did you not see them last night? Therese had no chance against Carol. And the way they sang to each other. It’s got to have happened.” Gen said high fiving her wife without even looking.

“Ok… But you technically still don’t have any proof. We say that they haven’t yet.”

“But last night-“

“Last night doesn’t count Gen. You saw Alexis, she was all over Carol last night. I wouldn’t be surprised if we found Carol in _her_ tent.” Phil said, immensely pleased with his double cross.

“We there’s an easy way of finding out.” Gen said leaning for the zipper but Dannie stopped her.

“No. That’s cheating. The bet still holds until we get to the airport. Once there, we’ll ask them outright. If they deny it, we get the tickets. If they don’t you’ll get the tickets.”

“Well of course they are going to deny it Phil!” Abby said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

“Or you can get solid proof before we leave for the airport. But you can’t get that proof by asking them outright. That can only happen when we all reach the airport.”

“So you’re saying if we can get them to admit it before the airport we win?” Gen concluded.

“Or you catch them in the act.” Phil said knowing he already had, sharing a look with Dannie. “Yes.”

“Oh you’re going down McElroy. Those seats are as good as ours.” Abby said kneeling to the tent door.

“Well, let the best players win…”

///

“Therese!” Carol whisper shouted. “Therese wake up!”

The brunette moaned, turning away from her wife, pulling the sleeping bag over her head. “You know, I probably wouldn’t have married you if you told me that this is how I was going to be woken every morning.”

Carol shook her again. “I’m not joking get up this is important!”

Therese sighed, resting herself on her elbows as she rubbed her eyes, looking towards the blonde who seemed to be unable to sit still. “What is it baby?”

“They know.”

Therese was wide awake now. “How?!”

“Well they kind of know. Actually I don’t know if they know.” Carol could see confusion written over the brunette’s face.

She gave in trying to understand turning away to go back to sleep again. “Ok… it’s too early for this bullshit Carol.”

“Look,” Carol said, getting in their sleeping bag and turning her wife by the waist. “They have made a bet, that me and you would fuck by the end of the trip. Dannie and Phil bet that we wouldn’t and Abby and Gen bet that we would. They bet some sort of tickets on it I don’t know and Abby and Gen are either going to try catch us in the act or get one of us to admit it.”

“Well then Abby and Gen win. We _are_ going to admit it.” Therese stressed, not opening her eyes but soon she felt kisses on her face which peppered up to her ear.

“ _Or_ we could play them at their own game.” Carol whispered. Therese’s eyes flung open as she pulled the blonde onto her and wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her steady.

She kissed Carol briefly before continuing. “You have my attention.”

The blonde smiled. “They aren’t allowed to ask us outright. So I say we be flirty and cute, and act like a couple.”

“We _are_ a couple Carol, I thought this is what we agreed on last night.”

“I know. But we act like we aren’t, acting like we are.” She could see the confusion written in Therese’s face. “We play them at their own bet. We get ‘closer’ and ‘closer’ more and more coupley. But never admit to _being_ a couple or fucking.”

“But behind the massive façade we _are_ a couple?”

“Yes.”

Therese thought for a moment. “Does this mean you’re my girlfriend?”

Carol scoffed. “Technically I’m your wife.”

“I know,” Therese whined. “But you’re my girlfriend?” She repeated wanting to hear Carol say it.

“Yes, I’m your girlfriend. Even though we’ve only really known each other 5 days.”

“You’re seriously worried about being my girlfriend after 5 days and not my wife?”

“Yes, I know it’s fucked up. But I’m serious Therese, what do you think, shall we do it?”

“What act like the couple we are but never admit to having sex?” Carol nodded biting her lip. “But we will still be having sex right?”

“Obviously.”

“Prove it.” Therese said squeezing Carol’s behind taking the blonde by surprise.

“What, now?” She asked as Therese leant up and began to kiss over the love bites that had now faded. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” She said resolutely nibbling the blonde’s shoulder before pushing her away. “Take off your pants.”

“Therese, everyone else is awak-”

“I said, take off your pants… Or are you going to go back on our deal?” Therese teased as Carol looked at her sceptically. After participating in their stare out she let Therese win, unzipping their sleeping bag and moving to the side to take of her pants. She went to crawl back on Therese but the brunette stopped her. “Panties too.”

“Therese if anyone comes in here our whole plan is screwed you realise that? Or if they hear us-”

“Then you’re going to have to be quiet then aren’t you? Take off your panties.” She stressed, her voice calm but the lust in her voice raging. Carol obeyed, taking them off and throwing them to where her pants lay. She crawled over to straddle Therese but she was stopped once more. It was her turn to look confused. Therese shuffled down some and began to pull Carol’s thighs towards her.

It was only then Carol understood what was about to happen and with that realisation came a surge of heat that travelled throughout her body but culminated between her thighs as she straddled Therese’s face.

The brunette kissed up one thigh and then the other, nipping and teasing as she was determined to enjoy herself. It hadn’t even begun yet Carol’s body was already tensing and relaxing. She wanted something to hold onto but she only had the thin ten walls and her options were very limited, but her lover soon took care of that, taking her hand and placing them in her own hair.

Carol had never seen anything hotter as Therese’s hands urged her thighs to lower and she reached her head up a little. The first swipe through Carol’s centre made her gasp. Her short intake of breath stuttering back out again when she felt lips kissing her folds, over her mound as hands massaged her thighs to lower even further.

The heat in her body was dragged from 10 to 100 in seconds as Therese latched onto the sensitive bundle of nerves that had been teasing her, pulsing through the slick heat that was getting wetter by the second. She ran her tongue up and down Carol’s pussy a few times, knowing she would die happy just drowning in her essence.

The scent was intoxicating. It smelt of Carol just rawer, dowsed with desire and eroticism. She couldn’t help but bring her hand down hard on the ass that was trying its best to stay still and in return she gained a surprised yelp that turned into a muffled moan.

She sucked the bud into her mouth a few times before letting it go as Carol’s moans were getting louder and louder as she engorged herself on the perfection which was the woman that hovered above her. “Oh please don’t stop, angel.”

Therese kissed Carol’s quivering thighs squeezing the ass in her palms. “You have to be quiet. Someone could hear.” She whispered.

Carol panted looking down at her lover whose face was coated in her own anticipation. “I can’t when you do that.” She admitted.

Therese smiled blowing gently up Carol’s pussy making her wife shiver in want. “Well then I’m going to have to stop-”

“Don’t… you… dare...” Carol said dropping her voice to a whisper, grinding down a little urging Therese to go on. The pulsating in her centre was getting too much.

Therese began once more, mapping every fold to memory as the blonde kept her word, sticking to heavy breaths. She travelled up to Carol’s clit once more, this time removing one of her hands from the blonde’s behind to tease away at Carol’s entrance too.

The blue eyes flung open looking down between her thighs only to see Therese looking up at her devilishly, knowing exactly what she was doing to the blonde. She sucked a little harder on the blonde’s clit while her fingers began to tease, but when she let go with her tongue and lips, she was caught by surprise by the way Carol fisted her fingers in her hair and grinded down, riding her face with more determination.

Just looking at the blonde knowing that she was so pent up, so needing that she would grind herself down to fuck her face sent a pang of arousal through Therese’s body and in a sort of counter move she entered her wife with two firm fingers hooking them up into her.

She was delighted to feel one of Carol’s hand fly from her hair to cling to her mouth in an effort to silence herself as she got closer and closer to the edge with every grind of her hips. Her motions were becoming more and more erratic as Therese had hardened the muscles in her tongue, increasing the pressure on Carol’s clit with each thrust of the blonde’s hips.

Carol could barely keep her eyes open and when she did it wouldn’t be long before they flung shut once more because of the intensity with which Therese looked at her. “Therese…” She panted, trusting herself by letting her hand return to the long locks of dark brown hair. “I’m… I’m so close, fuck.”

Therese curled her fingers once more making Carol’s jaw clench and then she settled into the gyrating hips’ rhythm, moving with them, even though their steady pulse was beginning to falter.

Suddenly the brunette felt more pressure as the blonde slowed her movements opting for longer harder strokes on the tongue below her as the power of the wave building inside felt like it was about to wipe out any restraint she had. She felt Therese back away and she looked down to complain selfishly, only to see she had back away to take a few breaths of her own, but kept her fingers buried inside.

“You look so fucking hot, Carol… And you taste…” She leant up to steal a drink of Carol’s essence. “You taste so good.” Therese’s words only added the eroticism of the moment as the words danced through the air, adding to the pressure of the wave.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something else but was frozen mid-sentence as she began to hear voices in the distance. “Fuck!” The blonde whispered exasperatedly, reluctantly dismounting the brunette but a firm hand stopped her, quickening fingers and an unrelenting tongue held her in place. “Therese… oh my god… someone’s coming.”

“I know, but the first person coming better be you so shut up and fuck me.” She said before turning back to the job at hand as Carol looked at her as if she was crazy. It took a moment for her to realise that Therese wasn’t going to stop until she came, and suddenly her impending orgasm leapt upon her once more as the brunette fucked her relentlessly.

She heard voices once more only this time closer so she grabbed Therese’s hair, looking down to the big green enveloping eyes which urged her on before moving her hips rapidly, driving down hard repeatedly onto Therese’s talented tongue, feeling her orgasm reaching higher and higher.

Her muscles in her lower abdomen began to twitch and the fact that she could now hear footsteps was only making the pressure build. Carol knew their cover was going to be blown and so did Therese because the risk of them getting caught was only adding to the force of the impending orgasm.

So the brunette flipped them, pushing Carol off her to lay on her back, spreading the blonde’s thighs out wide so she could have as much room as possible to fuck her, harder than she ever had before. Carol couldn’t even see straight as her muscles began to contract and her breathing became erratic. Suddenly Therese saw the blonde grab a pillow and bite into it as the walls of her pussy contracted hard around her lover’s fingers and a low growling moan ripped from her reverberating into the pillow.

Therese hoped that the guttural stifled groan wasn’t too close to the air ventilation of the tent as their bubble of sex began to dissipate. Carol could hear the voices just outside the tent but she couldn’t care less. Her orgasm was tearing through each blood vessel, every vein, each cell. Her muscles were still trembling when she felt Therese move off of her, covering them in the sleeping bag with one hand, the other still buried in Carol.

“Hey, you guys.” She heard Gen’s voice from outside the tent watching her shadow reach for the zip, opening the door and letting light filter through. Therese feigned sleep, opening her eyes sleepily, wiping her face on the pillow as she turned to Gen, tilting her body away from Carol’s heavily breathing one which was thankfully hidden by the large sleeping bag.

“Gen, it’s too early, go away.” She said putting on her best sleep riddled voice.

“Ok, well I just came to say that breakfast is ready. Abby is burning the bacon right now.” Gen said eyeing up their cosy spooning position. Therese turned to Gen a bit more, forcing her finger to withdraw from Carol a little, making the blonde twitch. Gen looked to the blonde. And then to Therese.

“Yeah, I know, she twitches in her sleep. It’s annoying as fuck but I’m used to it now thanks to you.”

“Ah, well I’ll leave you to wake her. Never wake the woman who usually wakes before you huh?” Gen joked watching Therese nod slightly before crashing back down into her pillow. She zipped up the tent and scuttled off excitedly to Abby to tell her how close Therese and Carol seemed to sleep together, oblivious to what was really going on behind closed door… or tent zippers.

Therese removed the pillow from Carol’s face as soon as Gen was out of hearing range, kissing up the panting woman’s neck. “Are you alright?”

“Therese… I need another minute… I’ve never, oh my god, I’ve never cummed that hard before. I was on the verge of passing out.” Therese smiled slowly and delicately removed her fingers, hearing Carol grunt when she had pulled out entirely.

“I’m sorry if I took you a bit by surprise by the end, I just didn’t think that we would be able to finish in time if I didn’t.” Carol waved her off rolling onto her back, spent, regaining the capacity to think as the brunette kissed across her collarbones and up her neck.

“At least we came off as coupley.” Carol tried to joke but some of her muscles were still twitching. It was only when Therese kissed her deeply and lovingly her body was finally be able to relax.

///

Carol and Therese approached their group by the fire around 15 minutes later, watching Abby prod the bacon and Dannie cook everything else. “Hey you two!” Gen said exaggeratedly as they sat down. “You got anything to tell us about last night? Or this morning?”

Therese and Carol looked to one another and the blonde took her turn to speak. “We do actually.” The rest of the group’s eyes snapped up towards them. “If we go camping again we should get airbeds.” There was a collective blink of disbelief.

“Yeah.” Therese agreed. “And maybe thicker bigger sleeping bags. Carol and I had to cling to each other to keep warm last night.”

“Thankfully I’m a mini radiator at night time and we just curled up otherwise we would have frozen.” The blonde said nudging Therese with her shoulder.

“And Carol let me borrow this jumper this morning because when you opened the tent this morning Gen, I was nearly shivering.” She said burying her nose into her wife’s jumper inhaling her scent, and smelling her essence that still lingered on her lips.

“I know when you woke me I just had to tuck your hands into my jumper until I could find you another of mine. Bless.” Carol said pulling Therese into her side, rubbing her arm up and down, burying her nose in Therese’s hair before looking up to the rest of them. “How did you guys sleep?”

They all sat silently for a moment, watching whatever the fuck it was fold out in front of them. “Well… we slept… well.” Phil answered for them.

“Good!” Therese said enthusiastically, silently loving the expression on all their faces as she reached her hand up to Carol’s that was draped over her shoulder to hold it in her own. “So,” She began, knowing Carol was grinning at her without even looking. She could see it from the reaction in the faces of their friends as they continued to stare, letting the food burn. “What’s for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game shall we? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

“So what are we doing today? It’s our last full day. We fly back tomorrow!” Carol said finishing her breakfast, leaning back into Therese’s body to rest upon.

“Er… I don’t know,” Gen said, watching Dannie and Phil walk off to the water pipe in the distance to do the washing up. “We’ve done every tourist attraction there is. We did some museums. Golfing. Pool parties. Swimming. Eating. Chilling. Climbing. Hiking. Clubbing. Gambling. All that’s left now is for someone to get married.” Therese choked on her tea a little and Carol sat up.

“Darling are you alright?” Carol said knowingly, grabbing some tissue, dabbing the edge of her wife’s mouth.

“Yes, sorry. It went down the wrong pipe.” Carol put the tissue in her pocket before returning to her previous position, as comfortable as one could be which was the polar opposite of her friends. “I completely forgot that amongst all this craziness you two are getting married!”

“Yes, everything’s planned. When we go back we have a week or so and then boom, we’ll be Mrs and Mrs. Won’t we Abigail?” Gen said kissing her fiancée.

“Yes we will Genevieve… Wow, it has been a bit of a journey but I know that we are ready now. I mean Therese and Carol are getting along, may as well tie the knot while this lasts.” Everyone chuckled. “No but seriously you two. We are so glad that you’re… not trying to kill each other now. Just hold out a few more weeks.”

“I don’t know Abby.” Carol said. “When we went back to the tent last night we talked some more and…” Abby held her breath. “Well let’s just say that the truce might last more than a few weeks. Well I hope so anyway.” Carol said tilting her head back to the brunette who then rested her chin upon Carol’s head.

Therese could see that small shimmer in Carol’s eye that said ‘I love you’ and she hoped that was coming across from her own as well because it was all that was going through her head. But she settled on. “Yeah, let’s hope.”

“You guys!” Gen whined. “I want to know what happened in the tent! Something… naughty?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows but Therese and Carol just laughed.

“After last night’s ‘seduction’ I wish.” Therese joked, her mind flashing back to their tent activities and literal minutes ago. “But no we just talked.”

“You guys seem to _talk_ a lot.” Abby said suspiciously but the newlyweds weren’t cracking.

“Yeah well, this one,” Carol said poking Therese in the ribs. “Isn’t too bad to talk to.”

“Isn’t _too_ bad?!” Therese said in mock horror watching the blonde giggle, she wanted nothing more than to tilt Carol’s head back and kiss her but before she could commit any reckless actions Dannie and Phil came back with relatively clean plates and filled water bottles.

“Hey guys! We’ve decided what to do with today.”

“Phil and I think that we should take another hike, go back to the hotel grab a bite to eat at the restaurant for lunch after some lovely showers, and then amicably part our separate ways since Phil and I have a double date.”

Therese scoffed. “You what?!”

“Well, we thought since you know you guys are all couplely. You wouldn’t mind Dannie and I get our couple on.” He said gesturing between the pairs.

“Therese and I aren’t a couple.” Carol lied through her teeth.

“Yeah but look at you two.” They had to admit it was true. Carol was laid into Therese and the younger woman had a hand slowly caressing the blonde hair. “A-And it’s taken me a while… And it’s been a journey but I’ve come to realise that… god this is so stupid…” Phil said rolling his eyes.

Abby frowned, a little concerned. “It’s alright, Phil, what is it?”

“…Carol might be out of my league.” He said yelping a little as he burst into crocodile tears.

“Awh.” The group said collectively as Carol got up giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, very dramatically you might add. “It’s going to be ok Phil. Some other girl in a much higher league than me might come out as straight, and with any luck you’ll be there to greet her.”

Therese watched Phil’s and Carol’s easy banter and found herself in awe of it. When Carol had first entered this little group Phil was the first friend she made. They had similar senses of humour and always had something to laugh and joke about. They were quite the opposite in some cases but so similar in other respects. “Thanks Carol. But if I like a girl and need to make her jealous you’ll still be my wing woman right?”

“Of course! It would be my honour to be your wing woman!” The group couldn’t contain their laughter as Carol stroked Phil’s head. “Right! Now that we’ve gotten that out the way let’s say we go for a hike huh?”

They packed all the things into the car before setting off on a morning hike. The Red Rock canyon really was spectacular. It was so close to the strip yet they shared little in common. It was raw and beautiful, the towering cliffs this wonderful shade of red which would change shades throughout the day. Such brutal forces of nature crashing together and cracking up into the air, the elements in the rock giving them this decadent glow.

Abby and Carol were enamoured by the handprints of natives sprayed onto the sides of the rock formations. They had stopped for a few minutes by the historic art and just reminisced on what the history of the canyon.

They said ‘hi’ to a few joggers and bent down to pet fellow dogs of dog walkers. Therese got some great shots of all of them and a great one of all six of them that a passer-by had offered to take. They all looked so goofy.

She captured moment after moment, sneaking candid after candid of Abby and Gen kissing on top of a rock, Carol getting a piggy back ride on Phil’s back, and then Phil on Carols. There was a cute one of hers and Dannie’s sweaty faces smushed together.

It was a perfect morning.

They drove back listening to classics, getting to small stretches of open roads and racing the other car like reckless teenagers. Carol wasn’t very happy when they lost and upon entering the hotel room Therese was able to kiss her pouting lips into a smile once more before they were nearly caught by Dannie who was asking for help to take the gear back.

Carol went taking him in the car leaving Therese to shower. “Don’t have fun in there without me.” She whispered before she left.

Therese was about to get in the shower when there was another knock at the door. “Abby? Can a girl not get clean in peace?”

“Sorry. I know you’re sweaty and stuff but I have to ask you something.” The auburn looked quite serious so Therese let her in. “Thank you…”

“Of course. What’s wrong, Abby?” Therese frowned not liking the look of worry etched onto the usually calm and collected Abby.

“I… Tonight I’m going to propose to Gen.”

“You’re what?!”

“Shh! She’s in the shower.” Therese mouthed sorry and Abby pulled a box out of her pocket with a ring inside. “I bought a promise ring the other day down at this boutique not too far from here. Anyway, since Gen proposed to me I thought I would propose to her. But when Gen proposed to me she asked Carol’s permission. So here I am?”

“For what?” Therese could be clueless at times.

Abby stuttered a little not quite sure if Therese was messing with her or not. “Here I am asking for your permission.”

A lightbulb went off in Therese’s head. “Y-You want my permission to propose to Gen?!” Abby nodded. “Wow. Really?” The auburn gave her a look that told her she wouldn’t be asking if she didn’t mean it. “I’m sorry. Of course you do but, I didn’t know Gen asked Carol.” A thought flashed across Therese’s mind. “If Carol got remarried would you want them to ask you for your permission?”

Abby was thrown a little off guard by the question. “Well… errm. I guess, I mean we have been there for each other our entire lives, I’d hope whoever proposed would ask me.” Therese hummed in understanding, looking to the draw where her wedding ring lay with its mate. “I mean, it doesn’t really matter because Carol would tell me in a heartbeat if someone did propose.”

“She would?”

“Of course she would. Carol and I used to dream of these glorious small intimate weddings surrounded by family and friends, with every detail planned out. Of course we thought we were going to have ‘husbands’ well Carol did anyway and that they wouldn’t need as much of a say but I guess me kind of being turned off by every man I meet kind of kicked that plan out of the window.”

“What kind of wedding did you guys want?”

“Well, we had differing ideas. I wanted mine in the evening, like it’s going to be, with lots of candlelight after the sun sets with around 100 people. I wanted a burnt orange palette with dark green leaves and white flowers, and wanted to wear a suit but Gen persuaded me to wear a dress because we both found ones we loved. Carol… She wanted hers by sunrise what with her being such an early bird. She wanted to wear a very freeing dress and wanted intimacy. She wanted to have only 5 or six friends. She didn’t even want her parents there, not at the time since they weren’t talking much. She wanted a white palette with accents of red and green and to have a nice reception by the water of all places…”

Therese thought back to her own wedding which was just days ago. She thought back to the poorly lit neon chapel and the bored fake Elvis. She thought back to how they were only wearing what they had chucked on. How no thought at all went into it and how the next day instead of cherishing Carol like she should have in an attempt to make up for the shit show that was their wedding, she had dragged them out in search of what had happened that night.

“But you know, that wasn’t what Carol got in the end.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when she married Harge they had an enormous wedding. He dictated the façade. He chose the colours, the guest list. Carol’s parents were more than delighted to come. He chose the venue. He nearly chose her dress, but that’s when she put her foot down. Carol’s dress was the only thing that was really her own at that wedding. She smiled through photos, each staged just so. I remember looking upon that day in torture. So, if Carol does ever get married again, I would hope that she would run it by me, because I’ll be damned if I let that woman go through another go of empty vows and broken promises when she deserves everything in the world.”

“She does.” _And I didn’t give it to her._ “You have it.”

“I’m sorry?”

“M-My consent. You have it. Propose to Gen. I know you are everything she dreams of and deserves. So you have it.” Abby hugged Therese tightly and the brunette hugged her back, feeling two faced as she hugged the person who she should have asked permission from.

“Thank you Therese.” Abby said before pulling away, heading for the door.

“When are you going to do it?” Therese asked. “Propose.”

“Tonight. After the Bellagio dancing fountains, I’ve already rented out a gondola to propose on.” Abby said tapping the door. “Now go shower before Carol gets back and bullies you for taking too long.” She said winking.

“I will.” Therese said as her friend slipped out of the door.

Therese was about to get in the shower when she changed her mind and ran a bath instead, putting a few salts in that were on the side. She got in, the water too hot on her skin like it always was before she relaxed into it.

Only a few minutes later she heard a knock at the bathroom door. “Abby?” She asked.

“No it’s me.” She heard Carol’s voice filter through the door. “Are you in the shower, because I can’t hear it?”

“Come in.” Therese said to the closed door. She watched it open, seeing Carol still in her hiking clothes. She removed her hand from the tub out to the blonde. “Come join me, I’ve only just run it.”

She watched Carol’s smile morph into a grin as she shut the bathroom door before disrobing quickly asking, “Where do you want me?” She tied her hair up in a messy bun as she stepped into the full bath.

“Right here.” Therese said opening her legs, helping the blonde get in. Carol reclined into Therese feeling the water travel up her shoulders all the way to her neck before sighing.

“This is heavenly.” She said tracing Therese’s arms that held the sides of the tub. She laced their fingers and brought one of her wife’s hands to her chest. They laid there for a little while, Carol telling Therese something Dannie had said in the car when she felt the brunette’s forearm. “You’re a little tense.” Carol said tilting her head back and to the side.

Therese kissed the side of the blonde’s head. “Am I?”

“Yes…” Carol said looking to her knees which she had bent a little so they poked out of the water and emerged through the bubbles. “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Therese chuckled to herself, kissing off the water droplets on Carol’s shoulder. “You’ll think it’s silly.”

“No I won’t.” The blonde said with no hesitation. “Not if it’s gotten you all tense like this.”

“Well, Abby came in a little while ago and asked my permission to propose to Gen this evening. I, of course, said yes, but I don’t know it got me thinking.”

“Thinking of what?” Carol said playing with their laced fingers.

“You know. I never asked Abby’s permission to marry you.”

Carol chuckled. “Darling, we were pissed out of our minds, it’s not like we could have found her and asked.”

Therese poked Carol in the ribs making her jerk in the water, creating small waves. “No, I know smarty-pants.” Carol settled back into Therese’s embrace, resting her head on her shoulder. “But we also discussed the weddings you two used to dream of…”

“Go on.” She said, watching the steam rise from the bath.

“Well we spoke of your marriage to Harge-” Therese felt the blonde’s body tense at the mention of his name.

“Does it bother you that I’ve been married before?” Carol interrupted, she had been waiting for Harge to come up, so this was a good of time as ever to ask.

“No, no not at all, but it bothers me that you have gone through two weddings and had not been happy at either of them.” Carol was taken by surprise. Therese had not cared about Harge in the slightest, yet worried for her. And she believed that she wasn’t happy with the wedding they had.

“Who says I wasn’t happy at our wedding?” Carol said tilting her head into Therese’s neck.

“Carol…” Therese sighed, bringing their hands out of the water before letting them drop exasperatedly with a splash. “We got married in a Vegas chapel with shitty lighting, two sweet old ladies we barely knew as witnesses, an Elvis officiant who clearly didn’t want to be there, with rings we bought for other people and vows that were only six words long.”

Carol kissed Therese’s pulse point. “And those vows were perfect.”

“Of course they were.” Therese said tilting her head to kisser her lover back. “But, I don’t know, I guess I just feel guilty that I could have given you so much more.”

Carol sat up in the bath kneeling. “Turn around I’ll do your hair.” She said and Therese obeyed, tilting her head back and taking out the bobble, seeing Carol reach for the shower head. “What would you have given me?” She asked rinsing Therese’s hair. “What kind of wedding do you envision?”

“Honestly?” Carol nodded, placing shampoo in her hand before massaging it in. “I see a small intimate wedding. I have no family really to speak of except Dannie. And I’d want him to walk me down the aisle. And Gen be my bridesmaid. You could have Abby walk you down the aisle and be your maid of honour. And Phil could be the best man. We would wear whatever the hell we wanted, but I quite like tradition and would probably wear white.” Carol could imagine Therese in white as she tilted the brunette’s head back to rinse. “Rindy could be the flower girl that is, if she wanted to be.” Carol stopped rinsing.

“She could?” She asked, trying not to come across too emotional so she began to massage conditioner into the dark brown locks too.

“Of course. Then for the reception Abby said you wanted to be by the water. I would rent out a Lake House and have, again, something small but with our outer circle of friends. A small meal concocted of our favourite meals. And then when everyone had gone I would worship you for the rest of the night.”

Carol urged Therese’s head back once more to rinse out the conditioner. “That’s really the wedding you would have given me?”

“Yes. I know there aren’t all the details but I would want to just, make everything perfect. And yet I gave you a quickie wedding, in a dingy chapel in the early hours of the morning, drunk and messy.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Carol said putting the shower head back, hugging her wife over her shoulders from behind. “None of it matters. The fact that you have incorporated me and everything that comes with me, my friends, Rindy, into a dream of yours is all that matters and that no one has ever really wanted to do something for me, for just being me. You saying those words means more to me, than any wedding could.”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly love you more…” The blonde chuckled kissing Therese on the cheek. The brunette turned kissing Carol softly before urging her to turn around too. “What do you think they’ll say if we told them?”

“What? That we got married?” Carol asked and Therese hummed in affirmation. “I don’t know exactly.” She said honestly as she began to repeat the process Carol had done to her. “I think Phil would congratulate us. Abby would be angry and might take some convincing. Dannie… he is quite hard to read, but I think he would be happy for us and Gen? Well, I haven’t a clue.”

“Phil would be ecstatic. He’d be looking behind us for the kids.”

“Oh god!” Carol exclaimed, closing her eyes so the spray wouldn’t fall into them.

“Dannie, I don’t know, after some convincing I think he would be happy for us. Abby, yeah, she won’t be happy especially after the conversation we just had and Gen? Yeah she might take some convincing too.”

“You know we can tell them soon… about us... being well, us.” She said hearing the shower head slot back into its holder.

Therese knelt up, draping her arms around Carol kissing her jaw before whispering. “I know.”

Carol covered her wife’s arms with her own, leaning away from her kisses to catch her eye line. “We could tell them now if you’d like. I’m not embarrassed of you Therese.”

One of Therese’s hands slid out of their joint embrace to cup Carol’s face in its palm. “I know baby. It’s alright. I can wait until this whole bet thing is over.”

Therese kissed her softly, pulling away to see Carol’s eyes remaining closed in an effort to keep the perfection of the moment. “This time tomorrow we will be able to kiss whenever we want.” She said finally opening them.

“Sounds like a dream.” Therese smiled kissing her once more. She cradled the back of the blonde’s head as it arched back, allowing her to deepen the kiss and her hand lightly trailed along Carol’s collarbone.

“A dream indeed.” Therese kissed the blonde again, deeper this time, not breaking contact as Carol turned as gracefully as possible in the bathtub, before leaning forwards, pushing Therese towards the end of the tub. They kissed slowly, the blonde supporting herself on the sides, her back arching as she leant further down to deepen the dance of their tongues, and as she felt hands swim down her sides, slowing all the right places, she slipped into a reverie, only to be broken out of it.

“Hey Therese?!” She heard Dannie’s voice come from their room. “Therese you in here?”

“Fuck!” The blonde whispered looking to the brunette. “Say something!” She mouthed.

Therese panicked. “I’m in the bathroom, Dannie!” She shouted to the door before looking back to the blonde. “You didn’t lock the fucking door?!” She whisper screamed.

“Too late now! What the fuck am I meant to do?” Carol asked splashing her hands.

“I can’t hear you from out here I’m coming in.” He said reaching for the handle, so Carol did the only thing she could think of and ducked below the surface of the water, praying that the tub was deep enough to conceal her, the bubble thick enough to hide her form and lungs big enough to hold the air. “Ah there you are!” Dannie said looking to the slightly stunned brunette who was laid back in the tub. “You look comfy.”

“Yeah it’s great - What’s up?” She said hastily, feeling the blonde against her chest.

Dannie sat on the closed toilet. _Fuck, he’s going to take forever._ “Ok, for the double date, do I wear my classic tie and pale suit, or do I just whip on some trunks and shades, I don’t want to look like a douche but-“

By this point she could feel Carol’s hand tapping against her side. “Just, wear the shades put on the suit pants, with a white shirt and no tie. Are we done?”

“You know that’s perfect, I knew you’d know what to do. And also where’s Carol?” He said looking about.

 _Currently pressed up against my naked body._ “She went out to steal some shampoos from the hotel cart.” Therese lied on the spot. “But I do need to get out of the bath, Daniel.” She said with raised eyebrow, squirming a little as the hand that once tapped her was now clawing at her chest, not only for air but to make Therese writhe.

“Oh shit sorry yeah. Well I’ll let you finish up. Thanks Terry.” He said standing, smiling at her one last time before closing the door.

“No problem.” Therese listened for a second or two for the all clear before reaching down for Carol, pulling the blonde up, who took a huge intake of air as she cleared her eyes. “Are you alright?” Therese asked worriedly.

“Did he know?” Carol whispered, brushing the hair from her face, and Therese watched in awe, as the blonde arched her back, to do so, spreading her bare chest to Therese’s enjoyment.

“Didn’t suspect a thing.” She said distractedly.

Carol looked at her with dark eyes. “It’s kind of a rush isn’t it?” She said closing the distance, her gaze fixed on Therese’s lips.

“Y-Yes… but come on.” Therese said reluctantly pulling herself out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel. “We need to get ready, we have a lunch to attend, Gen’s been excited all week.”

“And there’s nothing you’d like to do…” Carol said, standing from the water, climbing from the tub as the water poured off her, seeing Therese visibly swallow. “… Before we go to lunch…”

She could see Therese trembling slightly as she closed the distance, but just before their bodies collided, the brunette slipped a towel between them. “As much as I want to, we can’t. We don’t have time.”

 

 

 

Therese made time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful - Teasing up ahead ;)


	21. Chapter 21

“Behave at dinner ok?” Therese said, swinging her legs off of the bed taking her drying hair down.

Carol sat up behind her, letting the sheets pool at her waist, draping her blonde hair over Therese’s shoulder as she kissed up to her neck and jaw. “Darling.” She said between kisses. “Whatever do you mean? Are you trying to imply that-”

“Yes.” Therese said turning around quickly, pinning the blonde to the bed by the wrists. “That’s exactly what I’m implying. And if you keep kissing me like that I won’t be able to get ready, you’ve already distracted me once.”

Carol tried to lean up and kiss the brunette but she leaned out of reach making her attempts futile. “Well it was hardly a distraction.” She said letting her head fall back down to the bed.

“You don’t think being insanely hot and accidently looking like a goddess as you stretch in the bath, is a distraction?” Therese asked, feigning confusion but a little curious too.

Carol pretended to think momentarily. “Well…”

“Or eating me out in bed, a distraction?”

It was getting harder and harder to build a defence, and even more so to refrain herself from asking Therese to deal with the burning between her thighs. “Ok, you may have got me on that one, but you enjoyed it didn’t you?”

“Enjoyed would be an understatement.” Therese smiled, watching Carol get lost in her dimples for a second before her eyes darkened once more.

She recognised that look. That look was lust. “Want me to do it again…? Or… maybe you could err… return the favour?” Carol said biting her lip, knowing exactly what it did to Therese.

“There you go again!” Carol smiled knowing it was one of Therese’s turn-ons. “Jesus you’re like a seductress.”

“I can’t help myself, not when it comes to you angel. J'ai envie de toi.”

There it was. The French, that literally melted her insides, even though she didn’t know what it meant she didn’t need to, the way Carol beckoned her with one look, her pussy responded as if she was being serenaded in the language. It was just so hot dripping from Carol’s full pink lips, and it took everything in her power to say, “Carol, stop.”

Therese’s desire made her sloppy, and with a slight distraction Carol managed to get some leverage to grind up into the brunette. “Make me.” She teased. Therese had had enough. She ground her hips down into the blonde hearing a restrained grunt as Carol’s hands writhed in the cages of Therese’s.

Therese leant down nuzzling the sheet trapped between them to inhale a nipple into her mouth, taking her time, sucking and swirling, nibbling to her hearts content. She began to make her way over to the other one when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Guys! Leaving in 15!” They heard Phil shout, thankful they had locked the door this time.

“Alright!” Therese answered, completely ignoring the way Carol’s hands thrashed in hers and the blonde’s neck arch up to try and pull her back down to the moment. Although who was she kidding, she noticed everything the blonde did, she was just choosing to come across as ignoring it.

“Sorry babe.” She said looking down to the pent up blonde. “15 minutes.”

“Aren’t you going to finish?!” She said exasperatedly, frustrated as Therese let go of her and slinked over to their suitcases to pick an outfit for the night.

“That’s what you get.” Therese said, sliding on her long sleeved plain white and orange geometrical top before slipping on a pair of black cigarette trousers.

“That’s what _I_ get?” Carol said, still sat naked and ruined on the bed. “That’s what I get for _what_? Giving _you_ an orgasm?”

“… Well technically yes, but distracting me was the point I was getting at, now go get ready. I need to put on some make up. Sorry baby.” She said, pulling her hair into a loose messy bun slipping on her stilettos.

“Sorry?! Oh you son of a bitch.” Carol said climbing off the bed wrapped in her white sheet. “You just wait, I’m going to get you back so hard-”

Therese pressed a finger against the gorgeous pair of lips that hung a little above her, revelling in the way she saw the grey eyes turn stormy. She wouldn’t be surprised to see lightning crackle across them. “I’m ready for it! Now go get dressed! I’m changed, so I’m going to get ready with Gen so no one gets suspicious.”

“I hate you. I mean it, I actually hate you.” Carol said turning with Therese as she headed to the door. She was surprised when the brunette kissed her, she wanted to devour her, and push her off at the same time.

“I love you too. I’ll see you out there.” And then she left.

“Ohhh…” Carol said to no one turning round and dropping her sheet. “You’re dead.” She said, walking in the bathroom, grabbing her make up bag. “Dead.”

 

///

“Hey Carol, are you nearly done, it’s just the reservation is in like… 5 minutes and I really don’t want to miss out, they say the beef is so tender it falls off the fork.” Dannie whined outside the door like a puppy.

“One minute!” Carol yelled, outlining her lips before blotting.

“Hey, Therese, I told you like 20 minutes ago we were going in 15. What took so long we have been back for hours?” Dannie asked walking back over to the living room.

“Oh…bathroom time, outfit sorting. I can never get her out of that god forsaken shower.” Therese said going to her default lie.

“Really?” Abby said looking at Gen suspiciously. “I wonder what she’s trying to get so clean of.” It was a good thing Therese had her back to them or they would have seen the way her eyes widened.

“Sweat probably.” Phil said oblivious. He went over to open the bedroom door when it swung open in front of him. “You’re taking fo- Holy… shit…”

Carol closed the door behind her, smiling to herself. Although Phil wasn’t the target, it confirmed her suspicions. She looked hot. With new found confidence she walked rather casually into the living area where the rest of them sat.

And by ‘casually’ I mean she walked in like a super model with an idling fan (Phil) behind her. “So, are we ready to eat?” She asked, getting all of their attention, not that it wasn’t already on her. “Because you know, I’m not that hungry.” She said finally looking to Therese who was staring at her, her mouth resembling a goldfish’s. “I feel almost as if I’ve just _eaten_.”

Therese hadn’t inhaled since Carol had walked in the room.

She looked like the epitome of sex, lust, desire, innocence, love and romance all rolled into one. And it was a sight to behold. Carol had been in Alexander McQueen before their trip to Vegas, and while in there she had found it.

A bespoke hounds tooth style grey suit. Everything was tailored to fit and accentuate everything. It fit perfectly and was tight in all the right places, all the places to drive Therese mad. She had the suit jacket draped over her back though, hanging on one finger, she wanted to make sure the brunette saw what she had turned down.

Underneath she had bought a simple mesh long sleeved turtle neck body suit. But that wasn’t the piece de resistance. It was the lacy bralette she wore underneath it, that had a zip at the back which was placed to taunt. And to top the whole look off her wavy hair from their bath together hung just to her jawline and her lips were the most daunting shade of scarlet red. The black Steve Maddens she was wearing from the other day just so happened to go with this outfit as well. She was quite proud of herself really.

The extra trips to the gym had gave her body tone and the mesh created shadows in all the right places. She looked chiselled. Carol reached over to Phil who stood behind her, taking to fingers to push his chin up, effectively closing his mouth, as, like everyone else, his jaw had dropped.

“I-I-I would say I’m sorry, but I’m honestly not.” He said truthfully, but Carol didn’t tear her eyes away from Therese who looked like she was going to pass out. _Well this should be fun._

“It’s alright Phil.” She said, the game had begun. “But Dannie, didn’t you say we had to get going?” She said walking over to him, towering over him in her heels. He was trying his hardest to look her in the eye but it was difficult when his senses were being bombarded, especially since the perfume she was wearing was intoxication itself.

“Yeah, we-we have to l-leave. Now, for the err… reservation.”

“Well…” She said turning to Abby who winked at her. “That’s that.” She briefly looked at Therese who was biting down on her lip so hard she drew blood. “Let’s go then.” She said turning to the door and opening it, waiting for them all to go through until it was Therese’s turn, stopping her in the doorway. “Oh, angel.”

Therese finally took a breath. “Y-Yes?”

“You’re bleeding.” She said lifting her hand cupping Therese’s face, brushing over her bottom lip with her thumb. It stung but the pain only seemed to spike through her, straight to her core creating thermal energy. And it burned even more knowing Carol knew what she was doing. _Fuck I’m so out of my league._ “Darling… you don’t know the half of it.” Carol said, reading Therese’s mind leaving her mind blown in the doorway before hastily pulling it shut behind her.

Carol could hear the door shutting after some hushed swears as she caught up to Abby. “Why are you playing with your food?” Abby asked knowingly.

“Abby, dearest, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said as they turned and stood in the elevator. Carol didn’t even hold the door when it began to close on Therese, she just looked at her as if she was prey, ready to pounce. It made Therese think twice on whether or not she even wanted to be in such an enclosed space with the goddess.

And when she did get inside it only got worse, because as she pressed the buttons of the elevator, all she could see was herself fucking Carol up against them. She couldn’t help but wonder how she was going to get through the rest of the day. It was only just past noon.

///

 

They sat down after being shown to their table in the restaurant ‘CUT’. Gen had secretly been looking forward to this part of the trip the most. She had already ordered for everyone and picked out a wine. When it came to food Gen was your gal. Plus it was pretty lucky for Carol because she knew wine made Therese naughty, the brunette had let it slip on the night they had met and looked thoroughly embarrassed afterwards.

But Carol had never been so pleased.

They sat in a large secluded booth, with amazing lighting, and just as the wine had come round Gen had insisted on taking picture after picture. She was in food heaven, and everyone was watching Gen bask in her heaven, except from Therese.

Have you ever felt so uncomfortable you felt sick? That feeling in every muscle fibre. Ok? Now take away the sick feeling and you are just left with that tense nauseous muscle strain. That’s exactly how Therese felt sat next to Carol in that very moment. Now just add a couple shots of lust and a few thousand drops of horniness spurred on by wine and you have your own Therese cocktail. Congratulations.

Everything would have been fine if she had gotten into the restaurant last. But she hadn’t. She had slipped in admiring the table cloth trying to banish the image of Carol from her brain when the blonde slid in next to her, sitting extra close to allow Abby on the other side.

Carol was in a kind of heaven. It was payback. In the best form. Killing her softly.

Therese regretted even touching that wine. She regretted smelling it. It just laced in with Carol’s scent and now the prospect of not fucking the shit out of Carol this afternoon seemed ludicrous. At the time it was teasing and fun. She felt quite proud, but Carol had figuratively ripped that pride away from her the second she stepped out of the bedroom.

The courses came and went. Just Carol eating so seductively as Therese sipped on her wine. She barely touched her food. She couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t let her, and it seemed no matter how much wine she had there was no buzz from the alcohol to take the edge off, just the naughtiness.

She thought of slipping off to the restroom, texting Carol to come with her to fuck in a fancy restaurant toilet stall. But what got to her the most was that she could see Carol revelling in her discomfort.

“Darling.” She heard and she was snapped from her daydreaming. Therese blinked to the blonde. “Are you ok?” Carol asked quite innocently, but no one saw the hand that had wrapped its way around her thigh, gently caressing the inside of it. Therese sufficed for a swift nod. “You sure?” She was about to reply when Carol pinched a little higher and she had to hold back a yelp. She settled for a nod once more.

Carol turned back to her conversation, leaving her hand there, caressing slowly, and turning more to the conversation. Therese witnessed every single muscle in Carol’s back, and envied the mesh desperately since it clung to Carol’s body unabashedly. She wondered if Carol would let her tear through it with her teeth when she got back to the hotel room, or if the blonde would let her touch her at all.

She had been pretty pissed off in the bedroom. In a way she wanted to get her own back, but literally couldn’t bring herself to speak, or breathe regularly for that matter. And ironically the first thing she thought of to help her breathing was a cigarette.

“Dannie, do you want to go out for a cigarette?”

“Terry, haven’t you been listening to a word Gen has said? I don’t want to _wreck_ my pallet.” He said in mock horror.

“It’s okay kid, I’m gasping for one.” Abby said coming to her rescue. “Let’s go. We’ll be right back I promise. And Carol, look after my beef if it comes while we are gone.”

“Will do.” Carol said, looking after them a little nervously as they left.

“So… was it your plan to send Therese into a gay panic attack or was that just a happy side effect?” Gen asked wiggling her brows once they had left.

Carol laughed. “No! … Ok maybe a little.”

“Why? Do you have something to tell us, Carol?” She pried, and Carol didn’t miss the way all the eyes flicked up to her. “Anything at all?”

“Ok… You want to know the real reason I’m all dolled up?” They nodded vigorously. “All this shit about me taking 30 minutes in the shower is bullshit. It’s Therese, she takes ages. But I usually take the fall for her when we’re late. Anyway, I thought I’d just turn it up a little to make her uncomfortable, and I don’t know, do you think it’s worked?”

Gen’s fists landed on the table to Phil and Dannie’s amusement. “Seriously?!”

“What?” Carol said innocently.

“All this over fucking shower times?! She’s been eye fucking you for the past hour!”

“Well mission accomplished then. A little gentle banter between _friends_ never hurt anyone, right? You know I could really do with a cigarette.”

“GO!” Gen said, frustrated, feeling as if the prize was literally being dangled in front of her. “And get Abby while you are there. I’m going to get some pallet cleansers.”

Carol hopped up, quite happy with her deception and left.

///

“So you’re dying in there?” Abby said lighting their cigarettes.

“Dying is an understatement. I _died_ when she walked out of our room!” Therese said inhaling deeply through the cigarette. “I’m being fucking risen and killed all over again, except this time it’s slower and more painful.”

Abby let the smoke fly, flicking the ash into the ash tray. “So I’m guessing you-”

“Like I’m sorry, but she’s so HOT! I can’t - I physically can’t deal with her. It’s not just me, right? I mean you can smell her too?”

Abby raised an eyebrow to the tirading brunette. “Yes I can smell h-”

“Well it’s driving me fucking nuts Abby! I can barely breathe, but I guess that ok because I’m already fucking dead!” Therese said looking down the strip, the people walking by barely giving them a second look.

Abby smirked. “You got on her bad side huh?”

“That is a gross understatement.” Therese scoffed, the nicotine and fresh air calming her with each breath.

Abby came to her own conclusions. “And now she’s killing you.”

“Every time I fucking look at her… I wonder to myself, why did I ever look at a man when there are specimens like her that roam this fucking earth?”

Abby chuckled. “So you’re sayi-”

“Like, you’ve seen her right? I have to sleep next to… I have to sleep next to that! I have to sleep with _it_ tonight, Abby, thanks to you. I mean _platonically_ of course but - All 7 feet of her, smelling like that and looking like that and if she doesn’t look at me I’m going to implode, but if she does I might just shatter into a million pieces! GOD!” She said, happy to get it all off her chest, and proud of herself for not saying anything incriminating even if it was suspicious. “That felt good!” She sighed.

“Ok…” Abby blinked, processing it all. “I’m not even gonna try and understand whatever the fuck is going on between you and Carol. But all I can advise is… wait it out.” Abby said. It may have gone against her side of the bet, but in the long run it would work in her favour. Carol hated not getting her own way. “Just try think of unsexy things. Like Carol drooling on you when you had to carry her home that night and you had to put her to bed. She was a mess.”

Therese scoffed, remembering that night. “She _was_ a mess.”

“Exactly! Just think of it, Carol wrapped up in the sheets in her pyjamas, bare faced, without heels. She’s just normal Carol… nothing more nothing less.”

“Abby you don’t understand. She’s just as beautiful in this get up as she is bare and fresh faced, curled up in the sheets… her hair all ruffled on the pillow always draping over her face just so... When she’s around me, sometimes… god, all the air leaves the room, and she’s the only one who can help me breathe, but she is also the one taking all my oxygen, and I don’t know what to do to stop myself from suffocating!”

“Therese?! Abby?!” They heard Carol’s voice coming in and Abby distinguished her cigarette, seeing Therese was feeling better for getting it off of her chest. “Hey you two. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything is fine…” Abby said, knowing she had to talk to her fiancée.

“Gen says she wants you inside for the beef, and so she can cleanse your pallet or something. I think we have a round of Limon cello on the way for us _dirty smokers_ ,” Carol said stealing a cigarette.

“Well, I better get going.” Abby said, looking at Therese, and Carol caught on, a little curious as to why. “I’ll see you guys inside.”

Carol lit her cigarette, leaning on the wall, looking at Therese whose eyes were glued to the pavement. Carol dropped her game. She dropped all of it. She was concerned for Therese. The game could wait. “Therese-” She managed to say before she was pulled off the wall and into the brunette’s arms.

She was shocked by it at first, but judging by the ferocity of the hug she knew it was needed. She embraced her lover tightly, a little worried. When they pulled out of it Carol let her lips brush Therese’s temple with a small kiss.

“I’m sorry for being so dramatic, I think it all got too much for me. I mean, we are surrounded by all of our friends and all I want to say is…” Her words caught in her mouth.

“Go on.”

“You look beautiful today Carol. When you walked out that room I wanted to kiss you and flaunt you. When we were stood in the elevator I wanted to hold your hand and whisper in your ear about our elevator adventures. And whenever you touch me I don’t even know what I feel.”

“Therese-”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that, I love you… more than I should at this point. I know they talk about love at first sight but this is _ridiculous_. You just take my breath away. You have no idea how many sexy scenarios have dashed through my mind. Let me tell you… millions.” Carol chuckled, and wiped a small tear that collected at the corner of her eye. “I’m being serious. I really think you’re beautiful. You’re always the most stunning thing I see… I guess I’m just not quite sure of how to act knowing I belong to something so beautiful.”

“You belong?” Therese nodded. “I like the sound of that. To be honest all of this is just here to tease you.” Carol said gesturing to her body.

“No shit Sherlock.” Carol laughed, her head tilted back, smiling widely. Therese noticed the smile lines appear at her eyes and all she wanted to do was kiss them away. “But yes, I do. And I love/hate the teasing.”

“Ah, well… I love/hate you.” Carol winked.

“Oh still annoyed about earlier?”

“Fuck yes! You aren’t getting out of it that easily. One heartfelt speech isn’t going to cut it, angel.”

“So what does _cut_ it?” Therese said quite happy with their pun.

“Oh, you’ll see. Now we are going to go in, have some more wine. Try bullshit our way into explaining why we are such messes, eat wonderful beef and then back to the hotel. Alright?” Therese nodded smiling.

Even the way Carol smoked was seductive. They finished their cigarettes, putting them out in the tray before heading back inside, Carol’s hand brushing the small of Therese’s back as she walked, and as they sat at the table Carol leaned and whispered to Therese. “You look divine today, dearest.”

The blonde leant back into her place watching the brunette flush under her gaze as both of them knew if they were alone that they would have kissed and it would have been beautiful. But that would have to wait till later.

For now the game was back on, but at least this time round Therese stood a fighting chance, and as the dishes were served and looks exchanged, Therese and Carol were completely oblivious to what would await them that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put slow burn in the tags by the way ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW... I actually don't think this is safe for AO3

Therese had to box nearly the entirety of her dish. She just couldn’t think of eating anything else but the blonde who sat next to her and it didn’t help that under the table cloth, she still had those infuriating manicured nails caressing over the sensitive skin on her upper inner thigh.

It had started out quite low and bearable but it had become more and more difficult to hide. She could barely eat. And when Carol had finally given her a break to use both of her hands to eat her food, she felt the blonde’s heel trailing up and down the inside of her leg.

Of course the entire time Carol was nothing but cool, laughing dining, answering questions, getting Therese involved in the conversation, or at least trying to, the brunette would devil stare her and then deflect it rather rapidly.

For a matter of fact, Carol was getting quite annoyed by the amount of time it was taking Therese to break. She thought it would only take a couple sly glances and intimate touches, but the girl was strong and holding out on her. She wondered what it would take to break Therese, and quickly decided that she had had enough.

Once dinner was finished with and the plates collected, Therese asking for hers to be boxed, Carol’s plan was put into action. She slipped her heel back on, hearing Therese sigh in relief. It was almost cruel. She could see the waiter was far enough not to disturb just yet and everyone was engaged in conversation, so she shifted her elbow, knocking her third tear of cutlery clattering to the floor.

She swore under her breath. “It’s ok, I’ll get it.” Therese said reaching to the floor, but Carol beat her to it, swiping it with her long limbs saying it was no trouble, only to brush the cold metal up the length of Therese’s leg, high to her thigh before placing it back on the table.

“Hi!” Said the waiter sliding in from nowhere, a giant smile plastered on his face, putting Therese’s to go box on the table. “Are we ready to order dessert or maybe another round of drinks?”

There were some collective murmurs when Therese couldn’t stand it anymore. “I feel ill!” The sudden outburst actually made Carol jump.

“Therese, are you alright?” Phil asked concerned, reaching out to touch her but she jumped again.

“Nope! I just feel ghastly! Would you guys excuse me?” Gen opened her mouth to protest but Therese cut her off. “Meet me back at the room in about an hour or so? I’ll be fine honestly, I think I just didn’t get enough sleep. I’ll see you all in a bit. I’ll pay my part of the bill this evening. Have a wonderful dessert – Goodbye!”

And with that, and a very clumsy scramble over Carol and Abby, she was gone. The entire booth including the waiter sat perplexed. “Your friend seems to have forgotten her food.” He said lifting it, looking in the direction she had darted off. Carol grabbed it. “Don’t worry. I’ll go see if she’s ok. She might just be a bit food deprived.” She smiled shuffling to the end of the booth, fixing herself up before heading in the direction Therese left in, but she only got two steps before she was twirled around.

It was Abby. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Carol blinked in confusion, Abby seemed to be quite upset. “Alone?!” She hadn’t really seen this side of her best friend for a while and it scared her. Carol nodded curtly and they went outside to the smoking area, following Abby like a scolded child. “So?” She said, looking at her best friend once they had arrived, lighting a cigarette quite aggressively before offering a drag to Carol.

“So?” The blonde said taking a drag and handing it back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Abby said tapping off the ash, turning to Carol.

The blonde had never been so nervous in her life. She thought that if she and Therese came out to their friends it would be together, and thanks to her sex drive she would have to do this alone, but she selfishly put it off for as long as possible. “What are you on about?”

Abby scoffed. “Therese?”

 _Shit, she knows._ “What about Therese?”

“Are you seriously going to act dumb with me, Carol?”

She held her ground no matter how hard the auburn rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re on about, I just want to go give her the food and ask if she is alright.”

“I think I should take that food back to Therese.” She said putting out the cigarette holding her hand out.

Carol frowned. “Why?”

“Because, I think she left because of you. Look this whole enemies to best friend thing… I thought it was just tension but being out here with Therese made me realise I’m playing a game way out of my depth, and someone might get hurt.” She said truthfully, but the mention of a game piqued Carol’s interest

“Game? What are you on about Abby?” She pried, wondering if her friend would come clean.

Abby ignored her question, putting her lighter in her pocket, her demeanour shifting into a lighter happier smile. “Did you put on this whole get up to tease Therese?” She said almost teasingly, gesturing to Carol’s outfit.

She was caught off guard. “Excuse me?”

“Yes or no Carol, it’s an easy question.” Abby pushed.

Carol was suspicious, looking herself up and down, her grip tightening on the box. “Why are you asking?”

Abby smirked. “Because the girl was suffocating just being next to you.”

“So was Phil.”

Abby rolled her eyes again at Carol’s defensiveness. “That’s different and you know it…”

“How is it different, Abby?”

“Because you… she…” She could see Carol wasn’t going to crack, not under this much pressure or any amount of pressure she could apply solely. “You’re right. It isn’t. I’ll er… I’ll see you later.” She said giving in, turning back to the restaurant, jogging slightly as her fiancée urged her to choose a dessert. She would straighten Carol and Therese out, so to speak, later.

Carol stood there for a moment or two, think over the conversation that had just transpired before remembering she had her own wife to attend to.

///

It played on Carol’s mind the entire elevator ride. But as soon as she stepped into the apartment, the conversation was the last thing on her mind. “Therese?! Hey, it’s just me! I brought your food - you left it. Are you alrigh- Holy mother of God…” She was stood in the doorway of their bedroom, stark naked, apart from the black strap on dildo that hung between her legs.

“Do you want me to take it off?” She asked looking down at it, feeling a little anxious and vulnerable before looking back up at Carol, unwilling to cave in.

“Where did you get that?” Carol said amusedly, tossing her suit jacket to the side.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” She said exasperatedly, pushing herself up off the door, her gaze challenging Carol’s. The blonde had never seen anything so hot in her life. She walked up to Therese, making sure to put just an extra bit of swagger and seduction in each step until they were centimetres apart.

She splayed her across Therese’s bare chest, flexing a little before pushing Therese backwards into the room. “Be good and go lay on the bed.” Carol whispered, it was only the two of them as she shut the bedroom door, locking it. The turn of the metal mechanism sending shivers down Therese’s spine.

Therese did as she was told as Carol sauntered into the bathroom. The blonde looked at herself in the mirror, silently thanking God. She had always found some pleasure in being the more dominant one in bed, and seeing that strap on between Therese’s legs, only created a multitude of fantasies.

She exited the bath room, disrobed of all of her clothing apart from her panties, which she had also intended as a surprise. “I thought I said _lay_ on the bed.” She said watching Therese turn round to her.

“I thought you might want this.” She said, giving her wife the bottle. “I’ve already taken the liberty of readying myself.” Carol looked Therese up and down, applying the same lubricant to herself before tossing the bottle onto the bed. “Crotch-less panties? Where did you get them?”

Carol’s eyes lit with fire, happy Therese had noticed. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Carol smiled watching the brunette smirk. She stood to meet Carol, pulling her wife by the hips to kiss her but the blonde planted a hand in the middle of her chest, pushing her back to sit on the edge of the bed. “Oh no you don’t get to touch.”

“I don’t?” Therese raised an eyebrow, crawling back on the bed as Carol neared.

“No, you lost that privilege being so…” She grabbed the base of the dildo, pushing it into the brunette, watching her gasp. “… cocky this morning.” Carol settled over her lover, straddling her waist feeling the tip of Therese’s dick brushing against her ass.

She leant down and kissed Therese, pushing them both down to the bed, it was deep and passionate, messy and sloppy, but above all arousing, as the tip continued to push against the blonde, especially when she moved down a little to kiss Therese’s neck, along her collarbone to nibble on each aroused peak.

Therese couldn’t help arching her back up into Carol’s mouth. She had been writhing in painful arousal for so long that she couldn’t take it anymore, releasing the scrunched up sheets from her fists to tangle them in the blonde’s hair.

It was bliss for a few seconds, until she felt Carol sit up, taking Therese’s hands by the wrist to pin them into the bed. “Only I can touch you. You can’t touch me. Am I clear?” Therese nodded, incapable of words as the blonde sat up straight this time, shuffling back so she was in line with the black dildo. “Have you ever used one before?” Carol asked curiously as she teased her own opening, circling her own clit.

“Someone’s used one on me.” Therese said truthfully, enamoured by the sight. There’s something about watching someone please one’s self which is deeply fascinating and erotic.

“Oh really?” Carol said grinding down into Therese, containing the moan that bubbled up inside her as it parted and rubbed through her folds watching Therese grunt. She flipped them over pulling Therese up through her legs. “Well since it’s your first time.” She said. Carol loved being a top, but she also didn’t want to push too far. First times needed to be taken with care.

“Tell me what to do.” Therese said as Carol pulled out of their long kiss. She wanted nothing in more than to ravish the blonde, taste every inch of her skin but she was on strict terms.

“Line it up and push in slowly, don’t forget to use your hips.” Therese pushed herself upright to rest on her heels. She looked down at Carol and saw how ready she was, how open she was. She could feel herself beginning to sweat nervously, but the image of Carol waiting for her, looking at her with such heat helped her push her worries aside.

She lined herself up and gradually pushed herself off of her heels, jutting her hips forward, watching it slide with ease into the blonde. She heard a guttural moan which pulled her from her solo viewing in fear. “Are you ok?!” She asked, preventing herself from pushing any further. “Does it hurt?”

“No, no you’re doing perfectly. It feels amazing. Just keep pushing in.” Therese looked at Carol sceptically, so the blonde pulled her wife down to hover above her, wrapping her legs around Therese’s hips to pull her all the way in.

Even though Therese couldn’t physically feel the dildo she knew Carol was tight around it. She was tight around her fingers let alone her cock. She looked down between them, witnessing herself buried inside her lover and felt a rush of wetness shot between her legs. She began to move of her own accord, slowly and steadily with deep long thrusts, each making Carol cry out in encouragement.

She shifted her legs to get better support which made her drive in at a different angle and in response to her actions heard a crescendo of ‘Yes’s. “Ok, faster angel, you feel so good.” Carol said into her ear looking into her eyes. She was the one ripping these groans and cries from the woman below her. She was the one in control. And in reward for thrusting harder and deeper, not only did she get a lustful erotic sight but an increasing pressure on her clit. With each thrust, Therese felt drunk with power, exactly where Carol wanted her.

She could feel Carol’s nails raking down her back which was sweating profusely, as she tried to quicken her movements. She felt the nails curve around her shoulder blades as the muscles around them moved. She was getting lost in it all, biting on Carol’s neck, teasing her nipples when she felt herself pushed off balance and onto her back.

Before she had time to comprehend what was happening her view of the ceiling was replaced with a view of Carol as she sank back down onto the dildo. Carol had her hands on the brunette’s chest, both of them perspiring as they rode closer to climax as she began to ride her lover with more vigour. “I said no touching.” The sensation of Therese slipping in and out of her was maddening but from this position she could brush her clit on the harness, and that was her plan for her impending damnation.

She could barely keep her eyes open, but she didn’t need sight to know where Therese’s was looking. She always knew where Therese’s was looking. And when she felt a mouth clamp round her nipple and hands rock her hips with more force it confirmed her suspicions.

She fisted her hand in the brown hair pulling Therese’s face up to meet her own. “Do you want to be punished?” Her wife was beginning to moan since the on and off pressure on her clit was beginning to mount.

Therese growled, it was half out of frustration and half of pleasure. “Why can’t I touch you?”

“Because I say so.” Carol said pushing her to lay down, getting back to the matter at hand.

It was then Therese saw who really had the power, over her orgasm and over her own – Carol. “What can I do… to win back that privilege?” She said desperately, panting.

Carol slowed down to deep long thrusts so she could maintain better eye contact. “You can touch me.” Carol said, taking Therese’s hands in her own. “But you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.” She warned as their joint palms hovered millimetres from her body.

They lingered there as Therese contemplated, watching Carol rock into her body slowly. She decided to take the deal, roughly wrapping her arms around the blonde to nibble and kiss her neck. “Deal. I can’t help myself.”

“Fuck, keep talking.” Carol said as Therese laid back, bending her knees so she could meet Carol thrust for thrust.

“I could barely breathe in the restaurant. I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown. You were driving me crazy. I couldn’t eat. All I could think about was getting you back to this hotel room.”

“I was thinking that too. I didn’t know what I was going to do with you. And when I got in well… let’s just say my plans changed for the better.” She arched her back, knowing she was close, driving her mound into the harness for friction, consequently pushing the cock deeper. It was a euphoric feeling.

“Carol, I’m so close.” Therese said, massaging the older woman’s hips.

Carol’s eyes flung open to see the brunette beginning to struggle. “Don’t you dare cum.” She warned and Therese took it seriously.

She knew she had to get Carol to cum first, so she let one of her hands drop from the sweating gyrating hips to rapidly circle Carol’s clit. The blonde was so wet and ready that it broke through any other barriers and in moments her body was shaking and convulsing as she screamed her wife’s name before dropping down onto her heaving body.

The cock slipped out slowly as Carol breathed. In her breathlessness she undid the buckle by her thigh, letting her hand slip in feeling Therese’s anticipation greet her before making quickly tight circles straight onto the bud that was her clit which was straining to be touched. “Cum for me angel.” She said sated and it wasn’t long before she felt the familiar convulsions under her body before they both went limp.

After a while Carol felt finger tips glide up and down her back, mixing the dew. She couldn’t help but smile, maybe because of the mind bending orgasms she had had that day. Or maybe it was because the way Therese always cared for her, and made a small gesture to make sure she was ok. Or maybe, just maybe it was a bit of both.

“Thank you for coming to check up on me. That was sweet.” Therese said getting her breath back, using the last of her energy to lean up and kiss the top of Carol’s head which rested, sated on her chest.

“Well… I was worried, I didn’t know if I had pushed too far.”

She felt Therese’s chuckles reverberate through her chest. “Don’t worry, I was just incapable of taking the teasing. It was either leave, bear in mind I was hoping you would follow. Or it was throw you down onto the table and ruin Gen’s perfect meal as we fucked upon it.”

Therese moved Carol’s thigh a little higher so she could unbuckle the last strap and toss it off of herself. “I didn’t feel that when I was teasing though.”

“That’s because I wasn’t wearing it.” The blonde propped her head up on Therese’s chest and felt one of her wife’s hands raise from the small of her back to brush curls off of her forehead to which they were plastered.

“Go on then, don’t make me wait any longer. How did you get it?” Carol asked, the curiosity was killing her.

“I reached the apartment. Let myself in. And there was an opaque black bag on the table with a box inside with a note that read _‘To the newly-weds, F+E x’_ And I looked inside, and tada! Next thing I know I’m trying it on, and you’re walking through the door. And the only thing I can remotely think about, is fucking you.” Carol tensed her weak legs to move up slightly and kiss her wife. It was sweet and gentle, a juxtaposition to how they had been mere minutes ago. “And where did you get these?”

She felt Therese hook her thumb into the panties that may have been crotch-less but were now soaked and ruined. “Would you believe it if I said I brought them by mistake?”

Therese laughed at Carol’s wincing expression. “No.”

“Well it’s true!” She said pinching Therese for laughing. “I got them when I was a horny 20 year old. One year when my parents came over unexpectedly, I threw them - a little ashamedly - in the front of this suitcase and on the second day in Vegas I found them in there.”

Therese tried to pull a serious face but I was broken by her sarcastic reply. “Okkkkk Sure.”

“It’s true!” Carol protested sitting up, watching Therese roll about with laughter below her. “Stop it! It is, I promise!”

“I said alright!” Therese said holding her hands up in surrender but Carol caught them, lacing them with her own before pinning them to the bed

She tried to kiss her lover but failed to do so as they both couldn’t stop laughing. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t you love me.” Therese smiled, using her restrained hands to her advantage, pulling them out wide to force Carol low enough to kiss.

“You’re right I do love you… That’s the infuriating part.”

“I know…” Therese said warmly, remembering this perfect moment before she opened her mouth to speak again. “But what I didn’t know was Dominant Carol!”

“Oh God!” Carol said rolling off of the brunette, ready to climb off the bed and dash into the bathroom, but Therese caught her before her feet could touch the ground and flung her back onto the bed, prying Carol’s hands away from covering her face.

“Don’t hide! She’s sexy.” She said kissing each of her fingertips.

“Really? You don’t mind. I mean I know we should have talked about this but you were so hot and… I couldn’t help myself.” She sighed as Therese rested the blonde’s palms on her face.

“She’s hot, ridiculously so. I like doing as she says, and also disobeying, it’s honestly a turn on.” She reassured. “As long as you aren’t _always_ dominant Carol.”

“Of course I won’t be. Not when I make _love_ to you. Only when you want me to be.” Carol said truthfully. It was true she liked to take charge, but she didn’t want to make Therese’s uncomfortable.

“Do you think I could be dominant with you sometime?” Therese asked biting her lip.

Carol pulled the lip from beneath her teeth understanding why her wife found it such a turn on. “We could arrange that.” She said her eyes not diverting from the faint fading bite marks.

“Oh? Only if you can slot me into your big New York city schedule.” She teased.

“I will always make time for you in my big New York city schedule as long as you make time for me.”

“I will… Does this mean I’m going to have to take you out on a first date?!”

“We’re married!”

“So?! I think we deserve one! How about I cook you dinner, sound good?” Carol nodded, unabashedly smiling at Therese’s plans. “Speaking of dinner, did I hear you say you brought mine? I’m starved.”

“It’s on the kitchen island…” Carol could see Therese warring between staying in bed and getting her food. “Go get it and hurry back.”

Therese grinned. “I love you.”

“Yeah I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Come talk to me ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, stop what you're doing and go read and witness the beauty that is Cate Blanchett, our goddess and saviour, in her self edited, all female issue of W Magazine titled 'The Female Gaze'.
> 
> I have never hyperventilated so hard.
> 
> Here's the link : https://www.wmagazine.com/gallery/cate-blanchett-female-photographers-artists-cover-story
> 
> You're welcome ;)

Carol had gone to relax by the pool with Abby for a while wanting a little one on one with her since they seemed a little tense earlier that day. The sun was setting, and there was nothing like bathing in the glow of it. Therese however had gone to gamble with the rest of them. As much as they wanted to stay together, they didn’t want to come off as too suspicious.

“So, how’s Rindy doing with Harge?” Abby said, tilting her head back a little further.

“Oh, I spoke to her on the way down here for a little bit. He’s driving her up the wall. But you know, he does that with everyone. Her cold is on the verge of breaking so she’s a little bunged up but apart from that all is good in New York.”

“I’m glad.” Abby said picking up her drink from the side where it sweat, stirring it a little, they had gone full out, cocktail and all.

“How’s our baby? Is she doing ok?”

“The store is just fine, don’t you worry about a thing. I had those stores made bulletproof before I left. Seriously, it would take a complete moron to let anything go wrong.” Carol chuckled at her best friend. She was good at her job, she would admit that.

“Well that’s good. So… Therese tells me that you’re proposing? That’s awfully romantic of you Abby.” Carol said sipping upon her own drink.

“Ah, is that all she told you?”

Carol thought back to the conversation in the bathtub. “Only that you asked for her permission and she said yes.”

“Well, the part I forgot to mention is that I changed my mind.” She said nonchalantly. Carol however choked a little on her drink.

“What?!” She spluttered.

“I’m going to propose in our room. And I want you all to be there to witness it. I told Therese before they left. She’s telling the rest, obviously keeping it on the hush from Gen. So, I don’t care where you all are as long as you are in that room at 8pm on the dot.”

“It’s only just getting to 7pm now Gerhard. You’re cutting this a little fine.” Carol said sitting up to look down at her best friend.

“What can I say, I want to be glowing in the photos.” Abby said shimmying.

“Alright, I’ll be there.” Carol smiled. Things took a softer tone. “You know I’m so happy for you. When I see you and Gen I just think…. I think she’s everything you deserve. And it makes me happy to see you so happy Abigail.”

“Thanks Carol.” She said sincerely, holding out her hand for Carol to thread her fingers through squeezing it supportively. “Now... finding you someone.”

Carol rolled her eyes, swatting Abby’s hand away, laying back on her sun lounger, covering her eyes with her arm. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’m satisfied at this present moment. I wouldn’t want to ruin this moment with relationship woes.”

“You don’t think of what it would be like to have my life?” Abby said sitting up swinging her legs off the bed.

“I have a child and a divorce Abby, I had your life, just with the wrong person, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love my daughter to pieces.”

There was a short silent then a small chuckle that made Carol open her eyes to squint at her friend and ask what was so funny. “I still can’t believe you had her at 21! You’re entire twenties.”

“Riddled with divorce and school runs. I know. But I am much happier in my thirties and free then I ever was in my twenties. And don’t act like we didn’t have fun. We’ll always have bora-bora Abby.” There was a holiday they would never forget.

“Oh god! Bora-Bora.” Abby said reminiscing. She still remembered how it had been lovely for the majority, but then poured it down with rain unexpectedly. They were soaked and giddy, and a little drunk. They had kissed, fooled around a little, but ended up laughing their way out of it. They had an amazing friendship that couldn’t be thrown away. “What a trip! But seriously, you don’t think of getting remarried… maybe to a girl this time?” Abby prodded.

“As insufferable as you are I’ll answer truthfully and say I do. I’m not sure about kids. Maybe, if I had someone to share one with. And, a nice intimate wedding. You and Gen, and Dannie and Phil. All around my bridesmaids and best men. Having game nights in my apartment, having a drink at the bar, movie nights, days out. Holidays just like this. Coffees. Kissing her goodbye, having someone to hold in bed. You know little things, which just feel better when you’re in the arms of someone else.” Carol said, these were all things she had imagined with a certain brunette, possibly in the not so distant future.

Abby broached the subject carefully. “And Therese?”

Carol tried to play it off cool. “What about Therese?”

“At the wedding. You only mentioned four of us.”

“Oh, I meant Therese would be there too! Of course! We are… friends.” _Of sorts, girlfriends… with rings… and a quickie marriage._ “You know… she’s something else Abby.”

“I knew you would think so. I mean you just had to get past the hatred.”

Carol laughed. “Yes, I guess we did… She’s special that girl. I think all this hatred, it was this odd kind of tension between us. Plus I hated Richard, and I was a little, snotty let’s say when we first met. Anyway, it’s taken us some time and way… _way_ too many misunderstood conversations, but we seem to have clicked.”

“You know she was literally hyperventilating in gay over you a few hours ago.” Carol laughed and the auburn prodded her ribs. “I’m not kidding the girl could barely breathe! You nearly sent her into cardiac arrest.”

“Oh stop it! A little gay never hurt anybody.”

“You know, I think it worked on her. I swear that girl is getting more androgynous each morning. And let me tell you, it’s hot.”

“Right?! A couple nights ago, when we all went out clubbing, we came back and… changed before going out again. You should have seen her. A big denim jacket over a shirt, her hair all messy tied up in a bun. I mean when they say get yourself a girl who can do both she really does check the criteria.”

“Ah, so you do remember where you guys went out that night. Do tell.”

“Well…” Carol started, choosing her words carefully. “We didn’t want to say anything because you all might get jealous but…” _Stick to the plan, we are nearly out of the woods…_ “We went on the high roller Ferris wheel. It was amazing. I don’t remember tonnes from that night but I remember the slow jazz in that cabin and the city lights.”

Abby tilted her head to Carol and waited for the blonde to do the same. “Would you ever…?”

“Would I ever what?” Carol asked looking to her friend who pushed back her sunglasses to give Carol a knowing look. The blonde blushed. “Don’t you have a fiancée to propose to?! I mean, you’re going to miss it. You better go get changed and try and find her if I am to meet you in the room at 8!”

Abby checked her phone. Carol was right but she was so close. “I have ti-”

“Nope! Move it, Gerhard.” Carol said getting up, gathering their things, downing her drink before pulling her friend onto her feet.

“Fine! I tried! Have it your way!” Abby whined letting her body be dragged back in the direction of the hotel.

 

///

“I’m so excited. And we are sure Gen knows nothing?” Dannie asked, turning to Carol, Phil and Therese.

“Nope! While Carol was changing they were on a gondola ride. So when we go in now everything should be put in motion.” Phil answered as his key card hovered by the door. “Are we ready?”

Carol straightened herself out, picking a piece of flint off of Therese’s suit jacket lapel as the brunette tried to flatten a few messy strands of her hair. “Ready.” They answered in unison.

Phil slipped the key card in and out, before opening the door quietly, tiptoeing ahead of the rest of the pack until they got to the living area. Gen was sat on top of the closed piano with her fiancée between her legs.

“Well?!” Therese asked. “Is the deed done?!” She beamed, holding Carol’s hand with a death grip. But their grins slowly faltered when Abby turned around letting Gen and her own face come into view. “Guys. What’s the matter? Why do you look so solemn?”

Carol turned to Phil to ask if he knew anything about this but before she could he and Dannie were walking over to stand with Abby and Gen. “What’s going on… I’m confused? Did you not propose?”

“Oh she did…” Gen clarified. “On the gondola.”

Therese smiled again, but she felt out of place as no one else was. “Well congratulations you guys!” Her enthusiasm wore off as she looked upon the defeated smiles. “Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?” Therese said tired of trying to decipher the odd looks.

“This is an intervention.” Phil said slowly, not able to make eye contact with the brunette or the blonde till the sentence was through.

“Regarding what?” Carol asked, pulling Therese a little closer, holding her hand tighter.

“Regarding your conduct.” Dannie answered.

Carol didn’t know what to make of the situation. “My conduct?!” Abby recognised the words immediately. Of course Dannie hadn’t known but Carol’s ‘conduct’ had come up a lot during her divorce.

“No!” She interjected. “Carol not your conduct. You’re… ok, well I guess it’s time to come clean.” She said wringing her hands. Therese and Carol simply stared at her. “We made a bet. We made a stupid bet on your… _friendship_.”

“What… mine and Therese’s?” Carol could see where this was going. They were telling them the truth. “And what was this _bet_?”

Gen cleared her throat. “Well, we bet a pair of premium first class tickets back to New York, on whether or not you and Therese would sleep together by the end of this trip…”

Carol looked to Therese and they shared a look. They were both ready. “Guys.” Therese began. “Carol and I k-”

“Wait. That’s not the only thing.” They certainly didn’t see this one coming. “We don’t know, if you have slept together or not. And no one has won this bet. We called it off.” Dannie and Phil looked a little guiltily at one another but it went unnoticed. “But, we want you guys to know, just in case you are oblivious to this but…”

“But what?” Carol asked.

Dannie sighed. “You guys are in love but we are afraid that you don’t know it.” There. It was out.

Carol and Therese couldn’t believe their ears. “ _We’re_ in _love_?” Therese had to contain her smile as she gestured between herself and the blonde.

They fumbled on words until Gen spoke up. “We know you’ve said it’s all friendship. And at first the bet was a friendly joust. But then we began to watch you two and it’s palpable. I’ve never seen anything like it. And as soon as we knew for sure we called off the whole thing…”

“So, the bet is off. There was no winner?” Therese said, knowing she needed verification, and if she was granted it, maybe this would be the day they stepped from the shadows.

“Yes it’s off - but seriously? No… ‘ _We aren’t in love. I don’t know what you’re on about. I have a child we fight all the time. How dare you make such a bet’_ speech?” Phil queried.

Carol pulled Therese closer, wrapping her hand around her petite waist, needing her support. “Well. I would give that speech. If Therese and I didn’t already know about the bet.”

“And I would back Carol up completely.” Therese added. “If I wasn’t in love with her.”

The couple waited for it to dawn on their friends who looked at them with such bafflement. This was not the answer they thought they were getting. Abby was the first to snap out of it. “So you’re saying…”

“Yep.” Carol answered knowing what the question was.

Gen was next. “But we just…”

“Yeah…” Therese sighed, giving them a bit more time.

It was Dannie’s turn now. “And you two…”

“For a while now…” Carol wished she could hold her tongue but she simply couldn’t, their reactions were priceless. “YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES!”

Phil was still in a cloud of misunderstanding. “WHAT?!”

“Oh my god! I wish I had my camera.” Therese cried. “Gen this was priceless. You were all acting like someone had died!” She laughed into her wife.

Carol was nearly crying, she had never seen it coming out like this but by the time they had gotten to it, all she could find was the humour in it all. “Right?! Ah! You know, I thought telling them would be difficult but this was rather fun. And you know, it’s just such a huge weight off my shoulders. Hiding hasn’t been particularly easy.”

“Tell me about it!” Therese could barely breathe. “God you guys are all so oblivious!”

Phil’s brain like an elastic band, snapped, and before he knew it he was screaming out, “WE KNEW!”

Gen frowned. “Knew what?”

“ABOUT CAROL AND THERESE!”

“Phil shut up!” Dannie said trying to silence him and they struggled as Phil tried to pry his hand off his mouth.

“What do you mean you knew?!” Carol asked.

“Yeah how?!” The rest said in unison.

Phil finally managed to push Dannie’s hand off and take a breath to say, “I brought a girl back to the apartment the night we went to that gambling event and they were fucking on the floor in the living room!”

There was a collective gasp, and Therese’s face had gone bright red. “Oh my god!” She said burying her face in Carol’s neck.

Dannie pushed him away. “Phil! C’mon!”

“What the hell?! You knew they were screwing all this time, and you said nothing?!” Abby said, pushing Dannie, since Phil was already a panting mess on the floor from his tiff with Dannie. “You didn’t say anything because you knew you would lose the bet!”

Dannie looked to Phil to silence him once more but it was too late, he couldn’t get out from under Abby’s intense gaze. “Then I told Dannie and we found them cuddled up on the floor the morning after movie night.”

“You both knew?! Right that’s it! Abby and I are having those tickets.” Gen said crossing her arms, completely ignoring the fact the Carol and Therese were melting in embarrassment since their first time together had been seem by no one other than Phil.

“That’s not fair!” Dannie whined.

Gen insisted. “It is!”

“No, Phil’s right, that isn’t fair. Carol and I should get them!” Therese said finally managing to pick her dignity up off the floor where her jaw lay seconds ago.

The entire group froze. “What?!”

Carol slung an arm over Therese’s shoulder. “We played you guys at your own bet. We didn’t know till this morning so hats off to keeping that quiet but still, that’s why we upped the ante this morning. So we will have those tickets thank you very much.” She said kissing Therese’s temple, feeling the brunette lean into it as they watched their friends smugly.

“So… how long have you guys been screwing?”

Abby smacked her fiancée’s arm. “GEN!”

“Around…” Carol thought for a second. Time seemed to stretch a lot further with Therese. “4 days.”

“4 whole days?!”

Therese was quick to cut in. “But I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her, it just took us a little while to see past the tension and recognise what it was.” She said looking up at her lover who smiled down upon her. She would have kissed her but she could feel Abby’s eyes burning holes into her neck.

“I’m so angry…” She said, exceedingly calm, which was creeping everyone out. “At the both of you!”

The couple shifted in their position feeling a little uncomfortable, feeling a need to apologise. “And we’re sorr-“

“BUT I’M ALSO SO HAPPY!” Abby yelled, stretching out her arms, wrapping them round the two. The rest of the group soon joined, Phil peeling himself off the floor to get into the group hug. “This could have gone so much worse. You guys could have been oblivious and this would have been so awkward!”

They held each other tightly, until Dannie opened one eye peering around, seeing the blonde and brunette, close, their foreheads touching. “Jeez, now that I’m seeing it, I kind of want to un-see it.”

“Yeah, seeing you guys kiss would be weird… but hot.” Phil said as they pulled out the hug. Gen punched him on the arm. “Ow!”

Suddenly Abby’s eyes grew wide. “Wait – 4 days – that means… Alexis.”

“Oh please don’t speak of her.” Carol said putting her hand up, swallowing as if she might be sick. “That night was torturous.”

“You know that’s the night we sort of pegged that there was something between you two. When you were singing by the campfire...”Gen said gesturing between them, as they all smiled uncontrollably.

Dannie nudged Gen with his shoulder, winking at her. “I mean that lap dance was also a big buzzer.”

Abby simply landed one swift push to Dannie’s chest so he fell backwards over the couch, before turning back to “So you’re really in love then?”

“Yeah, we are…” Caro said, smiling at her wife, wrapping her arms around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck, pressing a kiss through the hair making Therese smile like a school child with a crush.

“You know I was going to suggest getting plastered after this intervention. But since everything is…” Gen gestured between Carol and Therese, “alright I guess, I just want to stay here and watch movies with you all… and then get plastered.”

“We’ll go put on pyjamas.” Therese said, almost dragging the blonde to the bedroom, letting the door swing shut behind them.

“I’ll get films.” Dannie said, scampering off to find the DVD’s, like an excited dog.

Phil said, even though he had eaten such a ginormous meal at ‘CUT’ he would never turn down food. “I’ll get popcorn.”

“Oh and Dannie?” Abby said, as she followed Gen to their room to get changed. “I think I spotted one in Carol’s room earlier. On the bedside table. Want to grab it?”

Dannie nodded knowingly, scouring the apartment for DVD’s before venturing into Carol and Therese’s room to fetch the one Abby had been on about. He slid it into the player before returning to fetch Carol and Therese. “Guys, c’mon the film is starting! It was really odd to set up. There’s no menu or- OH MY GOD!”

Dannie had immediately covered his eyes but Carol and Therese had just chuckled. “What, it’s not like you haven’t seen two girls kiss before.”

“I know but I’m still not used to it yet. Not because you’re women but because you’re… you!” He said moving his arms dramatically.

Therese rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you knew this entire time.”

“You know funny story, ha-” Therese and Carol will never know the end of that sentence because he had sped off at the speed of light towards the living room.

Carol slid over to where he was, following the smoke trails left behind. “Dannie! He’s crazy.”

Therese walked over to her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I can’t believe we did it!”

“I can’t either! Snuggle up with me on the couch?” Carol said happy with her new found freedom. She could now hold Therese on the couch, console her when scared, kiss her when ecstatic, been in some form of contact without being wary, although their efforts to hide their wandering hands and lust had obviously not been as secretive as she had thought.

“I would love to.” Therese leant up to Carol, pecking her on the lips in a familiar way, which was becoming more and more domestic as each second ticked by. They entered the living room, pyjama clad, carrying a blanket to snuggle up with, and collecting cocktails from Gen on the way to the couch. “What we watching?” Therese asked settling into the corner of the couch, letting Carol settle into her.

“We aren’t quite sure yet. We found the CD on your bedside table.” Dannie said holding up the clear plastic DVD case that had been lying on their bedside table moments ago.

Therese’s eyes grew wide. “What?!” She snapped, making Dannie flinch. “Carol is it Jack’s CCTV?” She asked, knowing that it was going to be thoroughly embarrassing if it were.

“No, I put that in my suitcase.” Carol said, straightening up and putting aside her cocktail.

Abby frowned. “Who’s Jack?” She asked the buzz of the strong concoction already setting in.

“Then we’re safe right?” Therese asked, ignoring the odd looks they were receiving. She couldn’t think of anything else it could be and judging by the look on Carol’s face neither could she.

“What happened at Jack’s?” Gen prodded but she was cut off by Dannie who was trying to decipher the image that had appeared on screen. He clicked play.

“Guys, I think it’s starting halfway through. God the lighting is poor. Wait is that a chapel? Who is that?” It was Carol stumbling up to the altar with Therese’s hand in her own as the fake Elvis tidied himself up.

“TAKE OUT THE CD! TAKE IT OUT NOW!” Therese said leaping off the couch with Carol. She ran to the TV to hide it with her body while Carol rugby tackled Phil for the remote.

“What the fuck?!” Phil said trying to swat the blonde away but she was strong, dragging him off the sofa onto the floor as she clawed at the remote in his hand. “It’s just a movie! Why are you so protective?!”

“Seriously, Phil, if you want to live you’ll take it out NOW!” She warned nostrils flared. She was winning this fight. It was just in her grasp, Phil’s fingers were weakening and within moments she knew she could eject that CD and stash it in her room.

Phil knew he was losing, but refused to give is. If he lost the battle he wouldn’t lose the war. “Dannie get Therese!”

 _Fuck!_ Carol managed to swipe the remote but by the time she turned around to point it at the TV Therese was being taken to the floor and pinned there. “NO! DANNIE- ARGH!” She said thrashing off him, her eyes catching the screen as the vicar said ‘You may kiss your bride’. _Shit!_

“Oh…My…God…” Abby said, he eyes never diverting from the screen as they proceeded to kiss messily with passion, grasping at each other’s clothes as two elderly women bounced about the screen cheering for them.

Carol collapsed onto Phil. “Fuck!” She cursed, refusing to watch his shocked face as he lay with his mouth hanging open at the women he watch on screen.

“YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's out!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, i'm sorry. Life is a little bleh at the moment. Plus its freezing!
> 
> But here's the chapter you've been waiting for. :)

Their marriage license, wedding rings laid on the table, their wedding video as a back drop as they all sat around the scene in silence.

“Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?” Gen asked gesturing to the assortment of objects in front of them.

“On the night Therese and I went missing… we went to the High Roller Ferris wheel. There we met Florence and Ester, a couple we had befriended here in Vegas. We were the witnesses to their marriage and during the ceremony we… decided to tie the knot ourselves.”

“And…” Abby urged them on.

“And…” Therese took over, clearing her throat, her grip visibly tightening on Carol’s hand. “I don’t regret a single moment of that night. I know it’s fast. Faster than anything I’ve ever done before. But I refuse to deny my feelings any longer. It was love at first sight. However I was in a relationship, and…” Therese struggled to carry on under the scrutiny of her friends.

“I was stuck up. We’ve both matured, and grown as people. And I honestly believe Therese may be the piece to myself I have been missing for so long. Abby you must understand…” The auburn was quiet. “What happened with Therese I wanted, and I will not deny it.”

“Well…” Abby sighed, looking at the two of them, knowing the plan had worked, and everything was finally out. “At least you two have finally come clean.”

“Ok? That’s it?” Abby nodded, looking to the rest who agreed with her. “Why the change of heart?” Carol frowned, she didn’t understand, it couldn’t be this easy.

“Dannie?” Gen said simply, hoping he would take over as ‘group dad’.

Therese’s brows furrowed as she looked to her best friend who now stood walking over to Abby and Gen. “Dannie?”

“Well,” Dannie began. “We knew something was going on. We all did. The intervention hasn’t stopped.”

“What are you talking about?” Therese asked as the rest of the group looked awkwardly between each other.

“When I came to ask about what I should wear for Louise tonight, which she loved by the way, I found DVD on the side table, and after watching it and telling these guys, they found two rings in the draw and this document when Carol took Abby out for drinks.” He said, picking up the rings in his hand, giving the document to Phil.

Therese could hardly believe her ears. At the rate tables were turning tonight, she knew she’d be an unstable mess by the end of it. “You knew?!”

“Yes… So when Dannie and Gen found this,” Phil said shaking the marriage license. “We called the chapel that we saw in the video. It wasn’t too hard, and neither was finding the officiant.” He looked to the others momentarily, who all nodded in quick succession. “You guys never got married.”

“What?!” The couple said in unison taking a step towards Phil questioningly.

“The officiant never made it official. You got the license, the ceremony and the signing, but the documents were never filed, which is why you don’t have a marriage certificate only the license.” He explained.

“I don’t understand, we… we said I do, we signed the papers. Everything is there, all on film.” She looked almost desperate, trying to piece it all together, the double crossing and lies, mixing with the truth. “So…” Carol began, but she had no words.

Dannie answered her wordless question anyway. “No.”

Therese looked to her love, before shaking her head to clear it and ask. “And the wedding…?”

“No. But this is getting our own back in a way. Yes, we played you. But you played our play. So now, we are going to play the play you played on us because we played you.” Gen winked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t know what to say.” Carol whispered, blinking mindlessly as she tried to process the onslaught of information, it all made perfect sense, but no sense at all once she thought about it.

There had been a bet made on their relationship. They had gotten married in secret. The bet had been found out. Then they had been rumbled as it was clear they knew about the bet. But now after further veils and lies, it turns out that they had orchestrated the first intervention to see if Carol and Therese would confess to the marriage. And only when it was clear there would be no confession they had progressed with the second intervention. All to end in the fact that Carol and Therese had never really married.

“Say that you’ll both come with us for one last night out on the strip. Say you forgive us for torturing you both. Say you’ll stop hiding in front of us because we could not be more accepting of this relationship.” Dannie pressed taking a step forward, putting the wedding rings in the couple’s joint hands, clasping them around the bands, kneeling to their level.

“We love you both dearly. And we are sorry that we had to be the ones to say this. We wanted nothing but the two of you to be happy.” Phil said approaching with Abby and Gen. The bachelorette, wrapped Carol and Therese in a bear hug, missing the way Carol tilted her head down to press a long lingering kiss in the dark brown hair which promised a later conversation.

“Well?” Gen asked, unsure of how to approach the pair now.

“I say…” The blonde began, breathing heavily, needing to get out of this scenario. “We better go get ready.”

 

///

 

Therese, Carol and Phil sat in the back of the taxi. Therese’s eyes blinked slowly at the passing lights down the strip as they screamed excitement and adventure. Even with glowing perpetual happiness surrounding her, she couldn’t help but feel sad, her mind replaying the moments in their room where she and Carol had stood motionless in shock. It was one thing to get married in Vegas to a stranger, but another to fall in love with them and then realise none of it was real.

They departed the taxi and entered the club, the couple down a few more drinks than one would deem acceptable. Trying to be as happy as everyone else who bounced to the bass of the music seemed impossible when so much had gone unspoken.

And it got to the point where Carol couldn’t take it anymore. Her entire reason of being with Therese, the ability to be herself, was hidden under the want of a perfect last night, but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t put all of her feelings in a box ever again, that’s what led to her first divorce.

So halfway through dancing with the rest of their group she turned and left, jiving through the vibrating bodies, making a bee line for the toilets until she was face to face with a sink and mirror, splashing cold water on her face.

Abby, looked after her friend, preparing to follow but she felt a soft hand on her chest. It was Therese’s gently telling her to wait there as she followed behind, opening the door to the toilets. She could hear Carol sniffling, cursing at herself for being so stupid, and when Therese turned the corner, she met the blonde’s once strong stormy grey eyes now red and puffy, exuberating weakness as her body portrayed something entirely different. “Carol…” She said, reaching out for her but the blonde looked back to the mirror.

“I’m fine. It was just too stuffy in there. I want us to have a goodnight.” She said, plastering on a smile that Therese saw straight through.

“You’re not fine, Carol.” She sighed trying again to hold her but being shrugged off.

“Yes, I am.” The blonde said in frustration, raising her voice a little as she threw away the tissues she had blotted her eyes with, heading for the door.

“Well I’m not!” Therese broke. Carol turned to her, her feet turning away from the exit. “I’m not fine.” Her voice breaking on the last syllable. “I thought… I t-thought that-” She said, trying to keep the tears back but they refused to subside.

The blonde rushed to her, pulling her lover into a crushing hug before pulling back, embracing the trembling face in her hands, and kissing Therese’s forehead. “I know… I know. I thought so too…”

“I… I just don’t know whether to feel relieved or to feel sad. I don’t know why but I feel like I’m losing a part of us.”

“I know. But we aren’t. Because… I belong to you Therese. And I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me that. I don’t need a ring on my finger, I don’t need witnesses or lawyers or anything…” She said panting, pulling the brunette’s hands up to her lips, kissing where the ring used to lay. “I just need you to tell me that you belong to me too.”

Therese tilted Carol’s chin up, so their eyes could meet. “How could you think I was anything but yours?” She said, searching for the doubt that alluded the blonde.

“I just need to hear you say it.” Carol whispered, placing her forehead on the brunette’s.

Therese took a deep breath, placing Carol’s hands on her hips so she could reach up and caress the blonde’s face. “I am no one’s but yours. And if you truly belong to me then… be patient, and I promise I will give you everything.” She said leaning forward slightly to seal her words with a soft press of their lips. “I’ll give you the wedding you deserve, meet Rindy, and love you the way you deserve to be. We can do it right this time.”

“But what if I don’t want to do it the right way? What if I wanted it like this? Messy? Perfect?” Carol asked exasperated.

“You honestly believe that even if we planned a wedding and followed the usual milestones of a relationship that it wouldn’t be messy or perfect? C’mon, give me some credit.” The brunette winked, managing to pull a smile from the blonde and then a few lines of melodious laughter.

Carol looked back down to Therese, unable to bypass the way her heartrate rose a little whenever Therese would look at her in such a way. “You’re right. I’m sure we’ll find a way.” They had subconsciously began to sway. “I could take you on dates, like a normal couple. And kiss you in the morning before I leave for work. Set time aside for you.”

Therese ran her hands over Carol’s shoulders to flatten them on her chest. “Wear those sexy corporate suits?” She said unable to keep the cheeky glimmer from her eye.

“Oh so many sexy corporate suits. All different colours.” The blonde smiled, leaning into whisper. “I may even wear suspenders.”

Therese pulled back from their heart felt dance, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily at the thoughts in her head before taking a breath and brushing the blonde hair behind Carol’s ears as her eyes opened and lungs exhaled. “Do you promise?” She asked, lining the blonde’s jaw, tracing her lips with the pad of her thumb.

“I promise.” Carol whispered, pulling Therese away from the muffled pulse of the club and into the quiet intoxication of her voice. The breath of her words crashed against the valleys in Therese’s thumb.

“Then what more can I ask of you?”

 

///

 

“JACK!” Carol called as the bachelorette walked into the strip club, Therese’s hands in her own, their tears dried, determined to have a goodnight.

“Carol! Therese! My favourite married couple!” He beamed, stepping out from behind the bar to pull them into crushing hugs.

Gen frowned. “Ok, how many people know about the wedding?”

“Actually we aren’t married, the paperwork never went through.” Therese said shrugging solemnly.

“Oh that’s a shame. But you know, you could go get back up on the pole again Carol, I know the girls would love to join you. Maybe bring a friend up.” Jack winked before being distracted by his husband, slapping his ass cheekily as he walked by.

“ _Again_? Ok, have we been on a different trip to you guys or…” Phil asked, looking around to his friend. “It’s like you’ve been leading separate lives! Although I wouldn’t complain if any of you wanted to get up on stage.”

“Phil, you’re disgusting.” Dannie said shoving him into the bar before ordering a round of drinks.

“Nah, dude, want to know what’s really disgusting?” Jack chimed in. That gained the groups attention. “Having the newly refurbished private room, The McKinley, christened by these two.”

That was the blow that earnt all the gasps as Carol and Therese had never been so embarrassed. Therese thought she had reached her lowest knowing Phil had seen her and Carol having sex, but this truly was a new low.

The hoots and jokes didn’t stop the entire night. When Gen had suggested going to a strip club it had been a good idea, and at the time so was Carol’s suggestion of Jack’s place. But the decision had never been more regrettable. Therese had ordered Phil a lap dance, Dannie a turn on the pole, Abby way too many drinks to walk straight and Gen some bunny money. And it was only after all their friends were pre occupied that the teasing stopped.

Carol quickly caught on to what Therese had done. “You’re a fucking genius.” She said, pulling the brunette into her lap.

“Oh I know… and even surrounded by all these gorgeous women, none of them hold candle to you. It’s like walking into a gallery but already owning the main attraction. I love it.” Therese said, her eyes never diverting from the blonde, everyone else was background.

“Oh, so you are possessive?” Carol said biting her lip.

Therese grinned slyly. “Only a little bit, I mean dance with whoever you want but if someone gets to handsy I wouldn’t put it past me to smack a bitch down, so to speak.”

“That’s hot.” Carol breathed before claiming Therese’s lips with her own, pulling her down into the chair so they were pressed together more firmly. For a women who hadn’t had sex in quite a while before Therese, this new sex life really was an eye opener. She had never wanted a woman more, and people may say it was the honeymoon period but she could see this period of her life lasting a while. They had already had sex three times that day. And she wouldn’t say no to a fourth. Suddenly Phil knocked into the back of their chair as he fell from the pole he shared with Dannie. He apologised quickly before scrambling back up. “That’s… not so hot, C’mon we better take them home, look at them. They’re going to tear this place apart. Wait is Gen taking her top off?” Carol asked, not quite believing her eyes.

Therese snapped out her haze, following Carol’s eye line before spotting the two women drunkenly stumbling abut on stage. “Don’t worry, I got her, you try and grab Phil and Dannie. I’ll grab Gen and Abby.” Therese reluctantly climbed off Carol’s lap and headed towards her friends, shouting up to them, “Hey, we’re going. C’mon. We need to get home.”

Abby pouted, letting her shirt fall back into place before clambering down, squishing Therese’s cheeks with her fingers. “Therese, we’re sorry. We are - I love that you love Carol. And… and…” Therese frowned, knowing that look anywhere, directing the auburn away before she threw up. Thankfully most of it went in the ice bucket.

Gen simply rubbed her wife’s back although the amount she was swaying as she did worried her. “Here we go. C’mon I’ll get a cab.” She said pulling Abby up, spotting Jack on his way over with the mop. “Hey sorry about this Jack.”

“Happens all the time no worries.” He shrugged, cleaning everything in a few calculated swipes. “Don’t be a stranger ok?”

“We won’t be.” The brunette winked, but her gaze was snapped away when Gen broke into a sprint to the door. Therese leaned back just in time to watch her superman dive into the cab which held Dannie and Phil, leaving Carol to try and shove all their limbs in so she could shut the door. Therese’s ears twitched when she heard something quiet being mumbled in her ear.  “Wait, what are you trying to say?”

Abby sighed melodramatically before leaning in once more. “Carol’s weak spot is the back of her neck.” She said with a smirk before tilting back, trying to give the brunette finger guns but failing miserably.

“What?” Therese frowned in confusion.

Abby giggled. “The back of her neck, all the way up to her ears and down to her shoulders. She crumbles like sand. Trust me, we got a massage on a work retreat. She had to leave it early because she couldn’t stop groaning, like really, _really_ loudly.” She laughed down Therese’s ear canal but the brunette simply rolled her eyes and begun dragging the auburns limp body to the cab.

Once finally in Carol went to sit in next, but the mischievous look on Therese’s face and the odd way she looked at her neck made her ask. “Everything alright?”

Therese looked away from the back of Carol’s neck, her mind abuzz with endless possibilities and a slight annoyance that she hadn’t voyaged to the back of Carol’s neck yet since she was too busy admiring the front. “Yes, fine. I just can’t wait to get you home.”

“Oh really?” Carol said arching an eyebrow, bobbing down to slide into the taxi.

“Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... yes i am a horrible person... no i'm not this depressive in real life... yes i'm sure... no i don't know how this will affect Carol and Therese's relationship in the long run... yes i am making up this imaginary conversation as i go along ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“I’m exhausted.” Carol sighed stripping off her nightwear until she was only in her underwear. “Wow I’m so hot.” She said fanning herself as she came out of the bathroom seeing Therese already in bed.

“Then you should remove those offensive items of clothing and join me.” Therese said pulling back the sheets on Carol’s side. “C’mon, I’ll be the big spoon.” She winked.

“Ah, well how could I resist such a tempting offer?” She said taking off her bra before trying to climb in but a hand between her breasts stopped her. “What?”

“Pants too.” Therese said looking down to the blonde’s crotch and back up. Carol rolled her eyes, slipping off her pants and throwing them into the open lid suitcase which was packed and sorted for tomorrow before finally sliding in. She took Therese’s hand in her own before turning away from her, effectively pulling them into a perfect spooning position, the brunette’s fingers lightly caressing the centre of Carol’s chest.

Carol arched down kissing Therese’s hand softly before flicking a few switches, only leaving a lamp in the corner of the room as a source of light and the twinkling city below. “Goodnight angel.”

Therese knew now was the time to see if what Abby said had been true. _Surely I’ve kissed her here before, surely?_ But Therese really couldn’t recall, so she leant forward and pressed her lips on the notch at the back of Carol’s neck, placing massaging, hard, stimulating kisses all the way up slowly, feeling the blonde’s heart beat quicken, before veering off to the back of her ear. “Goodnight.” She whispered upon it before falling back to the pillow.

She could feel Carol’s chest moving a little quicker than it should for a woman relaxing. Therese ‘accidently’ allowed her hand to brush down ‘mistakenly’ brushing one of the blonde’s nipples, which were harder than she had ever felt them. “Are you cold?” She asked, thankful Carol couldn’t see her because she was grinning like a devil.

“Hmmm.” Carol thought, trying to retain control. They had to fly out to New York tomorrow and she wanted to be up early. “No, I just can’t seem to fall asleep as quickly as I usually do.”

“Something on your mind?” Therese teased, hoping the smile wasn’t evident in her words. She felt Carol’s legs squirm a little uncomfortably upon hers.

“No… no.”

“Really, your neck seems a little tense.” Therese said brushing a few more strands of blonde away from it so she could pepper some light kisses. “I think I feel a knot here.” She lied but it gave her the excuse to nip the muscle with her teeth and then suck it into her mouth hard. She could hear the blonde’s breathing now, deep and hard. “Better? Think you could go to sleep now?” She toyed, her fingers ‘absentmindedly’ brushing up and down the centre of Carol’s stomach.

“No, I think I still feel the knot, it’s moved a little.”

“Oh where to?”

“I don’t know it kind of runs from here all the way down to here. Would you…?”

“Of course.” Therese obliged, latching onto the skin, massaging deep into the muscle with her tongue. This time Carol groaned so deeply Therese felt it vibrate into her chest. “Sorry did that hurt.”

“No, no, it felt good. Keep going, go all the way up, I can feel it loosening.”

Carol couldn’t contain herself. She knew they had a flight in literal hours, but it was something about the back of her neck, _Oh my god right there!_ She thought, biting her lip to muffle another primal moan as the brunette made her way up. Suddenly she stopped and she was about to complain when Therese said, “You know, this one is so deep, do you mind if I use my teeth?” She asked innocently enough.

Carol had to steady her breathing. “N-no.” She said shakily but before she knew it she was pushing her ass back into Therese’s front when teeth sank into the hollow of her collarbone and the back of her neck, biting into the muscle and squeezing it together until her mouth popped in departure. “Th- Therese.” Carol gasped, hoping no one in the suite had heard her cry out so loudly.

“Yes, honey.” She said soothing over the large bite mark with open mouthed kisses feeling Carol’s hips now rhythmically moving into her own.

“Do you really want to sleep tonight or do you think you could find it within yourself to go one more time?” She asked, looking over her shoulder, seeing the brunette’s lips puffy and red.

“I was wondering when you would cave.” Therese grinned not giving Carol a chance to respond as she pulled them up and out of the bed, using their spooning position to her advantage to she sat kneeled behind the blonde whose kneeling form slotted perfectly into her own as she reached around and trailed her hand down slowly.

“Kiss my neck, please.” Carol begged, feeling lips depart to nuzzle in her hair but at her command they returned to the sweet spots and she groaned out in appreciation. Her body was on fire as she felt an arm snake around her body and travel across her stomach, southward, only to turn 180 in its direction to tug at one of her nipples.

Carol let her head droop to watch what Therese was doing to her through her blonde tresses feeling teeth sink into her clavicle, disrupting her line of vision as her eyes fluttered close once more. Her head flipped back onto Therese’s shoulder as she felt fingers walk towards her centre, surpassing her lips.

It was only then she realised that they had subconsciously built up a rhythm, rocking their bodies together, grinding against one another, the movement dragging the pads of the brunette’s fingers across her slit gloriously before they too joined the rhythm to still at her clit.

As they began to circle, Therese released Carol’s neck only to rise a little and claim her mouth. The moans echoing between them, feeling each other’s hearts clang against one another. When Therese pulled away so abruptly Carol didn’t know what to make of it. She wondered if she was being too loud but the unadulterated adoration that Therese looked down at her with made the thought dissipate.

“I love you.” She whispered as her fingers entered, their positioning creating a force on the blonde’s clit with the palm of Therese’s hand. Carol gasped as she was filled, her breathing staccato for a minute before the brunette’s lips returned to her neck. Their hips began to move in synchrony once more building an ever so slightly quickening pace as the veins on the blonde’s neck became more prominent as her pale skin reddened.

You could nearly see the blood pumping each one, Therese could feel the blonde’s pulse against her tongue and regulated their pace to it. Each time it would speed so would she, and it worked like a treat, because Carol was on the edge quicker than she had ever been before.

“Therese… Christ Therese!” Carol moaned, her nipples straining as her back began to arch against her lover. It was then she felt the brunette’s free hand travel up her body, gently directing her head to look back at her. Their gaze snapping back like a magnet.

Therese skin warmed as Carol panted onto it. She swept back the blonde hair once, twice from her flawless face, cupping the jaw that could cut into her soft palm, leaning in slowly as her fingers curled inside Carol. She brushed their lips, teasing a kiss before changing course at the last minute sucking the skin that lay behind her ear, off the line of her jaw and on the flow of the back of her neck, into her mouth, hard.

Carol let go.

Her body collapsed in on itself as she screamed out her lover’s name, her muscles twitching. The hand across her body the only thing keeping her upright as she shattered into a million pieces, trembling and cursing as she came down from her high, opening her eyes to find her body cushioned in the arms of her lover.

“I love you…” She panted as her body regained control. She knelt up, testing her balance on her own for a minute before turning on the brunette, more or less falling on her until they were laid on the mattress, Therese pinned beneath her, kissing languidly as she slowly clasped Therese’s wrists in her hands. “Stay.” She said squeezing her wrists before letting go.

She dismounted the brunette, standing wearily before commanding her legs to walk to the suitcase. Her thighs burned from being stretched in a different way but it soon wore off. Therese could hear the familiar clinking of metal and the sound pulled her from her haze. Watching Carol, wild, uninhibited, wanting, moaning. It was like an out of body experience. Seeing her blonde curls draped over her shoulder as she thrusted down onto her fingers.

She didn’t have much time to think about it because Carol was already knelt between her legs, watching her like a hawk, her neck pink with bite marks, bruising kisses and scratches. “Are you ready?” She asked brushing the tip of the toy between her folds.

“You realise this is the 5th time we’ve had sex today? The tent. After the bath. After dinner. Then, and now.” Therese said beckoning for her.

Carol fell onto her hands either side of Therese’s head. “Are you complaining?” She asked leaning down to nibble her earlobe.

“No, but I think we might have to sleep after this one.” Therese said trailing a hand down the blonde’s back before reaching her ass, pulling it towards her to tell the blonde to push in.

“We could always stop now.” Carol whispered, feeling herself sinking further.

She sat up looking down at the brunette whose jaw tensed before relaxing. “We both know that isn’t true.” She said before opening her eyes to look up at Carol. “Take me.”

The blonde began to thrust her hips. It had been awhile, but the sensation was one she could drown in. Each thrust was like taking a hit of a drug. Instead of a chemical rush through her body, Therese would call out for her, or moan, or bite her lip, or arch her back, or strain up to kiss her, or fist her hands in the sheets. It was the most addictive drug one could abuse.

Carol took Therese’s hands, which had wrapped themselves so tightly in the quilt, in her own, pinning them above the brunette’s head, using them to leverage her balance but more importantly to watch her writhe beneath her. She saw Therese’s hands claw out beneath hers which made her look to the brunette’s face for reassurance but all she saw was pure ecstasy as her lover muffled her moan into her arm.

She was arched out beautifully below and the blonde couldn’t resist, she found herself latching onto a nipple, tugging the peak and nibbling slowly until Therese head butted her, desperate to claim her lips. “Carol, harder.” She breathed into their kiss to which Carol responded with longer deeper thrusts creating a new sound from the brunette.

It was as short gasp which growled its way into a groan. “I wish I could control myself better, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you. Just like we are now.”

“Yes, keep going.” Therese panted seeing the grey eyes be consumed by dilating pupils.

“I think you’re going to be the death of me because I constantly find myself wanting you. Even when I shouldn’t…”

It was like each word was perpetuating them further, bringing more force, speed, lust, and need. “Yes.” The only word Therese could manage to reply with.

The words were spilling from Carol now. “When you walk. Talk – especially to others. When you dress, smile, when you look straight through me. You’ve always been able to do that. See straight through me, past the bullshit. You’ve always seen _me_ , and it’s the hottest thing alive…” She said, crashing against Therese’s lips, pulling back with her lip between her teeth, only letting go when Therese made eye contact. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked.

“Yes, tell me.” Carol could have asked anything, Therese’s hips were pinned under the blonde’s and her orgasm was approaching like a tsunami wave. “I’m so close - Don’t stop!” She breathed her voice increasing in pitch.

“The night we met, I went home… I stripped off…” The image was clear as day in Therese’s mind. “And I fucked myself...”

“Carol, oh god!”

“And I felt so guilty, because all I could think about...” She said picking up the pace, tightening her grip on the brunette’s wrists as the tell-tale signs of her orgasm were intensifying.

Therese tried to splutter a warning, but her muscles barely allowed it as her brain processed exactly what had gone on behind closed doors that night. “I’m going… Oh fuck!”

“Was you.” She let go of Therese’s wrists as her entire body contracted. Her body was consumed by the brunette’s and pulled down to the bed tightly as her limbs shook and twitched around the blonde and the toy buried deep inside her.

Carol simply held the brunette, talking her down, stroking her quivering body and kissing any part of her she could reach. She only moved to find Therese’s eye line when she heard a trembling whisper ask. “Is that true?”

“I was a goner from the first look, my angel.” Carol said honestly, kissing Therese earnestly with all the love she could muster before pulling out, sitting off the edge of the bed to undo the straps.

Therese brushed her fingers languidly up and down the blonde’s back in the glow of the neon lights as she undid the buckles. “It was you…” She said breaking the silence, pushing herself up onto her elbows as the blonde turned to her, dropping the toy off the bed. “I broke up with Richard because of you.”

Carol paused. “You what?” She asked incredulously. “I think I vaguely remember you telling me something similar to this.” She frowned. _Something about a taxi?_

Therese managed to lift herself from the foot of the bed and swivel to the head, getting herself comfortable before gesturing for Carol to join. “Do you remember when I said I had started to notice other people?” She asked as the blonde lowered into her side, happy to relax in the arms of her lover. “Well, you and I were arguing more. I was getting more pent up. And instead of wanting to storm out, I just wanted to rip your goddamn clothes off.” She chuckled, feeling the same deep happiness reverberate through the blonde’s chest. “I’d never felt that way before, about anyone, and back then I thought it may be because you got under my skin. The irritation just made me hot and bothered.” She placed a kiss on her lover’s shoulder, her thumb caressing their joint hands which Carol held to her chest. “But it wasn’t just the physical attraction.” Therese clarified.

“Really?” Carol looked back to her raising an eyebrow.

“Truthfully, after a while, I would _try_ to argue with you because I was trying to find your flaws, pick them apart. _Try_ and tell myself that you weren’t right for me, that we were too incompatible.”

“We could have been doing this…” Carol said rolling her shoulders to gesture to their body position. “All that time.”

“I know, but I’m glad it happened here, I mean nearly marrying you brought us closer don’t you think?” She asked her hand musing Carol’s hair. She loved Carol’s hair. There was something about it. It was just so simply… Carol.

“It did… Although I will miss being a Mrs Belivet.” The blonde smiled, the kind of smile that would draw itself across her face as she saw Therese reciprocate it.

“You’ll always be my Mrs Belivet.” She said resolutely, dropping to the pillows and pulling the blonde so close that Carol rolled over to entwine their legs and rest her thick lips upon her forehead.

Their breathing regulated into deep waves of air as they both succumbed to slumber, but just before they were both dragged off the edge and back into the abyss of sleep where their lucid thoughts lie in wait Carol let her dreams dance in the air. “Angel?”

“Yes?” Therese answered, the reply fluttering across Carol’s bosom like butterflies.

“Marry me.” She said as easily as she would say ‘I love you’ or ‘I belong to you’. There was no rush, it was true, but the blonde knew that everything would come full circle eventually and that they would be stood at the altar once more even if it were in the more distant future.

Carol felt Therese’s breath halt against her skin. And for a little while there was nothing, no warmth from breath or movement from breathing. But all of a sudden it washed over her, wrapping her in heat, love and ethereal happiness. “Of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i didn't get through all the comments last time, knwo i read each one. Just been busy!
> 
> But I want to hear from you guys its been too long!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be the second to last chapter. I'm pretty sure anyway. Fair warning.

Therese woke up, stretching out to the space beside her, only to find empty. She was wide awake now, searching the room, keeping the white sheet rather close to her body, feeling a little vulnerable without Carol next to her.

“Carol?” She called out. _Perhaps she’s in the bathroom._ But there was no answer. And after hastily getting changed and walking into the living room she didn’t find her fixing them a plate or pouring coffee, she only found Phil and Abby. “Hey guys, do you know where Carol is?” She asked rubbing her eye.

“I was going to ask you the same question, she bolted out the door this morning. She may have gone on a run but she was on the phone to someone.” Abby said, regarding the whole thing as quite peculiar but then again Carol nearly got married a couple days ago.

“We thought you would know. She didn’t even say goodbye.” Phil added.

It made no sense to the brunette. “Well how long ago did she leave?”

“About an hour ago. It seemed rather urgent. Did anything happen last night?” Abby asked a little concerned, and her concern only grew the longer Therese took to answer.

“She… er… I don’t know. Nothing that would cause… _This_.” Therese finally looked to her friends, their questioning gazes proving too much for her, so she turned away and headed back to their room. Once the door was closed she looked to the empty bed which both of them once occupied. “Where are you, Carol…?”

 

///

 

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Carol said as the call connected, walking around the hotel grounds.

Rindy rubbed her eyes exhausted, clearly just waking. “Hey mom. Do you know what time it is?” She asked checking.

“Yes, and I’m three hours _behind_! I’m sorry but I do really need to speak with you.” Carol stressed.

Rindy was awake now with worry. “What’s up? Is there something wrong with your flight?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong… I… I need to tell you something.”

Rindy’s eyes widened. “Mom, what’s wrong should I get dad? You aren’t dying are you?”

Carol scoffed. “No, I’m not dying and please don’t get your father. Actually do you have earphones, I would really like this to be a private conversation?” She asked.

“Ok, one moment.” The last thing Carol wanted was Harge judging her decisions too. She had no need to tell him. “Alright, go.” Rindy said, settling the buds in her ears.

The blonde took a deep breath, directing her gaze to the artwork on the walls and ceilings before hyping herself up. “You were right, Rindy. I like Therese. Actually I more than like her but we will leave that to another time.”

“I knew it! I totally knew it! Way to go Mom! So?”

“So?”

“Are you going to take her out? Will I get to meet her? Because oddly enough the vix on my feet cleared my cough up completely!”

“Who’d have thought it – And yes, you can meet her, but perhaps give it a few dates before you do. You’ll see her at Abby’s wedding anyway.” Carol said, unable to resist the smile that had wriggled across her face.

“That’s right! I can grill her there!”

It took a while for Carol to process her daughter’s words but she jumped in. “Don’t you dare! No grilling of any sorts. You will behave!”

“Oh c’mon, she’s the only one who tells of your wild escapades!” Rindy whined, knowing her aunt Abby would only occasionally spill when she was tipsy.

“Because I don’t do… wild escapding. I’m sorry Rindy but your mother is boring.” Carol said thinking back to last night. _Well not completely boring._

“Oh, lies, lies!”

“Ok, I have to get back to the hotel room. I’ll speak to you soon. And I’ll pick you up from your dads tomorrow morning. How’s that sound? Greasy breakfast?”

“Greasy breakfast. With tea… and hash browns… and it has to be bacon and sausage.” She said using this new information to wiggle herself into some treats.

Carol chuckled. “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too Mom, and I’m happy for you.” Rindy replied honestly. It had been a while since she had seen this side of her mother. She had missed her.

The blonde opened her mouth to reply but a familiar voice called out for her from across the lobby. “Carol?!”

“Who’s that?” Rindy asked, unable to see but hear the voice through the speaker.

“Friends of mine.” Carol said unbelievingly as Florence and Ester made their way towards her. _Maybe fate is real?_ “I have to go. Bye sweetheart.”

“Bye Mom.” The call ended as a tear dropped from Carol’s face, but she blinked the rest back as her friends approached.

“Carol! We were asking the desk which room you were in but they wouldn’t tell us.” Ester said a little out of breath, her excitement in seeing Carol evident by the way she couldn’t stand still.

“I’m sorry. We are in one of the chairman suites and I’m also sorry to tell you we are actually leaving today.”

Carol watched their faces fall. “Oh, that’s such a shame. However, Ester and I are going to be in New York over Christmas. Maybe we could meet for a meal?” Florence suggested hopefully.

“Yes, that’s sounds wonderful, here, let me give you my email address.” She said typing it into Ester’s phone. “There, you know I just want to thank you two.” She said touching each woman’s forearm.

“Whatever for dear?” Ester chuckled.

“For bringing me the love of my life. We might not have actually gotten married, but, we are in love. That much was real. And I don’t know if it would have happened the way it did without you two. For that I’m forever grateful.”

Florence looked to her wife a little confused. “Well that’s okay sweetie, but what do you mean, the marriage wasn’t _real_?”

Carol frowned. “Mine and Therese’s paper work… It never went through. We only have the license not the certificate, it wasn’t a real marriage.” She elaborated.

“You mean this paperwork?” Ester asked handing Carol a document. The blonde unravelled it scanning it with her eyes. There it was. Signed off by a notary and all. _Oh my god I’m married._

“Florence and I got it validated last night since the officiant left in such a hurry on the night he didn’t put any of it through. That’s why we wanted your room number, to give you the certification.” She said gesturing to the document.

“Oh my god… So I _am_ married.” Carol asked, blinking unbelievingly.

“As of last night, Mrs Belivet…” Carol hadn’t taken a breath in a very long time and the elderly couple were a little worried. “Let us be the first on congratulating you.”

 

///

 

The blonde walked into the room putting the certificate into her suitcase. Therese thought she had heard something so had run out of the shower in hopes of seeing her fiancée. Or at least who she thought was her fiancée. “Carol, where the hell have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!” She said hugging the blonde tightly.

Carol looked down at the way the brunette clung to her in fear. “I’m sorry I was out.” She said placing a hand on the brunette’s head. “I needed to clear my head and talk to Rindy. I told her about us.”

“Everything?” Therese asked, her eyes widening as she was taken aback.

“Not everything of course. She’s excited to meet you.” Carol said truthfully, probably not appearing as happy as she was because she was still a little shaken inside.

“She is? Oh thank god. Never leave like that again. You hear me?” Therese said poking the blonde in the chest, her finger protruding against her breast plate.

The blonde looked down to her wife. “I promise.”

“Ok…” The brunette looked at Carol. She could tell something was a little off, but maybe she was paranoid. “Let’s have breakfast.”

Carol left Therese to dry off, sitting at the table she didn’t touch any of the food, she simply stared into outer space. “You alright? You seem a little shaken.” Abby said, pulling her in from her daydream like a tether to a spaceship.

“I haven’t seen you sit so silently. Is this what being tied down does to you two?” Gen asked walking in, trying to cheer the blonde up with a light joke. But when the smiled only lasted momentarily she became apprehensive. “Seriously though, are you ok?”

“Yes… Fine.” Carol looked to her _wife_. “Angel, I’m fine.” She reassured the person she would spend her life with. She wondered when it would be best to tell her. Whether she should take Ester and Florence’s advice or if she should spill it all now.

“Hungry?” The auburn asked, hoping Carol was only acting oddly thanks to her hunger.

“Starved.”

 

///

 

“You may now kiss you bride.” The flashes went off, the flower petals flew and the congregation hooted as lips collided and two women came bonded for life.

Tears rolled down Carol’s cheeks as she looked to Therese who stood opposite her, the brunette looking very divine in her lace long sleeved dress. Carol remembered to a few hours ago when she had done out the zipper of that dress and how the brunette had turned around to tie the blonde’s tie, and do up the buttons of her waist coat, forgoing the suit jacket, it was too hot and too casual for that.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, and now they were stood before the alter, her daughter behind her clapping with a bouquet in her hand as Abby and Gen kissed, Abby in a white, crisp, sleek and simple jumpsuit whereas Gen was in a similarly styled gown.

Her best friend was getting married. She couldn’t be more ecstatic. The happy couple walked back down the aisle to the congratulations of friends and family as the quartet played and the flashes of the wedding photographers concentrated on them.

“They made it.” Therese said looking to her friends as they touched foreheads, happy in a world of their own. “I mean we’ve been on a small rollercoaster thanks to these two. But you know what?”

“What?” Carol asked, looking to the brunette.

“I’m so glad that this is our last wedding for a while.” The brunette scoffed. “I mean we don’t really have the best experience with weddings do we, baby?”

The blonde’s smile faltered as she looked down to her clutch, brushing it off. “No, no we don’t.”

“I can see Rindy eyeing us.” Therese said nervously, rubbing her hands together, trying not to stare back

“I told her she wasn’t allowed to approach until I called her over.” Carol said calming the brunette, rubbing her shoulders to relax them. “You know after our date to the cinema, and the one shopping, the one to the gym, the lunch breaks, and the nights I sneak round yours when she isn’t staying with me, she has grown really anxious.”

Therese chuckled nervously. “Tell me about it, I’m shaking.”

The blonde turned around waving over at Rindy, watching the girl make a bee line for them. Therese took a deep breath. “Just be yourself.” Carol winked. “Rindy, Therese. Therese, Rindy.” She addressed once her daughter was close enough.

It didn’t help Therese that Rindy was only an inch shorter than her mother. “It’s not like we haven’t met before. And even if we hadn’t your mom speaks of you all the time.” Therese said trying to hold back the shaking in her voice.

“Yeah but that’s probably next to none of how much she speaks of you.” Rindy brushed off.

“You grill me every time I come back to the apartment!” Carol nudged her daughter, the two of them sharing a smile which was oh so similar.

“And since I can barely get anything out of you these days, or anything I want to know, I’m going to whisk away your girlfriend.” She said taking Therese’s arm to pull her outside the venue.

“Rindy-” Carol protested knowing how much Therese had been stressing over this day but the brunette spoke up.

“No it’s ok. How about I meet you at the reception. Go walk with Phil. He’s trying to make Jeanette jealous. We’ll be fine.” She could tell the blonde wasn’t convinced, she was barely convincing herself.  “Go!”

“Fine!” Carol relented kissing them both on the cheek before jogging to catch Phil’s arm.

“Wow.” Rindy remarked, looking in her mother’s wake.

“What?” Therese said looking down at her outfit nervously.

“She caved for you so easily.” The blonde said pointing after her mother who looked back at them once more before walking around the corner with Phil.

“Well it wasn’t always like that.” Therese joked, but the look on Rindy’s face implored her to tell her more. “We didn’t really, used to get on very well. And by very well I mean we used to argue like cats and dogs.”

“What about?” Rindy asked out of curiosity.

Therese wondered how to tell it in a short story. “Oh, nothing important, small reckless things. Types of wine. The news. Movies. Music. Sports. Diets. Anything insignificant really.”

Rindy processed. “So, when did you realise you liked my mom?”

“When did I realise or when did I know?”

The blonde brows furrowed. “Is there a difference?”

Therese scoffed. “Huge! I didn’t realise until halfway through our holiday in Vegas after having to spend three days more or less locked in a room with her.” She chuckled, reminiscing about the good memories from that room.

“So when did you know?”

“The very first time we met when we were sat in that bar. Abby and Gen were colliding their worlds and friends. And I remember I was sat down, thank god, with a beer bottle pressed to my lips, when she approached the table. I nearly choked. But I managed to compose myself somehow. I knew then.”

“So why didn’t you realise?”

“Well, I was with someone at the time and it wasn’t going well and I opened my mouth. And she opened hers. The chemistry was there. But we weren’t yet.”

Rindy nodded for a moment. “I see. And by the time Vegas rolled around you were?”

Therese thought momentarily. “Not quite but close enough. Like the north and south pole of a magnet. They tend to tremble and pull towards each other slowly and when the field strength gets too much they snap together.”

“That’s a funny way of looking at it.” Rindy pondered. “You know I think you’re good for her.”

“You do?” Therese said with a breath of relief, it was her first normal breath yet.

“Yes, she’s more present in a way now. More vibrant, seems more interested in everything. She has things to tell me now, not just the statistical aspect of running a furniture company. Surprisingly enough it isn’t that interesting.”

“Oh, no need to tell me.” She straightened up a little, putting on her best impression of Carol, cleaning her diction and lowering her voice. “ _Even the slight shift in the stock of the thread that weaves together the material of an arm of a chair, can hit the business dramatically, our product is what makes our business but-_ ”

“ _It’s the image that upholds it._ ” Rindy finished with a giggle. “I see you’ve had the same talk. Mine was 45 minutes long.”

“You got away with 45 minutes? Mine was an hour and 35!” Therese scoffed.

“No way! How did you survive?” Rindy prodded, shaking Therese’s arm as the brunette groaned at the memory.

“Well first I did the washing up. And then the ironing. I had a glass of wine. And then another. And put on my pyjamas. Before she could start on _the cultural norm and the slight disruption that could cause good and bad news for the paradigm of a marketing campaign_ , Gen rang saying she was nervous. Saved by the bell literally!”

“You guys sound like you have some _wild_ nights!” She said sarcastically.

“Wilder than one would expect.” She joked, even though it was true.

“Therese, do you love my mom?” It was out of the blue even though Therese had been expecting it.

She took a deep breath. “I do. But if you ever feel uncomfortable about it or if you think that-“

“Therese! Therese. I’m happy you do. I just… I just don’t want to see her getting hurt.” Rindy said looking away. “The divorce with my dad was really tough on her, it was really tough on all of us actually. You’re the first person she’s ever introduced me to… like this.” She said finally looking back to the brunette.

“Well, I can’t promise that your mom and I will be the most perfect couple on the planet, we still bicker about stupid things like, and whether that painting really is worth the amount she paid for it.”

“The ugly one on the mantle? Tell me about it.” Rindy laughed.

“Or whether this hot dog stand really does have traces of dog in their hotdogs or whether beans on toast counts as a proper meal. But what I can promise is to love her with all my heart.”

“Congratulations. You have passed the test with flying colours!” Rindy winked making the brunette laugh, diverting her eyes so she could release a breath of relief.

“So?” She asked upon changing the subject. “Are you going to dance with that boy you were chatting with at the ceremony?”

The blonde blushed. “Wha-? No! He’s, Antony, he’s… Like-“

“ _Antony_ huh?” Therese nudged.

Rindy sighed in that teenage way of embarrassment. “Please don’t tell my Mom.”

“Your secrets safe with me, although you really should. He looked like he liked you.” Therese said recalling the way the boy couldn’t stop fidgeting. And now, neither could Rindy. “What so you can do it to me but I can’t turn the tables?”

“No. Absolutely not.” They laughed, approaching the reception.

///

 

“This is nice.” Therese said, swaying to the soft jazz music on the dance floor with Carol in her arms, Rindy scoffing cake with Phil in the distance.

“Yes, yes it is…” The blonde hummed replaying Therese’s words from earlier in the day.

“Ok, what are you thinking?” Therese said seeing something cloud the blue eyes.

“Don’t I usually ask you that?” Carol smirked as they swayed.

“Yes, but, you’re in the clouds somewhere. You were like this the entire ride back on the plane from Vegas. What’s bothering you?” Carol opened her mouth but closed it once more. She began an excuse but Therese cut her off. “Is… is this about what you asked me on the last night there? Because… if you regret it then-“

“No!” Carol was quick to say. “I didn’t even think you remembered that if I’m honest.”

“Of course I do! It’s just that, you were weird after that and you’re looking a little distant now. I out two and two together and…”

“… Therese. I don’t regret asking you to marry me, ok?” The brunette nodded but Carol could see she wasn’t satisfied. “But… I don’t know, I guess I got a little unnerved when you said you didn’t want to do weddings for a while.”

“Carol, I said yes. If you asked me now I would still say yes. I’m just suggesting we leave it a little while. You know. Do it the normal way, date, meet offspring, move in and then maybe after all that get married. Why did you have other plans?”

“No, I… I was just in my own head.” The brunette pulled the blonde in, feeling her rest upon her shoulder. Carol let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and looked out on the dance floor. She decided to just enjoy this moment before something caught her eye.  “Is Rindy dancing with a boy?”

Carol felt them turn 180, rather rapidly compared to the previous motion of their relaxed dance. “Shhhh.” Therese hushed, pulling her back to the moment, pulling her back to guide her into a kiss on the dance floor, pulling her mind to join hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so guess who's had writer's block. I really wasn't sure how i was going to try and bring this stroy to a close. So much crazy shit had happened in this story and I wanted the shenanigans to bleed through the end too, i was just entirely unsure of how to do it. But a few of you have kicked my ass into gear.
> 
> I'm loving all of your beautiful comments! Thank you for leaving them even if i haven't gotten round to replying! They make writing this like putting a cherry on top of a cake.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i'm back bitches.
> 
> And I want to address a couple things. 
> 
> 1.) This is a realllly long chapter so feel free to break it into two seperate readings if you wish. I just wasn't sure where to split them into two plus i wanted to have this fic finish on this chapter.  
> 2.) I have so much respect for writers who write entire books and so much respect for fanfic writers who write multiple fics or even multi chaptered fics. Or maybe multiple multi chaptered fics because Writer's block is INSANE! And REAL! Words for these two have always come quite easily to me. I always have so many ideas, and recently even more, but i never have endings! So this fic has certainly taught me a lesson.  
> 3.) I am sorry for being so unreliable recently. But your comments give me life and kudos to the people who have been hinting and winking at me to update because you truly gave me a kick start to begin writing again.
> 
> Ok now go read!

Abby and Gen were eating dinner at the table. It had been a trying day for both of them, Abby making deals with a silk manufacturer in Italy, and Gen having to deal with her colleagues trying to pick her apart in an effort to get to the top per usual. But they were home and together now.

It had been a while since they had been intimate so Gen allowed her foot to tickle the inside of the auburn’s leg as they ate. That got the auburn’s attention.

“Now?” She asked, playing with the food on her plate. Gen nodded biting her lip as she saw the hazel eyes darken. And as they both lunged forward to claim each other’s lips the door flew open. They flung themselves back into their seats. “Therese?”

“Hey guys!” The brunette yelled, going straight for the fridge, taking a swig of wine from the bottle.

“We were, about to er… settle in for the night. Can this wait?” Abby said a little fidgety, Gen’s hand still resting on her thigh.

“No, not really.” Therese said pacing, hugging the green glass bottle.

Gen looked to Abby slightly concerned. “Therese is something wrong? You’re acting strange.”

“She’s fine! Look at her she always paces! Anyway, if you wouldn’t mind- Ow!” Abby whined, receiving a firm squeeze.

“Therese. What’s up?” Gen took over.

“Ok…erm… Abby, the last time I did this it was all wrong, so here goes…”

“Yes?” The auburn eagerly awaited.

“Do I have your permission to marry, Carol?”

The couple were stunned and the shocked silence was killing Therese. Finally Abby spoke. “You don’t think it may be a little late to be asking this, Therese?” Gen sniggered before seeing the joke had gone straight over the brunette’s head. She squeezed Abby again.  “Of course, you have my permission, not like that would have stopped you if you didn’t.”

“So when’s the big day?” Gen asked after seeing Therese hadn’t reacted or moved in a while.

Suddenly a sigh of relief was let out and a tear fell down Therese’s cheek. She had been so nervous. She had actually crept out of bed, hoping the blonde wouldn’t wake because she couldn’t hold it a moment longer. “That’s what I need help with. Look there are still details to smooth out so I’m calling a family meeting. Don’t tell Carol! I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Don’t worry you can get back to eye fucking now.”

She hurried to the door but heard a voice call her name. “I’m really happy for you two. If I’m honest, at the beginning I had doubts but you proved me wrong kiddo.”

“Thanks Abby.” She said, happy to have her family’s support.

“Oh and Therese?” She called out once more. “Lock the door behind you?”

 

///

 

“Mooooom. Why not?!” Rindy whined as she stood in the doorway to Carol and Therese’s room.

Carol stood with her arms crossed as Therese packed their cases behind her. “Rindy, you are not bringing your boyfriend on this ski trip! No! Therese, tell her!”

“Tell her what, baby?” The brunette asked looking up, oblivious to their conversation as she got through her checklist.

“Tell her that Antony can’t come!” She stressed. They were heading back to the ski chalet this year for the first anniversary of Abby and Gen’s wedding.

“Mom! This is so unfair. Aunt Abby told me that you brought your boyfriend on vacation once! How is this any different?” She argued, remembering the photo album she had seen when Abby had dug up when Carol and Therese had moved into a new apartment.

The blonde turned round exasperatedly. “I WAS GAY RINDY! Nothing was going to happen! Much to your grandmother’s disappointment!” She said with a roll of her eyes, remembering how her high school boyfriend had accompanied them to Vancouver and how disappointed her mother had been when she had broken up with him a week after. And now he was a distant memory in the photos.

“I happened!” The shorter blonde argued pointing to herself.

“THERESE!” They both yelled.

“OK! Ok! Look.” She began pausing her packing. “Carol, Antony and Rindy have been dating just under a year now, and there aren’t enough rooms anyway they would have to sleep in the living room, with Phil and Jamie.” Rindy was about to chime in but Therese held up her hand, knowing it would only make things worse. “Plus, it would mean Rindy could go to the Ski park and things that aren’t well, our _style_.”

“Are you seriously taking sides with her?” Carol asked, raising an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

“I’m not taking _sides_ , I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be as bad as you might think.” Therese shrugged. She could see the cogs working over in Carol’s head and hoped they ticked in her favour. If she was honest she wanted Antony there too. Because she needed as many hands as possible if she was going to pull this off.  

“…”

“Please, Mom…” Rindy plead, looking to Therese knowingly.

“You do the washing up, _every_ night.” The blonde nodded, her smile widening. “AND, I warn you now Nerinda, I will not be a grandmother until I’m at least 50 which means you aren’t allowed children until you’re 30!”

The girl ran forward and jumped at her mother. “Thank you! I promise you won’t regret it! I love you so much!”

The blue eyes rolled before directing them to Therese. “Don’t thank me. If it was my decision alone he wouldn’t be coming.”

Rindy let go at her of her mother only to repeat her prior actions on Therese. “Thanks Therese! I love you too!”

Therese patted the girl’s back. “No worries, don’t make me regret this because I will literally never here the end of it, which means _you_ will never hear the end of it.”

Rindy bounced with excitement. She was nearly bouncing off the walls, giddy that she got to bring her boyfriend along but that she knew what awaited them in Austria. “Ok, I’m going to ring Tony.”

Carol waited until Rindy was out of ear shot before turning to the brunette who had begun to pack once more. “You owe me. Actually you owe me 16! One for every year of that child’s life.”

“And what kind of favours would these be?” Therese asked, sliding sun cream into a compartment, ticking it off her sheet.

“Oh… Just you wait and see.” Therese smirked wandering to their wardrobe, bending down at the waist to dig for Carol’s travel wash bag, catching her gaze in the mirror on the way back up.  “Can I have one of those favours now actually?” The blonde asked, her eyes not diverting from the brunette’s ass.

“Oh?” Therese asked, looking at Carol in the mirror. She turned to the blonde who walked backwards towards the door, locking it and leaning up against it. She beckoned the brunette, pulling her in by the ass once she was close enough, kissing her senseless before pulling away to nibble at her ear lobe.

“On your knees, angel.” She whispered making Therese’s eyes flutter close, and then open in sensibility.

She began to protest. “Carol, Rindy Is-“

“Rindy is too busy squealing to her boyfriend. The packing can wait.” She said, taking Therese’s hands in her own and guiding them to her zipper, slowly popping the button of her jeans and pulling down the zip.

Therese’s mouth watered as her hand was pushed into Carol’s underwear, feeling how drenched her slit was, slipping into her with ease. She pulled Carol from the door, staying close so that her fingers would stay buried inside before pushing her down onto the bed.

“I said. On. Your. Knees.” Carol enforced. The brunette finally obeyed, taking the blonde’s jeans and underwear with her, wasting no time before she latched her mouth onto the dripping centre.

She only owed Carol 15 more favours.

… Make that 14.

 

///

 

They came in from the cold throwing their bags down just inside the doorway, shutting out the snow. “Wow the slopes look amazing this year Dannie!” Phil said pulling Jamie to look out the window with him.

It was funny the way they had met. Phil had been swimming at the pool, trying to get a little more in shape, when Jamie, who was practicing for his next competition had dived straight on top of him. An apologetic drink in the swimming pool café had turned into a friendly pub meal, into watching the game at Phil’s apartment, which had lead to a cautionary kiss.

Phil had at first introduced Jamie as a friend. But then Jamie began coming to every meet. And one day before slipping out of the door he had grasped the man’s hand and said ‘oh yeah, Jamie and me are dating. See you all on Friday’. And that was that. Obviously they had all scrambled out of the door after them.

“Here, Carol, Therese, we’ll take your bags up.” Rindy said, Antony helping her pick up all the bags before running up the stair behind her, on their best behaviour.

“How do I get one of those?” Gen whined dragging her bag over to the stairs.

“It’s easy. One. Get pregnant. Two. Give birth. Three. Wait for it to get to the age of 16. Four. Allow the girlfriend you got between step two and three to convince you into letting your daughter’s boyfriend come with you on vacation. Five. Tell your friends so they can get a personal lackey too.”

“Sorry can I get that guide in writing?” Abby smiled receiving a slap on the arm before being dragged to her unpack by her wife.

“I’m going to make a pot of coffee.” Carol said leaving Therese with a kiss only to be dragged back.

“Hey take off your shoes, you’re going to bring snow in everywhere.” Therese scolded untying her own.

Carol looked down at her snow boots. Fort Knox would be easier to get into. “You know I kicked my shoes off at the door I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

The green eyes snapped up. “Carol… take off your shoes. If you get water in the house then not only could someone slip but the cleaner will have to mop your foot prints.”

The blonde seemed to consider her words, knowing she probably shouldn’t say them, but whenever had that stopped her in the past? “What do you think he’s pai-”

Therese stood abruptly, sighing sharply, burying her face in her hands. “Dearest,” She said looking up. “Be very careful with the next few words that come out of your mouth…” She said monotonously. “Take off your boots.” _A command? From Therese Belivet?_ Carol smirked, daringly, and she saw the apprehension in the brunette’s eyes seeing if she would be appeased, but it disappeared as the blonde turned to walk towards the kitchen anyway, flinging off her ski jacket. “Carol…”

Therese couldn’t explain it. That ass just swaying away from her, taunting her. So she tackled it. “Jesus – What the hell are you doing?!” Carol yelped as she fell to the floor the brunette grappled around her thighs as she clawed her way down to the wet shoes.

“Take off your fucking boots Carol!” She said trying to get a finger in the laces to try tease them apart.

It didn’t help that Carol was trying to kick her off and pull herself along the floor for some leverage. “Therese!” She grunted as she managed to break free, crawling towards the banister, but her boot was caught and she was dragged back along the floor so that it lay firmly in Therese’s lap.

“Why are you such a brat sometimes?!” Therese said through gritted teeth as she tried to undo the knot so expertly tied that shook with the fighting blonde.

“Oh that’s rich!” Carol scoffed feeling a vice like grip around her ankle.

“Must be like you’re looking in a fucking mirror then!”

“Are they alright should we do something?” Antony asked, stood on the stairs looking down at the scene with Rindy. He had never seen anything quite like it.                  

Rindy shrugged. “Yeah they’re fine… this is how they argue, over small petty things. My mum’s compulsive tidiness over somethings but inability to do her own laundry. Therese’s crazily messy dark room. Therese leaving Jackets everywhere. How long mum takes in the shower. How much space she takes up in the wardrobe and bathroom. Therese’s ugly Christmas jumper she wears to bed from November to January… You know…”

“So nothing basically.” He clarified as Therese yelled in victory, succeeding in managing to get one of the boots off, only to get Carol’s fluffy socked foot in her face.

“Yep, nothing.”

 

///

 

Gen and Abby closed the door as they got back from watching TV with the gang, buzzed off wine and ready for bed. But it was the cheeky look in Abby’s eye as Gen folded her clothes away that made her ask her wife.  “Now? Seriously?” The auburn nodded excitedly, jumping on the bed, ready to embrace her lover when…

“Gen Abby!” A brunette whisper shouted sneaking through the door.

Genevieve grunted, resting her head on her wife’s chest. “Jesus Therese, you really have horrible timing.”

“Look, I need you to get up. Is everything in place? Has there been any complications?” Therese asked nervously playing with her fingers.

Abby sighed. “Complications? What could possibly go wrong?!” She stressed. They had double check, triple check and quadruple checked on top of that, that nothing would go wrong.

“… Well…er, I … I can’t think of anything.” The brunette said trying to slow her breathing.

“Exactly you’re thinking yourself into a hole, Therese. Everything is going to be fine.”

“And-”

“Nothing will go wrong.” Abby stressed seeing Therese open her mouth to bring up another concern. “AH! Turn around, go back to your girlfriend. Go to sleep. You must be tired from that mini wrestling match from earlier.” That got the brunette blushing and soon enough she was gone much to the couple’s delight. This time Gen locked the door.

Therese took a few deep breaths outside of hers and Carol’s bedroom before entering, only to find the blonde laid on top of the bed on her front. Stark naked. Well nearly. Completely nude apart from those damn snow boots swinging idly in the air behind her. “Well… are you just going to stand there or are you going to try take them off of me?” She rolled over, uncrossing her legs to give the brunette an unobstructed view before quickly crossing them again. “I seem to have grown rather attached to them.” The blonde smiled playing with the laces.

Therese shut her eyes, brushing her fingers over the lock, before allowing the green orbs to open, directed at the ceiling. “Thank you god, oh thank you…” She whispered before returning to her very own goddess crooking her finger for the brunette to come closer. “You know they are growing on me by the second.” Therese admitted grabbing the ends of one of the snow boots, kissing up the inside of the blonde’s leg, stopping at the knee to think momentarily.  “Actually keep them on.”

Carol watched as the brunette stood abruptly to fling off every single item of clothing she wore. “But what about the sheets…?”She asked as the brunette pounced straddling the blonde’s hips. “The cleaner…?”

“Do shut up…” And before Carol could whisper ‘ _Make me’_ Therese crushed her lips against her lover’s.

 

///

 

“Isn’t it beautiful Therese? Do you remember this time last year? How we got stuck on this damn lift for god knows how long? 3 hours was it?” She asked watching her girlfriend’s (technically wife’s) ski’s dangle from their seat on the ski lift.

She had been so close to telling Therese in those 3 hours. Carol had been a bit clueless as to what to do with the whole marriage thing. She kind of wished she had told Therese just as they found out. But neither of them were strong enough emotionally or mentally by that stage.

When a few weeks had passed, the likelihood of Carol telling her was slim, and near none when the brunette had let slip that it was probably for the best they hadn’t married. However getting an annulment without the second part of your party knowing was technically illegal.

So she decided to wait until either a really amazingly good day, or a day so bad that it couldn’t get any worse. It was a shame that every day spent with Therese were always perfect as they were. She couldn’t bear to spoil them.

“I do… those were 3 of the best hours of my life.” Therese admitted, pulling Carol from her thoughts. “I’d never been so cold, but god… you… the mountains. I didn’t dare complain.” Suddenly lyrics came to mind. “It’s much less picturesque without you catching the light… the horizon tries but it’s just not as kind on the eyes.”

“Oh and who’s that by?” Carol chuckled from the spontaneity of Therese’s short music-less karaoke.

“I don’t know, some band Rindy likes.” Therese beamed.

“Hey angel…” The brunette turned to her, breath billowing in the air. “I love you… so much.”

Therese’s gloved hand found the blonde’s. “Yeah, well I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

///

 

“Hey Carol?” Abby called as the blonde got through the door with her girlfriend. “Come get changed with me, we’re going to go out for dinner. All of us, and I don’t know what to wear.”

“O-Ok.” Carol said, yanking off her boots, putting her ski’s in the wrack before heading in. “In a bit Angel.” She waved, unaware to how her best friend wiggled her eyebrows to Therese.

They entered Carol’s room quickly, Abby locking the door behind them. “You know what I think I might just wear this.” She said pointing to the already hung and pressed suit that hung on the back of the door. “But what about you, I think you should choose from one of those four.” Abby said gesturing to the bed.

“Whose clothes are these?” She said looking to the two dresses and two suits laying on the bed.

“Mine…” Abby lied. “Seriously I think they don’t fit me very well so you should really wear one for dinner tonight.” It was like verbal vomit. It wouldn’t stop coming.

“Why are they all white?” Carol asked raising a brow.

“Oh you know, I thought it went with my complexion. Anyway stop being so picky and choose.” She said gesturing before looking to her watch.

“Fine… w-wait.” Carol said, looking back to the items. “Is that… an Armani suit?” She asked, picking it up.

“Knew it.” Abby whispered under her breath. “I mean, yeah, try it, It might fit.”

So the blonde did, looking herself up and down in the mirror as the auburn changed behind her, noticing Carol was wearing the lingerie Gen and Therese had bought together. The brunette must have slipped it in her luggage. “Wow, it’s beautiful. And fits like a glove.” Carol said, straightening the suit out by the cuffs, flattening the shirt collar.

Abby hoped it did. It was tailored after all. “Oh and don’t forget the ribbon.” She said picking it up out of the dress back, tying it under the collar of the white shirt. “Isn’t it lovely? This is a strip of ribbon that was part of a tapestry but was cut off in its refurbishment, so it was made a suit ribbon, look at this midnight blue. You can borrow it if you like for tonight.” _Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue._

Abby was rather proud of myself. “Where are we going to eat?” Carol asked, admiring the suit’s lines, slipping into black heels. She must say herself, she looked rather dapper.

“Oh just downstairs.” Abby shrugged hurrying the blonde to the door but Carol didn’t budge.

“Just down stairs? Abby? Come on! This is an Armani suit.”

“Oh c’mon, everyone else is dressing up.” _Just go down the fucking stairs!_

“It does look good.” Carol admired, catching herself in the mirror once more.

“Exactly let’s go you nit wit!” This time she didn’t hurry Carol, but simply dragged her, not letting go as she thundered down the stairs.

“Abby would you please let go of my arm I’m going to trip.” She asked as she was dragged round another corner. _Wait can I hear music?_

“Oh I don’t know I think you might want my support.” Abby beamed, finally getting to their final destination.

This was it. The living room had been cleared and the white fire place wrapped in ivy and red roses. White chairs lay parallel to each other, creating a small aisle, and stood in front of each one was one of their friends. Phil, Jaimie, Dannie, Louise, Rindy and… _Florence and Ester?!_

In the far corner Antony sat at a piano, gently playing ‘No other love’ by Jo Stafford as Carol’s eyes clouded, not knowing whether to smile, or cry, or walk towards… _Therese._

There she stood, at the end of the aisle in a simple white lace long sleeved dress. No wonder Therese did all the packing.

Before she knew it she was walking with Abby, putting one foot in front of the next. It seemed to take forever to reach Therese but no time at all until her arms were wrapped around her body.

“I know it isn’t sunrise.” Therese whispered in her ear. “But will sunset be ok?”

Carol sniffed back the tears, her eyes shut tight as she pulled Therese in closer. “Yes, of course it’s perfect, thi… this…” She pulled back looking up, the warm glow of the sun helped by dangling fairy lights, white candles and red rose petals adorning the floors.

Seeing that the blonde wouldn’t get to the end of that sentence Therese simply smiled at her fiancée, the piano coming to a close in the background as the blonde smiled through tears, waving to Florence and Ester as they waved back.

“Dearly beloved.” Abby began, bringing Carol to the realisation that… She was getting married. _Is this even legal? I’m technically already married. But it’s to Therese. Would this be a blessing then?_ “I’m sorry, I can’t really do this whole informality thing. Not in front of my two best friends.” Therese chuckled and Carol was brought back from her thoughts.

“Ok, Abby you can go off script.”

“Thank God. You know, this relationship began in Las Vegas. And just like Vegas, it was expectedly wild. And I will admit at the beginning I was a little unsure, but you two weren’t. Even from your first night together. Wow you two were _so_ sure. And never have I ever in my entire life been so glad to be proven wrong…”

There was a collective ‘awh’ as Abby was pulled into a hug by the two women, leaving the embrace with her own tears. “Gosh, stop it you two. _I’m_ not meant to be crying!” As Abby always was never too serious for long periods of time. “Ok, now before vows, I have to ask if anyone has any reasons why these two can’t finally tie the fucking knot.”

Everyone had a little chuckle at that, bar Carol, Florence and Ester. The blonde could feel the two looking rather amusedly at her, and like always she looked to her lesbian mothers for advice. To which they simply looked to Therese and then back at her.

_Fuck…_

“I do.” Carol said garnering a small gasp from Jamie and Louise.

“Carol, I know we’ve been waiting for this for a long time but you’re meant to say that later on.” Therese beamed but her smile faltered when Carol didn’t laugh nervously like she usually did when she had done or said something mistakenly.

“No…” She could see Therese’s face falling. “No, I know that part’s later I just… I don’t think I can marry you Therese.” All the words were coming out in the wrong order but the more hurt the brunette looked the worse they would come out. “No, it’s just that I’m still married.”

“What?!” Rindy said standing abruptly. “You said you and Dad had gotten divorced!

“No we _have_ gotten divorced.” She said sternly wanting to make that one clear.

But her attention was quickly snapped back to her wife. Or wife to be. Or depending on how badly she fucked this up, her ex-wife. “You don’t want to marry me? I don’t get it. Was it the surprise was it too soon?” Therese said, her face displaying alarming amounts of doubt and worry as she began to recoil from the blonde.

Carol held onto her tighter. “No this is… more than I could wish for darling. And it’s not too soon. In fact it’s about a year late but I can’t-”

“Why not?!” Her daughter seemed to be more upset about this than anyone else.

Carol huffed. “Look, Rindy, Therese and I… When we were in Vegas, we got hitched, drunkenly I’ll admit-”

“You got what?” She spluttered the information all being twisted in her head like spaghetti around a fork.

“But it wasn’t real. Well, except that it was.” She said finally getting to the part she wanted to clarify but the brunette cut her off, tired of this explosion that was her second wedding.

“Carol, _what_ are you talking about?! Why won’t you marry me?” She said trying to keep the tears at bay but she couldn’t. They spilled out unwillingly. All she wanted to do was run to their room and cry. Everything had been planned to the T. But she could never have predicted this.

Upon seeing her wife’s face, Carol’s thoughts finally aligned. She could see so much confusion and hurt. It was her fault. And she couldn’t bear it. So she took her bride’s face in her hands, wiping away the rolling tears with her thumb, pretending she hadn’t been the one to cause them. “Because, my angel, we’re already married. The paper work in Vegas… It did go through.” She could see the words seeping into the brunette’s facial features. “And I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you for the past year but… the right time never came up.” She really couldn’t tell what Therese was feeling.

“So… you’re my wife.” Not even her voice gave away what was going on inside.

“Yes. And I have been for the past year my love…” There was a thick silence as everyone began to absorb the quiet mayhem. “Are you mad?” Carol whispered, her eyes not leaving Therese’s face for a sign of something.

“Am I mad?!” Still nothing. It was one of Therese’s traits the blonde found fascinating but infuriating. The innate ability to conceal what she was actually feeling. But Carol finally found out, when her face was pulled close to the brunette’s and her lips were crushed under the force of their kiss which she reciprocated immediately.

“So do we… Do I need the rings or?” Dannie said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as their kiss only deepened, internally annoyed that he had been keeping the rings in such good condition since Therese had given them to him a week ago.

“You know, I have wanted to put this ring on my wife’s finger so badly for the last year. I’m glad I finally get to do so.” Carol said, forehead brushing against her wife’s, mindlessly reaching out her palm for the rings, seeing that there were four. Two that they had bought in Vegas, and two new ones.

Gen raised her hand. “Wait does this mean you two technically got married before us?” She asked as rings were slipped on fingers.

“You got married in Vegas without me?” Rindy was still reeling on that small piece of information and it was the high pitched question that got her mother’s attention.

“Technically I’m getting remarried now… with you…” Carol tried, she knew she would have to talk with Rindy later as her daughter looked to her boyfriend, only for him to shrug unknowingly.

“This is so fucked up.” Phil chuckled, pretty amused with the events unfolding.

“I had vows planned you know?” Therese said ignoring them all.

“You did?” Therese reached into a pocket of her dress, pulling out a slip of card, shrugging. “Do you still want to say them?” Therese gave her that unsure stuttering look which Carol knew meant that she wanted to but was too afraid to admit it. “Go ahead, I want to hear.” She urged, knowing she had fucked up Therese’s plans enough as it was.

“Carol, I’m… The last time I stood in front of you asking you to be my wife, I said ‘I think I’ve fallen in love with you’. So I would like to amend those words.” She said looking back down at her cards before shoving them back into her pocket wanting to hold her wife’s hands instead. “I’ve fallen in love with you. I still fall every single day. When you talk to me across the room without a word, just a look. When you wake me up with a kiss every morning even though I groan. When you smile… at anything, but especially at me. And I will continue to fall in love, for the rest of my days.”

They were shorter. Simpler. She had to cut out half of her vows because they talked of how badly she wanted married life. But it was sort of irrelevant now, since they had been living married life for a year.

Carol had never heard anything so sweet, and with all these emotions just bubbling over the surface she couldn’t help but cry, pulling Therese in for another long and deep kiss only to feel her best friend patting them apart. “Leave the kissing till the end of the wedding… the second wedding… the blessing, fucking hell Carol just talk.”

“Obviously this isn’t planned but… for the past year I have been trying to find ways to tell you that you are my wife.” She began not really knowing where she was going. “I tried to tell you on the plane home but I thought it might be too soon. I tried to tell you on our first date, but it didn’t really seem like the material one should say on a first date. I tried to tell you when you moved in. But you had dropped a box on your foot. There was always something preventing me from telling you. Whether the day had been too bad, too good. Usually the latter…”

She took a deep breath.

“So instead of telling you… I told myself. Every single morning. I tell myself that I am obliviously married to the most beautiful, kindest, and warmest, seriously you’re like a heater at night – Owh!” She whined feeling Therese pinch her and give her that warning look.

The blonde simply laughed, dying down softly before proceeding.  “I am obliviously married to an angel. My absolute equal though we are different in most aspects. The last time I stood in front of you I said ‘I think I’m falling in love with you’. Well I still am. Yesterday I got to fall in love with my wrestling partner. Today I get to fall in love with my wife. Tomorrow my soul partner…”

“Carol… I…” She was lost for words. “I do.” She settled on, wanting to kiss her wife more than anything.

“I do.” Carol said back seeing that look in the brunette’s eyes that were fixated on her lips.

“I haven’t gotten to that part yet.” Abby whined flipping through her cards that Therese had made her write, spellcheck, grammar check and then get Genevieve to rewrite.

“Skip ahead.” Therese said her gaze not breaking.

“But the ceremony-”

“We’re already married who cares?” Carol interrupted feeling herself drawing closer to her wife.

So with a quick eye roll and a flick of the wrist to throw her carefully detailed and planned cards into the fire Abby skipped to the end of the ceremony. “I now pronounce you married again. You may kiss your bride.”

Like magnets, hovering centimetres apart from each other they clashed together, finally giving into the attraction, just happy to be in physical contact. All the shared looks and silent emotions being poured out into a kiss.

They barely noticed the rose petals flying or their friends clapping, or the way Antony and Rindy whispered together wondering what on earth was actually going on.

But for one moment. One shining brilliant moment. They were transported back to the confines of that chapel in Vegas. Elvis Presley humming through the air, surrounded by empty chairs bar two, stood in their normal clothes, intoxicated with each other.

And it all came rushing back.

Therese panted, catching her breath. “So are you my Mrs Belivet?” She said. She had played that video again and again and again since they had first watched it in the Mob Museum, even more frequently over the past couple of days.

“I always have been sweetheart. But now I can formally change my name without having to worry about you noticing.” Carol winked as Therese laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“So, your moms got hitched in Vegas a year ago?” Antony asked a stunned Rindy as they neared the circle forming around the old newlyweds.

“Don’t worry kid.” Florence said placing a hand on Rindy’s shoulder. “I have the video.” She said holding up a CD. “To the living room!” It was there a little banquet was laid out, but they ignored the perfectly set table and chairs to crowd around the TV with their plates of food.

They all chuckled and gasped as they watched Carol and Therese’s first wedding video and Rindy finally forgave them saying it was a wedding present.

“Oh!” Phil said standing up, everyone already collectively groaning. “And I was going to leave this one till the year anniversary, but, it think since everything is coming out about your mom now Rindy, we can have this early wedding present.” He said slipping another CD into the player.

“What is it Phil?” Therese asked, lounging back between her wife’s legs, nuzzled into her body.

She was as relaxed as one could be until the video came into focus. It was their night at the strip club. “A wedding present from Jack at the strip club.” He grinned manically.

Therese went rigid sharing a look with Carol before darting over to Rindy. Pouncing on her to cover her eyes. “TAKE OUT THE CD! TAKE IT OUT NOW!”

“No!” He said and as she looked over Carol was leaping on him battling him for the remote, watching her wife fight as she tried to keep Rindy’s eyes covered.

She had wanted to give Carol the perfect wedding. Obsessing over it for so long. But what she had only just come to realise is that she had given her two perfect weddings. No. They could never be traditional or marry like ‘normal people’ but they weren’t normal people.

They were Carol and Therese. And as their eyes connected from across the room, she knew she had never been more excited for the rest of her perfect, messy, unpredictable life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with me for these rather rocky 27 chapters! 
> 
> I love this couple and I love writing them! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would love to hear from you all down below! ;)


End file.
